High School DxD: Another Life
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: La vida de un pelinegro común cambia al otro cuerpo de otra persona, Issei/Sergio inteligente, no prever, isseixharem, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos y amigas, hoy tengo una nueva historia de high school dxd espero que os guste y pues sera muy parecida a otro mundo, aclarado esto damos inicio, no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **LLEGADA ADXD**

 **De regreoso a casa universo humano**

Estamos de camino a casa, en un autobús viaja un pelinegro que disfruta su regreso de su viaje como cada domingo, su nombre antiguamente era Sergio martinez, pero ese mismo día que regresa a su casa suspira cansado.

Sergio: ya falta una hora, no esta mal que duerma unos minutos (suspira cansado mientras cierra sus ojos)

Cuando los cierra alguien hizo de las suyas al hacer tal acto, ahora que sucederá?

 **Universo DxD, ciudad de kouh, residencia hyodo por la mañana**

Es una agradable mañana en la ciudad, en la cama de dicha casa esta un pelinegro que empieza a despertarse.

Issei/Sergio: que carajos pasa aquí? (Pregunta alarmado y se mira)

Entonces se mira, no era su cara ni sus ojos, son cafés, es mas bien asiático, se toca para saber si es un sueño pero no lo es confundido escucha alguien subir las escaleras.

Izumi: Issei, ya estas despierto? (Pregunta su madre/aquí sera madre soltera)

Issei: claro ya bajo (responde el pelinegro y se alejan los pasos) no se que esta pasando, pero tengo sus recuerdos tanto como mios, como los de el, me siento mal al saber que fuera pervertido pero no tanto, mejor desayuno (se pone su uniforme de la academia kouh baja las escaleras)

 **Sala de estar**

Izumi es una castaña y madre de Issei, es soltera y aun conserva su belleza, ve como baja su hijo pero se dio cuenta de su pelo y su sonrisa, su pelo ahora es negro y su sonrisa es sincera, se sienta y saluda.

Issei: hola mama, como estas? (Pregunta muy alegre el chico)

Izumi: (extrañada) soushi, y tu pelo, no debería ser castaño (responde muy extrañada la mujer ante la actitud tranquila y sonriente de el)

Issei: mi pelo es negro de seguro no lo notaste (sonríe tomando una tostada)

Izumi: vale ya casi es hora de ir a la academia, esperó que te valla bien (sonríe la mujer)

Issei: no te preocupes, ka-san hoy sera un día perfecto (sonríe y se levanta y sale de su casa)

 **Academia kouh**

Vemos a Issei caminar adentro de la academia kouh, según sus recuerdos, del verdadero Issei, sus amigos montaha y el otro no vinieron hoy por estar enfermos, las chicas miran a la bestia pervertida con tranquilidad, con un pelo negro, quien lo conoce su pelo es castaño, a el le molesto los comentarios de pervertido y otras cosas con esa definición, ignorando eso se fue a su aula.

Ya en su aula se sienta y mira la ventana, en eso le toca el hombro una castaña de coletas y lentes ovalados.

Aika: he y hyodo (llama la chica)

Issei: que sucede Aika (contesta tranquilo)

Aika: que le paso a tu pelo, y te neto como tranquilo, es como si no fueras y fueras el mismo (con extrañes la pervertida)

Issei: a eso, pues no tiene nada de malo cambiar, ademas ser un pervertido ya me aburre (suspira)

Toda la clase queda en shock al escuchar, la bestia pervertida cansada de ser un pervertido, issei/sergio sabe que ya ni esta en su mundo, pero se pregunta, que sucedera despues? Después de unas clases el timbre suena y sale a comer su comida, camina Asia el árbol en medio de los edificios nuevo y viejo y empieza a desgustar su comida.

 **En el viejo edificio**

Rias Gremory, observa al chico comer, la pelirroja le puso un ojo en eso se acerca su gran amiga Akeno Himejima, que trae un carrito con té y galletas.

Akeno: Rias, a quien miras? (Pregunta la de ojos violeta)

Rias: quien es ese chico que come debajo del árbol (responde la pelirroja Asia su amiga)

Akeno: mm su nombre es Hyodo Issei, segundo año porque me preguntas eso? (Pregunta confusa la morocha de grande pechos como la pelirroja)

Rias: por nada, jaque mate (sonríe poniendo un peón)

Akeno: ara, ara debo aprender (sonríe poniendo su mano en su mejilla)

La Gremory se quita su ropa de la academia y se mete a bañar en aquel lugar.

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Souna shitori, también conocida como Sona Sitri, observa de la misma manera que hizo Rias, se voltea y se sienta en su escritorio y pone sus manos unidas con su mentón, y habla a su fiel reina tsubaki shinra.

Sona: tsubaki, dime que es Hyodo Issei? (Pregunta la heredera Sitri)

Tsubaki: es el mismo, pero me, me cabe la duda de su pelo, ni es teñido, ni nada es natural, además actual con calma como si de espiar ya ni le importara (responde la chica de dos ojos de colores, amarillo y azul)

Sona: entiendo, pero siento que posee una Sacred Gear, Aki Misawa (llama a una chica de pelo verde)

Aki: (camina y se para enfrente de su rey) que deseas kachou? (Pregunta la peliverde)

Sona: quiero que vigiles a Hyodo Issei ok (ordena la heredera)

Aki: como ordene kachou (se inclina y sale del consejo estudiantil)

Tsubaki: no me digas que quiere reclutarlo? (Pregunta curiosa la ojibicolor)

Sona: es puede que sea un potencial aliado, solo me pregunto que guantele tiene (responde la mujer heredera Sitri)

Parece que que los movimientos iniciaron, pero que sucederá al saber que ni es el hakuryuukou, ni el Sekiryuutei, mas biel es el Hakuryuutei.

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 2**

 **LA CITA QUE CAMBIO TODO**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio prólogo listo, e** **spero que os guste hasta la próxima.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. La cita que no olvidara nunca

**Hola amigos y amigas, hoy tengo un nuevo capitulo, las notas y cosas que digo al final de este capítulo, no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **LA CITA QUE CAMBIO TODO**

 **Después de clase**

Issei regresa a casa, pero se para en un puente admirando la puesta de sol, en eso voltea y mira a una pelinegra con un uniforme escolar distinto chaleco rojo y falda de cuadros, con un sonrojo le habla.

Yuma: oye tu eres Issei Hyodo? (Pregunta con timides)

Issei: si soy yo, que deseas de mi (responde con tranquilidad)

Yuma: siempre te eh visto pasar por aquí, me gustaría que salieras conmigo (pide haciendo un arco)

Issei: no te conosco, así que no puedo aceptar salir contigo (rechaza la propuesta de la chica)

Yuma: entiendo, no debí molestarse (agacha su cabeza y empieza a caminar a donde vino)

Issei: pero si quieres, iré contigo a una cita (sonríe y la chica se sorprende)

Yuma: pero, no me conoces, me ha rechazado y ahora quieres la cita (esta muy confundida)

Issei: pensé un poco y acepto ir a tu cita (sonríe) te espero el domingo enfrente del reloj (se despide y se va a su casa, la chica hace lo mismo)

Mientras que se alejan los dos chicos, la nekomatar sale del lugar chupando una paleta, pero en otro lugar apartado también sale la peliverde y estas dos desaparecen para informales a sus amas lo sucedido.

 **Club de ocultismo**

La nekomatar esta arrodillada informando el contacto de la caída con el pelinegro.

Koneko: le había rechazado, pero acepto de todos modos, el domingo se decidirá todo (informo la peliplata)

Rias: ya veo, no debemos movernos, el sabrá su decisión final (sonríe tomando té)

Akeno: bucho, pero es capar de que no sea un usuario de una Sacred Gear, pero aun lo hará? (Pregunta la morena)

Yuka: es mejor que siga el curso de esto, si intervenimos, sospechen los caídos de arruinar sus planes (pone un punto a favor)

Rias: yuka, tiene razón hay que esperar hasta mañana (abre los ojos)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Aki Misawa le informa lo sucedió, de la misma forma que hizo la nekomatar.

Aki: es todo lo que se sabe (informo, espera ordenes)

Sona: los caídos ha empezado a moverse, no podemos hacer nada, pero Gremory ya también le intereso al chico, tenemos que ir antes que ella y así poder ganarle (voltea y mira a su reina)

Tsubaki: mi señora, esta segura de que el posee una Sacred Gear? (Pregunta con respecto a su rey)

Sona: es posible, pero como dije tienen que llegar antes que ella (ordena con autoridad)

Todas: como ordene kachou (se inclinan todas ellas y se van a sus aulas) Rias, esta vez no te lo llevaras (sonríe con amargura)

 **Dia de la cita, por la mañana**

Issei llego a buena hora, el espera a su chica para salir a ver cualquier lugar en eso una chica peliblanca de coletas le entrega una hoja.

Issei: gracias, cumpliremos tus deceos (guarda la hoja, pero la familiar de Rias llego tarde) bueno oh ya era hora (mira llegar a Yuma)

Yuma: te hice esperar? (Pregunta tranquila)

Issei: no como dos minutos llegue, en fin vamos a pasar el día (sonríe y toma la mano de ella y la jala)

Y así se fueron a cualquier lugar, se divertían y sonríen los dos juntos, en una cafetería comen helado, de todo se la pasaron, hasta que la puesta de sol se asoma y con calma caminan al parque cómodamente.

Issei: me divertí mucho yuma-san (sonríe)

Yuma: igual yo me la pase bien (apoya en eso y le toma la mano al chico)

Issei: (mira como se separa y mira a la mujer pararse en la fuente) valla te vez hermosa (alago el chico)

Yuma: (sonríe) gracias, oye issei-kun me puedes pedir un favor? (Pregunta un poco sombría)

Issei: si cual es (responde y la chica se acerca a su oído y le susurra)

Yuma: puedes morir por mi (con una sonrisa siniestra)

Issei: que, es en serio, me lo dices (le dice preocupado)

Yuma: puedes morir por mi! (Exclama cambiando su usual ropa a una de cuero)

Issei: que mierda! (Exclama en shock al mirarla)

Reynare: me divertí mucho, pero eres una amenaza para nosotros, si quieres culpar, culpa a dios (activa una lanza de luz) muere por favor (lanzo la lanza Asia el dando el el) perdoname de verdad (se va volando con las alas extendidas)

Issei: (en un charco de su propia sangre) (moriré en este parque, ka-san, porque (alza su mano lleno de sangre) rojo eh, solía ser un pervertido, pero entendí muchas cosas, lo ciento madre, te voy a estrañar (en eso se forma un circulo mágico) ella lo va a pagar (juro y mira el cielo) como deseo que alguien me salve (en eso sale la heredera Sitri)

Sona: me has llamado, porque si es tu deseo, ahora en adelante seras mio (sonríe y en eso le sale alas de murciélago)

Issei: (perdiendo su conciencia) alas negras, iguales a la maldita de ella (quedo inconsciente)

Y así la heredera Sitri toma al chico y se lo llevo, pero a donde?

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 3**

 **MI SACRED GEAR UNICA**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio listo, e** **spero que os guste hasta la próxima.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Sacred Gear

**Hola amigos y amigas, hoy tengo un nuevo capitulo, las notas y cosas que digo al final de este capítulo, no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **MI SACRED GEAR UNICA**

Y así la heredera Sitri toma al chico y se lo llevo, pero a donde?

Rias Gremory llego tarde solo encontró un charco de sangre.

Rias: porque me tienes que joder Sona Sitri! (Exclama muy enojada)

 **Consejo estudiantil 12:00 am**

Sona se llevo al chico al consejo estudiantil, le introdujo 4 peones, en eso le dijo a shinra que hable con la madre de Issei, de que se quedo tarde en la academia, ella por su parte se quita su uniforme y se acuesta con el curando mas la herida del chico.

La mañana llego a la academia kouh, el pelinegro despierta con calma, pero lo confundió mucho al ver que estaba en el consejo estudiantil.

Issei: pero que hago aquí? Oh necesito mi ropa (trata de buscar su ropa pero al mover la cobija revela a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil) ahh que esta pasando (se alarmó y se puso muy pálido, en eso se despierta la chica)

Sona: buenos días hyodo-san (Saluda la diablesa y se sienta cubriéndose su partes intimas)

Issei: kachou, no se lo que hice pero perdoneme por hacerle algo (se disculpa con sinceridad, la heredera solo suspira y le sale una risita)

Sona: no has nada malo, veras yo soy tu ama (seria revelando 4 pares de alas demoniacas)

Ahora el chico queda impresionado, confundido y muchas reacciones, ella vuelve hablar.

Sona: lo que sucedió ayer, ahora ya estas en eso (aun con su mirada fría)

Issei: entonces si he muerto? (Pregunta muy serio mientras se cambian)

Sona: si, pero te revivi, al rato ira mi subordinada a llevarte aquí para ver tu Sacred Gear ok (indica su ama seria, el solo se va a su aula)

Issei esta en su aula esperando nada, se aburrió demasiado, pero el solo suspiro cuando llegan kaito y sora, sonriendo como idiotas, (se me hace compró caso sus nombres, se los pongo para no estar tanto buscando eso), y hablan con el.

Kaito: ho Issei, que ha pasado en nuestras ausensia? (Pregunta el de lentes)

Sohara: oye podemos ir a espiar a las chicas (propuso el pelón y la clase ve mala cara a esos pervertidos, ni tanto a Issei)

Issei: mejor dejemos en claro esto, a partir de hoy ya no seré su amigo, espiar a las chicas ya no me agrada de nada, yo quiero que se figen en mi por lo sentimientos que tienen, así que nuestra amistad termina hoy (declaró el serio los dos solo se enojaron y se sientan a sus sillas)

 **Descanso**

Ya es hora de descansar, Issei se dispuso irse a un lugar donde puede descansar, y de paso hacer lo que le dijo su ama, ver su Sacred Gear, en el techo después de comer se para y se pone a pensar.

Issei: mm entonces tengo que despertar mi Sacred Gear eh (se consetra) uno donde pueda dividirse y aumentar (imagino eso entonces sale una luz)

En eso aparece como un mini escudo de arriba rojo y abajo blanco, con un orbe verde azulado, con cuernos dorados en la parte de arriba que cubre la mano entera, pero en ese mismo momento llega yura.

Yura: Issei Hyodo? (Pregunta la albina de coletas)

Issei: tu debes ser la subordinada de kachou (responde y afirma la chica)

Yura: así es, dime que tienes en tu mano (observa el escudo)

Issei: es mi Sacred Gear, pero como lo desaparesco? (Pregunta confundido, pero la chica sonríe y le indica que le siga)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Yura, Issei están en la entrada del consejo y abre la puerta y entran, en eso el pelinegro observa a una pelinegra de ojos bicolor, a una pelirosa de ojos azules y a una peliverde de ojos rojos y miro a la ojibicolor a lado de kachou.

Sona: (observo el especie de escudo) dime es tu Sacred Gear? (Pregunta sin rodeos)

Issei: si lo es, pero me pregunto que hará (responde tranquilamente)

Sona: imagina aumentar tu fuerza (indica la mujer)

Issei: vale **bost, bost** increible siento mas fuerza (sonríe complacido)

Sona: ahora intenta debilitar a tu compañera de alado tuyo (volvió a indicar)

Issei: esta bien **dividing, dividing** (al escuchar la peliblanca cae al piso al estar cansada, Issei por su parte se sentía mas fuerte)

Sona: (analizado el resultado) parece que eres un usuario único que puede dividir y multiplicar sus fuerzas, posiblemente es un caso único, ahora se mas cuidadoso cuando regreses a casa, si en un descuido utiliza esos poderes para escapar de tu enemigo y trata de llamarme ok (indica la heredera Sitri)

Issei: entiendo, como desaparesco esto? (Pregunta algo de pena)

Sona: debes relajarte y imagina que ya no este (responde con calma)

Issei: vale (se relaja y desaparece el especie de escudo) bueno kachou me retiro a mi aula (indica el moreno)

Sona: al rato ayuda a Tsubasa-san ok, bienvenido (afirma y sale) Yura, mas tarde deberías de hacerte la muerta (ordena su ama sorprendiendo a la peliblanca)

Yura: pero porque haría eso? (Pregunta muy sorprendida)

Sona: debemos desbloquear su Sacred Gear, yo no soy como Gremory, debemos tener mas posibilidades de hacerte fuerte, se que es muy sorprendido pero debemos prepararlo ok (explica la heredera)

 **Por la tarde**

Issei y Yura están de regreso a casa después de que les hiciera algunos trabajos escolares, el cielo es naranjo, ellos conversa con calma, llegan al parque donde fue asesinado por Reynare.

Issei: aquí eh (se molesto esto lo nota la peliblanca)

Yura: no me digas que aquí fue (lo mira con curiosidad)

Issei: si, eh pero el cielo (voltean y el cielo se pone morado)

Yura: estamos en la mira compañero (indica muy seria)

Len: miren quien encuentro dos almas desafortunadas (sonríe el hombre sombrero)

Yura: que haces aquí caído? (Pregunta en posición)

Len: no les incumbe, es momento de que mueran (aparece su lanza de luz azul)

Yura: (corre y le inserta una patada lanzando al caído lejos) Hyodo activa tu Sacred Gear (llamo Asia el)

Issei: Sacred Gear (llamo y sale ese especie de escudo) cuidado Tsubasa-san (le dijo pero es tarde)

Yura: (le atravieza el estomago a la mujer) ahh (cae de rodillas, el se va Asia ella)

Issei: estarás bien no? (Pregunta muy preocupado Asia la mujer que le sangra por los labios y se mancha de sangre)

Yura: dile a kachou qu- que lo ciento (fingió morir, pero sabe que así debe tener el potencial) cuidar e y sigue así Hyodo (cae su mano en frente de un impactado chico)

Len: menuda torre no aguanto (sonríe)

Issei: (deja con suavidad el *cadáver* y sus ojos son cubiertos por su pelo) ella, ni le llames así maldito infeliz ahhh (grita y el especie de escudo le aparece garras y tiene una forma de un brazo dragón y le cae un un torrente de luz verde azulado) **Dragón boster** esto es (impactado)

Len: pero que mierda! (Exclama al ver el guantelete)

Issei: voy a hacerte pagar por su muerte! (Exclama caminando lleno de ira Asia el)

Len: (le lanzo su lanza pero lo bloquea) pero quien eres? (Pregunta el hombre muy asustado)

Issei: soy Issei Hyodo poseedor de la Dividing Gear (responde) **Dividing** (debilita al hombre) muere (corre y le entierra el guantelete en su pecho y le saca el corazón de este mismo)

El hombre cae ensangrentado, Issei destruye el corazón de este y mira el cielo.

Issei: por lo menos te he vengado yura-san (sonríe y cae de rodillas y se desmaya)

Sona: (aparece con Tsubaki) Yura, lo hizo? (Pregunta seria)

Yura: si, cree que esta muerto, que le diré que fue su prueba (voltea Asia el inconsciente pelinegro)

Sona: es para que este preparado a verdaderos retos, un usuario único la Dividing gear eh (sonríe y toma al chico y desaparece en un circulo mágico)

Parece que las cosas aquí se volverán turbias, ahora se pone interesante

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UNA MAID QUE BUSCA TRABAJO Y UNA MONJA DE CREPÚSCULO**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio listo, e** **spero que os guste hasta la próxima.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. Un trabajo y secretos revelados

**Hola amigos y amigas, gracias por apoyar mi resiente historia espero que siguan con ese apoyo, espero que siguan así, y no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UNA MAID QUE BUSCA TRABAJO Y UNA MONJA DE CREPÚSCULO**

 **Parque de kouh**

Grayfia, la mujer mas fuerte y una de las mejores maid que existe busca trabajo, ya que fue sacada de los gremory por un pequeño fallo, ella sentada en una banca suspira con pesades, ahora que tiene dinero, pero para unos meses podía vivir bien, ella solo suspira pero mira el lugar tranquilo.

Grayfia: espero encontrar un buen trabajo (se dijo decidida a trabajar a como de lugar) bueno mejor busco donde pasar la noche (suspira una vez mas ante la cómoda noche que se cierna en la ciudad)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Issei recobra la consciencia, se da cuenta de que su primera amiga y compañera murió enfrente de el este solo gruñe, quiere levantarse pero algo le retiene, este solo quita su sabana revelando a su compañera *muerta* este solo sentía emociones muy turbios, se quita de ella con tranquilas y sale al patio de la academia, que nota que la noche era muy alta (3:00 am) y miro el Árbol que siempre come debajo su sombra durante el día.

Issei: en se que sucedió, pero estoy molesto con ellas (frunce el seno con seriedad, ya que tsubaki sentía la molestia de su compañero peón) en fin esto no me gusta (miro el árbol que le toca el tronco)

Sona: (en una distancia prudente) puedo sentir su enojo (exaspera la heredera)

Yura: como estar enojado, solo por liberar el poder de mi compañero peón (habla seriamente la torre)

Aki: no quiero ser grocera, ella tiene razón, obrigamos a un chico ver morir a alguien en sus propios ojos (apoya a su compañera torre)

Yura: me iré a disculparme con el, y hará lo mismo (se voltea enojada y va Asia el)

Issei: (se volte y mira a su compañera algo apenada) porque haces eso? (Pregunta muy enojado y triste)

Yura: fue de kachou, pero tenia que obedecer su orden (responde apenada Asia el pelinegro)

Issei: a en serio, si ella te dice que te tires de un puente lo harías? (Pregunta sarcásticamente)

Yura: que, no me digas que enojaras por hacerlo (contesta de la misma forma que el)

Issei: (sonríe) puede que si (sonríe aliviado al verla en ese estado)

Sona: (llega con los dos) Hyodo, perdona eso necesitamos que despierte su Sacred Gear, me pregunto como es (mira a su torre y peón)

Issei: bueno quiere verlo, entonces vealo dividing gear (dicho eso aparece el guantelete blanquirrojo)

La heredera Sitri esta muy impresionada ante el guantelete, ya que es muy parecido a la bossted gear con un parentesco con la dividing dividing, solo que la gema es de los colores de los dos guanteletes, verde azulado, en eso el chico desparecido el guante metálico.

Issei: no se tu, pero creo que me llamaría Hakuryuutei (sonríe ante la reacción de su ama)

Sona: Hakuryuutei? (Pregunta muy confundida)

Issei: una vez escuche que los usuarios de la bossted gear y dividing, dividing se llaman sekiryuutei, el otro hakuriuukou y solo tome el haku y el ryuutei los junte y así se puede decir que en soy un nuevo dragón celestial llamado Hakuryuutei (responde explicándole a su ama)

Rip: (sabes mucho de mi compañero?) (pregunta el punto verde azul en la muñeca izquierda de Issei)

Issei: si les dijera que no soy el Hyodo Issei de siempre, me creearan que no soy de este universo (mira a sus compañeras)

Sona: no, pero quiero que me cuentes como otubistes este cuerpo y ese guantelete (mira seriamente a su peón)

Entonces Issei le contó su origen y su verdadero nombre, contó todo lo que paso, las cosas que vivió y mas, en eso miran que la mañana llega a la academia.

Issei: ahoran entiende que el original debe estar en mi mundo acompañado de Ddraig (acaba de contar su historia)

Sona: entiendo, por ahora debemos ocultar bien esto quien sabe si se enteren y traten de entrar en el (indica con seriedad)

Issei: vale yo mejor me voy a mi aula (hace un arco y sale así aula)

Yura: creo que el Hakuriuukou, sera muy humillado contra el (sonríe la chica de coletas blancas)

Sona: no lo se, pero rias solo lo hará sufrir (se voltea sonriendo y se va al consejo)

 **De camino a casa**

Despues de lo ocurrido, el pelinegro va a su casa, en eso mira a la maid que trae maleta, pudo sentir que su poder era más grande que el de kachou o gremory, el se acerca y saluda.

Isei: hola, que haces aquí? (Pregunta Asia la maid peliplata)

Grayfia: busco trabajo, ya que donde vivía comenti un error, y me sacaron (responde tristemente)

Issei: (pensando y sonríe) yo puedo ayudarte con eso, mama busca una sirvienta, ya que trabaja mucho que dices (propone el chico)

Grayfia (escucha el cántico de ángeles) cuando inicio? (Pregunta alegre)

Issei: (extrañado) vale, ven conmigo (indica en respuesta, y ella le sigue)

 **En casa de Issei**

Cuando llegan los dos, Issei le presenta a su madre y esta miro lo buena que es la maid, acepta que trabaje alivio de esta, en la habitación del pelinegro, piensa en hablar con el dragón.

Issei: (puedo hablar contigo?) (pregunta mentalmente asia la nada)

Rip: (si, de que quieres hablar) (responde en repuesta en dragón que hace que el chico entre a su mente)

 **En la mente de Issei**

Issei esta su mente y en eso esta un mar de fuego en ello engulle un dragón de color rojo con blanco, sus patas son blancas, su cuerpo rojo con protuberancias blanca y su cabeza tiene el color de un blanco y rojo, ya que la mitad tiene una mancha blanca, sus ojos son de diferentes coloroes rojo y azul, es mas grande que el grea red, tienen un parentesco con Ddraig y abion.

Issei: dime como apareces en vez de Ddraig? (Pregunta/ella sabe de la serie, pero deja que flulla la historia)

Rip: (fui creado donde estabas, sergio) (responde el dragon)

Issei: como sabes de mi nombre real? (Pregunta de nuevo)

Rip: (pues nací contigo, en tu mundo original, pues posiblemente estén aya los dos, pero porque utilizas ese nombre Issei (responde ante la pregunta)

Issei: quiero mantener bajo las cosas, aun no puedo revelar mi nombre real, en fin gusto en conocerte (sonríe el joven ante el enorme dragón)

Rip: (me llamó Rip) (sonríe de la misma repuesta que el y desaparece en particulas)

 **Fuera de la mente de Issei**

Issei abre los ojos, revelando que ahora puede comunicarse con el sus ojos ahora son verde jade y azul de mismo coló de ojo que tsubaki, el solo se sienta y mira el piso.

Issei: así que ya empese a cambiar eh (se dijo a nadie)

En eso se dispone a comer con su madre y la nueva sirviente, en eso después de eso se va a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente, camino a la academia**

Issei va de camino Asia la academia, ahora con sus ojos de distintos colores, sonríe de manera cálida cuando pasa al parque donde fue asesinado por la caída, se para en la fuente y suspira.

Issei: bueno no puedo quejarme de esto todo el tiempo, en fin mejor sigo a la academia (sonríe y mira que aun tiene tiempo de sobra, pero escucha un gemido que hace que se voltee)

Asia: (tirada en el suelo exponiendo sus bragas blancas) porque a mi (se queja la chica)

Issei: (se acerca y le tiende la mano) estas bien, no te hiciertes daño? (Pregunta aun con la mano extendida que ella toma y se para con ayuda de el)

Asia: no, estoy bien gracias, en yo soy Asia argiento (saluda con timides)

Issei: soy Issei Hyodo (sonríe con calma)

Parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes, que sucederá?

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 5**

 **MONJA DE CREPÚSCULO, UNA MUERTE QUE SE PAGA CON DOLOR**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio listo, e** **spero que os guste hasta la próxima.**

 **saludos chiquillos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	5. Una triste muerte

**Hola amigos y amigas, gracias por apoyar mi resiente historia espero que siguan con ese apoyo, espero que siguan así.**

 **En este capitulo Asia no sera revivida, motivos:**

 **Una, su existencia siempre esta en juego, por eso Issei siempre la debe salvar.**

 **Otra, quien carajos se le ocurre hacerla jugar con diora? Según no debe participar.**

 **Otro punto, su participación en la series y OVAs pues es la mas débil de todos en el universo DxD, ella es el pilar de sustento de la cordura de Issei.**

 **Por eso shalba la *mato* y así Issei entre en Juggenaut Drive en el capitulo nueve de la tercera temporada.**

 **Issei, solo la salva en casi todas las temporadas, pues aquí Issei sera como kirito de sao, cuando muere sachi en ese capitulo.**

 **Lo que quiero decir es que se volverá igual que kirito durante su encierro en sao en toda su temporada.**

 **Haré algo similar en este capitulo.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que os guste el capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **MONJA DE CREPÚSCULO, UNA MUERTE QUE SE PAGA CON DOLOR**

 **Parque de kouh**

El pelinegro y la rubia monja, empieza a caminar a la academia, Rip le dijo que ella puede ser usada como muñeca de prueba, el solo dijo que la viera sonreir y eso hizo, lo que hizo fue mejor llevar a la monja a la academia kouh, pero se dio cuenta de que no hay nadie y el cielo se pone morado indicando que un caído esta cerca el solo activa el guantelete y esta en alerta.

Issei: quedate a mi lado, no te separes (pide muy serio a la monja que solo afirma asustada)

Reynare: (llegando volando) Asia, vengo con- (no termino lo que dijo al ver a pelinegro vivo y protegiendo a la monja)

Issei: (con rabia) tu! Asesina (señalando con rabia con la mano enguantada)

Reynare: (baja y se arrodilla) perdonarme, no quería de verdad, eres un chico dulse y gentil, pero si no lo hacia, Kalawarner y Mittelt la matarían salgan si (indica la mujer alada donde sale una peliazul y una rubia loli) no queríamos las tres nos obrigaron a todo, pero si sabia que no lo haría ellas no estarían ahora (aun de rodillas y las otras dos la imitan pidiendo perdón)

Issei: no se que deba hacer, en fin para que quieren a argiento? (Pregunta aun con su guantelete, lo sabe pero quiere confirmar sus sospechas)

Mittelt: la quiere para extraerle su Sacred Gear, sabe ante mano de que si se lo extrae muere en el proceso (explica la niña en repuesta)

Kalawarner: pero al saber que estas vivo un peso entre nosotras fue liberado, pero ahora que fallamos nos van a matar (bajan la mirada las tres)

Issei: quien esta a cargo de asesinar a los usuarios de las Sacred Gear? (Pregunta de nuevo el Hakuryuutei)

Reynare: Kokabiel, es el causante, actúa a espaldas de Azazel (responde seria)

Issei: mm ya veo, Rip una sugerencia de como hacer que ellas no mueran? (Pregunta seriamente a su guantelete)

Rip: (si, hay un método para que ellas no sean asesinadas, una es que sean siervas de Sitri, otra es que hagan que tomen tu sangre, esto se le llama rey-sirviente, puedes hacer a quien tu quieras tu sirviente personal, solo a ti te harán caso hasta el día que tu mueres ellos mueren contigo) (explica el dragón)

Issei: ya veo, entonces (saca un cuchillo y se corta la palma de su mano) beban mi sangre, serán bajo mi cuidado y de Sitri-sama (indica con la mano ensangrentada y las caídas lo toman, el pacto esta hecho) cuidado (es empujado con las chicas y toma a Asia) Asia, tu! Regresala (pide enojado)

Reynare: Nero regresa a la monja ahora! (Exclama ordenando al caído)

Nero: no, y adiós (sale de su vista)

Issei: a donde se fue? (Esta ya al colmo con esto)

Kalawarner: a la vieja iglesia (responde seria y desaparecen en un circulo mágico)

 **En la vieja iglesia**

El caído tiene atada a la moja y le empieza a extraerle su Sacred Gear, la pobre niña grita de dolor cuando la puerta de la iglesia fue destruida, el ojibicolor miro que el caído le extrajo el Sacred Gear de la moja y se ríe.

Issei: (totalmente enojado) regresa le su Sacred Gear (pide en un estado de ira)

Rip: (ten cuidado o entrarás en el Juggenaut Drive) (indica el dragón)

Nero: (le avienta a la chica) es tuya, no la necesito (sonriendo y las tres caídas ahora si están enojadas)

Issei: Asia, me hubiera gustado al menos verte sonreír (sonríe el joven por la que esta dejando su existencia)

Asia: no Issei-san tu me hicistes feliz al conocerte, al menos me hizo sonreír una vez (sonríe con lágrimas y toca la mejilla del chico) no puedo pedir nada mas gracias (cae su mano al piso)

Las tres mujeres solo voltean ante la muerte de una inocente y triste niña, el chico se mueve y recuesta a la chica que ahora duerme eternamente, activa su guantelete y su cara cubre sus ojos y habla.

Issei: la muerte de Asia y de los usuarios de las Sacred Gear y mi muerte, te haré pagar con este guante ahhhhh (grita encolerizado y un brillo aparece y se desbloquea la segunda fase de la Dividing Gear)

 **Dividing Gear segunda liberacion**

Issei: (con la armadura) yo aquel despertara, soy el dragón blanquirrojo que domino y desprecio la principios de dios, me río del infinito y lo amo al mimos tiempo, te alzare en lo más alto del cielo y te hundiré en lo mas profundo de infierno carmesí, Juggenaut Drive (después de cantar su cantico el dragón gruñe asía el y les pide a las caídas irse con el cuerpo de la monja)

Entonces el lugar se oyen cosas que se rompen y destrozan y gruñidos de un dragón, el caído fue destruido por un dragón shot, sus gruñidos dejaron de aparecer y sale el joven pelinegro de ojos bicolor.

Issei: (se arrodilla en el cuerpo de Asia) Asia, guardare tu preciado Sacred Gear, en un futuro alguien le dará un uso mejor que tu lo hicisteis, descansa en paz Asia argiento (dijo triste y las caídas acabaron una tumba y ahí fue sepultada)

Reynare: y ahora que sucederá? (Pregunta muy triste)

Issei: seguir adelante, no hay otra opción, ella ahora esta con el creador de los cielos (sonríe y mira el frasco con la Sacred Gear de Asia) vamos a la academia a contarle todo (se voltea y camina seguido de las tres caídas)

 **Cielo**

Michael mira la recién llegada, Asia ve lo mas hermoso que nunca imagino, la monja observa al overlord del cielo y sonríe.

Asia: es es el cielo? (Pregunta la monja)

Michael: así es argiento, bienvenida hija mía (sonríe el joven y la rubia le salen seis hermosas alas blancas iguales al color de la nieve o el mismo cielo)

Asia: seré una Serafina? (Pregunta con inocencia)

Michael: claro hija, Gabriel, por favor lleva a la nueva serafín a entrenar, te la confió (indica el Overlord del cielo)

Gabriel: claro hermano, ven conmigo hoy podrás aprender mucho (guía a otro lugar la mujer mas hermosa a la nueva serafín)

Michael: Hyodo Issei, no te preocupes por ella, algún día ira a estar contigo, sigue siendo así, Hyodo Issei (sonríe el hombre)

Parece que nunca imagino que asia se convirtiera en una serafín, pero algún día ellos dos se van a encontrar.

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 6**

 **UNA VISITA DEL PHONEX A LA GREMORY**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio listo, e** **spero que os guste.**

 **Como le gusto el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que bien y bueno yo me despido, hasta la próxima.**

 **saludos chiquillos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	6. Issei papa xd

**Hola amigos y amigas, gracias por apoyar mi resiente historia espero que siguan con ese apoyo, espero que siguan así.**

 **Voy a meter dos cosas tiernas en este capítulo, aparte de eso se pondrá muy conmovedor cuando Issei las cuide.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que os guste el capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **UNA VISITA DEL PHONEX A LA GREMORY**

 **De regreso a casa**

El pelinegro va de regreso a su casa, las cosas no anda bien, después de lo sucedido Issei, a decidido cuidar a las tres caídas, el les pidió que regresen a su casa y le dijeran a Grayfia que tardaría en regresar, ellas se fueron, el camina desde un callejón con pilas de basura, cuando esta a medio camino escucha un ruido, el no sabia que era y como es mitad dragón/demonio, le gano la curiosidad, se adentro a unas pilas de bolsas negras, se asoma una canasta café, en esa canasta hay una cobija rosada y magenta, Issei levanta las cobijas y mira en su interior dos bebes, dos bebes gemelas, su pelo verde y ojos azules, ellas miran al chico y extienden sus pequeños brazos y sonríen sin dientes.

Issei: pero que demonios dejan esto! (Exclama enojado y carga a las nenas) pero, mama quiere nietas, yo no puedo hacer eso, dejar a su destino estas bebes, yo me las llevare (dijo mirando a las niñas en eso miran las banditas) mm sus nombres son Rin y Run, hola pequeñas yo soy Issei vendrán a casa (le sonríe a las bebes y ellas se ríen)

Rip: (estas seguro de esto Issei?) (pregunta el dragón)

Issei: si Rip, no puedo dejarlas en este mundo solas, jure cuidarlas, mama estará feliz de verlas (responde cálidamente)

Entonces, el toma las cobijas y las cubre con ellas y se fue a casa, un nuevo reto para Issei le ha llegado.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Issei ya ha llegado, las bebes están dormidas el sonríe y abre la puerta donde Grayfia lo saluda.

Grayfia: bienvenido a casa Issei-sama, que es lo que trae en sus brazos? (Pregunta la maid)

Issei: reúne a todas, incluyendo a ka-san ok (en repuesta de el)

Grayfia: en seguida las iré a llamar (obedece la orden)

Entonces se sienta y suspira y las coloca con delicadeza en el sillón y sonríe, entonces las tres caídas y su madre llegan y miran a Issei mirando algo y entonces camina y mira los dos bultos y el se voltea y mira a ellas.

Issei: bueno, no se como se los explico (se ríe nerviosamente y descubre los bultos)

Izumi: Issei, de donde las encontraste, son unas recién nacidas! (Exclama la madre impresionada)

Issei: cuando iva de regreso a casa, pase por un callejón, escuche un gemido y me obrigo a ver que es, entonces descubro esto (explica su hijo la situación) mama no pude evitar dejarlas a su suerte, tu anelas tener nietos, y me hicistes como soy, quiero al menos ser el padre de Rin y Run, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti (dijo sus razones a su madre)

Izumi: (abraza a su hijo) gracias por ese detalle soushi, en serio eres un maravilloso hijo que nunca se hará para atrás, ahora consigue las cosas para ellas (pide la mujer)

Issei: bien, chicas ya escucharon, conseguir las cosas adecuadas para las nenas (ordena con calma y menos de lo que dijo ya no están) ok (baja una gota de sudor)

Y así las cuatro mujeres buscaron lo necesario para las bebes cuando eso termino las depositaron y quedaron dormidas, Izumi es una abogada de trámites de adopción, hace los detalles para que las bebes Sena de la familia Hyodo, a nombre de Issei que sera el padre adoptivo para Rin y Run, entonces después de eso las bebes seguían dormidas y todos están comiendo, entonces las nuevas chicas irán a la academia con Issei, Grayfia, no podrá estar en casa, dijo que tenia qué recuperar algunas cosas de donde fue hechas a, entonces el joven castaño se prepara a dormir.

Issei: me voy a dormir, nos vemos (se despide y se prepara a dormir)

Izumi: descansa mucho hijo, mañana tienes que ir a la academia (indica su madre)

 **3 am**

Todos están dormidos, cuando los llantos de las bebes empezó, Issei se levanta muy cansado y va asia sus hijas y las carga, y las mese, hasta que se duerman.

Issei: (mese a las bebes) ya, ya estoy aquí, nada les pasara, estoy aquí, duerman (con una voz suave se sienta en una silla, sigue meciendolas)

 **A la mañana**

Izumi fue a ver primero a sus nietas, y se encuentra con una tierna escena, Issei con las manos cuidando a las bebes que están dormidas a su lado, la mujer si que sentía ser una abuela joven, mas al saber que Issei se haga cargo de eso.

Izumi: (mueve a su hijo) Issei, ya es de día, debes ir a la academia (mueve así hijo y abre los ojos)

Issei: (se levanta) ya es de día ka-san? (Pregunta un medio dormido pelinegro)

Izumi: si, ahora que harás con ellas, ya son tus hijas y nadie estará hoy (responde y sugiere su madre)

Issei: me las llevare, le diré a kachou que tomare las clases en el consejo estudiantil (propone su hijo y se va a cambiar)

Izumi: entiendo hijo, buena suerte (le apoya su madre, el sube las escaleras)

 **En la entrada de la academia**

Issei y sus sirvientas llegan, Reynare y Kalawarner cargan a las bebes, Mittelt carga la pañalera, cuando están entrando, observa a su compañera Yura, saluda.

Issei: hola Tsubasa-san, podemos ir con kachou, es que es un asunto muy delicado (mueve sus ojos y mira a las bebes que empiezan a llorar y las chicas se lo entregaron)

Yura: ok, y esas bebes? (Pregunta la albina de coletas)

Issei: es lo que quiero hablar con kachou (responde y la albina los guía en medio de la academia)

Mientras caminan, tofos miran a Issei cargar a las bebes, las chicas miran de cerca que juegan con la mano de el y ríen, todos están en shock al verlo, que la ex vestía pervertida carga unas adorables criaturas.

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Mientras eso sucedía en la academia, como siempre Sona sentada en su escritorio, sus manos en el mentón, siente el poder de dos dragones jóvenes acercándose como el de Issei, la heredera Sitri se pone un poco histérica y escucha la puerta tocar, Aki la abre y mira entrar a Yura seguido de Issei y las bebés con las caídas.

Sona: esas bebes de quien son? (Pregunta hostilmente, haciendo llorar a las niñas)

Tsubaki: tranquila, kachou, las esta espantando (pide su reina mientras que Issei las arrulla)

Sona: (se tranquiliza) lo ciento, solo se que siento el poder de la dragona del caos Tiamat (dijo aun seria)

Issei: no siento, no siento que sean dragonas o si? Rip, dime si no es cierto lo que me dice kachou? (Pregunta Issei azul del miedo)

Rip: (son hijas de Tiamat) (responde sudando balas)

Issei: porque no me los dijostes dragón de mierda! (Exclama enojado, para las bebes solo se ríen)

Rip: (estaba muy dormido cuando las en contrastes, ellas a ser dragonas puras sangre, al verte pensaron que eres su padre y consecutivamente, te vieron como el padre, me pregunto que hacían ahí y con bandas de hospital? (Explica y pregunta el dragón)

Sona: las encontraste, entonces que hacían ahí? (Es también su pregunta)

Issei: no tengo idea kachou, le pido que pueda estudiar aquí mientras que las cosas se ponga bien (pide su peón a su ama)

Sona: (suspira) bien, oh cierto puedes ir a ver a Rias, quiero que venga, necesito un favor ok (ordena su ama)

Issei: claro, Yuma, Kalawarner cargen a las niñas un rato ok (se las entrega dormidas) no tardo mucho (abre la puerta y sale)

Tsubaki: dejando de lado, a poco no son una lindura ellas (opina muy animada, y las chicas solo miran a unas bebes adorables dormirdas)

Aki: como puede ser unas dragonas, son una ternura esas bebes (opina igual la peliverde)

Y así fue las cosas en el consejo.

 **Club de ocultismo**

Issei llega al club, toca la puerta y es recibido por la torre de gremory Koneko Toujou.

Koneko: que deseas sempai? (Pregunta muy seria)

Issei: lamento si interrumpi algo, kachou quiere hablar con gremory, pero esta energía (observa a la discucion)

Koneko: no puedo dejarte pasar, hay un asunto mucho mas fuerte (impide su paso)

Issei: Dividing Gear (lo activa) **Dividing** (debilita a la chica y entra)

Issei observa que Mira esta a punto de golpear a Rias y el salta y detiene el golpe enfrente de todos.

Issei: quien te crees para hacer algo así? (Pregunta serio aun con el guantelete)

Riser: clase baja, no intervengas! (Exclama activando una bola de fuego)

Issei: no, no esta bien, **Dividing** (debilita al heredero phonex) que nadie se mueva o le vuelo los sexos (amenaza con el guante en la cara del rubio)

L atención era peor ahora que Issei intervino, pero habla un momento que se pueda hacer algo o las cosas tomaran un giro diferente.

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 7**

 **UNA VISITA DEL PHONEX A LA GREMORY 2**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio listo, e** **spero que os guste.**

 **Como le gusto el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que bien y bueno yo me despido, hasta la próxima.**

 **saludos chiquillos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	7. Jalando oreja 7u7

**Hola amigos y amigas, gracias por apoyar mi resiente historia espero que siguan con ese apoyo, espero que siguan así.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, gracias porque le gustara la introducción de unas bebes a la vida del pelinegro.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que os guste el capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **UNA VISITA DEL PHONEX A LA GREMORY 2**

 **Club de ocultismo**

Issei lo tiene bajo amenaza, el resto del clan phonex estaba alertas el pelinegro aun tenia su guantelete en la cabeza del rubio, cuando una maid de pelo verde azulado, hace su aparición, quería evitar un conflicto futuro con los herederos, pero solo vio a las siervas del phonex en alerta y al pelinegro aun sometiendo al heredero.

Saya: pensé que tendría que intervenir, pero ya no es necesario, muchas gracias por detenerlo, cual es su nombre? (Pregunta la maid de pelo azul verdoso)

Issei: soy Issei Hyodo, peón de Sona Sitri, vine aquí para que Gremory viniera a hablar con kachou, pero intervine porque el sujeto ordeno a la chica china atacar a la pelirroja, solo lo tengo sometido y nada mas (responde el peón Sitri)

Saya: entiendo, deja que me presente, mi nombre es saya Hatsune, soy una sirvienta de la familia Gremory, tenia que evitar un conflicto, pero lo ha resuelto mejor de lo esperado, bueno suelte lo y yo le hablo mejor (indica la mujer y el solo se levanta y se pone a un lado de la puerta)

Issei: vale Hatsune-san, necesito que terminen, ya que son asuntos escolares (pide con calma el chico, en eso toca la puerta y la nekomatar deja pasar a Yura) Tsubasa-san porque las traes aquí? (Cuestiona el padre)

Yura: (carga a una incomodas bebes) no dejan de llorar como si de que algo malo te pasara, ellas quieren estar a tu lado (responde la mujer que le da a las bebes a Issei)

 **Consejo estudiantil, mismo tiempo**

Cuando el chico se fue, las niñas se despiertan y están al tanto, observa su entorno y se tranquilizan.

Momo: aun así parece mas atentas que un bebe humano, en fin que sera lo que les despertó? (Pregunta la pelirosa compañera de Issei)

Yura: no se, pero se empiezan a incomodar (observa en repuesta como ellas se ponen inquietas)

Sona: Issei al ser mitad dragón, ellas son dragonas, precisamente cachorras, estan buscando donde esta el (explica la mujer)

Entonces las niñas empieza a llorar de la desesperación, las tres caídas, como el clan Sitri no sabían el repentino cambio de ellas.

Aki: de seguro sienten que su padre esta en peligro, quieren ayudarle, veo que son mas consientes que un bebe humano (miro como se mueven inquietas las infantes)

Yura: yo me las llevo, espero que así se tranquilicen ( dijo un poco enojada,Yuma y Kalawarner le entrega las niñas a ella y sale del consejo)

Tsubaki: (mira de reojo a su rey) le gusta Hyodo-san? (Es la pregunta que hace que su ama quede pálida y tiesa como un muerto)

Momo: en serio le gusta? (Pregunta la peón haciendo que la nombrada quede ahora roja)

 **Club de lo oculto**

Yura: no creí que esto tomaría mas pronto de lo que parece (mira la incomodidad del lugar)

Issei: ni es tanto, pero aun así hay que estar atentos a lo que sucede (dijo con calma meciendo a las bebes)

Saya: Hyodo-san y esas niñas? (Pregunta la maid y todos hacen esa misma pregunta)

Issei: son mis hijas, parecen que no quieren que me pase nada no (responde al mirar a sus pequeñas)

Saya: bien ya que todo esta calmado, no hay otro método que terminar el asunto sea por medio de un: rating gamer (explica la mujer)

Rias: acepto, pero que sea en diez días (dijo apresuradamente)

Riser: esta bien, en diez días nos veremos, pero tu (señalando a Issei) no hemos acabado (desaparece en un circulo de fuego)

Rias: gracias Hyodo, si no lo hubiera detenido, no estaría bien, gracias (agradece la chica)

Issei: vale hoy pueden venir a mi casa, siento que el no se quedara de balazos cruzados (dijo muy serio)

Saya: vale solo por esta vez espero que sea cierto lo que dice Hyodo-san (dio el permiso y desapareció)

Akeno: como sabes que el no se queda así como así? (Pregunta la reina Gremory)

Issei: he vivido por años solo, yo conosco las intenciones de las demás personas, deberás kachou quiere verle para hablar de algo y no se que sea nosotros nos retiramos (explica y salen los siervos Sitri)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Despues de lo ocurrido Issei le da de comer a las bebes, estas están comiendo, Issei es un buen padre haciendo esto, ya que Yura y momo pensaron que Issei seria un buen partido como novio y esposo, pero dos cojines les estamparon la cara a las chicas que fantasea con el pelinegro.

Yura: kachou? Porque? (Pregunta la afectada)

Momo: eso fue cruel! (Exclama la otra)

Kachou: silencio, Issei se que no era la intención, pero porque decides hacer eso? (Cuestiona la mujer)

Issei: no me gusta que engreídos lastimen a una mujer sin motivos, así que era mi deber como kohai defender a mi sempai! (Exclama su razón)

Tsubaki: bueno, solo esperemos que venga ella y hablaremos de esto (dijo calmando los ánimos)

En eso rias llega y entra y mira su compañera, amiga/rival.

Rias: que quieres hablar Sona? (Pregunta la mujer)

Sona: bueno, te llame para que avises al director y a maestro que Hyodo traerá a sus hijas ya que esta solo, no tiene donde las cuidaran, así que es el favor que te encargo, pero tal vez espero que todo salga bien (explica poniendo una sonrisa zorruna)

Rias: esta bien pero me debes una mas! (Exclama la chica y sale del consejo)

Issei: no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento, no se si sentirme bien o mal? (Se cuestiono y se puso mas pálido, sus hijas le miraban con pena y las chicas del consejo rojas de la pena, sabiendo lo que sucederá le entrega a sus retoños a las caídas)

Sona: bien vamos (se levanta y le jala la oreja a su peón)

Issei: ahhhh espere eso es cruel no le haga eso a mi oreja ahhj (salen los dos)

Parece que Issei se la pasara de riko, nuestro protagonista si que es afortunado.

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 8**

 **UNA VISITA A LA CASA DEL PEON ENEMIGO/AMIGO**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio listo, e** **spero que os guste.**

 **Como le gusto el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que bien y bueno yo me despido, hasta la próxima.**

 **saludos chiquillos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	8. Visita mal hecha

**Hola amigos y amigas, gracias por apoyar mi resiente historia espero que siguan con ese apoyo, espero que siguan así.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, gracias porque le gustara la introducción de unas bebes a la vida del pelinegro.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que os guste el capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **UNA VISITA A LA CASA DEL PEON ENEMIGO/AMIGO**

 **Casa de Sona**

Issei no sabia como término en la casa de su ama y desnudos, después de salir del consejo estudiantil, no era tonto, sabe que esto, lo que sucedió, lo que hicieron, voltea a donde esta su maestra, acostada en su pecho, aun dormida, el pelinegro gruñe pero se levanta con calma y deja dormir mas a su ama, se va a la cocina, calienta un poco de agua para té, en la cama Sona despertó, mira a donde esta su peón, se levanta y lo mira tomar te, sonríe con normalidad.

Sona: como te sientes Issei? (Pregunta la heredera)

Issei: un poco confundido, no se en exactitud, porque terminamos en la cama (respon de muy tranquilo)

Sona: en fin, no sientes felicidad de que alguien le quito la virginidad? (Pregunta su ama ante su peón)

Issei: debería, pero me siento normal, he vivido solo por años en mi antigua vida, que eso ya no importa (responde con calma)

Sona: su madre, sabe que no eres de este mundo (dijo la mujer)

Issei: no quiero espantarla, no quiero ver eso, pero esta feliz de las niñas, solo espero que ni me maten tu hermana y tus padres (dijo calmado y algo atemorizado)

Sona: no te preocupes, la taza de natalidad de los demonios son muy bajos, en otras palabras para que quede embarazada, seria milenios de años (explica su ama)

Issei: de todos modos, no era correcto, después de todo tengo que hacerte caso, ya que eres mi ama y maestra (dijo con calma)

Sona: de todos modos que harás? Ya estas en esta situación (dice tranquila)

Issei: vale, mejor yo debo ir a mi casa, mama debe estar molesta, así que me cambio y me voy a mi casa ya es sábado (le da un beso en la frente y se va a cambiar)

Sona: (sonrojada) eres un chico tierno (sonríe alegre)

 **Residencia Hyodo**

El chico llega a su casa, la regañisa de su madre espera, por no avisarle, entra a su casa efectivamente fue regañado, pero no paso nada mas.

Por otro lado, Rias Gremory va asia la casa de el, con todo y séquito, la pelirroja sentía que pronto seria violada, pero si tiene confianza con Hyodo Issei, se debería sentir mas calmada, la amenaza de Riser seria lo mínimo cuando este en casa de el.

En la casa, las bebes rescostadas en el sillón, Grayfia esperando cualquier orden de el, las demás caídas como Kalawarner y sus lacayas, están en el centro comercial comprando las cosas de la casa ya que su madre se fue a su trabajo, cuando encarga a las bebes a la maid, tocan la puerta y el va abrir la puerta.

Issei: bienvenidas a todas, pasen (deja pasar, miran el lugar muy humilde)

Koneko: tiene una casa humilde (dice la loli)

Issei: pues mama puede, yo solo ayudo con lo que puedo, Grayfia puedes venir (pide y la pelirroja, se enojo demasiado)

Grayfia: (trae biberones) me ha llamado Issei-sama (habla la maid con los biberones, pero un puñetazo hace que se caiga la maid y los líquidos)

Rias: que haces aquí maldita estúpida, que haces aquí! (Exclama en furia)

Akeno y yuka, la sujetaron a rias, las bebes llorando, Koneko las consuelan, Issei ayuda a la maid, la pobre mujer solo se limita a llorar, el le tranquiliza, ya esta muy enojado, alzando su aura callando a la pelirroja.

Issei: por lo que mas quieran se pueden retirar (pide el pelinegro, de manera seria)

Rias: pero Rin tu nos dijiste! (Exclama pero la mirada gélida de Issei la calla) bueno vámonos (se voltea y sale de la casa)

Yuka: mis disculpas por lo de ella (se disculpa y sale)

Koneko: (entrega a las bebes a Issei) siento lo sucedido Issei-sempai (se disculpa y sale)

Akeno: lamento lu sucedió con ella, bueno yo también me voy (dijo la chica pero el pelinegro le detiene)

Issei: (escribe en un papel algo) tenga ustedes menos Gremory-san vengan aqui ok (se lo entrega y mira a su sempai)

Akeno: entiendo, estonces nos vamos (hace un arco y sale de la casa)

Issei: (se voltea a donde esta su maid) estas bien? (Pregunta preocupado)

Grayfia: estoy bien gracias por tu preocupación Issei-sama (le dedica una sonrisa en respuesta)

Issei: eres mi chica, no puedo permitir, que mi novia sea tratada de esa manera (le besa la mejilla)

Grayfia: por eso te quiero Issei (dice en respuesta la maid)

Issei: quedarte aquí, cuidar a mis hijas (camina asia la salida a comprar algo)

Grayfia: no se preocupe yo las cuidare (dice alegre y el sale) bien pequeñas es hora de comer (indica poniendo las bebes en el sillón) bien es ho- (Cae inconsciente)

?: es hora de matar cabos sueltos! (Exclama alegre)

Parece que las bebes andan en peligro, pero su asesino se arrepentirá de lo que hará?

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 9**

 **UN LUGAR PARA ENTRENAR Y EL ARREPENTIMIENTO DE YUBELLUNA**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio listo, e** **spero que os guste.**

 **Como le gusto el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que bien y bueno yo me despido, hasta la próxima.**

 **saludos chiquillos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	9. Hermana mayor

**Hola amigos y amigas, gracias por apoyar mi resiente historia espero que siguan con ese apoyo, espero que siguan así.**

 **Me entere de que fipe2 es un plagiario, tengas cuidado con el.**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que os guste el capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **UN LUGAR PARA ENTRENAR Y EL ARREPENTIMIENTO DE YUBELLUNA**

 **Casa de Issei**

Issei no está en casa, Grayfia esta inconsciente y dos figuras femeninas aparecen en medio de la casa para matar a las hijas de Issei, Ravel y Yubelluna.

Ravel: bien Yubelluna, es momento de acabar con ellas! (Exclama entregando una daga)

Yubelluna: vale (toma la daga y se acerca a Rin y Ravel a run) culpa a tu padre pequeña (antes de enterar la daga la manita de la bebe toca la mano de ella) Ravel, es mejor que no hagamos esto! (Exclama arrepentida la mujer)

Ravel: que dices Yubelluna? Sufrirá por lo de mi hermano! (Exclama enojada)

Yubelluna: pero yo no quiero hacerlo! Miralas, acaso te hicieron algo? (Pregunta la mujer llorando)

Ravel: bien! Si no lo haces yo lo haré (le arrebata la daga y va asia las bebes)

Yubelluna: entiendo, así que debo traicionar al clan Phonex, para que no le hagas nada a las niñas! (Exclama enojada tomando a Ravel de las manos)

Ravel: que haces Yubelluna, sueltame, quita tus manos, debo terminar el trabajo! (Exclama enojada y forcejeando contra su reina traidora)

Las dos mujeres forcejean para que una mate y la otra evite matar, en un descuido Ravel le entierra las dagas a la mujer de pelos morados, hace que las bebes lloren y la rubia Phonex se valla del lugar.

Yubelluna: al menos evite la muerte de ellas (escupe sangre) por lo menos me arrepiento de todo lo que he tenido que hacer (camina asia las bebes llorando) tranquilas estoy bien (le sonríe tiernamente, mientras que en la boca le sale un hilo de sangre) Issei-sama, perdoné por no verlo a avisar (empieza a cerrar sus ojos)

Issei: (entra) Grayfia, ya es- (no termino lo que dijo al mirar a la maid en el piso y a la otra sangrado)

Entonces Issei ayuda a la mujer ensangrentada, le retira las dagas y la recuesta en el sillón, Grayfia despierta después de lo sucedido, ayuda a su amo, con las bebes para que Issei pueda ayudar a la mujer.

Issei: Rip, como puedo ayudarla? (Pregunta muy angustiado)

Rip: (la única forma de ayudarle es que le hagas lo mismo que las tres caídas, es la forma de poder salvar su vida) (responde el dragón, en eso corta su mano Issei para que la mujer se salve)

Issei: (hace que tome la mujer la sangre) por favor que esto funcione! (Exclama desesperado)

La mujer toma la sangre y en eso un brillo aparece no sólo eso ilumina la habitación y en eso sale la pieza reina del clan Phonex, desaparece y las heridas de la mujer se curen, después de que el brillo dejará de ser posible, la mujer ahora está recuperada, en mejor estado, ahora su pelo es negro con toques morados y su vestimenta sea mas bonita.

Issei: que fue lo que paso con ella? (Pregunta desconcertado)

Rip: (le has dado mucha sangre, hizo que ahora es una híbrida entre fénix/dragón, ahora digamos que es tu hermana (responde el dragón)

Issei: Grayfia, llevarla a una habitación, es posible que mañana o más tarde despierte ok (indica a la maid)

Grayfia: entiendo Issei-sama, la llevare a su habitación (toma a la mujer y se retira del lugar)

Issei: (voltea a ver a sus hijas dormidas) espero que sea lo correcto, ese maldito terminará hecho polvo, que ni en eso se pueda regenerar (aprieta sus puños)

 **Tres de la mañana**

Toda la tarde y la noche reina, la pelimorada despierta, pensando que ahora está muerta, pero no se sienta y mira a su lado está el pelinegro dormido sostenido su mano, la mujer sólo baja la mirada triste, en eso siente la caricia de una mano, voltea y mira al pelinegro sonriendo.

Issei: gracias por salvarlas (agradece el chico)

Yubelluna: porque, yo también lo iba hacer, no meresco tu perdón (empieza a llorar)

Issei: porque eres ahora una hermana para mi mira (le pone un espejo)

Yubelluna: (se mira en el espejo) pero soy muy parecida a tu mamá! (Exclama implesionada)

Issei: te di sangre de mas, ahora eres una Hyodo, ahora no te preocupes, descansa yo mañana tengo que entrenará a las siervas de Gremory, esa pelirroja se mete en problemas, en fin descansa (abre la puerta y sale)

Yubelluna: ahora soy su hermana mayor? (Se pregunta la mujer)

 **Al día siguiente, playa artificial, dimensión de bolsillo**

Issei, se llevó al equipo Gremory a una dimensión de bolsillo especial, especialmente una playa, todos con las caídas y su hermana mayor.

Issei: bien en 5 años aquí, 5 días afuera, aprenderán todo acerca de los Rating Gamers, posición de piezas y promoción de estas y ajusta sus habilidades, para que le ganen a ese maldito que intento matar a mis hijas (explica el pelinegro ojibicolor) alguna duda antes de comenzar? (Pregunta)

Koneko: significa que creseremos en 5 años para ganar contra los Phonex (responde)

Issei: no se preocupe por su edad, al salir de aquí, volverán a su edad original, tanto como yo, los demás y mis hijas creseremos, pero como dije al salir de aquí volverán a su edad original, mis hijas no recordaran nada a ser bebés ok (explica de nuevo)

Parece que Issei va en serio, pero lo veremos a la otra.

 **CONTINÚA CON El CAPÍTULO 10**

 **LA VICTORIA DEL CLAN GREMORY ANTE LOS PHONEX**

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero buen inicio listo, e** **spero que os guste.**

 **Como le gusto el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Espero que bien y bueno yo me despido, hasta la próxima.**

 **Como dije fipe2 es una amenaza les roba a todos tengan cuidado con el.**

 **saludos chiquillos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	10. Victoria aplastante

**Hola chicos y chicas, estamos aqui con un cap mas de Another Life, bueno antes de comenzar, solo les quiero aclara cosas.**

 **1: las demas historias con crossover, normales tardaran un poco mas debido a falta de ideas.**

 **2: alguien quiere que le continue su historia hasmelo saber en este cap.**

 **3: generos que pueda hacer para que les continue son DxD, Vocaloid, Touhou etc.**

 **Bien aclarado esto demos inicio a este cap.**

 **Nos soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **LA VICTORIA DEL CLAN GREMORY ANTE LOS PHONEX**

 **5 Años/dias despues**

Todos del equipo Gremory y de Issei con sus sirvientas salen de la dimension de bolsillo, listos para luchar contra los Phonex, despues de un largo entrenamiento, Ecepto de Rias Gremory, por hacerle daño a su novia de Issei que es Grayfia Lucifugus, Akeno, Koneko, Yuka estan listas para darle con todo.

Issei: (cargando a Rin y a Run) bien chicas, aqui termina su entrenamiento, bien nos vemos el dia de su juego (se voltea seguido de sus chicas, Akeno mira al peon Sitri)

Yuka: que piensas fuku-bucho? (pregunta la rubia de lunar)

Akeno: no es nada Yuka, solo que ese no es el Hyodo Issei que conosco (responde algo triste)

Koneko: yo tambie se que el no es el Hyodo-sempai de siempre, como si fuera el y al mismo tiempo no lo es (dijo con sospecha)

Yuka: ahora que lo dices, es cierto, pero vean el lado bueno, es un buen padre y ya no es un pervertido de mala reputacion (les dice calmada la espadachina)

Akeno: en eso tienes razon bueno es mejor ir a casa (indica la reina Gremory)

 **Con Issei**

Hyodo camina calmado con sus chicas, mientras que una caida y la novia cargan a las bebes, el esta muy serio, no solo por el Rating Gamer, si no lo que pasaria con Rias si pierde el Juego, pero lo mas importante, la ex-reina del clan Phonex, que le pasara ahora que es digamos la hermana mayor de Issei?

Grayfia: sucede algo Issei-sama? (pregunta la maid)

Issei: si, sobre ella (mira de reojo a la pelimorada)

Grayfia: entiendo, solo que las cosas terminaron asi, pero es cierto, algo malo prodria pasar (responde calmada la mujer de pelo plateado)

Issei: Mittlet (llama)

Mittlet: si Issei-sama (espera ordenes)

Issei: ve con mi ama, avisale que venga a mi casa, tengo algo que decirle (informa)

Mittlet: como ordene Issei-sama (hace un arco y alza vuelo a donde esta Sona)

Grayfia: que sera lo que piensas? (pregunta de nuevo)

Issei: (sonrie) teniendo ventaja ante los Phonex y Gremory (le responde sonriente)

 **Consejo estudiantil, academia Kouh**

Sona esta leyendo un libro, mientras que su fiel reina la observa calmada cuando la puerta suena, la peliverde caballera abre la puerta revelando a la rubia, angel caida con seriedad.

Sona: que sucede Mittlet? (pregunta sin bajar el libro)

Mittlet: Issei-sama quiere verle en su casa hoy en 30:00 minutos (responde arrodillada la niña)

Sona: (baja el libro) entiendo, ire en ese tiempo (se levanta) bien chicas es momento de ir a ver a Hyodo (indica y las chicas siguen a la rey)

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Issei: esta tomando té, mientras espera a su ama, ya que su madre esta de viaje de negocios, en una cuna duermen calidamente Las nenas, el esta mirando a la maid que hace su trabajo, en eso un circulo magico hace presencia y aparece el clan Sitri.

Sona: me enviastes a tu soborninada para que? (pregunta enojada su ama)

Issei: (se levanta y se arrodilla) lo siento mucho, enviar a mi soborninada, tenía que hacer dormir a mis hijas, lo siento Sona (le pide disculpas y toma sus manos con delicadeza) sólo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir (le da su razón de porque)

Sona: (toma la cara del pelinegro) lamento mucho enojarme, me olvide de tus hijas, que es lo que deseas decirme? (Pregunta la heredera)

Issei: bueno me dejan hablar con ella, es serio (pide en respuesta el peón)

Así que todas ecepto la maid, el, Yubelluna y Sona se quedan en la sala.

Sona: ahora me dirás que sucede con la reina del clan Phonex? (Pregunta la pelinegra)

Issei: bueno no se como decirte esto, ella ahora es mi hermana mayor (responde dejando en shock a la chica)

Sona: de que hablas! Como que es tu hermana! (Exclama enojada y alterada la ama de Issei)

Issei: ella, trato de matar, con la hermana de Phonex a mis hijas, pero ella evitó que la hermana de ese desgraciado las matará, pero al hacer eso traicionó su clan para que ellas no sufrieran, pero esa maldita casi la mata, la reviví con mi sangre, que enseñó Rip, pero le di más haciendo que se convierte en la familia Hyodo (acaba de explicar)

Sona: entiendo, pero que sucederá con tu madre? (Pregunta la muchacha)

Issei: se que le dará un infarto cuando regrese, por ahora es esperar el Rating Gamer (responde el dragón)

Sona: entren si (indica la mujer)

Issei: quieren comer al (dijo algo apenado)

Sona: que dicen ustedes? (Pregunta la muchacha)

Todas: me parece perfecto (responden las féminas)

Y así fueron a desayunar.

 **Día del juego**

El equipo Gremory esta listo para enfrentar al equipo Phonex, en un Rating Gamer que decide la boda de Rias y de Riser.

Rias: falta una hora para que inicie (suspira cansada la mujer de pelos rojos)

Akeno: sucede algo Bucho? (pregunta su fiel reina)

Rias: no es nada, pero tengo la incertidumbre (responde nerviosa, en eso abre la puerta del club dejando pasar a Sona, Tsubaki, Issei y sus subordinadas de el mismo)

Sona: sucede algo Rias? (pregunta la heredera Sitri)

Rias: no es nada, bien me pagaras el favor (responde la pelirroja)

Sona: por supuesto, por eso traje a mi peón conmigo el y sus aliadas te ayudaran (señala al pelinegro)

Rias: (observa a Yubelluna y a Grayfia) que hacen ellas aqui! (exclama la heredera Gremory)

Sona: ara no lo sabes son sus aliadas de mi peón, entonces aceptas o no (le da a escojer)

Rias: (suspira derrotada) esta bien, acepto el trato (dijo ya irritada)

Sona: te vere despues Hyodo (indica la chica)

Issei: entiendo, una cosa mas, que una de ella sea ayuda de sus piezas ok (indica)

Sona: entiendo has lo que quieras (dijo sin importale mucho)

Issei: bien Bucho-san, que Grayfia y Yubelluna acompañen a Akeno, que Kalawarner acompañe a Yuka, yo y Mittlet acompañaremos a Toujou-san ok (indica el peon Sitri)

Rias: no hay problema, esperemos el Inicio (indica)

Maid: (microfono) hola y bienvenidos a este Rating Gamer entre las casas Gremory y Phonex, como veran este juego esta representado al instituto donde estudia Rias-sama, ya indicado el lugar doy los sitios donde estan los equipos, el equipo Gremory esta situado en el viejo edificio de la escuela, mientras que la base de Riser-sama esta en el consejo estudiantil, en el nuevo edificio, el juego iniciara en dos minutos, tienen ese tiempo para planear sus estrategias (indica la maid) una cosa mas, los peones que crucen la linea enemiga tiene la promocion de ser cualquier pieza (explica)

Mittlet: quiere que me sobre pase o normal? (pregunta la niña rubia)

Issei: sea normal, parece que sobre pasamos la categoria de demonio ultimate ahi, bueno es mejor esperar el momento ya estan en sus posiciones (responde y las nombradas estan ya en su posicion) perfecto, es mejor ya ir a las posiciones (indica y salen dejando a Rias sola)

Rias: no se que deba hacer (dijo llorando)

 **En el otro edificio**

Riser: no saben lo que le esperan a esos estupidos, Lala tienes las lagrimas? (pregunta el Hombre)

Lala: si Riser-sama, aqui estan las lagrimas (responde la nueva reina Phonex)

Riser: entiendo, es momento de hacer el movimiento (indica y salen todas las siervas del rubio)

Maid: que el juego de valoracion inicie ya! (indica y el da inicio el juego)

 **En el gimnasio**

Issei: es mejor salir ya lo saben (dijo calmado)

Mira: sabemos que estan ahi (indica)

Issei: y eso? despues de todo yo se todo de sus jugarretas, asi que no puedes impresionarme (responde calmado dejando mudas a las presentes) Toujou-san podras con la chica china? (pregunta)

Koneko: (choca sus puños) a pesar de estar a nivel reina, yo estoy a categoria rey ultimate, si (responde)

Issei: entonces me encargo de la otra chica china, Mittlet se encarga de las peones (indica) despues de todo sabemos ganar esto Dividing Gear (activa el guantelete) bueno es mejor iniciar Bost ahhh (corren todos ellos asia sus rivales)

 **En otro lado**

Peon 1: es por aqui (indica)

Peon 2: ya lo veo adelantemonos, para promovernos a reinas (sonrie)

Peon 3: es lo que quiere nuestro señor (sonrie pero una lanza y una espada les lleguan asia ellas)

Peon 2: pero que demonios! (exclaman)

Peon 1: estamos aqui (indica pero es una ilucion)

Peon 3: demonios, es una ilucion (enojada)

Yuka: lo siento, tendran que pasar ante mi y mi compañera para poder llegar al otro lado (indica la espadachina)

Peon 1: pues eso se vera ataquen (indica la mujer vestida de maid)

 **En el gimnasio**

Koneko: (esquiva sus patadas con facilidad) en serio me puedes ganar (le dijo con burla)

Xuela: como te volviste mas fuerte en una semana! (exclama frustrada)

Koneko: Issei-sempai me enseño muchcas cosas y se como el las gana, pero esto es por sus hijas! (exclama golpeando a la chica china)

Issei: (esquiva los golpes del boku) en serio, el original ya cairia tres veces (le dijo aburrido)

Mira: en serio crees que esto es bueno para ti pues intentalo (se burla de el)

Issei: pues no necesito la Dividing para detenerte (de un puñetazo lanza a la chica) eso si es un golpe (sonrie)

Mittlet: a ver malcriadas, veamos que tan sadicas son! (exclama divertida) veamos tu loquilla (toma a Kira)

Kira: oye es es- (es lanzada lejos)

Meru: anewe! Maldit- (es golpeada de la mima manera)

Mittlet: que lastima no pudieron detener mis golpes, es mejor irnos (sale del lugar seguido de Issei y Koneko)

Mira: cobardes (les dijo)

 **Afuera**

Los chicos estan afuera cuando un trueno, una bola de fuego y un Power Of Destruccion destruye el gimnasio.

Maid: tres peones y una torre de Riser-sama se retira

Issei: chicas que buenos ataques, es mejor seguir a las canchas (indica y van asia el sitio)

Koneko: pronto ganaremos (sonrie pero una luz rosada cubre a la Nekomatar, pero Issei a tiempo evita el ataque)

Issei: Dividing! (debilita y la mujer tira la gotas de Fenix) oye eso es trampa estupida! (exclama el chico)

Lala: no eres solo un chico, no lo entiendes (sonrie pero las tres mujeres se interponen)

Grayfia: nosotras pelearemos por el, asi que preparate (informa la maid de vestimenta francesa)

Issei: (se voltea y patea algo) oh pero que es esto (lo recoje y sonrie) Akeno, se que lo necesitan mas que nosotros, con ustedes tres podran ganar (le lanza en frasco)

Akeno: (sonrie) perfecto Issei-kun, bueno es mejor seguir nueva reina (sonrie a lado de las otras dos mujeres)

Yubelluna: asi es espero que se arrepientan (le sonrie la mujer de pelos morados)

Lala: traidora, esto es lo que dijiste vamos (vuela asia ellas)

 **En un edifico**

Issei: solo esperemos a Yuka y a Kalawarner para poder seguir (se pone aburrido pero la voz de la maid sale)

Maid: tres peones de Riser-sama se retiran (indica la mujer)

Yuka: me esperaban? (pregunta la rubia a lado de la peliazul)

Issei: para nada vamos (se mueven a las canchas, Rias ya va asia el nuevo edificio)

 **En las canchas**

Issei: ya salgan par de malditas les are pagar por mis hijas! (exclama serio, en eso salen las demas chicas)

Ravel: eso es lo que haremos maldito (sonrie en respuesta)

Karlamain: yo soy Karlamain, caballera de Riser-sama (sonrie imponiendo su espada)

Yuka: yo soy Yuka Yuto, caballera de Rias-sama, espero que me des batalla (sonrie sacando su espada y corre asia Karlamain)

Isabela: soy Isabela, torre de Riser-sama (ve aqui maldito renacuajo (se burla)

Issei: Bost, vale pero este renacuajo te va patear el tracero, asi que ahi voy ahhh (corre asia Isabela)

Koneko: nekomatar ustedes seran mis rivales (sonrie alegre la niña)

Kalawarner: bien siguen ustedes (sonrie a lado de Mittlet)

 **Con Rias**

Rias: ya estoy aqui (suspira)

Riser: te esperaba querida (sonrie)

Rias: lo sabia despues de todo (se pone seria)

Riser: (sorprendido) en serio, pues vamos entonces (sonrie)

 **En la cancha**

Yuka daba buenas estocadas, el entrenamiento dio sus frutos

Yuka: (esquiva una estocada) en serio me puedes ganar (sonrie)

Karlamain: como puedes estar a un nivel de un demonio ultimate! (exclama la mujer)

Yuka: pues soy ,as poderosa gracias a Hyodo-san (sonrie)

Karlamain: maldicion (enojada)

Isabela: (cansada) no puede ser! (exclama impresionada)

Issei: no queria desquitarme con una bella mujer pero tu amo la va a apagar Dragon Shot (dispara su dragon shot)

Isabela: nooooo... (desaparece)

Maid: una torre de Riser-sama se retira (indica la maid)

Ravel: Isabela no! (exclama)

 **Con las reinas**

Akeno (se levanta con las otras dos) nada mal (se relame los labios)

Lala: (sale de los escombros) como puedes estar a un nivel Ultimate! (exclama)

Yubelluna: no te preocupes no es nada (sonrie)

Lala: pero no tienen esto, pero donde esta? (pregunta sobre el frasco)

Grayfia: buscas esto (señala ella y las otras dos un frasco con lagrimas Fenix)

Yubelluna: nunca subestimes a mi hermanito ok (sonrie)

Lala: ese maldito mocoso (se enoja mucho)

 **Con Rias**

Rias: (bloquea un ataque) maldicion a este ritmo voy a perder (se dijo enojada)

Riser: ya rindete querida, siempre gano (lanza otro ataque y todos voltean donde estan ellos)

Issei: ella es en problemas (dijo serio) escuchame Dividing, dame mas poder! (exclama)

Rip: (Dragon bostar) (dijo el dragon)

Issei: dame todo el poder para poder ganar y que ella este tranquila! (exclama de nuevo)

Rip: (dragon bostar segunda liberacion!) (exclama y un torrente de energia verde azulada llega)

Ravel: que esta pasando? (pregunta)

El guantelete se muestra como en el canon original en el onceavo capitulo de la serie, Issei sonrie y mira a su aliada y a Kalawarner.

Issei: Yuka, Kalawarner (llama)

Yuka: (toma a la mujer y la lanza) si Hyodo-san (espera su respuesta)

Kalawarner: si maestro (espera igual)

Issei: lancen sus poderes ahora! es el moemto de saber que nunca vamos a rendirnos! (exclama)

Yuka, kalawarner: lanza de luz espadas (dijeron las mujeres y un torrente de poder se dirige asia Issei)

Issei: perfecto, esto es por mis hijas y mis chicas ahhh (adsorve el poder)

Rip: (tranfer) ( de eso salen miles de espadas multicolores matando a todas menos a Ravel)

Maid: todas las piezas menos la alfil y reina de Riser-sama se retiran (dijo la maid)

Koneko: eso fue impresionante sempai (alaga la chica y en eso ven como la pelirosa cae y desaparece)

Maid: la reina de Riser-sama se retira (informa)

 **En el techo**

Riser: (en shock) pero como tu maldito mocoso moriras! (exclama saltando asia el pelinegro)

Issei: no tu haras pagar por lo que le ivas hacer a mis hijas, esto no se quedara asi (corre asia el)

Entonces preparan sus ataques pero Issei, solo prepara un puñetazo con su guantelete, y cuando estan cercan los dos quieren golpearse.

Issei: esto es por Rin (le da un golpe en el estomago)

Riser: (escupe sangre) como es esto posible! como obtubistes este poder! (exclama)

Issei: entrenando 5 años largos para poder vengamer de lo que les harias a mis nenas! (le da un derechazo, noqueando al rubio)

Maid: Riser-sama no puede continuar, el ganador del Rating Gamer es de Rias Gremory-sama (informa dado por terminado el Juego)

 **Afuera de la dimension**

Despues de la derrota de Riser, los padres de este se disculpan de lo que hizo, Issei comprende la situacion y ademas los padres obrigaron a Ravel a disculparse de lo ocurrido en su casa, entonces Rias solo queda sentad y sumida en sus pensamientos, no les dio vuelta el asunto y se fueron dejandola sola.

Rias: porque me estoy enamorando de el (dijo a la nada)

Asi que es lo que piensa ella, pero las cosas se pondra peor cuando lleguen las enviadas de la Iglesia.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 11**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo fue largo no, bueno no importa eso ahora que he terminado espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	11. Atentado Excalibur

**Hola gente, bueno ahora les traigo un nuevo cap de Another Life, apenas se me ocurrio este cap, los eventos seran distintos, porque aqui abra separacion de amistades y clanes como nuevos sentimientos y amores, confesiones etc, entonces doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

 **Por la mañana en la residencia Hyodo**

Es un nuevo dia en la ciudad de Kouh, en la casa despierta la Maid del clan para preparar el desayuno, para todos en la casa, pero decide despertar a su amo Hyodo Issei, entonces, va a su habitacion y no lo encuentra, entonces va a la habitacion de las bebes, lo encuentra dormido cargando a sus retoños, como ellas dormidas, ella sonrie y lo despierta.

Grayfia: Issei-sama, ya es de dia, hay clases (lo mueve para despertarle)

Issei: ah que, es de dia? (pregunta soñoliento)

Grayfia: si, ya es lunes, debes ir a estudiar con ellas (indica su sirvienta como su novia)

Issei: entiendo, ire a preparar mi uniforme (se va acambiar)

De camino a la academia

Entonces después de eso, todos comen a paso lento, después de eso, salen a la academia Kouh, mientras que Issei alegra a sus hijas, las demás excepto de la Maid, cuando antes de lleguar a la academia kouh miran a dos personas con capa blanca.

Issei: quien son? (pregunta seriamente)

?1: buscamos a Sona Sitri o Rias Gremory las conoces (responde la castaña)

Issei: si conozco a las dos pero como ven esta iniciando las clases en la tarde podemos hablar de esto (serio explica la situacion)

?1: me parece bien, bueno nos retiramos (se voltean y se van de ellos)

Yubelluna: que sera lo que esta pasando? (pregunta la su hermana mayor)

Issei: esto no se ve nada bien, vamos avisar a Kachou ok! (exclama y se van adentro de la academia)

 **Consejo estudiantil, hora de descanso**

Las clases ya pasaron, Issei les contó a su ama sobre las misteriosas personas, la conclusión es aun desconocida, pero es algo que ya se sabe a todos.

Sona: ya veo, entonces las traes en la tarde puede ser algo grabe (con seriedad)

Issei: entiendo, si me disculpa ire a traerlas vamos Mittelt, cuiden a mis hijas (serio y la caída se pone a lado y desaparecen)

Aki: saben, ese chico es muy raro se preocupa demasiado con nosotros (con extrañes)

Sona: es cierto pero, noto que es muy sobre protector con su equipo (con recelo)

 **Después de clase**

Despues de un dia sergio trae a las misteriosas personas, entraron y se sentaron, sona habla primero..

Sona: ya que mi peon las trajo, que es lo que sucede? (pregunta la morena)

Xenovia: mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta y ella es Irina Shido, somos enviados de la iglesia (responde la de mechón verde)

Sona: porque las enviaron aqui, cual es el proposito? (vuelve a preguntar)

Irina: 3 de los 7 fragmentos de Excalibur fueron robadas (responde la castaña)

Issei: ya veo, entonces de un modo piensan que nosotros fuimos con colaboración con los caídos eh (serio, arrullando a sus hijas)

Xenovia: exacto, yo tengo una espada Excalibur Desructor,Irina tiene Excalibur mimic (seria mientras explica la desaparicion de las espadas)

Sona: ya veo que quieren de nosotros? (pregunta con seriedad y una sonrisa)

Irina: que no se metan en nuestra busqueda, o no seremos piadosos (responde sonriendo)

Issei: oh, es lo que quieren, pero no me dejo, ni mucho menos ustedes, pero aunque odiemos a las espadas sacras, que hacen pensar que las robamos (con seriedad es lo que dice a lado de sus camaradas)

Xenovia: sabes que las odian por eso, pero pero los caídos igual están en esto (seria enojando a Sona)

Issei: tranquila Kachou, esto no se va a quedar así, pero si matas a mi ama no voy a tener compasión contigo (observa a la peliazul con hostilidad)

Sona: esta bien Hyodo, solo les diré una cosa, como heredera de la casa Sitri no humillaría a satanás! (exclama con una sonrisa)

Xenovia: me alegra escuchar eso, pero ahora debemos irnos, gracias por su tiempo (se levanta, se disponen a irse)

Irina: eres tu Issei-kun? (pregunta la castaña)

Issei: si soy yo Irina, soy Issei, me alegro volverte a ver (sonrie y los dos se abrazan)

Irina: me alegra verte de nuevo, esas niñas? (pregunta al verlo cargar a sus hijas)

Issei: soy padre (responde, hace que el corazon de la castaña se parte en dos)

Irina: entonces ya tienes a alguien (baja la mirada)

Issei: no encontre a estas bebes abandonadas, la decidi adoptar, no me gusta ser malo (explica a su amiga de la infancia)

Irina: entiendo, tal vez es la ultima vez que nos veamos Issei-kun (le dijo aun con esa cara)

Issei: porque lo dices, que aran las dos? (pregunta algo angustiado, el clan y aliados no dicen nada a temor que el se deprima)

Irina: nos enviaron a buscar las espadas, pero si tenemos que conseguirlas es morir por ellas (es la cruda respuesta de la castaña de coletas)

Issei: Irina, porque? (pregunta triste)

Irina: es nuestro trabajo como exorcista (es la respuesta simple de ella) adios Issei-kun espero que encuentres a la chica que te ame (se despide y sale a lado de una seria Xenovia)

Issei: (se voltea y se arrodilla, ante su ama) Por favor deje ir con ellas, no quiero perder a mi unica amiga de la infancia (pide de rodillas)

Sona: (con tristeza) no puedo permitir eso Hyodo (es lo que responde con tristeza)

Issei: (se para calmado, entrega a sus hijas a Mittelt y a Kalawarner) por favor Kachou, ella es la unica persona que me queda, con mi madre y mis hijas, deje que le ayu- (no termino lo que dijo por la cachetada de su ama)

Sona: no, no puedes es un conflicto entre los caidos y los del cielo! (exclama enojada y triste su ama)

Issei: vamonos chicas (indica salen las aliadas de Issei y el camina detras de ellas)

Sona: si sales de esta sala te considerare enemigo! (exclama segada de enojo)

Issei: (sin voltear, sosteniendo la puerta) perdoname, le aprecio con mis compañeros de equipo, pero si no quiere que me pase nada, es algo que mi verdadero yo si quiere, quieres saber algo mi nombre real es Sergio Martinez, pero siguire siendo Hyodo Issei, poseedor de la Dividing Gear, lo ciento Kachou, es mi amiga la unica amiga que he tenido tanto aqui y mi antiguo mundo (sale y cierra la puerta)

Tsubaki: ire po- (es detenida por su rey)

Sona: no dejalo, esto es lo que pasa por tener amigos, deja que ese idiota muera por defender lo que considera lo ultimo en su maldita vida (con enojo y lagrimas)

 **Con Issei**

El azabache, camina a su casa, esta vez no hay vuelta, las cosas son malas de por si, entonces se detiene un habla con sus aliadas.

Issei: escuchen, se que sera egoísta pero, Rin y Run se quedaran con mi madre, le dire todo a ella, los motivos todos, iremos a detener a Kokabiel de una vez por todas, si quieren quedarse es su decisión, si quieren ir conmigo adelante (les da a escoger, pero nadie se movia) entonces vamos a casa (caminan a casa)

Mittelt: se que somos de clase ultimate, pero me gusto vivir mas tiempo con ustedes (sonrie la rubia loli)

Reynare: por fin me podre librar de tantas muertes, a detenerlo (sonrie la mujer)

Kalawarner: yo me siento tranquila, tal vez asi me pueda ir en paz (es la respuesta de la ojiazul)

Yubelluna: tambien me ire calmada (es su respuesta)

 **En la casa Hyodo**

El equipo esta reunido, espera la llegada de la madre de Issei, sabe que no hay vuelta, sabe que seria la ultima vez que vera a su madre y sus preciadas hijas, cuando la madre llega y saluda, pero lo mira con seriedad y se acerca, lo abraza ella corresponde el abrazo, se separan y el habla.

Issei: ka-san, tengo que confesar algo, yo soy un usuario de una Sacred Gear Dividing Gear (lo activa) tus nietas son hijas de la dragona del caos Tiamat, ire a detener un carde de Grigory, para que no destruya la ciudad, te quiero, cuidate y cuida de mi hijas (sonrie con lagrimas y la abraza de nuevo, aun la mujer queda en shock de lo que ha dicho)

Izumi: entonces sera la ultima vez que te vere hijo? (pregunta su madre el afirma)

Issei: si madre, yo no soy el unico que es un ser sobrenatural, todos nosotros, iremos a detenerle, adios madre cuidaos y cuidaos de mis hijas (salen todas de la casa y el al final sale de ella dejando a Izumi y sus nietas)

Izumi: hijo, buena suerte (sonrie al mirar a Rin y a Run dormidas)

Parece que asi inicia esto, pero la pregunta para nuestro equipo, podran detener a Kokabiel?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR 2DA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo por fin termine este cap, no se preocupen sobre el otro es casi lo mismo asi que no se desesperen, recuerden comentar y votar, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	12. Humillación de Kokabiel

**Hola, chicos y chicas amantes de School DxD, les traigo la segunda parte de la final de la temporada, bueno inico al final de temporada, antes de iniciar porque les gusta el otro es casi lo mismo aqui.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR 2DA PARTE**

El equipo va tras el carde de Grigory, mientras piensan en como detenerle, ven algo que no encaja, ven a su amiga de la infancia y a la otra chica, totalmente heridas, inconsciente van asia ellas.

Issei: oh esto no debia de pasar si no despues de que comieran ellas! (exclama ya seriamente) Grayfia, llevalas a la casa que las cure ka-san y regresa aqui, tal vez Yuka este en busca de las espadas, pero tengo un plan en mente, tratare de que esos dos exorcistas renegados esten de nuestro lado (sonrie, mientras que Grayfia ya no esta)

Reynare: planeas hacerlos de nuestro lado? (pregunta y el afirma)

Issei: asi es, tratare de ingectarle mi sangre al primero que vea para que asi nos de ventaja, asi que hay que intentarle (con dos jeringas saca sangre para dos personas que desea controlar) sigamos asia la academia (caminan a la academia kouh)

 **En la residencia Hyodo**

Mientras que el equipo va a la academia Kouh, la maid deja a las dos exorcistas, Izumi de inmediato va a curarlas, pero afuera de la casa esta Sona.

Izumi: vete, yo las cuido, el riesgo de la ciudad esta en juego (le indica la mujer a la peliplata)

Grayfia: entonces me voy (desaparece y deja sola a la mujer castaña)

Izumi: oh Irina, su amiga estan bien, eh (escucha tocar la puerta)

Entonces camina y abre y la sorpresa que se lleva al ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Sona: disculpe la molestias, señora Hyodo, esta Issei? (pregunta la heredera Sitri)

 **Con Issei**

Estando cerca el equipo el que se topan es Freed, sonrie y habla.

Freed: miren que tenemos aqui, almas descarriadas, es momento de que termine con ustedes! (exclama el loco renegado, pero su espada es bloqueada por alguien)

Yuka: no permitire que rehagan a Excalibur! (exclama la mujer con su espada)

Issei: no te metas en esto Yuka, lo necesito, bueno no quiero esto pero (corre asia los dos)

Entonces en un descuido, el azabache le inyecta la sangre a Freed, despues de eso chasquea sus dedos y la rubia de un lunar habla.

Yuka: que le has hecho? (pregunta la mujer espadachina)

Issei: a quien sirves (responde a la rubia y el loco habla)

Freed: a usted jefe (sonrie el loco arrodillado enfrente de Issei)

Kalawarner: tenemos a uno, falta otro (sonrie la caida alado de su equipo)

Issei: no solo eso, nos falta el otro renegado, pero quiero hablar contigo Yuto-chan (voltea a la rubia de un lunar)

Yuka: que quieres Hyodo, no tengo tu tie- (no termino por el beso del azabache)

El beso que le da, todos incluso Freed quedan sorprendidos, ante el beso, la rubia del lunar sigue el beso y se separan los dos.

Issei: lamento hacerlo, pero tu venganza hace que olvides que eres una mujer y todo hombre te bea y tal vez olvides el amor, hasta morir con esa venganza, pero mira yo no se si tu aceptes un moreno como yo (sonrie apenado)

Yuka: que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, he olvidado lo mas importante el amor de mis seres queridos y del chico que me enamore (abre los ojos, entendio al final)

Issei: vamos a la academia Koud, a detener a Kokabiel, Freed, toma inyecta esto a tu ex aliado ok (indica entregando la jeringa)

Freed: si jefe, se lo inyecto (caminan a Kouh)

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Izumi: mi hijo se ha ido a detener a un carde (es la respuesta de la madre)

Sona: que! no me diga que su hijo le conto (es la reaccion de la la heredera)

Izumi: (cargando a las niñas) si todo, ellas tambien son, ahora se que mi hijo le parecia mucho me lo conto todo antes de irse a tomar esta decision, pero esta segura de que es lo correcto, el quiere mucho a su amiga de la infancia (mira a las dos exorcistas)

Sona: ahora donde esta el? (pregunta)

Izumi: no hay mas gente que un centro comercial (es la respuesta de la mujer)

Sona: oh no esta ahi, Rias, ese infeliz (desaparece de la casa)

Irina: (despierta) donde estoy? (pregunta la aturdida castaña)

Izumi: en mi casa (responde la mujer)

 **Academia kouh**

Kokabiel esta en frente de Rias Gremory sonriente y feliz abajo mas alejado Valpat esta fusionando las Excaliburs, pero el azabache y equipo sabe que solo seria una oportunidad de detenerle, el plan es sencillo: atacarlo a golpes sin que le de tiempo de nada.

Kokabiel: entonces Rias Gremory llamaras a tu hermano? (pregunta burlon)

Rias: no! yo misma te voy a detener! (exclama la mujer)

Kokabiel: (crea una lanza gigante) entonces muer- (antes de poder aventarla Issei le propina un golpe)

Issei: no te descuides, ya no hay vuelta ahora (indica y despues de eso las chicas lo golpean)

Cada una de ellas golpea a Kokabiel sin que el pudiera defenderse de los constantes golpes, el esta siendo ridiculizado ante unos caidos de clase ultimate, cada golpe, cada patada, es la ira de ellas, por obrigarlas a matar a inocentes personas que no tenian nada que ver, despues de un golpe mas Mittelt toma la lanza gigante y lo lanza a el golpeando al Carde y hace que caiga al piso formando un cráter.

Kokabiel: (sale herido y sangrando) quien fue el estupido que me ataco? (pregunta enojado y lleno de rabia)

Issei: Dividing Gear (activa el guantelete) para tu informacion estupido todos fuimos (sonrie)

Kokabiel: tu vas a pagarlo (corre asia el)

Issei: Dividing (debilita mas al Carde) ahora Onee-sama (indica el azabache la pelimorada con mechones negro apunta a su objetivo)

Una bola de poder impacta en el caido, tres de sus 12 alas se destruyan, Freed le inyecta la sangre de Issei, hace que termine la espada y se lo entrega a Freed atacando mas a Kokabiel cortando otras 3 alas de este, en ese momento la evolucion de la espada de Yuka y su amor por Issei hace que tenga la espada sacro demoniaca, que tambien ataca al Carde cortando otras 3 alas dejando solo 3 de las doce alas el carde cae cansado ante el ataque seguido de Issei y sus aliados.

Yuka: no te atrevas a atacar a mi Issei (indica la mujer de un lunar)

Issei: siguiras observando Hakuryuukou? (pregunta Issei seriamente)

Valeria: ingenioso de mi rival (sonrie la mujer atravez de la armadura)

Abion: (no creo que seas rival de el, ya que es una fusion de mi y de Ddraig, dirias aliado porque veo que te gusta no?) (pregunta la armadura blanca)

Rip: (blanco, te aseguro que ella estará en buenas manos si se deja venir como una chica y no por venganza, le cambio a una por los mismos motivos) (es la respuesta del guantelete)

Abion: (es cierto, pero por ahora debemos llevarnos al que solo le queda tres alas, lo han desplumado entero) (dijo y toma un casi muerto Kokabiel)

Valeria: nos veremos despues mi querido destinado, Hyodo Issei (se va alejando)

Issei: (suspira) se termino esto, pero aun falta mucho que explicar (sonrie teniendo a lado a Valpat y a Freed)

Sona: sera mucho, Hyodo Issei! (exclama jalando la oreja de su peon)

Issei: ahhhhhhh mi oreja deje mi oreja tenga piedad (pide llorando y la morena con una sonrisa de alivio le jala la otra) ahhhhhh mis orejas, si sigue asi perdere las orejas (llora mas el moreno)

Sona: (lo arrastra de las orejas) pues eso se vera en el consejo! (exclama enojada, pero internamente esta feliz de ver a su amado azabache)

Valpat : ahora que pasara con el jefe? (pregunta el nuevo aliado de Issei)

Freed: a mi no me veas, si de posi enojadas dan miedo (es la respuesta de otro nuevo aliado)

Parece que esto se ha terminado, pero tambien abla, un poco de paz y la integracion de cierta albina peliplatina.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 13 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **PASANDO EL RATO EN LA PISCINA Y SACANDO EL TRANCE DE RAVEL**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo les traje lo que tenia planeado, espero que les aya gustado este nuevo cap de Another Life, no olviden votar y comentar sobre este cap, y se los pregunto, porque les gusta mucho el otro que es casi lo mismo en este?**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	13. Creacion de dragon pieces

**Hola chicos y chicas de nuevo su escritor, les traigo un nuevo cap de la segunda temporada de Another Life, bueno solo dire que no tengo mucho que decirles en las notas iniciales, solo les digo que estaba fuera casi tres dias, apenas llegue, para traeles la segunda temporada de esta historia.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **PASANDO UN RATO EN LA PISCINA Y SACANDO EL TRANCE DE RAVEL**

 **Residencia Hyodo por la mañana, semana despues**

Ha pasado unas dias desde la derrota de Kokabiel, despues de la explicacion que le dio Issei a su ama, sobre Freed y Valpat, luego de eso regreso a casa y le fue peor de lo que le dio Sona Sitri, pero nada mas ha pasado, despues de todo este atregeo las cosas han mejorado hace que Irina cuide de las bebes, Xenovia cuando puede quiere violarlo, pero en fin de cuentas ellos deben pasar un dia en paz.

Issei: (despertandose) ahh un dia mas, pero que es este peso? (pregunta y quita las sabanas, revelando a dos chicas) Gra-grayfia, Iri-irina? (pregunta todo nervioso)

Irina: (abre los ojos) buenos dias Issei-kun (saluda su amiga de la infancia)

Grayfia: (hace el mismo gesto) buenos dias Issei-sama (cortesmente su saludo)

Issei: (rojo) les dije que no duerman en mi habitacion no soy el Issei que tu recuerdes Irina, Grayfia no hagas eso (pide rojo de la verguenza)

Irina: no importa que seas el Issei de otro universo, eres mi Issei (responde la de coletas castañas)

Grayfia: no puedo dormir con mi novio? (pregunta inocentemente)

Issei: quien cuida a las bebes (responde algo mas calmado)

Kalawarner: (entra) Xenovia-san las esta cuidando, creo que su madre le dara clases de educacion sensual, pero yo se los dare a usted (es la explicacion de la caida)

 **Despues de un traumatrica clase**

Issei quedo mas traumado de lo que ya estaba con lo de su nueva vida, ahora esto, solo espera que no le vengan a seducir o se tira de un puente, es lo que piensa el azabache, pero despues penso en otra cosa, se tambien un equipo un clan que pueda luchar y proteger a su gente, asi que penso que Valpat, pudiera crear un duplicado de lo que hace la cientifica y reina demonio Ajuka benbesu (creo que asi se escribe su apellido).

Valpat: buenos dias Issei-sama les traigo el informe de su ama (indica el ex aliado de Kokabiel)

Issei: (toma los documentos) bueno, no hay novedad, pero donde esta Freed? (pregunta el chico)

Valpad: dando de comer a tus hijas, deseas algo mas (responde el hombre)

Issei: si quiero que creas un juego de ajedrez capas de superar a un dios, que nos teman como el clan mas poderoso (le propone su amo)

Valpat: necesitare sangre suya, con el poder de Rip, para poder crear las piezas que necesitas, para poder hacerlo (indica el hombre)

Issei: (saca sangre de una jeringa) aqui esta mi sangre (le entrega la jeringa, con su poder de Rip tambien se lo da)

Valpat: en unas horas traigo una pieza terminara, para pueda ver si es lo que quiere (se retira el hombre)

Freed: (llega con sus las hijas de Issei) jefe las he traido, necesitan algo (entregan a su hijas)

Issei: (sonrie) gracias ire a traer la comida de hoy, bien quiero que tu Freed, dile a mi ama que abra un momento en la piscina, es lo que diras a ella, despues debemos ir a la academia Kouh (indica mientras sale de la casa)

Freed: entendido jefe ire con la mega jefasa (sale del sitio igual)

Grayfia: porque siento que abra sangre? (pregunta la platina)

Xenovia: es mejor estar aqui (indica la otra mujer)

 **En el camino al centro comercial**

Issei camina al centro comercial, con sus hijas en una carreola, mientras camina con calma hasta toparse con la caballera de Gremory, Yuka Yuto.

Yuka: Hyodo-san (con un sonrojo)

Issei: oh Yuka-chan que haces aqui? (pregunta con curiosidad)

Yuka: voy a comprar la cena de hoy para Rias-sama, y mis amigas (responde con timidez la mujer de lunar cargando a Rin)

Issei: ya veo, entonces vamos los dos, despues de todos deben ir a la academia Kouh a pasar un rato en la Piscina para pasar un momento agradable (le propone el chico)

Yuka: tienes razon en eso, no hemos pasado nada bueno, pero si tu dice ire con mis amigas (sonrie la mujer)

Issei: perfecto, en la tarde nos vamos (indica y van a comprar lo que tenian que hacer)

 **Ya de regreso**

Issei va de regreso, despues de las complas tiene tiempo de ir a la Piscina con su equipo y pasarla bien, entonces se sienta en una banca mirando a sus hijas con una sonrisa, pero no lejos de ahi, como unos 5 metros esta una platina buscando alguien, visualiza todo lado hasta verlo sentado en la banca, pero tambien se pregunta porque cuida a esas bebes, entonces con calma camina asia el, le habla.

Valeria: hola Hyodo Issei (saluda la mujer)

Issei: hola la conozco? (pregunta confundido al ver a la mujer)

Valeria: no lo sabes soy Valeria Lucifer, la actual Hakuryuukou (responde la mujer hace que se rie al ver la cara confusa del chico)

Issei: eres la actual Hakuryuukou, no lo sabia (sonrie y carga a una de sus hijas)

Valeria: me he preguntado, porque cuidas a esas cachorras de otra dragona? (pregunta algo celosa, donde ella piensa que se le han quitado)

Issei: oh sobre ellas, bueno fueron abandonadas, a los pocos minutos, yo decido cuidarlas desde entonces, soy padre de ellas (coloca a Run dormida a lado de Rin)

Valeria: (con una sonrisa) entiendo, pues (pone sus sensuales pechos en la espalda del pobre azabache)

Issei: ahhhh, pe-pero que haces, nos estan viendo (le dices nervioso)

Valeria: y? despues de todo quiero una cita contigo en unos dias lo aras? (pide la chica)

Issei: (sonrie un poco) si lo are, espero que pueda complacerte (sonrie dando un beso en la mejilla de ella)

Valeria: entiendo, es mejor irme a casa, o me mataran de no estar ahi (se despide y desaparece)

Issei: bueno al menos me dejo en paz ahora es mejor ir a casa (dijo al parar en seco al mirar a una chica parada enfrente suyo)

Isami: hola (saluda la castaña)

Issei: quien eres, te pareces a mi (le dice confundido)

Isami: bueno, no se, regresaba de la academia y entre a un callejon y despues sali y te veo caminar asia a mi, tal vez no lo era si no que vaz a casa, si te preguntas como me llamo me llamo Hyodo Isami (responde la mujer)

Issei: oh asi que eres mi contra parte femenina eh, yo soy Hyodo Issei (saluda el chico)

Isami: entiendo, creo que podre regresar, pero viendo que eres mi yo masculino es mejor ir a casa despues de todo (se acerca y le susurra algo que pone nervioso al chico)

Issei: si lo era, pero eso no importa (sonrie y ella se confunde)

Isami: entiendo, entonces cuentame (le dice)

Issei: vale mientras vamos a casa (le entrega a Run a Isami)

Isami: asi que eres padre? (pregunta la mujer)

Issei: casi, pero te contare de porque no soy como lo que era (responde mientras que los dos regresan a casa)

Bueno, fue raro como llegara fem Issei, pero se puede, se puede, ahora que solo falte mas para que ellos disfruten su dia libre.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 14**

 **PASANDO UN RATO EN LA PISCINA Y SACANDO EL TRANCE DE RAVEL 2DA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy bueno, ayuer deberia de estar listo, pero me fui a martinez de la torre en veracruz, bueno espero que les gustara tanto como yo, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	14. Piezas Listas

**Hola bueno no tengo notas para decir cosas, asi que doy inicio, espero que les guste la otra parte, son 3 parte del cap, asi que espero que os disfruten.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **PASANDO UN RATO EN LA PISCINA 2DA PARTE**

Entonces, los dos chicos regresan a casa aun faltaba saber si iran o no a la piscina, si le dicen que no tendria tiempo para entrenar a Isami para estar a la altura de Issei, entonces llega a casa y son recibidos por Grayfia.

Grayfia: bienvenido a casa Issei-sama quien es ella? (pregunta algo celosa, pero esos celos cambiaron a asombro)

Issei: te diste cuenta del parecido no (responde el chico)

Grayfia: si, pero como llego de su dimensio al este? (es la pregunta de la platina)

Issei: parece que un portal desde el callejon la condujo asia aqui, ahora vivira aqui, por cierto donde esta Valpat (responde, el sale con 3 cajas rojas)

Valpat: como me has pedido, pero es impresionante que pudiera crear 3 juegos poderosos, bien le enseñare una (indica y saca un peon rojo)

Issei: su poder es casi celestial divino! (exclama el chico)

Isami: apenas soy una chica que entro a lo sobrenatural, Ddraig lo siente (es la respuesta de la castaña)

Rip: (Ddraig, estas seguro ser aliado de mi portador? (pregunta el punto verdeazulado)

Ddraig: (lo estoy, estoy muy seguro Rip, ya que nos quedamos atrapados, ya que ella quiere domarlo, y mas al ser padres de esas cachorras, dime quien son) (responde calmado)

Rip: (no queras saberlo, de quien son, el Ddraig original se orina) (explica el dragon galegles)

Isami: Rip, sabes de quien son esas cachorras? (pregunta ahora la contra parte femenina de Issei)

Issei: si tu insistes, son hijas de Tiamat (responde el chico poniendo palidos a Rip y a Ddraig) bueno, Valpat, es mejor que me las integre, ya es momento de que el clan Hyodo (toma las tres cajas sacando los tres reyes)

Asi, que Issei es el nuevo lider del clan Hyodo, dejando ser peon de Sona, ahora que es rey, Yubelluna, Grayfia y Izumi sean la reinas del pelinegro, la madre de Issei acepto ser una sierva de su hijo, luego los peones, son Mittelt, Kalawarner, Valpat y Reynare, caballeros Freed, Irina y Xenovia, Isami torre, dejando los alfiles y las demas piezas, cuando eso termino, Freed le dijo que en unos 7 dias podian pasar a la Piscina, entonces Issei, penso en llevar a Isami, Izumi y a Grayfia a entrenar otros 5 años en la dimension equivalente a 5 dias en el mundo humano, pero los informes de Valpat le dijo que llevar de nuevo a las bebes, aceleraria el desarrollo de ellas, que esta vez no podrian ser bebes seria niñas de 5 años.

Valpat: esta seguro de esto? (pregunta el hombre con bata de cientifico)

Issei: si, asi que ellas podrian jugar con las demas chicas cuando tengan 5 años asi que no se puede hacer nada, asi que no importa eso (responde el chico abriendo un portal a donde fueron la ultima vez)

Freed: entonces lo esperamos en 5 dias para la piscina (indica el caballero Hyodo)

Issei: es lo mejor que debo hacer al menos tendran una infancia que se lo daremos bueno nos vamos (entran al portal Isami, Izumi, Grayfia y Issei con sus hijas y se cierra el portal)

 **5 dias/años despues**

Ha pasado 5 dias en el mundo humano 5 para la dimension, en eso el clan espera la llegada de ellos, cuando el portal se abre, la primera en salir es Isami, algo muy curiosa de ella es que tiene un físico con Rias, luego de eso sale Izumi, tiene tiene tambien un físico con Venelana Gremory, luego sale Grayfia, despues de eso, se visualiza salir al azabache tomado de las manos por dos infantes de pelo verde azulado.

Issei: hemos vuelto (informa el azabache con sus dos hijas)

Karlawarner: es impresionante que sean las bebes que conocimos hace unos dias ahora son una hermosas niñas (sonrie la caida)

Issei: lamento que fuera asi chicos (baja la cabeza con pena) pero ahora ellas con capas de vencer hasta los mismos Majous (es lo que dice el chico)

Reynare: repite lo que dijistes ellas pueden derrotar hasta Kokabiel? (pregunta escuchando mal)

Issei: son tan poderosas que nos pueden barrer el piso si se enojan (responde dejando mudos al clan)

Izumi: por lo tanto ellas son mu poderosas como nosotros, pero lo que quiero saber cuando iremos a la piscina? (pregunta la mujer)

Issei: Valpat, dime que ya podemos ir a la piscina (responde por su madre)

Valpat: bueno Sona-sama, cuando supo que ya no era su peon, nos nego la entrada a la piscina (es la explicación del hombre)

Issei: bien si ella nos nego eso, entonces vamos a un bañeario (informa, mientras que preparan sus trajes de baño)

 **Academia kouh, Piscina de la academia**

Despues de 5 dias, Sona se entero de que Issei dejo ser su peon, ahora que era un clan mas, nego la entrada a la piscina para ellos, en vez de eso invita a Rias para que su clan y el suyo pasen bien eso.

Sona: (recostada en la silla de playa) me siento bien (sonrie la mujer)

Rias: es cierto, me agrada mucho (apoya a su amiga/rival)

Sona: porque no vino tu caballera? (pregunta la heredera)

Rias: no quiso venir, porque no invitastes a Hyodo-kun (responde la heredera pelirroja)

Sona: (se molesta un poco) no se porque se enojo porque le agrada bien o que (le dice enojada)

Rias: pero el le debemos mucho, porque te enojaste con el? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Sona: (empieza a refeccionar) tienes razon Rias, me porte mal con mi ex peon, el es un chico que se ha preocupado por todos, dio su vida por detener a un Carde, no debi portarme de esa manera (le responde la pelinegra algo decaida)

Rias: de seguro debe estar enojado, ellos solo quieren pasar un rato en paz, solo le hemos dado problemas (es lo que dice con tristeza)

Sona: ahora como me hablara de nuevo (le dice con tristeza)

Rias: no lo se es algo que tu debes saber, ademas le debes muchas disculpas (se para y se va a cambiar)

Sona: (se quedo ahi) ahora como me debo disculpar de ti Hyodo (con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento)

Parece que asi termina las cosas para ella, es cierto que solo le ha traido problemas a Issei, pero ahora que se dio cuenta de su error, es capas de perdonarle?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 15**

 **PASANDO UN RATO EN LA PISCINA 3RA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap, a mi me gusto solo falta una parte para terminar esta paz que digamos, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet, hakurei**


	15. Pelea de Issei y Sona

**Hola de nuevo les traigo un nuevo cap de Another Life, ahora no se me ocurre nada, ya solo les dire que tengo nuevas ideas para el crossover de Touhou y Loud House, pero sera despues, bueno doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **PASANDO UN RATO EN LA PISCINA 3RA PARTE**

Sona va a la casa de su ex peon a disculparse de como se porto ella asia el, mientras llega, miro como el equipo Hyodo prepara sus cosas de playa, en eso todas y los dos chicos estan listos, esperan salir a Issei, Isami y las niñas.

Isami: Issei, ya sal de ahi, debemos ir al baneario (indica la Torre)

Issei: (sale con sus hijas) ya se, ya se, solo que no pu- (no termino lo que dijo al ver a la pelinegra heredera) Isami, llevate a las niñas adelantense (indica molesto)

Isami: vale, nos veremos ahi (sube al camioneta y se alejan)

Sona: (mas cerca) Issei-san podemos hablar (pide la heredera de ojos rojos)

Issei: (abre la puerta) entra, tengo mucho que hablar contigo (le dice mientras el entra a la casa, ella lo sigue)

Ya adentro los dos se sientan en los sillones uno frente al otro, entonces con un suspiro habla el azabache.

Issei: a que has venido? (pregunta el azabache a la azabache)

Sona: vengo a disculparme, de todo lo ocurrido (responde la mujer, Issei baja la cabeza con decepcion)

Issei: solo a eso? Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, no crei que ahora que entendieras todo, vienes y te disculpas, sabes, es mejor que pienses mas las cosas, no tengo tu tiempo, asi que sal de la casa yo tengo que ir al balneario (indica el pelinegro todo decepcionado)

Sona: pero Isse-san, yo de verdad (antes de que continue, lo toma de las manos y la guia afuera de la casa)

Issei: pues tendras que buscar la forma de diculparte conmigo, y mas sobre todo a mis compañeros de equipo asi que adios nos vemos en la academia el lunes (dicho eso desaparece en un circulo magico dejando ahi a la azabache totalmente sola)

Sona: porque tuve que negarme a todo a el, sobre todo no quitarmelo de la cabeza (desaparece de igual forma)

 **Balneario de Kouh**

Issei aparece en los baños publicos afuera del balneario, en eso ve llegar la camioneta y en eso baja Isami, el se acerca.

Issei: bien, me alegro que llegaran (sonrie el chico)

Isami: apenas llegaste no? (pregunta la castaña)

Issei: si no mucho, exactamente al mismo tiempo, bueno yo pago las entradas, vallan a la alberca (indica y la castaña se va con su equipo y entran)

El pelinegro camina asia la taquilla y paga las entradas, pero tambien se topa de nuevo con Yuka.

Issei: Yuka? (pregunta, hace que la rubia aviente sus cosas de baño)

Yuka: ahhhhhh, Issei-kunnnnn (grita y el azabache toma con la mano las cosas de la rubia de lunar)

Issei: (sosteniendo las cosas) tranquila Yuto-chan no queria asustarte, me sorprende que estes aqui, bueno entramos, pasa tu primero (sonrie el azabache a la rubia)

Yuka: gracias Hyodo-kun (entran los dos juntos)

 **En el hotel**

El equipo Hyodo llega y la gente demoniaca los rodean queriendo de todo autografos, besos etc.

Pero despues la encargada del hotel, le dan habitaciones clanes, despues de estar ya instalados se esperan con calma, en la recepcion.

Recepcionista: ahh no pense que los heroes de Kouh estubieran aqui, me alegra mucho eh (mira como aparece el circulo del clan Sitri) oh Mi Lady Sona Sitri, que la ta trae aqui? (pregunta la encargada)

Sona: vengo a ver el estado del hotel, como van las cosas (responde la heredera azabache)

Recepcionista: no me lo va a creer, vinieron los heroes de Kouh en este hotel, no es maravilloso (le dice emocionada la mujer)

Sona: (ya esta enojada de mas) dime donde esta ellos? (pregunta la heredera ya emputada)

Recepcionista: en la habitacion clanes (señala asustada en respuesta)

Sona: gracias me voy a sacar basura (ahora estaba peor de enojada)

 **Habitacion clan**

Issei esta dando un baño, mientras que el resto del clan estan pasandolo con calma hasta que la puerta es volada por Sona.

Sona: Hyodo Issei, o quiero decir Sergio! (exclama la herdera poniendo en shock al clan)

Grayfia: si hablas mas de lo que ya sabes no, queras una guerra! (exclama la maid novia)

Isami: creo que necesito el Juggernaut Drive (cubre sus ojos)

Izumi: ocupare (crimson queen) para borrarte de este mudo (con amargura)

Rin: quiero jugar a los golpes con ella (sonrie inocentemente)

Run: pero a los golpes dimensionales (con una tierna sonrisa endemoniada)

Issei: (sale furioso) se acabo, te he soportado de todo, lo de que Yura-san fingiera su muerte, de negarte a ayudar a Irina, de no dejarnos ir a la Piscina, que mas quieres? (pregunta furioso)

Entonces la Sitri toma al Hyodo y salen volando y ven como chocan sus poderes.

Yura: oh no llegamos tarde (se lamenta la torre Sitri)

Isami: que es lo que pasa Tsubaki? (pregunta la torre Hyodo)

Tsubaki: esta siendo controlada por alguien, desde que perdio Riser (responde la ojibicolor)

Reynare: dese que perdio (afirman las Sitris)

Grayfia: (llamando) Issei-sama, Sitri-sama esta siendo controlada (informa)

 **En el cielo**

Issei: (contesta) entiendo (voltea a su ex ama) bien dime una cosa, la verdadera Sona Sitri me daria el permiso de todo, pero la verdadera Sona esta enamorada de mi no es asi (sonrie burlon el Hyodo)

Sona: (con ojos rojos) no se de que hablas ahhhhh (se toca la cabeza)

Issei: entonces es cierto esta siendo controlada, asi que solo hay un modo de sacar ese control (se acerca a ella y la hace mirar)

Sona: dejame escoria, dejame (se miran uno al otro y se dan un beso)

En eso sale una luz roja en Sona y desaparece, despues se separan del beso)

Issei: (sonrie) me alegra que la verdadera Sona Sitri volvi- (no termino por el beso repentino de ella)

Sona: (se separa de el) mi Héroe (sonrie la mujer)

Issei: wooo no pense que esto me tomaria mas de lo esperado, entonces mi bella Lady bajemos (toma la mano de Sona y bajan a donde estan los clanses Hyodo y Sitri)

Sona: creo que deberias correr (le aconseja la chica)

Issei: ellas 3 estan detras de mi verdad? (pregunta y los chicos afirman) bueno como dice mi mama, a la chingada (sale corriendo como bala seguido de Grayfia, Isami y Irina)

Tsubaki: me alegra que hayas regresado Kachou (sonrie la reina Sitri)

Yubelluna: y mas que eso, los sentimientos tuyos ayudaron, pero si Ravel esta siendo controlada que pasara? (se pregunta la Reina Hyodo)

Valpat: no lo sabemos hasta que solo, sean enviados para saber lo que pasa en el castillo Phonex (es la simpre respuesta de peon Hyodo)

Parece que volvio a la normalidad, pero como lo dijo que ha pasado a Ravel?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 16**

 **SALVANDO A RAVEL**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, lamento no actualizar no tenia inter, despues de un dia anterior viendo animes, me sentia con ganas de continuar pero les he traido el nuevo cap, pero ya tengo una nueva idea en el crossover de Loud y Touhou, nos vemos ahi.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	16. Salvando a Ravel

**Hola chicos y chicas les traigo nuevo cap de este fanfinc que ni se porque les gusta mas ese q ni tengo ideas y le siguen mas que sangre de hermanos, bueno como les digo les traigo nuevo cap, espero que les guste y gracias a las personas que les dan voto y comentan como comentan a sus dudas, les traigo el cap 16 de esta historia.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **SALVANDO A RAVEL**

 **Residencia hyodo**

Ha pasado unos dias de aquel incidente con la heredera Sitri, pero algo que le preocupo fue que Rias llamo a Hyodo por la desaparicion de su madre, pero tambien escucho la desaparicion de Lady Phonex, entonces decide encontrar el porque el actuar de Ravel, la de Sona, Yubelluna, entonces encontro la clave, siendo controladas las tres mujeres, asi que llamo a Yubelluna y a Grayfia.

Issei: las llame para saber que paso realmente el dia que evitaste mastar a mis hijas y de que porque estaba inconsiente Grayfia (indica el azabache)

Yubelluna: no recuerdo nada de eso, cuando vi solo vi que estaba a punto de matarla, es cuando deje que no debiamos hacerlo(responde la azabache con mechones morados)

Grayfia: no sabia decirte bien anata, ya que me noquearon sin que pudiera hacer algo pero es cierto en el Rating Gamer, a todas las mujeres del clan se veian con los ojos rojos (es la simple respuesta de la Maid)

Issei: la conclusion es simple, son controladas todas ellas, tanto que pudo controlar a Sona, bueno solo hay que averiguarlo en el castillo Phonex (indica el chico, desaparecen los 3)

 **Castillo Phonex Inframundo**

Los tres chicos aparecen en frente del gran castillo de la familia Phonex, pero no iran ahi si no a las mazmorras del castillo.

Issei: bien vamos a las mazmorras, tal vez esten ahi ellas (indica y caminan al sitio indicado)

Yubelluna: (se toca la cabeza) hermano recuerdo algo, no se con esatitud que es pero vi a mas personas encerradas antes de la desaparicion de Lady Phonex (le dice tocandose la frente la mujer)

Issei: bueno solo hay un modo de saberlo (se acerca y con su mano toca la frente)

Issei recibe toda la infromacion de la cabeza de Yubelluna, despues de eso el cierra los ojos y los abre.

Grayfia: descubriste algo? (pregunta la maid)

Issei: (abre los ojos) vamos ahi hay mas de lo que aparenta esa ave frita (con seriedad van a la cueva)

 **Cueva calabozo**

Los chicos entran al calabozo y ven en su interior a 22 maids y 3 niñas y dos embarazadas casi la mitad de las piezas del Phonex, Lady Phonex, Gremory y a una Ravel totalmente herida.

Issei: pero que les paso a ustedes? (pregunta muy preocupado el Hyodo)

Kotomi: ayuda a mi hija, esta muriendo! (exclama llorando la mujer de la casa Phonex)

Issei: (con seriedad) Grayfia ayuda a las maids embarazadas y las que tiene hijas, Yubelluna ayuda a las demas maids a sacarlas de este sitio y van a casa (ordena ellas afirman y van ayuda de las 22 maids que estan encerradas) Bueno solo abra una oportunidad de ayudarle a ustedes y a Ravel (indica sacando varias piezas de sus juegos)

Xuela: quieres que nos unamos a tu equipo? despues de que causamos casi la muerte de tus hijas nos decides perdonar? (pregunta con lagrimas)

Issei: claro, tu, como ellas no tenia la remota idea de lo que pasaba, asi que aceptan o no (responde el ojibicolor)

Mira: yo quiero salir de este infierno (agarra la pieza)

Isabela: prefiero ayudarte a matar a mas humanos y matriarcas (toma igual la pieza)

Kira: yo quiero ser libre (toma el peon)

Meru: yo quiero lo mismo (toma el peon igual)

Xuela: no tengo a donde ir, mejor que esto (toma la torre)

Issei: bienvenidas al clan Hyodo (con eso dejan de ser parte del clan Phonex y ahora son dragonas Híbridas) bien es turno de ella (camina y deja la pieza) Yo Hyodo Issei, uno de los dragones celestiales te ordeno a ti Ravel Phonex volver a vivir, volver a caminar entre nosotros, volveras entre los muertos (la pieza se hunde y asi deja que el estado de ella este fuera de peligro) Bueno vamos a casa (indica cargando a Ravel y desaparecen en un circulo magico)

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Issei ordeno a Valpat y a Freed, ver el estado de las mujeres que estaban enceradas, despues de eso coloco a Ravel en una cama comoda y salio para ver el estado de las maids que estaban en ese sitio.

Issei: Valpat, Freed, cual es el estado de las mujeres? (pregunta el azabache)

Valpat: su estado de salud esta algo decaida pero se lograra normalizar su estado (responde indicando el estado de saludo de las mujeres)

Freed: mi jefaso, pude ver que su estado emocional estaba entre la cordura y la locura, pero se salvaron, lo que me enojo fue que ellas 3 que tienen hijas fueran violadas por el, mientras que las otras dos con embarazo tambien lo estaban (responde el albino)

Issei: (aprieta los puños) ese infeliz esta cavando su tumba (con mucha rabia)

Valpat: pude entrar a la base de archivos, no te va a gustar lo que encontre, Riser Phonex ya se le busca por varios temas y se lo quieren vivo o muerto (explica el hombre)

Issei: entiendo, pronto ire por su cabeza, cuando eso pase, nos ira mejor el y lo que queda de su equipo seran destruidos (con enojo en su voz)

Venelana: estas seguro de que es mejor que este aqui? (pregunta la mujer castaña)

Issei: si, tal vez su esposo y con el esposo Phonex hicieron eso, entonces yo me encargo de lo que falta, se que no es mucho pero su hija estaba llorando pidiendo mi ayuda en encontrarle, asi que ve a la otra habitacion esta ahi con su equipo (explica y indica a donde esta Rias)

Venelana: gracias Issei-kun, nos vemos despues (se voltea y va a donde le indico el azabache)

Kotomi: como esta ella? (pregunta con voz quebrada)

Issei: no se debe preocupar, en unas horas mas ya estara despierta, asi que tranquila ok (le consuela dando un abrazo a la mujer que esta le corresponde)

Parece que las cosas asi terminaron, pero cuando eso pase, que sera del clan Phonex y Gremory?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 17**

 **EL REGRESO DE ASIA Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LOS CLANES GREMORY Y PHONEX**

* * *

 **Hola por fin lo termine, aunque diga el titulo no matare al clan Gremory osea Rias, su equipo, como el de que Issei hizo, serian los unicos del clan Phonex y Gremory, bueno espero que les haya gustado, voten y comenten sobre dudas del cap de hoy nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	17. Destruccion de clanes

**Hola chicos y chicas ya saben que habla sangre no? entonces espero que vean que Rin y Run le dara una paliza al engreido de Phonex y su muerte como el hermano de Rias, padre, Lord Phonex y de el mismo como lo que queda el resto de piezas de este, sin mas que decir, les doy inicio al otro nuevo cap de Another World.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **EL REGRESO DE ASIA Y LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS CLANES GREMORY PHONEX**

 **Dias despues, residencia Hyodo**

Ha pasado otros dias desde el incidente, Issei se llevo a su nuevas siervas a entrenar el tiempo que entrenaron sus demas piezas que anteriormente estubieron ahi, despues de conseguir eso, planeo la destruccion de los territorios Phonex y Gremory, ya organizo todo quien sera para matarlos.

Issei: bien, ya que he organizado todo quiero que me digan ustedes, chicos cuales son sus objetivos? (pregunta el chico lider de su clan)

Yubelluna: yo estoy encargada en matar al Lord Gremory (responde la mayor)

Grayfia: yo estoy encargada de asesinar a mi ex-amo Shirechs Lucifer (responde la platina)

Valpat: yo estoy encargado de matar a Lord Phonex con Freed (es la respuesta del hombre)

Freed: quiero ver salir sus sexos, pero si sigue vivo? (se pregunta el albino)

Issei: pueden torturalo (responde alegrando a los hombres)

Irina: yo y Xenovia estamos encargadas de acompañarte a matar al Phonex (es la respuesta de la castaña de coletas)

Issei: bien, pero solo falta alguien para que nos pueda localizar a ese maldito, puedes salir (indica el chico y sale la rubia)

Asi es, Ravel Phonex es quien nos va a ayudar para encontrar a sus ex-hermano.

Ravel: estoy Lista Issei-sama (sonrie la rubia Phonex)

Issei: perfecto, en tres horas nos iremos, preparecen (indica y los nombrados se mueven, el suspira y se sienta en la silla toma un marco y habla) ha pásado mas de 3 meses desde tu muerte Asia (sonrie melancolico)

En eso un destello que ciega a Issei, revelando a Michael, pero porque hace aqui?

Issei: quien es usted? (pregunta en pose de pelea)

Michael: tranquilo Hyodo Issei, soy yo Michael El Overlord del cielo, no debes preocuparte (le responde el Hombre vestido de santo)

Issei: es la primera vez que veo al Overlord del cielo, que lo trae a mi casa? (pregunta algo dudoso el dragon celestial)

Michael: bueno, vine a que veas a alguien que te ha extrañado desde mucho tiempo, como un agradecimiento de detener a Kokabiel (responde el Rubio)

Issei: entiendo, de quien esta hablando, no conoci a nadie desde hace mucho (le dice confuso, el Overlord se rie)

Michael: pues es alguien que tu viste como un amigo para ella, asi que puedes salir Asia (le indica el hombre y en eso sale Asia con su vestimenta de Monja)

Issei: con los ojos abiertos al verla, creyo no verla de nuevo a la amiga que tubo cuando el era inexperto, ahora ella esta parada enfrente de el, el azabache solo podia hacer nada mas que sonreir y llorar lagrimas de alegria, de verla de nuevo y los dos corren y se abrazan con ternura y cariño.

Issei: Asia, crei no verte de nuevo (le dijo con lagrimas)

Asia: Issei-san, yo tambien lo pense, no verte de nuevo, pero ahora estoy aqui de nuevo, mi amigo (responde apretando el abrazo, llorando los dos)

Michael: beuno es momento de retirarme, oh cierto, buena suerte en donde vallas despues de esto, tal vez la paz esta mas cerca (desaparece de igual forma como aparecio)

Isami: Issei, te traigo la ce-na (dice la novia al tirar la comida, los dos voltean y se aterran a ver a una Isami encabronada, peor que Ophis enojada)

Issei: espera, puedo explicarlo, pero no me mates, antes de eso (le dice aterrado pero la castaña le valio madres lo que dice el azabache)

Isami: me importa una mierda, tu debes pagar, eres de nosotras (le dice la emputadisima mujer)

Grayfia: oh Asia, has regresado, me alegra verte (sonrie la Maid, hace que los celos de Isami se exfumen)

Isami: la conoces? (pregunta algo curiosa)

Grayfia: claro que la conozco, es la primer amiga de Issei-kun antes de su muerte (responde la maid)

Issei: ahora me entiendes porque la abrace celostina (le repocha, poniendo un sonrojo la mujer)

Isami: lo ciento, ya que soy igual a ti soy muy posesiva (responde apenada)

Entonces, Issei llamo a todas, le conto lo sucedido con Asia, que tambien se conbirtio en la segunda alfil, antes de conocerlos, todos expresaron tristeza al saber lo duro de Asia, pero al final pudieron encontrar sentimiento, el camino de seguir de Issei, despues de eso los nombrados estan Listos para casar a los Patriarcas heredero y Lucifer.

Issei: bueno es momento de irnos, Rin y Run, queran jugar con el (sonrie poniendo palidos a todos, desapareciendo los caza cabezas)

Irina: pobre o no sufrira de lo lindo (con cara palida como los demas)

 **Inframundo, territorio Gremory**

El equipo Hyodo esta en los dominios del territorio Gremory, para sus primeras presas, Lord Gremory y Shichres Lucifer.

Issei: bien Grayfia, Yubelluna, inicien nos iremos al castillo Phonex (indica el azabache, parten al castillo Phonex)

Grayfia: espere por mucho, para matarlo (sonrie y truena sus nudillos y se relame los labios)

Yubelluna: somos de clase Ultimate Supreme, sera pan comido (entran al castillo)

 **Castillo Phonex, Territorio Phonex**

Issei: bien es momento de acabar con esto (sonrie y patea la puerta volando en cuestion)

Lord Phonex: que significa esto Hyodo! (exclama el hombre a lado de su Hijo)

Issei: es algo personal entre el y mis Hijas, despues de todos, ellas quieren jugar no (responde el azabache y las niñas se emocionan)

Riser: que me aran aburirme hasta dormirme? (pregunta burlon, pero las niñas desaparecieron y empezaron a darle una paliza, para ellas piensan que es un juego, para el una humillacion)

Xenovia: bien Lord Phonex, es momento de acabar con esto (sonrie la mujer sacando a la Duraban)

Irina: no te olvides de mi Phonex-san (sonrie, sacando a la Excalibur Neitor)

Issei: dejen vivos a los niños y ancianos, embarazadas (llama) _quiero que dejes vivos a los niños y ancianos, embarazadas ok_ (cuelga) yo solo vere su muerte (sonrie el chico)

Entonces, empezaron ellos a matar menos lo que Menciono Issei, sangre, muertos, mutilados, decapitados es lo que sucedia, mientras que Riser es apaleado por dos niñas de categoria Utimate, Lord Phonex ya fue asesinado por Freed, dejando a los demas matar por placer y hacer sufrir al rubio.

Riser: (cae todo golpeado) Como unas simples niñas me pudieron hacer esto? (pregunta escupiendo sangre, Issei se acerca el y lo mira con odio)

Issei: te dije que no te metieras en mi camino, o terminarias merto, tu padre muerto tus piezas muertas ecepto mis nuevas piezas que aceptaron, despues de todo es hora de acabar con esto Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete y toma al golpeado rubio) bueno es momento de acabar, Valpat, llevatelas a que destruyan todo diciendo que es de plastico (indica y el Hombre se las llevo a destruir otros lados) bueno, aunque se que esto es la paga de tus crimenes, ya es hora de tu muerte te vere el mismo Infierno (sonrie y con su puño enguantado entierra en el pecho)

Despues de enterrarle su puño en el pecho, se lo saca de un modo sangriento, con el corazon en su mano y un Heredero agonizando Issei se rie como un desquiciado, vengo las torturas de las mais que le hizo tener hijas y otras dos, por casi matar a Ravel, por encerrar casi la mitad de piezas y a las matriarcas de ambos clanes, entonces avienta en el aire el cuerpo sin vida el y con un Dragon Shot lo desintegra, voltea y desaparece con su equipo mientras que el castillo se colapsa.

 **Castillo Gremory, territorio Gremory**

Issei aparece en lo que solia ser el trono de Lucifer, ya que el territorio quedo destruido por sus dos Reinas, caminan asia donden solo queda Lucifer, atado y lastimado camina entre carne demoniaca y destrozada y le habla.

Issei: linda vista no? (le dice burlon)

Shichres: maldito demonio de clase baja! (exclama en respuesta)

Issei: (le arranca un brazo, el joven hombre grita) nananana, tu no me das ordenes ser inferior, tu solo causastes desdicha a tu madre y tu hermana, sabes mejor te mato, Irina llevatelas de aqui ok (indica dejando a su equipo que ve complacido esto) antes de matarlo, que paso con Lord Gremory? (pregunta)

Xenovia: (sacando la cabeza de Lord Gremory) hablas de el (sonrie con una cara de yandere)

Issei: oh y pense que eras fria, te gusta ser cruel no (sonrie alegrando y sonrojando a la mujer)

Xenovia: no digas eso, que me apena (le dice apenada la peliazul)

Issei: bueno vasta de distraccion es momento de acabar con esto (sonrie y hace lo mismo que Riser)

Despues de cometer su objetivo desaparecen en el territorio que esta lleno de fuego y destruccion.

 **Mundo Humano, residencia Hyodo**

Issei y su equipo, con sus hijas aparecen de nuevo donde todo es paz, pero miro a Valeria Lucifer, Kuroka, Koneko Toujou, Yuka, Yura, Momo, Akeno esperandolos sonrientes, entonces Sona es la que habla primero.

Sona: Issei ellas que vez aqui enfrente quiere estar a tu lado, solo se el motivo de alguien, asi que aceptalas ok (indica la Heredera Sitri)

Issei: seguras de esto? (pregunta y ellas afirman)

Valeria: claro, ademas me debes una cita, ellas lo saben (le indica la nieta de Lucifer original)

Issei: me olvide de eso, ademas y ese autobus? (pregunta de nuevo)

Sona: pues eso, quiere Yasaka, verlos en persona, ya que puedas organizar bien el puesto de tus piezas no (responde y en eso Issei se sube al autobus)

Issei: pues no hay remedio entremos y organizo bien su posicion (indica y subieron todos, la que conducira el autobos con marca ADO, sera Grayfia)

Todas: buena suerte ahi, gracias por todo Issei y equipo (se despiden de ellos en el autobus)

Asi que los chicos miran la hermosa ciudad mientras salen de Kouh, pasan por un tunel y desaparece el autobus.

 **Universo Humano, carretera Mexico Oaxaca**

El autobus ADO, sale del tunel y el moreno se da cuenta de algo.

Issei: deten el autobus Grayfia (indica y se estaciona el sale y habla) pero como paso esto? (pregunta en shock como los demas)

?: quieres saber porque (responde una voz)

Parece que una nueva aventura ha llegado.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 18**

 **REVELANDO SECRETOS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, bueno fue muy largo solo porque les gusta mis historias lo complasco, bueno no tengo mas que decir, solo dire la posicion de piezas de su mega sequito de Issei.**

 **Rey: Hyodo Issei.**

 **Reinas: Grayfia, Yubelluna y Izumi.**

 **Torres: Isami, Valeria, Xuela, Isabela, Koneko, Yura y Akeno.**

 **Alfiles: Ravel Phonex, Asia y Kuroka.**

 **Caballos: Irina, Xenovia, Freed y Yuka.**

 **Peones: Reynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kira, Meru, Mira, Valpat, Momo.**

 **Bueno es el mega clan de Issei, espero que les haya gustado esta masacre y ese dulce encuentro de Asia y Issei, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	18. Secretos revelados

**Hola chicos, no tengo nada que decir, utimamente me siento como si me fuera morir por un accidente que me ha pasado, asi que no quiero preocuparles como estoy hoy estoy como para no librar la noche, pero no se puede hablar de eso, entonces damos inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **SECRETOS REVELADOS**

Issei: como paso esto? (pregunta en shock)

?: yo puedo responder eso (responde una voz de una mujer)

Los chicos voltean y miran a una sacerdotisa.

Issei: ese poder es de Urubus! (exclama el azabache)

Reimu: mi nombre es Reimu Urubus, la Diosa Dragona de lo Infinito (es lo que dice la mujer)

Akeno: pense que Urubus era diferente sin explesion y sin sentimientos (les lo que deja en duda a la sacerdotisa del trueno)

Reimu: soy una version de ella, me considero contra parte de ella, vine aqui para informales algo (explica la diosa del Infinito)

Issei: que quieres decir, informanos de que? (pregunta algo molesto)

Reimu: sabes porque estan en este universo (responde todos menos Issei sabian nada) pues la Urubus lo drestrullo (le dice seriamente dejando mudos a todos)

Issei: dime que no es una broma, de que todos ellos, Sona, Tsubaki, dime que es una broma (le dice tomandola de los hombros) por favor, porque ahora porque (le dice sacudiendola)

Cada miembro cae de rodillas, se abrazan y lloran por la terrible muerte de todas ellas, el moreno sabia que aunque las haya salvado murieron, entonces la azabache habla.

Reimu: se que es repentino esto, pero su destino ya estaba sellado, pero ellos estaban bien, se fueron con una sonrisa, ustedes solo quieren vivir una vida llena de paz, no deben estas tristes (le dice con sabiduria)

Issei: (sonrie) si ellos son felices, debemos hacerlo por ellos, donde esten ellos, espero que descansen en paz (le dice volteando y mirando a las chicas y los dos chicos)

Reimu: (empieza a caer, pero es sostenida por Issei) ah parece que mi tiempo se ha terminado (le dice debil la mujer)

Issei: estas bien? (pregunta preocupado, como los demas del clan Hyodo)

Reimu: es mi tiempo joven Hyodo, ya tenia que revelar secretos, ya es hora de partir (le responde la mujer)

Issei: no puedes irte, hay una forma de que te puedas quedar? (pregunta aun con esa preocupacion)

Reimu: no lo se nunca fui una siervo de nadie vivi mucho tiempo en la brecha dimencional, pero estas seguro (responde la mujer)

Issei: estoy mas que seguro Reimu-sama (saca un alfil/me olvide que son 6 torres, Akeno ocupa el otro alfil)

 **Barrio, Edomex, noche, casa de Issei**

Despues de que Issei reviviera a Reimu, las cosas volvieron a calmarse, se fueron a casa que solo Issei conoce, ya en la vieja casa que pertenecio su ex madre, Veronica ella vive alado del clan Hyodo, el chico solo sale al patio a mirar las estrellas.

Issei: bueno al menos en mi viejo mundo (sonrie mirando la luna, la mujer mira al resien llegado)

Veronica: (dentro de la casa) que quera decir su viejo mundo? (es la duda de la mujer de 40 años)

Irina: que piensas Issei-Kun? (pregunta la castaña de coletas, la mujer se sorprende y sigue escuchando)

Issei: oh solo recordaba cosas antes de tener este cuerpo, era esta mi apariencia (se transforma como era antes, la mujer queda en shock)

Irina: entonces eras tu, no (se voltea y mira igual el cielo estrellado)

Issei: pues si, no todo el tiempo era un chico fuerte y listo, era diferente, pero desde que me enviaron a DxD, las cosas mejoraron (se transforma de nuevo en Issei) despues de todo, ya no soy lo que era (se acerca y la abraza)

Irina: sabes algo te vez bien como eras antes, a pesar de todo no soy la unica novia (sonrie la chica y besa en la mejilla al azabache)

Issei: aunque tenga los recuerdos del original, no importa eso, mientras me ames, como las demas estare bien (responde cariñoso el ojibicolor)

Rin, Run: oto-san, oto-san, oba-san quiere que vengas adentro, con Irina onee-sama (les dice las niñas a los dos)

Irina: (toma de las manos a las dos) bien niñas vamos adentro, asi que vallan a jugar con sus tios (indica la chica y las niñas entran a la casa) Issei, aun piensas en la reencarnación de Serafall Leviatan? (pregunta la castaña)

Issei: si, de regreso a casa, Reimu nos conto que mi madre original puede ser la Serafall mala que me traiciono con todo el Inframundo (responde mirando un punto especifico)

Irina: bueno, yo ire a ver que quiere ella, nos vemos (entra a la casa)

Freed: (sale volando de la ventana) ahhhh, joder no te enojes Isami (le dice asustado el albino)

Issei: ahora que le isistes Freed? (pregunta calmado)

Freed: no se, se me callo algo que comi, sin queres le vi las bra- (se calla al ver la cara de lunatica de Isami)

Issei: no quiero ir a tu funeral, asi que limita cosas, mis hijas aun son pequeñas (le dice calmado y serio)

Freed: bueno, mejor me meto a mi habitacion (se mete a la casa, sin que sabian que la mujer observo todo o eso penso la mujer)

Issei: ni siquiera te acerques a mis hijas o te mato traidora (le advirtio y entra a la casa dejando muda a la mujer)

 **Al dia siguiente**

Un nuevo dia en el barrio, el clan Hyodo se levantan con flojera extrema, Issei alista a sus hijas a ir una escuela primaria que esta cerca de aqui del barrio, que tambien activo un escudo magico en donde pudiera estar el poder de Issei, donde tenia mas seguridad de cuidar su viejo hogar.

Izumi: soushi iran a estudiar? no son demasiadas inteligentes (le dice la madre/reina)

Issei: si, depues de todo quiero que ellas, puedan establecer orden ahi, tratare de que podamos entrar a la academia los mas jovenes y los adultos que sean maestro o algo asi (responde el azabache)

Isami: (abraza al chico por la espalda) amor iras a dejar a las niñas? (pregunta la castaña)

Issei: si, o quieres llevarlas tu (responde calmado y algo sonrojado)

Isami: me gustaria hacerlo yo, para conocer este lugar (sonrie alegremente y salen ellas a la primaria)

Grayfia: la comida esta Lista (indica la maid y todos desayunan)

Ravel: onii-san que haremos hoy? (pregunta la ex heredera Phonex)

Issei: no se, mejor hagacen vagos, solo ho... (lo jala Akeno)

Y asi un dia de paz tienen el clan, pero que le espera ahora que solo queda una Majou, que pasara, se podran vengar de Ophis? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 19**

 **EL DESPERTAR DE EVIL SERAFALL 1RA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, por fin termine el cap de hoy, bueno descargo Touhou 8, quiere seguir jugando aparte de ten desires, bueno ire a continuar con otras dos o 3 depende de como tarde la descarga, nos vemos**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	19. Plan de una traidora

**Hola chicos y chicas soy yo de nuevo Tomoya, bueno ya tengo mas ideas a este fanfinc, que es mejor que las haga, para no aburrir el foro de DxD, es mejor hacerlo, bueno espero que como siempre le guste la historia y den voto y comenten en ella, dudas se los aclaro.**

 **No soy duelo de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **EL DESPERTAR DE EVIL SERAFALL 1RA PARTE**

Ha pasado varios dias desde su llegada, hubo intentos de robos, pero al final terminaron muertos o en hospitales, era calma y paz despues de un tiempo era hora de que Issei y Valeria tengan su cita.

Issei: (listo y arreglado) Grayfia tienes la lista de hoy? (pregunta a su novia maid/reina)

Grayfia: claro Issei-sama hoy tengo todo apuntado, para la noche (responde la maid)

Valeria: (baja de las escaleras) lamento la tardanza, me veo gorda? (pregunta apenada, pero se da cuenta que Issei la mira embobado, mientras que la platina alza el pulgar entendiendo que apruebla esto)

Issei: eres perfecta, para mi, vamos (toma la mano de la Hakuryuukou y salen con Grayfia)

Valeria a donde iremos primero? (pregunta la platina)

Issei: donde tu quieras mi Lady, solo dejamos a Grayfia en el mercado y sigamos nuestra cita (responde coqueto ante sus dos chicas)

Grayfia: ustedes sigan, recuerda Valeria-san sea gentil con el, es muy serio si lo hacen enojar (se retira del lugar a comprar víveres)

Valeria: quiero ir a la feria (le dice al caminar a lado de una mujer que camina al mercado)

Issei: si es lo que quieres vamos (sonrie y van a su cita)

Veronica: esos dos son pareja, quien seran en realidad, pense que el traiciono a Tomoya en aquel tiempo (se puso seria y sigue su camino)

 **Mercado**

Grayfia trae las cosas en un carrito de supermercado, todos le quedan mirando con cantidad enorme de comida, los que les compro parecen felices mas de lo que podian serlo, en cambio la ex madre del pelinegro compra igual pero al ver lo que trae la maid queda muda.

Veronica: pero cuantos vivien ahi a lado? (se cuestiona la mujer)

Grayfia: (siente un poder inmenso) (mente/ _este poder de donde es? Pero la pregunta es quien es la traidora del DxD de Tomoya?_ ) (se pregunta la mujer y voltea donde esta Veronica y jala el carrito y le habla) oye de casualidad conoces a alguien que se llamo Sanawa Tomoya? (pregunta la maid a la azabache)

Veronica: (finge no saber nada) no se de que hablas mujer, yo que se (le responde de manera pedante)

Grayfia: (le sigue la corriente) perdona si te confundi con alguien (se disculpa falsamente y se va a casa)

 **Casa Hyodo mas tarde**

Las cosas eran serias, despues de la cita de ellos dos Grayfia le conto sobre lo sucedido en el mercado, todos sentian un escalofrio, que les decia que nada bien esta, pero quien es la unica traidora de DxD de Tomoya?

Issei: viendo que mi ex madre es la misma reencarnación de Serafall Leviatan, pero no es como La hermana de Sona Kachou que en paz descanse, si no que ella fue una tirana (les dice con seriedad)

Reimu: yo te dire que paso, todo ese tiempo desde el dia que naciste, fue planeado tal como ella quiere, asesino a tus padres de aquel entonces, mato a Nero y Akita, confabulo contra ti en el Inframundo, tachandote de traidor, te pusieron el mas peligroso, todo a su plan, tu a pesar de que te traionaron diste la vida ante Khaos Brigade, contra Rizevin y Trihexa te di casi mi vida para que pudieras dar una vida normal, pero ella no se como posse ese cuerpo de tu madre de aqui, te obrigaste a vivir y sufrir por tu cuenta, yo tenia que hacer algo asi que te envie de nuevo a DxD, Para que pudieras volver a como eras en el pasado Rip, siempre te ha compañado desde que has nacido, tal vez los planes de Serafall sigan en pie (explica la alfil)

Valpat: no sabemos con exactitud, que oculta tu ex madre, pero de que Grayfia-san sintió un poder mas oscuro que el carbon, peor que Trihexa, entonces puede ser una dragona maligna (dice el hombre)

Valeria: los Sitri, son un clan provenientes de las bestias apoficas, de los dragones del hielo, puede que sea una de las originales que obtuvo el poder, si se desata otra vez seria el fin de este universo (explica la nieta de Lucifer)

Reimu: despues de que sacrificaras tu vida en aquel entonces, ella destruyo todo tu universo, pero eres la reencarnacion de Tomoya, so lo tu puedes detenerla con Isami y Valeria (les da esperanzas a ellos tres)

 **En casa de Veronica**

Mientras eso ocurria en la casa Hyodo, la mujer solo sonrie, su plan tal como quiere sigue su curso, despues de pensarla bien, era momento de que despierte el poder de los Leviatan.

Veronica: a pesar de que eras mi hijo, eres la mera reencarnacion de Sanawa Tomoya, pero ahora que lo pienso Hyodo Issei, tienes a cuatro hermosas novias (se transforma en Serafall)

Veronica: (atada) no puedes matarlo, aun es mi hijo, maldita! (exclama la verdadera Verónica)

ESerafall: (Evil Serafall) pues no lo are, ese hijo de perra va a pagarlo, no me importa matar a las 4 novias, mis planes deben acabar ya! (exclama seriamente la malvada Majou)

Veronica: esto no se quedara asi, te mataran ellos especialmente, aunque me duela decirlo Hyodo Issei te matara (sonrie a pesar de que puede morir)

ESerafall: (sonrie y libera su poder de golpe) pues ya no se podra hacer nada (sonrie mientras le cubre una aura oscura)

 **Casa Hyodo**

Issei: (siente la energia) ya desperto (se puso muy serio)

Akeno: siento el poder es abrumador (dijo aterrada)

Reimu: salan de la casa! (exclama y un poder choca contra ellos)

Kalawarner: (cae de rodillas mientras que un escudo se descrebraja) ahhh estan bien? (pregunta mal herida y cansada)

Issei: debi suponer que todo el tiempo era plan tuyo Serafall! (exclama enojado viendo a la malvada mujer)

ESerfall: miren quien esta aqui de nuevo Sanawa Tomoya, no Sergio Martinez, no Hyodo Issei, si por fin te veo de nuevo maldito heroe, es hora de acabar contigo (sonrie con sadismo la malvada Leviatan)

Issei: maldita infeliz te are pagar por la muete de mis padres pasados, de Akita y Nero, de mentirles a todos en el Inframundo Balance Breack (salta mientras entra en Balance Breack)

Isami: Balance Breack (salta de igual forma en su balance)

Valeria: Balance Breack (hace lo mismo ella)

ESerafall: miren que tenemos aqui a los 3 dragones celestiales, dos novias de las 4 (sonrie) bueno demen todo lo que tienen (les reta)

Issei, Isami y Valeria: entonces moriras por todo el daño que has hecho a todos (vuelan asia ella)

Asi que los tres van contra la Evil Serafal mientras que preparan un dragon shot que les da de lleno a la mujer.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 20**

 **EL DESPERTAR DE EVIL SERAFALL 2DA PARTE**

 **Adelanto**

Issei: Grayfia porque? (pregunta al borde del llanto)

Grayfia: po-porque t-te a-amo, y-yo q-queria tener una familia contigo, p-pero di mi vida, p-para que t-tu pudieras ganar, no i-importa eso acaba con ella (sonrie mientras cae la mano de ella)

Issei: Gray-grayfia? No, no esto no puede estar pasando, GRAYFIA! (grita su nombre)

ESerafall: bueno una faltan 3 (sonrie, pero ve como Issei baja con cuidado el cadaver de la maid)

Issei: (sus ojos tapados por su pelo) Tu maldita, maldita, Juggernaut Breack (dice encolerisado y todos no ven nada)

* * *

 **Hola, chicos y chicas ya se viene que es lo que pasara en la segunda parte del nuevo cap que luego subire, bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, voten y comenten sobre esta historia, bueno es todo, se despide a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	20. Muerte de la traidora

**Hola chicos y chicas, les traigo el nuevo cap de Another Life, como veran el adelanto Grayfia muere, pero se dira en el cap de hoy de como paso a Juggernaut Breack, pues dejemos que sigamos la historia y recuerden dejen la estrella.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20**

 **EL DESPERTAR DE EVIL SERAFALL 2DA PARTE**

Asi que los tres van contra la Evil Serafal mientras que preparan un dragon shot que les da de lleno a la mujer.

Isami: le hemos matado? (pregunta la Sekiryuutei)

Issei: no, sigue viva, solo es la antesala del inicio (responde seriamente)

Valeria: debemos deten- (no termino al ser golpeada por ella)

Isami: Valeria-san ahhhh (es jalada y aventada a un cráter cerca de Veronica)

Issei: maldita seas! (exclama enojado pero un potente golpe lo lanza lejos)

 **Abajo**

Kuroka: quiero ayudar (quiere ayudar pero lo detiene Valpat)

Valpat: es imposible ir ahi (le dice con seriedad)

Akeno: la diferencias de poderes son a nivel celestial (explica la alfil)

Asia: incluso no puedo hacerle frente aun con mi estado de serafina (explica asia)

Reynare solo hay que ver como terminara esto (dijo seria y siguen la lucha)

Issei: (sale del crater) maldita perra, hija de puta, con eso crees que me podras vencer? (pregunta muy cabreado)

ESerafall: es lo que are perro infeliz, puto maldito, tu debes morir ahhh (corre asia el para matarlo pero alguien se interpone)

Issei ve como Grayfia se interpuso, mira con horror como la mano de la malvada mujer le atravezo el cuerpo.

Issei: Grayfia porque? (pregunta al borde del llanto)

Grayfia: po-porque t-te a-amo, y-yo q-queria tener una familia contigo, p-pero di mi vida, p-para que t-tu pudieras ganar, no i-importa eso acaba con ella (sonrie mientras cae la mano de ella)

Issei: Gray-grayfia? No, no esto no puede estar pasando, GRAYFIA! (grita su nombre)

ESerafall: bueno una faltan 3 (sonrie, pero ve como Issei baja con cuidado el cadaver de la maid)

Issei: (sus ojos tapados por su pelo) Tu maldita, maldita, Juggernaut Breack (dice encolerisado y todos no ven nada)

 **Con los demas**

Isabela: que esta pasando? (pregunta la torre)

Koneko: siento un poder abrumador (dice seria)

Reimu: esto es algo que nunca se imagino (es la impresion de la Urubus)

Izumi: es como si estubiera en el estado Juggernaut Drive y el Balance Breack esto es un nuevo poder (le dice con asombro)

Xenovia: entonces esto es la ira de un dragon? (pregunta la mujer)

Yubelluna: que pasa con Isami y Valeria (es lo que dice la Hyodo adulta)

Ravel: sobre todo, donde estan ellas (es lo que responde la mujer)

 **Con Isami**

Isami: (sale del crater) maldicion es fuerte, eh pero esto es? (pregunta asombrada)

Ddraig: (asi es es el estado Juggernaut Drive, con Balance Breack, pero lo ha fusionado, sin que este en riesgo, tal vez podamos intentarle) (responde la gema verde)

Isami: entiendo, oh tu eres? (pregunta a ver a la mujer atada)

Veronica: sacame de aqui, si soy la madre de Sergio, o de Hyodo Issei (responde mientras es desatada)

Isami: oh, eso es (corre con la mujer) oh Grayfia, amiga mia pero (mira que esta respirando)

Ddraig: (esta inconsiente, gracias a su sangre Lucifugus) (responde el dragon)

Isami: dejemos a las dos con Valpat-san (indica y van asia ellos)

 **Con el clan**

Irina: Isami-san (indica y voltea)

Isami: chicos, aun esta viva (indica la Sekiryuutei)

Valpat: dejala yo me encargo con Asia, Akeno y Kuroka (responde calamado)

Veronica: que esta pasando? (pregunta alarmada la mujer)

Xenovia: no voy a sacar nada (se cruza de brazos)

Reimu: (suspira) yo lo are (responde y ayuda a la mujer)

 **Con Valeria**

Valeria: (sale de un crater) no pense que diera duro esa perra, pero esto es! (exclama)

Abion: (asi es, es muy facil de deducir, es una manera de que el usuario no este en riesgo) (responde)

Valeria: podemos hacerlo mismo? (pregunta la chica)

Abion: (puede que si, no sabemos que efectos tendra despues) (responde la gema verde)

Con Issei

El brillo dejo de ser fuerte, revelando a Issei en el estado Juggernaut Drive, pero como Balance Breack, despues de eso, sale vapor de la boca y mira el sitio destruido.

Issei: esto es nuevo para mi (es lo que dice con la voz de Rip)

ESerafall: pero que demonios, eso es? (pregunta en shock, pero un fuerte puñetazo le avienta lejos y se estrella en el piso)

Issei: vamos maldita perra, mal parida, no me ibas a matar (le responde enojado)

ESerafall: (sale del crater y sube) claro que te voy a matar, con todo y este planeta (sonrie y alza su mano y forma una bola de energia igual a la de Freezer)

Isami: pero que carajos! (exclama)

Reimu: oh no lo va ocupar! (exclama en shock)

Valeria: pero que ara! (exclama de igual forma)

ESerafall: bueno es un gusto conocerte Hyodo Issei, muere! (lanza la bola de energia)

Issei: si cae a la tierra, destruye todo! debo sacarla esa bola al espacio (dijo serio mientras que la bola cae enfrente de Issei)

ESerafall: ahora si moriras, ahora si cumplo mis planes (sonrie con arrogancia)

Issei: Rip dame mas de este grndioso poder (le pide al dragon)

Rip: (si es para detener a esta hija de perra adelante) (le da permiso y la bola esta mas cerca)

Issei: pues te la regreso! muere maldita (al tocar la bola la devuelve a donde la envio)

ESerafall: que! esto no puede ser, tu no puedes hacerlo (le dice en shock, mientras la bola pasa por su lado y explota en el espacio)

Issei: es momento de acabar esto, o no abra mas tiempo (corre asia ella)

ESerafall: que me vas a matar? tu hijo de perra, tu debiste morir a manos de Trihexa, tu solo eres una porque- (no termino lo que dijo al mirarlo con la mano apuntandole)

Issei: bueno, aqui termina tu reinado del mal Serafall, dragon basuque! (exclama disparando un dragon bazuca)

Entonces con ese poder Issei le dispara a la mujer que ve como sale volando directamente al sol.

ESerafall: no tu no me puedes matar, te maldigo Hyodo Issei! (exclama mientras se quema y muere)

Issei: se termino (se destransforma y cae del cielo) al menos te he vengado Grayfia (sonrie mientras se desmaya)

 **Poco despues, casa**

Todo termino, Evil Serafall muerta, ahora vemos la habitacion de Issei, donde esta descansando despues de ocupar el Juggernaut Breack, Grayfia esta en otra habitacion ya ha despertado, en la sala el resto del clan preocupado, la madre de Sergio/Issei lo esta aun como Izumi y las 3 novias, no mucho ha pasado y abre los ojos.

Issei: (sentando) que ha pasado? (pregunta el azabache)

Ravel: (que entra) has despertado Issei-san (sonrie la rubia de coletas de taladro)

Issei: ya veo, gracias por decirme (baja la mirada) pero la vida de Grayfia se a cobrado, ya no se puede hacer nada, porque Grayfia, Porque? (pregunta, pero ella le contesta)

Grayfia: porque te amo y me gustas como eres (responde la maid, el voltea y este solo lo abraza)

Issei: nunca vuelvas hacer eso, sabes como me puese? (pregunta algo enojado)

Grayfia: lo se, lamento preocuparte, mas de lo que ya estabas, no queria perderte, tu eres el chico que yo amo, lamento lo que ocacione (responde calmada, el solo la abraza)

Issei: no digas nada, tambien tenia la culpa de todo, yo solo quiero a mi hermosa novia feliz (sonrie como siempre lo hace)

Parece que las cosas se han calmado, pero, volveran a DxD, distinto donde ellos no existen durante el ataque que realiza Kokabiel, pero seria para otro dia.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 21**

 **REGRESO A OTRO UNIVERSO DxD**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, como veran he terminado el cap, es posible que mañana haga los fanfincnoticias, pero no se que agregar al inicio, pense que seria de subir noticias sobre mis fanfincs y memes que tanto le gusta la gente, asi que espero una estrella y que les gustara, tammbien comenten sobre el cap, ahora si nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	21. Universo paralelo

**Hola chicos y chicas, soy yo de nuevo, para traeles un nuevo cap de Another Life, no tengo mucho que explicar como es paralelo al DxD original solo cambiara el rol y nombres por asi decirlo, bueno no tengo mas que decir que les guste este nuevo cap,**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21**

 **REGRESO A OTRO UNIVERSO DxD**

 **Dias despues**

Ha pasado por lo menos 3 semanas de lo ocurrido con Evil Serafall, Issei esta leyendo un libro, mientras que el resto del clan hace cualquier cosa para no aburrirse, Veronica que ve a su ex hijo leer con calma, decide hablar.

Veronica: hijo puedo hablar contigo? (pide la mujer)

Issei: sobre que quieres hablar (responde sin apatar el libro, Grayfia entra y le entrega té) gracias, bueno que deseas hablar (le vuelve a decir calmado a lado esta su reina)

Veronica: desde cuando estas? (pregunta nada mas, ya que no tenia mas argumento)

Issei: desde hace mas de 30 años esto asi (responde dejando muda a la mujer) estuve en una dimensión de bolsillo, aunque creas que eh estado dias asi, en realida son 30 años, no solo yo, la mitad de mi equipo esta al nivel Ultimate Supreme, si es lo que quieres saber no (le explica la situacion)

Reimu: (entra con seriedad) Issei-san tenemos que irnos de inmediato (le dice enojada la Urubus vestida de sacerdotisa)

Issei: tan rapido, queria pasar un poco mas de paz (le dice algo desilusionado)

Grayfia: despues de todo, tenemos la tactica de la ultima vez (le dice alegre)

Mittelt: golpearlo sin que le de tiempo a nada (responde la peon a lado de los demas de equipo)

Issei: (suspira) es cierto que me gusto la tactica, bueno es momento de irnos (dice mientras que las chicas y los dos chicos salen de la casa)

Isami: bueno a patear traceros (sonrie)

Valeria: queria ir a un sitio mas antes de esto (suspira la platina)

Veronica: a donde van? (pregunta al verlos salir de la casa)

Izumi: pues a la academia Kouh, a detener a Barakiel (responde mientras que sale de la casa)

Issei: bueno trabajo, es trabajo, nos vemos Veronica-san (antes de poder salir la mano de la mujer lo detiene) pasa algo antes de irme? (pregunta el azabache)

Veronica: quiero ir contigo (le responde, con sus ojos tapados por el pelo)

Issei: estas segura de lo que dices, porque ya no abra vuelta atras (le dice serio mientras que el voltea y la mira)

Veronica: mas decidida que nunca (le dice aun con esa mirada)

Issei: (saca un peon) si es eso lo que deseas bienvenida al clan Hyodo (la pieza por si sola se Hunde en ella) ahora vamonos a DxD, es momento de acabar con otro intento de guerra (sale seguido de la nueva integrante)

 **Afuera**

Todos estan afuera, miran llegar a Reimu con el autobus ADO, baja y sonrie, planea algo para llegar mas rapido a DxD.

Reimu: ya que los reuni a todos ustedes, el autobus no solo es un autobus, tambien es un barco (indica y con chasquear los dedos el autobus cambia de forma)

Issei: suban al barco debemos ir al universo DxD, ya es momento de acabar con su adsurda guerra! (exclama mientras que todos suben al barco y parten a su destino)

Reynare: por fin podre desahogar mi enojo (sonrie)

Xenovia: parecemos riders jajaja (se rie un poco)

 **Universo paralelo DxD**

Barakiel esta enfrente de Remilia y Aya, burlandose de ellas por ser las unicas de la faccion de los demonios, Remilia Gremory y Aya Sitri, que solo estas se frustran de ver que no podian hacer nada, porque Khaos Brigade y Ophis ya ha destruido todo el Inframundo dejando a los caidos y los arcangeles.

Barakiel: ustedes ni podran contra a mi, herederas de la casa Sitri y Gremory (se burla de ellas)

Remilia: ni creas que solo por ser dos contra ti Carde de Grigory, nos daremos por vencidos! (exclama la pelirroja)

Aya: yo como heredera de la casa Sitri, no lo permitire de la misma forma, aunque nos cueste la vida! (exclama decidida la heredera a dar su vida)

Issei y equipo llegaron a un buen momento.

Barakiel: pues eso se vera (sonrie mientras que activa una enorme lanza de Luz)

Issei: pues no estas seguro de eso! ataquen (les ordena Issei a su equipo)

Como la ultima vez, Barakiel no tubo tiempo de poder contener los ataques de los siervos Hyodo, las dos herederas pueden ver con asombro como en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Barakiel es totalmente detenido por ellos, entonces Las tres caidas crean lanzas muy grandes dando al hombre de los 15 alas negras.

Barakiel: (sale lastimado y sangrando) maldita seas, quien demonios eres? (pregunta enojado)

Issei: soy Hyodo Issei, portador de la Dividing Gear y este es mi equipo (responde lanzandose asia el)

Grayfia: ahora peones! (exclama y escuchan la promociones torre y alfil)

Remilia: eso es? (pregunta la heredera Gremory impresionada)

Aya: si movimientos para un sequito con promosion (responde la heredera sitri)

Issei: ahora Freed, Xenovia (indica y con ellos dos matan al caido)

Akeno: ese era mi padre? (pregunta la morocha)

Issei: valla no pense que que este universo los roles serian distintos (responde y ve a las herederas) Rias, Sona? estan bien? (pregunta preocupa hace tiempo que no ve a las herederas mas a la que es Sona)

Aya: de que hablas tu, mi nombre es Aya Sitri (responde la nombrada)

Issei: me disculpo Kachou, me recuerdas a mi amiga de otra realidad (se disculpa)

Remilia: yo me llamo Remilia Gremory, somos las ultimas de la faccion de los demonios (responde la pelirroja)

Issei y el equipo quedan en shock, como que las unicas del las facciones de los demonios, nadie sabia que fue lo que ocurrio a este universo, asi que las chicas Gremory y Sitri les indica venir al consejo estudiantil.

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Issei y equipo siguen a las herederas al consejo de la academia, los chicos recordaron sus momentos que estubieron en ella, Issei mira el arbol de cerezo, en su otro mundo ni lo era despues de caminar por el pasillo entran al consejo.

Reimu: digamen ustedes, como que son las unicas del la faccion de los demonios? (pregunta enojada)

Remilia: nosotras estubimos en otro sitio, cuando Khaos Brigade, con Ophis atacaran todo el Inframundo, ni sabiamos lo que ha sucedido, todo fue repentido (responde la pelirroja bajando la mirada)

Aya: no solo eso, despues de aniquilar a todos los demonos con los anteriores Lucifer, destruyen la entrada de este, para siempre ya ni podemos entrar nunca mas (explica la mujer de ojos violeta)

Valpat: viendo la situacion es peor de lo que imaginamos (dice serio)

Issei: es posible que haya una reunion, pero es posible que Rizevin lo ataque (explica con seriedad)

Xenovia: sera que el pueda liberar a Trihexa? (pregunta la mujer)

Kalawarner: no se sabe pero es cierto eso Remilia-sama, Aya-sama (responde y mira a las herederas)

Xuela: no ven que esto es lo que quiere Rizevin (dice enojada

Mira: como lo dijo tal vez aproveche la reunios entre los caidos y arcangeles para matar a los dos unicos lideres de las facciones (expone un punto)

Asia: entonces que debemos hacer? (pregunta la rubia seriamente)

Kuroka: destruirlos nada mas (responde la Nekomatar)

Issei: es la unica forma de detener a Rizevin y a Khaos Brigade con Ophis (es lo que dice como unica solucion)

Parece que las cosas en su nuevo mundo son peores de lo que eran, pero podra Issei con su equipo matar a Rizevin y a Ophis?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 22**

 **REUNION, MUERTE DE RIZEVIN Y OPHIS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, por fin termino mis actualizaciones de hoy espero que les haya gustado, bueno es momento de irnos, nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	22. Muerte de Ophis y Rizevin

**Hola chicos y chicas, soy yo de nuevo, ultimamente no he tenido ideas de mis otras historias, pero esta ya tengo la idea de como va a quedar mejor lo voy a plasmar, entonces no me voy a preocupar sobre otras cosas ya que tengo Stepmania, Touhou 8 y 13, Yandere Simulator, bueno mejor iniciemos con el cap.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **REUNUIN, MUERTE DE RIZEVIN Y OPHIS**

 **Dias despues, Residencia Hyodo**

Ha pasado unas 3 semanas desde la derrota de Barakiel, sobre el destino que tubo que pagar el Inframundo, dejando a las unicas herederas de los clanes Gremory y Sitri, despues de todo ellas son las unicas que pueden saber que sucedera con la reunion que se realiza en otros dias mas.

Issei: (pegado con Irina) entonces mi infantil chica no quiere dragoncitos? (pregunta coqueto el chico)

Valeria: Issei eres un cruel o que? (pregunta la nieta de Lucifer)

Grayfia: puedo violarlo? (pregunta ahora la Maid)

Issei: hay por el amor de los dragones, estoy haciendo una actuacion de Aya-san (le dice enseñando un libreto)

Irina: cielo es la toma 5000 y nos han interumpido mucho, mejor me voy (se para y le guiña el ojo y se va)

Issei: (se acerca a las dos) buenos, les dare algo cierren los ojos (pide y ellas obedencen)

Entonces le dan un beso a las chicas desmayandolas.

Issei: que lata con ellas, oh Yura-san pasa algo? (pregunta)

Yura: no es nada solo que ellas me recuerdan lo que eran distintas y aqui son mejores (responde calmada)

Issei: entiendo tu punto Yura, pero como sabes ya no estamos en nuestro universo, ademas debemos de destruir a Khaos Brigade, con Ophis y Rizevin (le dice calmado)

Yura: entiendo, bueno, mejor sigamos con lo nuestro (se va a su habitacion)

Iseei: bueno, no se puede hacer nada, en unos dias se realizara la reunion, bueno mejor me retiro (se va a la habitacion de Valeria)

 **Dia de la reunion**

El dia que tanto esperaban las herederas y el clan Hyodo llego, esperan la llegada de la Overlady del cielo Gabriel, del Linder de los caidos Kokabiel, Remilia y Aya formaran equipo con Issei, siendo asi, Aya y a Remilia como las dos peones del segundo juego, ya que se ocuparon las torres, alfiles, un juego de peones completo, solo faltaria la mitad de caballos y casi el juego 3 de peones y dos casi entero, despues de la espera los dos lideres llegan.

Gabriel: lamento la tardanza (se disculpa la mujer)

Kokabiel: lamento la tardanza tambien tenia que encerrar a Barakiel en Cositos (indica el caido)

Remilia: perfecto, asi iniciamos la alianza de las facciones (indica la pelirroja)

Aya: sin antes mencionar la participacion del clan Hyodo (indica la azabache los dos lidere quedan asombrados)

Kokabiel: pense que Khaos Brigade mato a Hyodo Issei (indica el caido)

Issei: soy otro Issei, Kokabiel-sama, despues de todo debemos hacer la reunion (indica pero el tiempo se congelo menos ellos y los lideres)

Akeno: ha iniciado (sonrie a lado de sus compañeros)

Gabriel: estan seguros de hacerlo? Issei-sama lo estan? (le dice la chica)

Issei: claro, somos el clan Hyodo/Hakuryuutei (indica y salen todos)

 **Afuera**

Rizevin con su ejercito, con los Lucifer originales y Ophis sonrien sabiendo que los ejércitos Arcangeles y caidos caeran como moscas y habla con arrogancia.

Rizevin: facciones, yo Rizevin Lucifer, con Khaos Brigade y Ophis daremos un nuevo orden a este mundo (indica feliz el hombre)

Issei: pues te dire que tu ejercito esta callendo (sonrie molestando al Lucifer)

Rizenvin: tu maldito, pero esto no estaba planeado, tu deberias estar muerto Sekiryuutei (se sorprende el Demonio como los originales)

Ophis: oh asi que quieres morir en mis manos eh (sonrie sin expresion)

Reimu: no dejare que toques al Hakuryuutei, como tu contra parte te dentendre! (exclama la mujer)

Katarea: (desaparece y aparece enfrente de Issei) pues mue- (no termino lo que dijo al injectarle la sangre suya a ella)

Issei: ahora Katarea ataca a todos (sonrie y de inmediato ataca a todos)

Rizenvin: maldito dragon muere de una vez (le dice enojado, pero ve a las niñas de Issei) ustedes que! (exclama pero es golpeado por ellas)

Ophis: (bloquea el ataque de Reimu) en serio eres igual a mi, no me ha- (no termino al ser golpeada por su contra parte en el estomago sacandole el aire)

Entonces todos del clan Incluye a Veronica matan al ejercito de Khaos Brigade, Katarea mata a los otros 3 Lucifer originales de una manera sangrienta, Rizevin es apaleado por las niñas, Remilia, Grayfia, ocupan su Power Of Destruccion, Ravel, Yubelluna y las ex-Phonex ocupan sus poderes de la casa Phonex, Aya con Isami y Valeria destruyen a sentenares de aliados, Issei con Izumi y Veronica tambien lo hacen con sus armaduras entre ellos tres, conforme pasaba el tiempo el Khaos Brigade queda aniquilado, dejando a Rizevin, pero aun seguian luchando Ophis y Reimu.

Reimu: (sonrie) bien agantaste mi (crismo queen), pero no puedes mas soy mas poderosa que tu (sonrie la sacerdotisa Urubus)

Ophis: y, no importa aun tengo a Rizevin (le contesta seria, pero el sigue siendo apaleado por las hijas de Issei) malditas seas Hakuryuutei, Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou (les dice con enojo)

Rizevin: (cae al piso) maldita sean mocosas (enojado pero tenia enfrente a Issei con su guantelete, con Isami y Valeria)

Valeria: bueno ya no puedes esperar esto, despues de todo era tu destino morir, ademas teniendo a una Reina demonio a nuestro lado seremos poderosos (sonrie molestando a un cansado Rizevin)

Isami: bueno, es momento de acabar tu mierda de vida, despues de todo, no podras liberar a Trihexa (sonrie dejando mas enojado al Lucifer)

Rizevin: ustedes porquerias no saben lo que hacen, aremos un mejor lugar! (exclama pero Issei solo dijo)

Issei: pues pudrete con los que he matado, ahora chicas (indica el Lider Hyodo)

Chicos: dragon bazuque! (exclaman y eliminan a Rizevin)

Reimu: (avienta a Ophis) Issei-sama solo queda esta perra (indica la Urubus)

Ophis: les juro que los matare (queriendo matarlos, pero el Dividing de Issei y Valeria resono en el sitio, la energia de ella fue adsorbida)

Issei: bueno, sabes algo mejor que nadie para que termine tu existencia sera Valeria (indica) toma esto mi querida Hakuryuukou Transfer (le tranfiere el poder a la dragona celestial)

Valeria: no mejor que sea con Isami (le dice regresando todo el poder con el suyo)

Issei: entiendo, entonces Isami toma Transfer (ahora es Isami a quien le da la energia entera)

Isami: bueno, es momento de acabar con esto, este es tu fin ahhh bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, logintus masha (le lanza el poder supremo asia la Urubus)

Ophis: malditos sean ustedes, malditos, Los maldigo Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuutei y Hakuryuukou, los maldigo... (es borrara su existencia)

Isami: (cae de rodillas) se ha terminado (sonrie y el clan Hyodo, como los lideres celebran la victoria)

 **Poco despues**

Las cosas terminaron de esa manera la reunion se realizo, como debio ser, despues de un tiempo de pasarla en fiesta Issei mira a su nuevas peones que son: Remilia, Aya y Katarea que conviven con calma y tranquilidad, Kuroka se acerca y le habla.

Kuroka: hola Hakuryuutei-chi (saluda la mayor de las Toujou)

Issei: hola Kuroka, como estas y Koneko? (pregunta su rey)

Kuroka: bien, solo que termino otro momento asi, pero aun abra paz (responde y mira como le sonrie)

Issei: (acaricia su pelo) puede que si, pero hay que pasarla bien, despues de todo somos la unica esperanza de DxD (sonrie y miran el cielo)

Koneko: Sempai, Onee-san que hacen? (pregunta la menor de las Toujou)

Issei: no es nada, pero aun se acerca la lucha mas (se puso serio, cuando vienen Reimu) no es nada bueno Reimu (dice serio, como las dos mujeres que se ponen serias)

Reimu: exacto, Loki pronto se liberara de su encierro que utilizo Odin (responde la Diosa)

Issei: despues de todo, sera un gusto derrotarlo (sonrie a lado de las chicas)

Isami: sera un momento que podamos sellarlo mas tiempo (sonrie la castaña)

Veronica: el ex hermano de Thor? (pregunta la mujer)

Issei: si, por ahora disfrutemos de nuestra paz (sonrie y todos van a pasarla bien)

Parece que las cosas asi son, pero el clan podra derrotar a Loki con su Ragnaro (creo que asi se escribe) pero se vera a la otra.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 23**

 **LUCHA CONTRA LOKI**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo por fin termine el cap, espero que les guste mucho si me empeñe en hacerlo, mas como Rin y Run humillaran a Rizevin, pero es momento de irnos, dejen su estrellita y comenten como quedo, gracias a quienens comentan, dejan su estrella y lo agregan a una lista de lecctura, sin mas que decir nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	23. Lucha contra Loki

**Hola chicos y chicas hace tiempo que no les subo esto no, pero en realidad ya tenia los titulos de los caps de esta temporada y dos de la tercera, bien como se sabe se integrara las piezas mutadas que es digamos alfilreina, dos personajes de Gravity fails, en otros se integrara Star de otra caricatura y Dash de la version humaniza de mi little poni, bueno ya que les aclare los puntos de estos, solo falta la final de la temporada yo se que lucha se desata en el titulo del siguiente cap, despues de este cap, bueno doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **LUCHA CONTRA LOKI**

 **Un dia despues residencia Hyodo**

Ha pasado un dia desde la destruccion de Ophis y de Rizevin, Issei lee un libro, Veronica solo pensaba que luchara contra un dios Asgardiano, la mayoria del mega clan solo leen o juegan, pero algo que pasaba en si en si en todo, era Aya Sitri, la version de Sona, que apenas le florecen sentimientos asia al azabache, pero tambien Remilia, version de Rias, tambien sentia florecer sentimientos a Issei, Grayfia, Isami, Irina eran mas unidas a su querido azabache, Freed y Valpat mejoran sus labilidades con Irina y Xenovia con Yuka, Akeno maneja bien su posicion como alfil, y las torres manejan bien su lucha.

Issei: (leyendo una novela) wooo pense que las historias de No Chuck Luck eran buenas, esto es mejor (sonrie mientras sigue leyendo su libro)

Ravel: oye Issei-sama (pide la chica)

Issei: (sin apartar su lectura) pasa algo Ravel? (pregunta el moreno)

Ravel: cuando se libera Loki de su encierro (responde, el solo alza la vista, los que estaban en la sala solo observan a Issei)

Issei: la verdad Reimu-san sabe cuando, solo tenemos que estar mas lejos de su fuerza para poder yo sellarlo en un dimension especial que creo yo (explica con seriedad su Rey)

Asia: aun asi, moriremos por las mordidas de sus hijos? (pregunta la serafina)

Issei: es un buen punto Asia, bueno solo algunos de ustedes serian lastimados, Remilia como ejemplo como es una híbrida, dragona demonio, si moriria, asi que los que son mitad demonios, incluyendo a los que eran Phonex, tienen el riesgo de morir, asi que tengan cuidado de que no les muerdan (responde y explica la situacion de los que son demonios y Phonex)

Akeno: aun tengo una duda (dijo la azabache)

Valpat: sobre que Akeno-san? (pregunta el hombre de los 3 que hay)

Grayfia: se a que te refieres Akeno (toma la palabra de Valpat)

Kuroka: si podemos secuestrar a uno de sus hijos (responde la Nekomatar)

Issei: es una fantastica idea Kuroka-chan, gracias a la duda de Akeno, se podra dar un intento de que uno de sus hijos sea parte de nosotros y pienso en cual (sonrie ante las ideas de Kuroka y Akeno)

Veronica: quien? (pregunta la mujer)

Issei: tomaremos a Hati, como mi familiar, bueno Valpat continua mejorando la dimension donde estara Loki (indica)

Valpat: a la orden Issei-sama (acata la orden)

Izumi: para que me pediste modificar la dimension donde entrenamos? (pregunta su madre todos ven a Issei y a Izumi)

Issei: para que en 5 horas sean 15 años, para poder vencer a Loki (responde su hijo/rey)

Izumi: terminare la modificacion (indica la mujer)

Irina: (trae con sigo una caja roja) Issei-kun, Valpat me entrego esto, para que te lo diera (entrega la caja)

Issei: (toma la caja, lo abre) wooo pero son piezas fusionadas, cuando fue? (pregunta a su novia)

Irina: no sabia que decirte pero son increíbles, cuatro piezas fusionadas (responde fascinada)

Las cuatro pizas fusionadas son un alfilreina, un alfiltorre, un alfilcaballo, sobre todo una alfilpeon, solo Issei se pone alegre ahora tendria que formar un nuevo equipo de piezas fusionadas, pero Reimu le habla.

Reimu: Issei tienes que ir con unas de nosotras a rescatar a tus dos nuevas peones (indica su alfil del 3er juego)

Issei: ok, pero vendran Veronica, Valeria y Katarea (indica y las nombradas con Reimu desaparecen)

 **Bosques de EE,UU, California, cabaña del misterio**

Mabel y Wendy están atrapadas en el sótano de la cabaña del misterio que esta incendiando, porque Riper y el viejo pelearon para ser libres, pero no pudieron ahacer nada el castaño mueriendo, si no llevarse al viejo, pero era tarde y el fuego consumia la cabaña con ellas adentro, solo esperaban un milagro, cuando ellas miran aparecer 4 mujeres y un hombre.

Issei: cielos Reimu, nos hubiera mencionado que la cabaña se esta incendiando (se queja su lider)

Reimu: perdoname, pero ellas son las que buscamos (indica la diosa sacerdotisa Urubus)

Wendy: quien son ustedes? (pregunta la de la gorra verde)

Issei: me llamo Hyodo Issei, ellas son Veronica, Reimu, Katarea y Valeria, somos del clan Hyodo (responde el azabache)

Mabel: vienen a sacarnos de aqui? (pregunta la de los frenos)

Issei: si, pero tendian que ser Dragonas para ayudarnos contra alguien (responde)

Wendy: si es lo unico que quieres, no hay remedio, prefiero salir de aqui (responde la pelirroja)

Mabel: por mi no hay problema (dijo alegre la castaña)

Issei: (sacando 2 peones) bienvenidas al clan Hyodo (sonrie y las piezas se Hunden en ellas)

Reimu: debemos irnos, la cabaña esta a punto de caer (indica la alfil)

Y asi desaparecen de la cabaña que se derrumba por el fuego.

 **Ciudad de Kouh, Japon, residencia Hyodo, sala principal**

Despues de que Issei agregara a las dos nuevas peones, suspiran un poco y les dan de comer, que pidio asia Grayfia, despues de eso habla en la sala principal.

Issei: escuchen todos! (exclama a lado de las nuevas peones) bueno como veran Reimu me pidio traer a dos nuevas integrantes, sus nombres son Wendy y Mabel, compañeras Peones del segundo y primer juego de peones, cuando la modificacion de la dimension este lista, les dire a ellas que es lo que aran ahora (explica, pero la Madre de Issei, Veronica alza la mano preguntando algo)

Veronica: es cierto que yo y ellas son primerizas en el tema de lo sobrenatural y de los 72 clanes, que planeas con la modificacion de la dimensio? (pregunta la morena)

Issei: eso es muy sencillo, en determinado tiempo, tenemos que estar mas haya del poder de Loki, tenemos poco tiempo, porque cuando Reimu nos indica cuando se libera y su hubicacion (responde el azabache)

Izumi: hablando de eso, la modificacion termino (indica la mujer)

Issei: bien pero sere honesto con ustedes, todos incluso mis hijas tendran que pasar una puebla, los que ya lo saben, a que me refiero, asi que por favor no me odien por eso (se disculpa)

Isami: puede que sea cruel pero no te odie, es la unica manera para que no tengamos piedad ante nuestros enemigos y tal vez rivales (explica la castaña)

Issei: bueno, solo esperemos la llamada de Reimu de cuando se libera Loki (indica y hacen de nuevo sus actividades)

 **Hora de la cena**

Es de noche en la casa, todos estan de nuevo haciendo lo que se les de la gana, mientras que algunos comen, otros conviven y conversan, la llamada de Reimu les hace callar y van a ver lo que les dira cuando se desata la lucha contra Loki.

Issei: hola Reimu-san, que noticias traes? (pregunta el Lider y los demas esperan respuestas)

Reimu/holograma: _saludos a todos, les vengo a informar el dia que se libera Loki, en 7 dias se libera del sello de Odin, cerca de la frontera de Mexico y en el desierto de baja california Mexico, con la frontera de , asi que deben entrenar desde hoy, ire de inmediato asia ustedes para poder entrenar con ustedes cambio y fuera_ (desaparece el holograma)

Wendy: parece que es tiempo de entrenar, pero por cuanto tiempo? (pregunta la nueva sierva)

Issei: 7 dias, asi que entrenamos 4 dias seguidos equivalente a 600 años de entrenamiento durara los 4 dias (responde, todos solo afirman, le esperan muschos años mas de la mitad de 1000 años)

Grayfia: solo esperemos a Reimu y entremos (es lo que dijo la platina)

 **4 Dias, 600 años despues**

Un portal se abre desde la residencia Hyodo, salen de uno a uno los chicos con una mirada seria, pero serena, lo que ya sabian la puebla de Issei, no lo tenian que pasar, pero los que no, lo tenian que hacer despues de eso salen serios, ahora estan mas haya de un clan imperial, estan listos para la batalla de Loki que se sucitara en 3 dias.

Issei: bueno chicos descansemos estos 3 dias faltantes, pronto sabra que no debe alterar el mundo humano (dijo serio y solo afirman)

Irina: asi que era eso tu puebla Issei (le dijo la castaña de coletas)

Issei: como dijo Isami, era la unica forma para que no tengamos piedad ante nuestros enemigos y rivales (explica lo que dijo Isami)

Mabel: lo se, pero era necesario hacerla? (pregunta la castaña de frenos)

Issei: la idea era de Sona, culpen a ella (se excusa y se encoje de brazos)

Grayfia: bueno, era eso, o experimentar lo de Asia (dijo la platina)

Wendy: opino lo mismo (apoya a su compañera Reina

Y asi se fueron hacer sus actividades, para esperar ese dia

 **Dia de la lucha, Baja california, desierto cerca de la frontera de Mexico y**

El mega clan Hyodo estan en una cupula, los acompaña una valquiria que envio Odin con ellos, solo esperan que el sello se rompa y asi puedan golpear a Loki, como anteriormente hicieron con Kokabiel y Barakiel.

Issei: ya casi es hora, peones tienen permiso de promoción (indica Issei)

Peones: Promoción, Reina! (exclaman los peones)

Irina: es mejor separarnos en grupos (indica el solo afirma y todos se separan por donde pueden aparecer los hijos de Loki cuando los invoque)

Loki: (libre del sello de Odin) por fin libre, oh pero si son hibridos eh (sonrie el malvado dios Asgardiano)

Shinku: Loki-sama, desafiar al clan Hyodo y a Odin-sama se le paga con castigo! (exclama la Valquiria)

Loki: no me menciones a ese idiota, Valquiria de mierda (le dijo a la chica)

Issei: sabes algo Loki, no podras luchar contra nosotros, aunque llames a tus hijos (le dijo serio)

Loki: eso se vera Hakuryuutei (le dijo al llamar a sus hijos entre ellos Hati) ahora desatare el Ragnaro (creo que asi se escribe) nadie podra hacer nada (sonrie confiado)

Issei: pues no este seguro de esto, Loki tambien tengo hijas, no sabes de quien son, pues son de Tiamat la dragona del caos (responde dejando algo sorprendido al dios)

Loki: eso no importa (sonrie y asi empezo la lucha)

Entonces todos en equipo empezaron a luchar contra Loki y sus hijos, el dios Asgardiano estaba sorprendido de ellos, estaban mas haya de su poder, sus hijos son vencidos uno por uno por ellos, hasta que Issei tomo a Hati haciendolo su familia, el dios se enojo tanto, pero Las hijas de Issei, fueron asia el para golpearlo tanto que no podia defenderse Loki, al estar tan cansado cae rendido, pero Issei ya tenia la dimension de bolsillo para que nunca mas Loki saliera.

Loki: los maldigo! (exclama el dios derrotado junto con sus hijos menos Hati)

Reimu: no servira tu maldicion, estan protegidos de el (sonrie la diosa sacerdotisa)

Loki: Hyodo tus putas, lo paga- (no termino por la patada de Wendy)

Wendy: mencionalo otra vez y sufriras las consecuencias (le advierte la pelirroja)

Loki: o que puta, eres y seras una pu- (no termino de nuevo, porque ella lo toma y le da una paliza que ellos ven complacidos)

Mabel: (se acerca y tambien le da una paliza) tu no vuelvas a decirnos asi, porque no somos nosotras las que te daremos tu paliza (indica la castaña de frenos)

Veronica: (camina tronando sus dedos) sabes algo dios de mierda, mas bien todas te vamos patear el culo que tienes al ofendernos (sonrie la azabache)

Issei: te lo dije, no podras vencernos, menos a ellas que estan enojadas (sonrie el Hyodo mientras que Remilia tambien lo empezo a golpear)

Entonce todas las mujeres del mega clan y las novias de Issei lo empezaron a golpear de una manera pero que lo de Kokabiel, peor las novias si que ellas eran las mas enojadas golpeando al dios Asgardeano, sus hijos de el solo bajan la cabeza con pena, muy bien sabido que las mujeres enojadas dan miedo, el ya vio las consecuencias de eso, despues de una putiza cae todo golpeado y con moretones, hecho mierda.

Issei: Izumi, abre la dimension (indica el moreno)

Izumi: claro hijo (responde alegre la mujer)

Issei: (toma a Loki, sus hijas toman a los hijos menos a Hati) bueno Loki, es momento de que te quedes ahi encerrado (sonrie Issei)

Loki: pudrete! (escupe el dios a Issei)

Issei: bueno, en esta dimension lo creo Izumi, sirve para que entremos y salgamos, pero si metemos a alguien sin autorizacion se queda encerrado para siempre, el portal se rompe y nadie puede salir nunca mas (explica y avienta al dios con los hijos) bueno es mejor que no vuelvas a salir, te costara millones de años en salir nos vemos (sonrie y la puerta de la dimension se desquebraja y se cierra para siempre)

Valpat: por fin se termino (suspira el chico)

Issei: si, pero tenemos un premio (sonrie acariciando a Hati)

Mabel: en eso tienes razon, pero aun presiento lucha mas (indica la peon)

Issei: es cierto, pero Reimu es la unica que puede decirnos quien sera el proximo enemigo (responde)

Entonces ellos solo se retiran del sitio, para descansar, pero aun se debe librar otra lucha mas, esta vez estaran a la par de este dios, saben quien es?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 24 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **LA LIBERACIÓN DE TRIHEXA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, wooo fue largo, no pense que lo tomaria muy largo, pero lo que mas me gusto fue que las mujeres golpearan a Loki hasta cansarse, pues es la cosa mas epica que he hecho, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su estrella y comenten como les paresio, y las nuevas integrantes de este mega clan, sin mas que decir nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	24. Liberacion de Trihexa

**Hola amantes de DxD, les traigo el nuevo cap de esta serie, pronto iniciamos con la 3ra temporada de este fanfinc, bueno este cap los ara llorar por los momentos finales de este cap, ademas ya les traigo dos nuevos caps de la 3ra temporada que seran buenos, en la del siguiente cap se mencionara que es, bueno es mejor seguir, gracias a los que leen mi historia se los agradesco.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 24 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **LA LIBERACIÓN DE TRIHEXA**

 **Residencia Hyodo un mes despues**

Ha pasado un mes desde el encierro de Loki, Issei tiene 8 sensuales chicas como novias, duermen juntas, sabe que algun dia todo el equipo femenino ira a el, ya que Valpat y Freed tienen sus gustos mejores, incluso puede hacer incesto si es que quiere que una de sus dos madres quiere estar con el, despues de una noche calmada el despierta junto a sus mujeres.

Issei: buenos dias amores (sonrie el azabache)

Novias: buenos dias Issei, dormistes bien? (preguntan sus novias)

Issei: claro que si dormi bien con ustedes, bueno es momento de ir a desayunar (indica y se cambian juntos)

 **Sala principal**

Las dos madres preparan el desayuno, con mucha calma mientras conversan con alegria)

Veronica: no sabias que es mi hijo de mi dimension? (pregunta la morena)

Izumi: no lo sabia, un dia bajo de las escaleras con el pelo negro, tan calmado muy feliz, pero no te arrepientes de lo que hicistes (responde la castaña)

Veronica: por mucho que lo desee si, pero si no hubiera hecho eso, tal vez estaria conmigo desayunando como si nada pasara, pero me pregunto como es que es de otra vida antes de que naciera (se dijo la azabache y hace la pregunta tambien, pero Rin y Run abrazan a las mujeres)

Run: oba-san Veronica (sonrie la niña)

Veronica: ho mi querida Run (le da un beso en la frente)

Rin: oba-san Izumi (hace la misma reaccion)

Izumi: mi querida Rin, como estan las dos? (pregunta la castaña)

Run: estamos bien, donde esta oto-san (responde la gemela)

Veronica: no bajan el y ellas, no se desesperen (le dice con ternura)

Run: vale lo esperamos (se van a la mesa a esperarlo)

Izumi: si que tienen la actitud de su hijo (sonrie la mujer)

Veronica: y el fisico de su hijo (responde y ellas se rien)

Issei: (bajando las escaleras con su equipo) buenos dias a todos (saluda el joven)

Izumi: buenos dias Soushi, pronto estara el desayuno (informa la castaña)

Issei: Valpat, en serio vistes eso? (pregunta el azabache)

Freed: en serio paso eso? (pregunta el otro)

Valpat: si, pero era epico eso, despues de eso no sabiamos que hacer era un momento, bla, bla, bla (hablan entre ellos)

Yubelluna: hombres (suspira la mayor de Issei)

Wendy: mejor escuchar sus payasadas a que se tiren pedos (re un poco la pelirroja y las demas solo le miran) que? Me gusta como suenan (se sonroja y se voltea de otro lado)

Remilia: en cierto punto es cierto (sonrie la otra pelirroja)

Y asi las chicas hablan de los pedos de estos, hasta yo que escribo esto se puso raro :v

 **Parque**

Issei y sus novias pasan un rato por el parque, pero por otro lado una chica que venia del espacio baja cansada y herida, su nombre es Star, que pudo escapar de donde venia, ya que sus amigos se sacrificaron, pero si no antes lastimarla de muerte, consiguiendo escapar a la tierra, pero mientras escapaba de ella entrando aun agujero negro y llego en uno de los multiversos de DxD numero 12345 osea el que esta despues de Another World, cae al piso y camina a donde estan ellos.

Issei: y creei que mis amigos de mi mundo original eran buenos, pero no, oh eso es? (pregunta el ojibicolor)

Isami: siento su poder vital debilitandose conforme avanza (indica en respuesta la castaña)

Wendy: quien sera ella para venir en ese estado? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Remilia: es mejor ver como esta (responde la otra pelirroja y van asia ella)

Star: (cae al piso se toca la herida) parece que se termino, al menos pude escapar por el sacrificio de marco, de mis amigos, pero morire remediablemente, si pudiera pedir ayuda pero ya no tengo energia y estoy dormiendome (indica ella mientas su vision se pone borrosa)

Issei: oh cielos que le paso, debemos atenderla rapido (indica mientras que Grayfia ayuda a la chica)

Valeria: es mejor ir a casa para poder curarla (indica la Hakuryuukou)

Y asi desaparecieron en un circulo magico del clan.

 **Residencia Hyodo poco despues, noche**

Issei con su equipo de médicos que esta conformados por Valpat, Freed, Grayfia, Asia y Izumi ven el estado de la chica.

Valpat: su estado es grave no podra resistir esta noche (le informa el chico)

Issei: entiendo, pero que pieza sera adecuada para ella? (pregunta sacando sus nuevas piezas y las restantes que quedan)

Freed: viendo el báculo, su velocidad puede que sea una alfilcaballo (responde el espadachín)

Issei: vale, antes de integrarle la pieza, Valpat me podias crear otras iguales como reinacaballo (pide el lider)

Valpad: claro, me tomara como dos meses en crear otro cuarteto de piezas de esas caracteristicas (responde el chico cientifico)

Issei: veamos la nueva pieza para nuestra nueva integrante (indica mientras que la pieza es colocada y se hunde en ella) perfecto, oh Reimu-san? (pregunta al ver a la Urubus sacerdotisa)

Reimu: tenemos unos problemas, no son muy buenos (responde muy seria, todos solo ponen una mirada muy seria)

Veronica: quien es el enemigo? (pregunta la mujer rompiendo el silencio)

Reimu: Trihexa, es el enemigo que debemos enfrentar, solo falta un poco para poder vencerlo, asi que tenemos 6 dias antes de que se libere del sello (indica en respuesta la mujer y diosa del infinito)

Issei: (mira a sus hijas como si recordaran algo) Rin, Run pasa algo? (pregunta el padre preocupado)

Run: no es nada oto-san, solo que ese nombre nos hizo recordar nada mas (responde alegre y lo abraza con su gemela)

Grayfia: Issei-sama, la joven Star esta descansando en la habitacion (indica la mujer)

Wendy: mi pregunta para ti Issei, como sabes el nombre de ella y de la mayoria de nosotras? (pregunta la pelirroja de la gorra verde)

Issei: eso es facil, ante de poder entrar a todo esto les muestro esto (responde sacando su celular donde indica exactamente la historia que estoy escribiendo)

Wendy: asi que todas estas historias mas otras asi pudistes reconocerla (dijo entendiendo lo que le pregunto ella a el)

Issei: bueno, todo lo estamos viviendo, es exactamente escrita conforme hago mi historia, ahora que ya no estoy en mi mundo eso es pasado, no he escrito esto desde mas 1000 años desde que estoy aqui, aunque hemos pasado solo un año en ese tiempo (explica el ojibicolor)

Wendy: has pasado mil años, pero como? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Irina: bueno porque el es de un universo donde solo tenia conocimiento, pero es que el era un demonio de clase imperial no es asi por eso sabias de esto (explica la castaña portadora de neitor)

Issei: es cierto, la mayoria sabe la historia por Reimu, pero ustedes, las nuevas no lo saben, por eso se los contare cuando entremos a entrenar en cuando despierte su nueva compañera (responde calmado)

 **Por la madrugada**

Ha pasado varias horas desde que Star estubiera en reposo de lo habia pasado en la tarde ella abre los ojos y miro que estaba en una habitacion de un monarca importante, o algo por el estilo, se sienta en la cama y mira que son las 4:00 AM, pensadon que sucedio y como puede ver a la oscuridad, cuando la puerta es abierta por la Maid y la pelingra que es Reynare.

Grayfia: buenas noches joven Star (saluda la maid)

Reynare: ire a avisarle a Issei-sama (sale de la habitacion)

Star: hola, usted es? (pregunta la princesa)

Grayfia: mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifugus, reina y su superior del clan Hyodo (responde la platina de ojos rojos)

Star: entonces quien es mi lider? (pregunta de nuevo)

Grayfia: Issei Hyodo es su rey y lider del mega clan (responde la maid se mueve a la puerta y habla de nuevo) cuando sea de mañana ira con el, le explicara su situacion, no se preocupe de el todos aqui nos tratamos bien, ya que usted estara en dos equipos, hasta mas tarde (cierra la puerta)

 **A la mañana**

El dia llego, todos desayunan con calma, Star baja las escalera cuando todos lo saludan, ella estaba muy confundida de que todos lo saluden, sin preocuparse de que venga peligro, pero como el Infinito hay miles de universos en el multiverso, hay diferentes universos.

Star: como pueden estar en paz, se viene un peligro para aqui! (exclama alterada la alfilcaballo)

Rip: (chiquilla, estas en otro universo, el peligro que nos podias enfrentar tardaria millones de años) (responde el orbe de la Dividing Gear)

Star: como es que tienes eso? (pregunta la chica)

Issei: pues estamos en unos de estos universos en el multiverso, somos seres sobrenaturales comotu eres una de nosotros, llamado el multiverso de DxD (responde la pregunta la chica)

Wendy: en otras palabras estaras a salvo de todo (le dijo simplemente la pelirroja de gorra verde)

Star: entonces ese punto es? (pregunta de nuevo)

Issei: no soy el unico, Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete) soy un usuario de una Sacred Gear, o en simples palabras engranaje sagrado, si quieres saber mas, desayuna porque debemos entrenar 300 años (indica y ella come a lado de los equipos caballo y alfiles)

 **Mas tarde por ese mismo dia**

Ha pasado unas horas desde lo que le dijo Issei a Star ahora esta preparandose para entrenar 300 años osea dos dias, para enfrentarse a Trihexa.

Issei: estan listos todos? (pregunta el rey Hyodo)

Todos: Listos Issei/sama/san (responde todos)

Issei: bueno entremos (indica y empezaron a entrar uno por uno)

Mittelt: por fin algo de lucha (sonrie la rubia)

Kira: ya quiero pelear (sonrie la peliverde)

Issei: Star-san (llama y ella se para) bueno todos nosotros pasamos una puebla, asi que no me odies, se que es dolorosa, pero es asi que todos somos serios y sin piedad ante nuestros enemigos y rivales, vale (entra a la dimension)

Star: entiendo, pero espero que asi pueda ser fuerte como ellos (responde y entra en la dimension)

 **2 dias, 300 años despues**

Ha pasado 300 años desde entonces, dos dias en el mundo humano, la dimension se abre revelando a los chicos con calma, al final salen Issei y Star conversando con calma.

Star: ahora entiendo, gracias por las clases (agradece la mujer)

Issei: de nada, por ahora debemos (cae al piso al instante)

Star: que le paso? (pregunta la chica)

Grayfia: bueno veras despues de entrenar seguido cae automaticamente al piso por el cansancio, pues despues de uno minutos caeremos igual tu tambien caeras de ese modo tardaremos como en 2 dias en despertar (explica mientras los demas caen al piso de diferentes manera)

Star: ya ve- (con ojos abiertos cae al piso dormida)

Grayfia: bueno pense qu- (cae dormida igual)

 **Dia de la liberacion de Trihexa centro de las montaña de México**

Ha pasado varios dias desde lo sucedido y esperan salir al 666/Trihexa de su encierro.

Issei: bueno solo falta poco, tienen permiso de promoverse (indica)

Peones: promoción Torre (indican y les aparecen los hologramas de la torre en ellos)

Reimu: esten en alerta (indica, cuando la tierra tiembra y se ponen serios y listos)

Trihexa: (libre del sello supremo) por fin libre (sonrie la dragona)

Issei: Trihexa, no intentes nada! (exclama el azabache)

Trihexa: oh azsi que tu y tu clan vinieron a detenerme, dejeme decirles que solo me libere para poder viajar por el infinito (responde todos solo suspiran) tambien para recojer a mis hijas (indica)

Mabel: quien son sus hijas? (pregunta la castaña de frenos)

Trihexa: dejen que me trasnforme (indica y una luz siega revelando a una peliverdeazulada)

Issei: (asombrado) son iguales que Rin y Run (dijo asombrado como todo el equipo)

Trihexa: mi nombre humano es Hatsune Miku, bueno antes de encerrarme sin saber porque, solo porque queria detener a los idiotas de Ddraig y Abion me sellaron dejando sola sin mis hijas ocultas en un callejon de universo 1234 de DxD, pero pense quien las encontrara las cuidara, ahora que estoy libre ire a buscarlas (explica la chica entonces la gemelas que son iguales a Miku la reconocen y hablan)

Gemelas: eres tu ka-san? (preguntan las gemelas y ella voltea y sonrie)

Miku: no puedo creerlo ustedes mis pequeñas, por fin las veos, entonces podemos irnos por el infinito (respoonde la madre de las gemelas)

Rin: si, pero debemos despedirnos de ellos (señala al mega clan)

Miku: tienen mi gratitud clan Hyodo, pueden despedirse (indica la mujer y las gemelas voltean y miran a su padre triste)

Issei: (se acerca a ellas) ya es hora no? (pregunta sonriente)

Run: si, gracias por cuidarnos, para nosotras somos tus hijas (sonrie la peliverdeazulada)

 **Amor Inmortal, Opening de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades.**

 **Namida yori mo yasashî uta o kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo.**

 **(¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal? Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar).**

 **sekai ga sou nani mo kanpani kawarutu wa omowana ikedo.**

 **(Mis lágrimas son una canción, tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón)**

Issei: yo estoy orgulloso de ustedes, lucharon a mi lado, las he apoyado tanto, aun recuerdo ese dia que las encontre (sonrie recordando ese dia)

Rin: nosotras tambien lo recordarmos, gracias por no abandonarnos, te queremos Oto-san (sonrie la gemela)

Run: desde que estamos contigo, sentimos bien felices, tubimos una gran infancia (agradece su hija)

 **shizuka ni yami yo toukashite aruite aruite miyouto omou.**

 **(¿Que puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad? Creer en mí ir mas allá, de la adversidad)**

 **yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai**

 **yume no kakera daisuki na hito**

 **omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa**

 **zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete.**

 **(Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí, por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal. Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón, no lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor)**

Issei: lo se, mis pequeñas, pueden irse con su madre, suerte en su viaje (sonrie y las abraza y ellas corresponde el abrazo)

Run: gracias Oto-san, bueno es momento anewe (indica la gemela)

Rin: si onee-san, adios oto-san, cuidate (se voltean y van asia ella)

Miku: vamonos Hijas, gracias Hyodo Issei, cuidense ustedes nos vemos (alzan vuelo y se van dejando al clan)

 **yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana yume no kakera daisuki na hito.**

 **(El destino lo traerá, muy pronto a mi mundo él volverá)**

 **omoi egaita ai no katachi wa zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete.**

 **(Sé que en mi piensa donde sea que esté, Esto es mas fuerte porque es amor inmortal)**

Issei: (saca un dije con la foto de sus hijas) buena suerte Rin Run (sonrie y se voltea alegre) vamos a casa (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

 **Una semana despues**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Rin y Run se fueran de la ciudad y del universo acompañada de su madre y diosa dragona Trihexa o 666, Issei ve los entrenamientos de los peones mientras ve la foto de sus hijas.

Issei: veo que manejan la promoción (sonrie el azabache)

Star: hola Issei, como estas? (pregunta la chica)

Issei: bien, aun acostubrandome de su ausencia, es muy dificil olvidar lo que fueron de ellas (responde alegre)

Star: parece que un lazo muy unido entre ustedes (dijo mientras ven los entrenamientos)

 **la la la kuru kuru mawaru chikyuugi kuru kuro kawaru chikan sekai no hate ni ai wo yono koe no sekibi.**

 **yume wo yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana yume no kakera daisuki na hito omoi egaita ai no katachi wa.**

 **zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete la la la namida yori mo yasashî uta o kanashi miyouri sono nukuwori wo.**

Issei: tienes razon en eso, Star aun falta muchas cosas, mas aliados y mas piezas para que el clan este completo (sonrie mientras le entregan té a el y a Star) gracias Grayfia (agradece su amo)

Grayfia: de que Issei-sama, nunca voy a olvidar a esas niñas, tomaron tu actitud (sonrie la maid, pero le sale una lagrima)

Irina: nos decian tios a todos, eran una ternuras (dijo llorando)

Issei: (sonrie) si, es lo que mas aprecie de ellas, que siempre eran alegres con todos, tomaron mi actitud, siempre positivas y todo eso (sonrie)

Izumi: a pesar de que pasara mucho seguiran siendo mis nietas (sonrie la madre)

Veronica: tambien mis nietas (dijo la azabache y la otra madre)

Issei: quisiera que ellas esten aqui, como siempre ayudando y jugando con todos, pero es la decisión de ellas, debemos respectar eso (dijo con algunas lagrimas)

Run: pero siempre estar unidos como una familia (dijo la gemela)

Rin: nunca dejar a la familia es como traicionarla (dijo ellas todos ven a las gemelas)

Issei: y su madre? (pregunta con las emociones al borde)

Run: ella supo que separarnos de ustedes era algo que dolia, somos una familia (corren las gemelas y lo abrazan con ternura)

Rin: sobre todo (llorando) estar con Oto-san (dijo y enpezo a llorar, con su hermana)

Issei: y yo con ustedes mis hijas, mis queridas, hijas (llorando tambien)

El equipo llora al ver ese hermoso reencuentro, la mayoria si que le salian lagrimas por esa tierna escena, ahora estaba mas unidos padre e hijas, pero no sabian que alguien que segun mataron regresaria de la misma muerte para matar por todas a Issei.

 **Zona desconocida universo DxD 1489**

?: pronto estupidos, pronto terminaran muertos que ni se podran regenerar, con esto en mis manos (sonrie) con una de las Bosted Gear de este universo, podre acabarte Hyodo Issei (se empezo a reir como desquiciada)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 25 TERCERA TEMPORADA**

 **LA RESURRECCIÓN DE EVIL SERAFALL PARTE 1**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, fue muy largo, pero lo he terminado, se viene lo bueno, creen que lo logren ganar, otra cosa, les gustaria que Lincoln y Linka sean parte del mega clan de Issei?**

 **En los comentarios me diran, si, si o no, bueno como siempre dejen su estrella y comenten como les parecio, ahora es momento de irme a la otra nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	25. Regreso de la traidora

**Hola chicos y chicas amantes al DxD, les traigo el nuevo cap de la nueva temporada de esta serie espero que os guste sin mas que decir doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25 TERCERA TEMPORADA**

 **LA RESURRECCIÓN DE EVIL SERAFALL 1RA PARTE**

 **Un mes despues, universo humano**

Ha pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido, estan en el universo humano, porque quieren relajarse desde que inicio todo esto, ahora estan pasando bien, es lo que les gusta mucho, en el patio de la casa Issei y sus hijas juegan con mucha alegria, pero las novias y las dos madres sentian peligro, mucho peligro, entonces deciden hablar con su rey ante eso.

Izumi: Soushi (llama la madre, el voltea) necesitamos hablar de algo (le dijo con seriedad)

Issei: se a que te refieres Ka-san (responde el joven y van a dentro)

Veronica: entonces vamos adentro ya que es serio (indica la otra madre)

 **En la sala**

El clan se reune para hablar de ese tema, asi que antes de que iniciara el tema Star ve el frasco donde tiene el Sacred Gear que le pertenecio a Asia, le pregunta de eso.

Star: antes de que inicie la reunion, que contiene el frasco? (pregunta la muchacha)

Issei: oh eso, es el crepúsculo que le perteneció a Asia, lo guardo para uno de nuestros ciervos futuros, por eso veo que ustedes tienen mucho potencia, pero no sera adecuados para el Sacred crepuscule Gear (responde y habla de nuevo) bueno ahora viene el tema mas importante, saben ustedes quien resurgió no? (pregunta con seriedad)

Wendy: es alguien que tu conoces no (responde la de gorra verde)

Issei: pero como es que esta viva, yo la mande directamente al sol, como sobrevivio a eso? (se pregunta muy serio)

Izumi: no se sabe, pero sentimos que le acompaña otra persona, lo mas alarmante es que ella tiene un Sacred Gear de ese universo (responde seria la madre)

Rip, Ddraig, Abion: (no puede ser, trae un Bosted Gear de ese universo, podemos sentirlos a 5 universos de distancias, se acerca muy rapido) (dijeron los dragones)

Mabel: que significa eso, que ella ahora es mas poderosa? (pregunta la castaña de frenos)

Issei: si, aun quiere matarme, pero cuanto tiempo tardaria en venir ella y su aliada con una Bosted Gear de ese universo? (pregunta a su orbe)

Rip: (en 8 dias estata aqui, no se sabe que tan poderosa es, pero si llega aqui, es mejor irnos aun universo DxD, para enfrentarla) (responde el dragon)

Reimu: es mejor ir al universo DxD 1798 para poder anfrentarlas ahi, no hay peligro, es un universo vacio (indica la diosa del infinito)

Issei: bueno chicos preparasen, nos iremos de inmediato (indica el rey y todos se alistaron)

 **3 dias despues, Universo 1798**

Faltaba 5 dias para que la traidora regrese, todos ellos entrenan sin problemas ya que el universo 1798 era un vacio enorme, aunque tenga todo lo de un universo normal, cuando despues de que los equipos entrenaran los equipos alfiles/caballos entrenaban a Star con mucha energia, lo que no sabian ella y su aliada estaban a minutos de que llegara ahi.

Issei: (ven como terminan su entrenamiento) perfecto chicos, reunidos (indica el joven)

Valeria: bueno ha pasado 3 dias, deberiamos pasarla un poco no? (pregunta la Hakuryuukou)

Freed: estoy de acuerdo con ella, debemos pasar un rato relajandose, deb- (no termina al ver algo en el cielo)

Issei: (se voltea con su equipo) no puede ser! (exclama el azabache con asombro)

Todos quedan asombrados al ver a Evil Serafall con Evil Katarea, pero que mas deja en asombro es que Serafall trae consigo una Bosted Gear corrompida.

Ddraig: (es la Bosted Gear, perro corrompida, no sabemos que es lo que trama) (dijo el dragon gales)

ESerafall: hola estupidos, no me olvidaron? (pregunta la mujer burlona)

EKatarea: soy del universo 1947 de DxD, donde soy la traidora, acabo de matar al portador de Red, Hyodo Issei 1947 y esta Bosted Gear esta corrompida, pero volveria a la normalidad si se la quitan, si es que pueden (explica la Evil Katarea del universo 1947)

Issei: yo te vi morir como sobreviviste a eso? (pregunta listo para activar la Dividing Gear)

ESerafall: eso es lo que yo creí, pero de un modo sobrevivi, mis ganas de matarte no terminaron, es lo que pense de eso, hasta que te pueda matar descansare (sonrie)

Issei: ya controlo mejor el Juggernaut Breack, asi que si puedes matarme te costara mas caro (indica el joven)

ESerafall: pues es lo que are, Bosted Gear (activa el guantelete) Balance Breack (Sonrie y un brillo oscuro la cubre)

 **Balance Breack Black Stay Mali**

ESerafall: ahora si van a pagarla (sonrie adentro de la amardura)

Issei: pues si es lo que quieres, no tengo obsion, Dividing Gear, Juggernaut Breack (activa su balance)

Isami: Bosted Gear,Juggernaut Breack (activa ella su balance)

Valeria: Pues tu lo has querido Dividing, Dividing, Juggernaut Breack (es lo mismo que ellos)

Katarea: (sonrie) bueno entonces vamos a patear tu traidor trasero, traidora de mierda (le dijo a su ella malvada)

EKatarea: pues eso se vera maldita aliada, Khaos Brigade ganara (sonrie la malvada Katarea)

ESerafall: ahora verán que, conmigo no se mete! (exclama la mujer de la armadura)

Issei, Isami, Valeria: eso lo veremos maldita traidora (dijeron serios los tres dragones)

Y si empezó una nueva batalla contra la traidora, Pero quien ganara?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 26**

 **LA RESURRECCIÓN DE EVIL SERAFALL 2DA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola mis fans, como les quedo el ojo sobre la Bosted Gear corrompida?**

 **Bueno hoy inicia la tercera temporada con una nueva portada de mis cartas DxD, ahora es el turno de nuestra maid Grayfia Lucifugus o Lucifuge, como sea, espero que les haya gustado, no fue tan corto pero prometi que les pondriera el regreso de ella no? aun me falta meter 3 personajes a esta historia son.**

 **Linka Loud: Loud House, Mi vida Nueva En Royal Woods.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Loud House, The New Another Life Of Realidade**

 **Rainboom Dash: Little Poni, Versión Humanizada Película.**

 **Por ahora son ellos los siguiente de esta Lista del mega clan, por ahora me despido, nos vemos a la proxima vez.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	26. Sacrifio de una Peon

**Hola chicos y chicas, estamos de nuevo con un nuevo cap, bueno los are llorar hoy con el sacrificio de una alfil y pues sera sorpresa, ahora solo queda decir que disfruten de este cap que les guste recuerden comenten y su like.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 26**

 **LA RESURRECCIÓN DE EVIL SERAFALL 2DA PARTE**

La mujer y los 3 dragones y Las dos reinas iniciaron su batalla para saber quien salia vencedor de esta, entre ellos daban sus golpes, pero los que mas destacaban eran el equipo dragonico de Issei, tambien Katarea no se quedaba atras y tambien daba su lucha contra su yo malvada.

Katarea: nada mal, pero no sabes lo que no eres la que tiene sangre de mi querido rey Hyodo Issei (le dice orgullosa)

EKatarea: me importa una mierda, tu no eres solo una version que se dejo ir al bien, maldita mal parida (le contesta pero recibe un puñetazo de su version y la manda lejos)

Katarea: en eso tienes razon, no soy la unica que esta en el lado del bien (sonrie y va asia ella)

Issei: (sonrie, entre ellos la lanzaron al fondo de la tierra) perfecto chicas, pero debemos detenerla y sacarle la Bosted Gear corrompida (indica el lider)

Valeria: lo sabemos, pero es muy poderosa con su balance Breack, necesitamos como tu dice la Bosted Gear Corrompida (dijo la mujer)

Rip: (yo tengo la solucion, pero solo duraria un poco, quieres intentarlo Issei?) (pregunta el dragon galegles)

Isami: de que se trata eso Rip (responde la castaña con su Juggernaut Breack)

Rip: (es estar en un balance casi inmortal, que nadie sentiria tu presencia ante enemigos, llamado balance inmortale) (explica el animal ante esa tecnica)

Issei: cuanto tiempo puedo estar asi, no tardara en salir de donde la mandamos (le dice preocupado)

Rip: (solo dura 5 minutos en balance Breack, 3 minutos en balance Juggernaut Breack) (explica de nuevo)

Issei: Rin, Run, Valeria y Isami, Yubelluna, pueden detenerla? (pregunta el azabache)

Run: si oto-san (sube al cielo con su gemela) pero no por mucho aun con nuestros poderes sera muy fuerte (dijo la hija de Issei)

Issei: saldra en cualquier momento, solo necesito 5 minutos ok (indica el serio, ellas afirman eso es lo que desea)

ESerafall: (sale con media armadura) malditos putos! no creeran que esto me detendr- (no termino lo que dijo al ser golpeada por Rin y Run se avalanza con Valeria)

Isami: tienes el tiempo necesaro, ahora hazlo (indica y va asia ella)

Yubelluna: confiamos en ti hermano (dijo la hermana mayor y va asia ella igual)

Issei: ok cuento con ustedes, bueno balance Breack (ahora en su balance) bueno debo consentrarme, cuento con ellas (confia en sus novias y a sus hijas)

 **Abajo**

El clan solo ven como las dos dragonas celestiales y las hijas de Issei luchan el solo se queda quieto consentrandose, la que mas tenia preocupacion es Veronica, ven que ellos eran los unicos que podian contra ella, ella solo quiere ayudar, saca sus alas dragonicas y va a yudar pero la mano de Wendy la detiene.

Wendy: a donde vas madre? (pregunta la pelirroja de gorra verde)

Veronica: ayudarlos, no puedo soportarlo (responde desesperada)

Remilia: tambien quiero hacerlo, pero si llega a donde estan sus nueras y sus nietas quedaria hecha cenizas, su nivel ahora es celestial (explica la otra pelirroja version de Rias)

Irina: nadie puede llegar ahi, solo porque Rin y Run son hijas de Trihexa, pero Valeria y Isami con Issei son Dragones celestiales, Katarea-sama solo porque su version malvada esta aqui (dijo la castaña de coletas)

Freed: solo nos queda observar nada mas, seria imposible ir ahi, sin que nos reduzcamos a cenizas (dijo el albino apoyando a sus compañeras)

Kalawarner: nada mas observar (dijo la peliazul)

Xenovia: nada mas ver (dijo esta)

Valpat: confiar en ellos para que se termine esta rivalidad de antaño (dijo el hombre)

Veronica: (con preocupacion) Hijo, espero que tu puedas ganar (pide y reza la mujer)

 **Con Issei**

Issei aun esta consentrado, sus novias, hermana y hijas aun luchan pero estan cansando de detener a Evil Serafall con la Bosted Gear corrompida, ellas solo estaban reteniendola para que Issei pueda ocupar el balance inmortal.

Issei: cuanto falta, ellas no pueden detenerla por mas tiempo? (pregunta seriamente y preocupado)

Rip: (falta poco, que aras cuando se lo quites, se lo daras a alguien) (responde el dragon)

Issei: se a quien se lo dare, a Wendy (dijo aun serio)

 **Con las dragonas**

Las chicas aun podian detener a la malvada mujer pero no por mucho, ya estan cansadas, si siguen asi, Issei no podra completar el balance.

Isami: (con media armadura) rayos ella es muy poderosa, no podemos por mas tiempo! (exclama la castaña)

Valeria: dimelo a mi, aunque soy la hija del Lucifer original, nos esta humillando con todo (dijo con ironia)

Yubelluna: lo sabemos, pero tenemos que seguir o no podra ganar Issei, ademas es asunto de el, es el unico que tiene que terminarlo a como de lugar (dice con determinacion la pelimorada con mechones negros)

Rin, Run: tenemos que hacerlo para que oto-san gane (sonrie las niñas)

ESerafall: (sale de nuevo) ya estubo de jugar al topo, es momento de acabar con es- (toma a Valeria del cuello) no tan rapido putita, aun tengo poder para partir tu culo en dos (sonrie con una patada la manda lejos)

Isami: maldicion, porque me tubo que pasar esto, solo quería una vida normal como cualquier chica ahhhh (corre asia ella pero, ella desaparece y aparece detrás de ella) Pero que cara- (no pudo terminar por el golpe en la cara, que la manda lejos)

ESerafall: bueno es mi turno malditas (desaparece y aparece detrás de Yubelluna) hola perra (saluda preparando un golpe)

Yubelluna: hija de pu- (no termino lo que dijo al ser golpeada y cae al piso formando un cráter)

ESerafall: bueno siguen las gemelas de mierda (sonrie y detiene los puñetazos de Rin y Run)

Rin: no puede se- (es aventada lejos)

Run: maldición oto-san da- (la golpea y la avienta formando un cráter en un edificio)

 **Con Issei**

Issei: rayos ellas ya no pueden mas Rip ya o no? (pregunta de nuevo)

Rip: (esta listo, repite conmigo) (responde el dragon)

Issei, Rip: balance Inmortale (dijeron los dos y el aun esta parado pero la malvada Majou no lo ve)

ESerafall: donde te fuistes maldito? (pregunta enojada)

Rip: (tienes 5 Minutos ahora) (llama el dragon)

Issei: vamos por el guantelete ahhhh (corre asia ella)

Entonces Issei fue asia ella y como si nada toma el guantelete y se aleja.

ESerafall: (se destruye la armadura) que! no es posible quien fue muéstrate! (exclama la mujer)

Issei: (aparece a lado de Wendy) aqui estoy perra maldita (responde el sonriente)

ESerafall: maldito Hyodo Issei! (exclama enojada por quitarle el Guantelete) Issei, esta vez si te voy a matar maldito hijo de p- (no termino porque EKatarea cae encima de ella)

Katarea: es momento de eso Issei! (exclama la Reina demonio)

Issei: Wendy, toma esto ahora solo llama como lo hace Isami Bosted Gear, tu eres la indicada para portar una Sacred Gear ok (le da la confianza a su novia de utilizar una Sacred Gear tipo dragonico)

Wendy: estas seguro de eso, crees que sere capas de utilizarlo? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Issei: si lo estoy, te lo confio ahora vamos, que esto no termina (saca sus alas y va a donde esta Katarea)

Wendy: Bosted Gear (activa el guantelete y una luz negra la cubre)

Cuando la luz dejo de cegar a los que estaban cerca Wendy es cubierta de una armadura negra identica a la armadura de Isami, solo que ahora eran las gemas verdes como lo de Isami, si no que tenia toques rojos como los de la Bosted Gear de Isami.

Wendy: (asombrada) esto es asombroso, ahora podre estar a la par de ellos (sonrie)

Red: (mucho gusto Nueva portadora, soy Red el emperador rojo, o solia serlo ahora soy el emperador corrupto, ahora debemos acabar con esa maldita perra) (indica el dragon)

Issei: chicas, hermana, hijas, estan bien? (pregunta a lado de Katarea y Wendy)

Valeria: (llega con sus compañeros) si pero lograste, ahora hay una nueva dragona celestial de la corrupción, es momento de ocupar el dragon bazuca (indica la Hakuryuukou)

ESerfall: (a lado esta EKatarea) maldicion estamos acabadas! (exclama la chica seriamente)

EKatarea: aun tenemos un metodo final, la fusion (dijo la mujer pero un rayo atraviesa a la malvada Katarea) ahh quien fue? (pregunta escupiendo sangre)

Veronica: (abajo, con su mano como pistola) yo fui, en tan solo unos minutos perderas el conocimiento, es momento de acabar esto (desaparece y aparece en medio de las Evils) Caden Diamantine! (exclama y toma a las dos) Issei, chicas ahora (pide la mujer con seriedad)

Issei: no Veronica sal de esto, es asunto personal de mi y mis compañeros (le contesta seriamente)

Veronica: no importa eso, tu eres y seras mi hijo, lamento hacer todo eso, tenia celos de ti, de que progresaras por ti mismo, no me arrepiento traicionarte, si no lo hiciera no estarias haciendo esto, pero como madre de Serafall y hermana de Katarea esto debe terminar (explica transformándose en Azami)

Issei: (recuerda la cara de Azami) no tu eras como una madre, no tienes que hacerlo, dime porque ahora, porque? (pregunta ya agobiado por todo lo que pasa)

Azami: no debi cometer errores en el pasado, no debi culparte de la mala suerte en ese entonces, no debi traicionarte, cometi muchos errores ante ati Issei, yo siempre comfie en ti, cuando estabas en la cima de la gloria de ser de unos de los mejores peones de mi hija Serafall me senti orgullosa de ti, pero de un modo terminastes dando tu vida para la paz, mori milenios despues renaci en Lynn (explica la mujer)

Issei: (recuerda lo sucedido cuando era Lincoln) no tenias que culparme de eso, ahora que decidi perdonarte porque me muestras como eras en el pasado Azami (le dijo tristemente)

Azami: yo en ese entonces era orgulloza, moriste esperando que terminara esto, me arrepenti demaciado tarde, mori por la culpa y el error, renaci de nuevo en ese mundo que considere un nuevo inicio, nacistes tu, me recordaste mucho a como eras Tomoya, ahora se que tengo el hijo, hermano y peon de todos los tiempos, ahora hazlo no tengas miedo, termina con esto (pide la mujer de nuevo)

Issei: no puedo, eres la persona que me dio la vida, no puedo hacerlo (dijo llorando)

Azami: Se que es dificil hacerlo, pero te lo pido como una madre que esta orgullosa de su hijo, asi que hazlo por mi si (le sonrie mientras que apresa mas a las dos malvadas mujeres)

Issei: estoy orgulloso de tener a una madre como tu, perdona si cometi errores, pero perdona por matarte con ellas (se disculpa) ahora chicas! (exclama y apuntan asia ellas tres)

ESerafall: no porque tenias que interferir Azami! (exclama enojada)

EKatarea: tipico de ti hermana, debi suponer que aprecias mucho a ese peon que ahora es el rey del mega clan Hyodo, bueno no puedo escapar de esto (sonrie y la abraza y con Serafall)

ESerafall: maldición, no (grita)

Chicos: Dragón bazuca (avientan su poder asia ellas)

Azami: muere Serafall (sonrie) adios hijo, adios mis queridas nietas, adios mis nueras (sonrie y una lagrima sale)

ESerfall: maldita seaaaaaa... (grita)

EKatarea: este Hyodo Issei es un de los mejores que he conocido en todo DxD (reconoce la valentía de el)

Entonces la energia choca contra ellas generando una explosión despues de eso solo quedo de ella de Azami/Veronica un collar de epocas distintas, Issei se acerca ahi viendo que solo quedo tambien la mano de ella.

Issei: (recoge el collar y lo abre) ahora entendi, porque todo ese tiempo, antes de estar en DxD, en mis viajes no me pasaba nada, me protegio desde las sombras, gracias mama (sonrie y se pone el collar)

Valpat: parece que termino esto, ahora que pasara? (pregunta el cientifico)

Issei: eso es lo que no se sabe, la paz no dura mucho (responde y sonrie)

Wendy: vamos a casa, al menos podemos conservar eso (señala la mano de Azami)

Freed: aun se podra hacer algo? (pregunta el albino)

Valpat: Issei, me permites hacer esto, al menos que podamos revivir de nuevo, su alma sigue en esa mano (responde a lo de Freed)

Issei: si es lo que se puede hacer, hazlo revive a mi madre (pide como orden)

Valpat: como ordene Issei-sama (con saludo militar)

Izumi: debemos ir a casa ellas se merecen descansar (sonrie su otra madre)

Issei: si, vamos a casa (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

Parece que por fin termino la rivalidad de Serafall, pero aun falta muchos arcos que recorrer, sobre mas importante que pueda traer consigo en su clan a dos personas que Reimu confiara, ella es la que sabe eso.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 27**

 **INTEGRACIÓN DE DOS ALBINOS DE TIEMPOS DISTINTOS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, largo no?**

 **Bueno muchas gracias por llegar a este punto, la gente que le da like se los agradesco de corazon, ustedes si aprecian mis exfuerzos, esta es la historia que es la mas larga de mis demas historias, aun me falta mucho, por ahora espero que les gustara este cap, comenten y den su like nos vemos y gracias de corazon de leer esto, hasta la proxima.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	27. Lincoln y Linka

**Hola de nuevo, pues como veran ya es momento de meter a dos personajes del universo Loud House, antes de eso quiero mencionar, es que despues de integrar a Dash tambien metere a una personaje de Touhou seria por el 28 en el 29 seria un robo de Sacred Gear, por que lo mensiono?**

 **Bueno es que Issei y su mega equipo llegaran a otro arco de DxD original osea que puede haber mas de un arco canonico de este anime, asi que por favor esperen porque ese cap se pondra bueno, ya que tengo planes para otra Bosted Gear, Dividing, Dividing, Virian y Fabium, asi que espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo su like y su comentario Gracias y Iniciamos.**

 **Una cosa antes de iniciar, un video donde se cuenta la historia de dicha cabeza.**

 **Estan advertidos ante el video.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 27**

 **INTEGRACIÓN DE DOS ALBINOS DE TIEMPOS DISTINTOS**

Ha pasado 7 dias casi mas de una semana desde la derrota definitiva de Evil Serafall y Katarea, despues de eso, Valpat tratara de recontruir el cuerpo de Veronica, con eso en mente despues de mucho aun quieren descansar, pero preparan un plan por si van a otro arco original donde estaba Issei por lo menos 2 ocaciones, despues de eso, ahora estan pasandola con calma.

Issei: (sonrie mirando las fotos) que buenos recuerdos, oh Star-san pasa algo? (pregunta guardando el collar en su camisa)

Star: (observa al equipo Peón) No es nada, solo que porque ellos deben entrenar mucho (responde la sierva)

Issei: ellos son Peones, tienen el derecho de entrenar mas, para poder dominar las promociones que estan carracterizados, asi que es una fundamental para eso, en caso de Wendy debe entrenar su Balance Breack y el Juggernaut Breack, para estar a la par de nosotros, por eso esta a parte, pero tambien deben entrenar su pocision como pieza Peón (explica el azabache)

Star: entiendo eso, pero me pregunto algo aun falta para que el clan este completo? (pregunta la rubia)

Issei: sigueme por favor, te voy a enseñar que un miembro nunca morira, sobre tu pregunta, si falta mucho, vamos (indica el en respuesta, entonces conduce a Star al consultorio de Valpat)

 **En el laboratorio de Valpat**

Issei lleva al fondo de la casa en la dimension de Remilia y Aya donde estan ahora el equipo despues de tocar el fondo, toca la puerta, el hombre abre la puerta y saluda.

Valpat: buenos dias Issei-sama a que se debe su visita al laboratorio? (pregunta curioso el joven)

Issei: quiero enseñarle a Star que un miembro no muere hasta que su cuerpo sea destruido (responde calmado)

Valpat: ok entren y veran como es esto de los experimentos, ademas llevo el 25% de contruccion de ella (explica el cientifico)

Issei: que partes encontrastes? (pregunta)

Valpat: si, una pierna, un brazo una cabeza, no sabes que horrendo fue cuando lo encontré (responde aun nervioso)

Issei: no puede ser tan malo, bueno al menos puedo ver la foto (pide el el solo afirma)

Valpat: bueno se lo advierto que eso da pesadillas, ya tuve panico en solo verlo (responde sacando la foto)

Issei: no jodas Valpat! (exclama aventando la foto)

Star: pero que mierda! (exclama la mujer)

Valpat: se los dije, bueno es mejor ver como esta, ahora esa carra cambio, ahora parece dormida (explica mientras recoge la foto)

Asi que Valpat guia a su amo y compañera a donde esta reconstruyendo a Veronica, cuando entran solo ven como el dijo, la cabeza, el brazo y una pierna, con la mano, entonces el le habla.

Valpat: Veronica, tu hijo viene a verte (llama el hombre)

Veronica: hijo? (pregunta la cabeza)

Issei: Ka-san estas bien (responde algo incomodo)

Veronica: de un modo que podia entenderlo, pues si, se parte de un cuerpo no es bonito, ademas solo llevo el 25% de ser terminada (explica la mujer o lo que es ella)

Issei: puedes aun soportar el tiempo que se necesite? ya que falta mucho (con seriedad)

Veronica: si ya que me seda el, es posible que soporte mucho tiempo (responde la mujer)

Valpat: voy a dormida Issei, voy a buscar mas partes de cuerpos para poder reconstruirla (indica sacando el sedante en una jeringa)

Veronica: nos vemos hijo, cuidate y suerte (se despide y el la duerme)

Issei: bueno es momento de salir, nos vemos (indica y salen del laboratorio)

Afuera

Issei, con Star ya fuera, ven a Reimu con seriedad, el sabe que debe buscar a nuevos siervos.

Reimu: donde estabas, necesitamos ir de inmediato! (exclama la mujer seria)

Issei: calma Reimu, ahora quien debemos salvar? (pregunta el joven azabache)

Reimu: tiene que ver con tu anterior vida, no hablo de DxD, hablo de dos niños como tu y Isami (responde, el se da cuenta de que habla su alfil)

Issei: entiendo, asi que partimos ya (indica su rey)

Reimu: bueno iremos a Loud House, asi que prepara a dos siervas tuyas (dice con seriedad ella)

Issei: bueno irán, Isami y Wendy, necesito que Star venga para que aprenda mas sobre sus poderes de dragon y posición de pieza (explica y ella afirma)

Reimu: te espero afuera, nos vemos (se retira)

Issei: bueno Star-san, vamos con ellas (indica y van asia sus dos novias)

Con Wendy y Isami

Isami, ayuda a Wendy, sobre su balance Breack, cuando terminaban de luchar bajan al piso y le da una botella de agua, sonrie y habla.

Isami: perfecto Wendy, tu manejo con el guantelete y los balances son perfectos, en unos dias mas podras estar a la par de nosotros (felicita su compañera)

Wendy: gracias Isami, oh querido pasa algo? (pregunta la mujer al ver a Issei con Star)

Isami: es una mision de salvar no anata (responde la castaña ante la pregunta de Wendy)

Issei: si, tenemos que Ir a Loud House, a traer a dos niños de ese universo, debi suponer que eso seguia (explica con una mueca molesta)

Isami: no se que pasa, pero al mencionarlo me puse enojada y seria (pone la misma mueca que su novio)

Star: nos puedes decir porque esa explecion? (pregunta la rubia junto a la pelirroja alzando las cejas)

Issei: es que yo soy una reencarnacion de ese universo, es posible que Isami tambien sea reencarnacion de ella (explica, con mucho enojo recordando su pasado)

Wendy: de quien hablan? (ahora pregunta la pelirroja de gorra verde)

Issei, Isami: Lincoln y Linka (responde los dos con enojo)

 **De camino en la brecha dimensional**

Reimu, viaja por el infinito con sus compañeras y su rey, cuando paran y ven la entrada al multiverso Loud House.

Reimu: bueno llegamos, es mejor ir, esperemos que no sea tarde, iremos por Linka y luego por Lincoln (indica y pasan por la brecha)

 **Afuera de la brecha**

Issei: bueno vajemos cerca, ya se como llegar donde esta ella (bajan y empezaron a caminar por la zona)

Asi que los 5 caminan ya es de noche, cuando visualizan cierta casa que se le apagan las luces pueden ver que la niña llora con amargura, no podia hacer nada, ahora sola queda, entonces antes de que poder ir con ella, habla.

Issei: Reimu, traes el frasco con la Crepuscule Gear? (pregunta, ella solo le muestra que la trajo) bueno vamos (siguen su camino)

Linka: (con tristeza y enojo) porque, porque me pasa esto? (pregunta apretando la cobija y la colchoneta)

Issei: no te deprimas, aun tienes que dar por ti misma (le responde y ella voltea y mira a los cuatro chicos)

Linka: me aran daño? (pregunta con miedo, el solo le sonrie con sus novias y sus compañeras)

Issei: claro que no, te lo digo para que no te sientas mal, ademas necesito que alguien ocupe esto (enseñando el orbe que le pertenesio a Asia)

Linka: es calido y hermoso, que es eso? (pregunta ante el objeto sagrado que emite una luz verde lleno de vida)

Issei: oh eso significa que eres una digna portadora de este Sacred Gear (responde alegre a la altura de la niña)

Linka: Sacred que? no entiendo? (pregunta con algo de curiosidad)

Issei: en terminos que puedas entender, le decimos a los conocedores eso, para que puedas entender lo que dije, se llama engranaje sagrado, que Dios envia a miles de personas al nacer, este artefacto sagrado le pertenecio a una amiga muy cercana, ahora necesito que lo ocupen ahora que este Sacred Gear reacciono a ti, es porque eres digna de obtener su poder, este artefacto le ortoga al usuario curar a cualquier ser vivo (explica)

Linka: porque yo, perdi todo, no tengo a nadie, porque me das esto? (pregunta muy afrigida la niña)

Issei: no tienes que sentirte asi, no te valoraron, pero tu tienes una determinación de seguir adelante, ademas de tener esto, te ofrezco una nueva oportunidad y vida, mas un hogar y un lugar donde, sentiras que estas en casa, te enseñaran a ser fuerte y luchar a lado de quienes te importe, asi que acepta tu nueva vida y realidad (le dijo ofreciendo la Sacred Gear y la vida mejor)

Linka: tu eres alguien que protege a sus seres queridos? (pregunta, pero Wendy le responde)

Wendy: el es mas que un lider, es nuestro amigo y gran novio (responde alegre la mujer)

Isami: da por todos, sin importarle nada, se preocupa por nosotros (dijo con ternura la castaña)

Star: sobre todo, un salvador ante quien lo salve, mi salvo a mi y a Wendy, si no a muchos, conformando un gran equipo (dijo la rubia orgullosa de ser parte de este equipo)

Reimu: estas a tiempo de que puedas vivir una vida llena de aventuras, salvar a quienes tu terminar mueta o violada? (pregunta con seriedad ante lo dicho por sus amigas)

Linka: quiero dejar de sufrir, no puedo tener esto llamar casa, ya no (dijo llorando abrazando a Issei)

Issei: aceptar ir con nosotros y vivir una vida llena de batallas y paz? (pregunta de nuevo acariciando la espada de la albina)

Linka: acepto ir con ustedes, con todo esto (responde ya decidida ante la pregunta)

Issei: toma esto (entrega la pieza Peón y la Sacred Gear que perteneció a Asia) bienvenida al clan Hyodo (al decir esto Linka le sale 6 alas blancas, con la Crepuecule Gear en ella se volvio en una miembro mas)

Linka: esto es nuevo para mi, ahora que? (pregunta mas animada y ellos afirma entre ellos y habla el de nuevo)

Issei: bueno, iremos a rescatar a otro niño de este universo, bueno vamos (sonriendo dando su mano, y ella lo toma y alzan vuelo y van al otro universo)

 **En la brecha de nuevo**

El equipo esta de nuevo en la brecha ahora la Urubus, se puso algo seria, pronto estaba a punto de llegar.

Reimu: debemos apurarnos, o lo mataran no esta previsto, vamos (alza velocidad, sigue detras de ella, sus compañeras y rey)

Issei: lo se, vamos o esto sera malo (dijo molesto atravesando la brecha)

 **Afuera**

Cuando salieron vieron como el niño es jalado, Issei no soporto esto y baja con enojo enfrente de los padres que se sobresantan ante la repentina y Linka va ayudar al niño con sus nuevas compañeras.

Issei: son una decepcion lo saben? (les pregunta con enojo asustando a los padres por ver las alas de este) Divifing (los debilita, las hermanas salen pero las chicas de Issei se lo impidieron)

Wendy: ni se acerquen humanas o me obrigaran activar la Corrupte Gear (amenaza la pelirroja)

Isami: yo tambien ocupare la Bosted Gear, ningun paso mas (amenaza la castaña)

Star: (sacando su báculo) alejados (con seriedad)

Rita: quien eres? (pregunta con miedo abrazando a su marido)

Issei: me llamo Hyodo Issei, lider del mega clan Hyodo, venimos a llevarnos al niño, asi que le daremos una mejor vida (responde con seriedad)

Lynn: ustedes no se- (no termino lo que dijo por la cachetada de Linka)

Linka: callate, nos lo llevaremos (responde curando a Lincoln con su Sacred Gear)

Issei: listo chicas? (pregunta y afirman serios) Bueno ustedes sufriran desde hoy (alzan vuelo y entran a la brecha)

 **Residencia Hyodo mas tarde**

Despues de lo ocurrido, Issei le explico a Lincoln la situacion y todo lo que paso, cuando termino de explicar, el acepto dando entender que era un nuevo peón despues de unas horas en la residencia esta Issei mirando la puesta de sol en el techo de su casa.

Issei: (mira de nuevo los collares) aun falta mucho, pero si es eso el plan resuslta perfecto (sonrie en eso llega Linka con su contra parte Lincoln con Isami)

Isami: los traje de un modo supieron que somos nosotros (dijo apenada)

Issei: (se agacha) bueno no se que deba decirles despues de todo soy yo mismo asi (le sonrie a los dos)

Lincoln: (lo abraza) gracias por salvarme de esto, espero que podamos ser de ayuda (sonrie el niño)

Linka: aunque sea igual de seria que Isami, pero ustedes son nosotros en muchos años despues (sonrie la niña)

Issei: ahora entiendo de donde viene la posecion de Isami, bueno miramos la puesta de sol (se levanta y mira la puesta del sol)

Isami: bueno es lo unico que se pueda hacer, despues de todo y por ahora paz por unos dias) (sonrie y tambien mira la puesta de sol, Lincoln toma la mano de Isami, Linka toma la mano de Issei)

Y asi es como termina un dia mas en la Residencia Hyodo, el mega clan sigue en pie, la integración de mas aliados sigue, que sucedera despues?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 28**

 **INTEGRACIÓN DE OTRAS DOS PERSONAS MAS**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo wooo no pense que lo hiciera Largo se que tome la mitad sobre explicacion y sobre la imagen no se si les cause pesadillas, si me lo comentan, si no les gusta verlo lo remuevo y dejo el video, espero su comentario y su like, ahora me despido es posible que continue con el siguiente asi que nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	28. Dash y Nitori

**Hola chicos y chicas bueno vamos con la continuacion saque la imagen por la pertubadora que fue algo que me ponia inquieto, pues mejor deje el video y quite al menos deje el video de donde esta la cabeza si que me ponia nervioso eh incomodo, bueno como saben es momento de meter a una alfilreina y mi ultimo peón del segundo juego, despues sigue como mensione el robo de Sacred Gear a un arco igual que el anime de esta serie, despues de eso are un cap referente a la peli del dia de la independencia 2, bueno es todo y mejor vamos a lo que venimos el cap de hoy.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 28**

 **INTEGRACIÓN DE OTRAS DOS PERSONAS MAS**

 **Dos semanas mas tarde, de camino al laboratorio de Valpat**

Issei esta aburrido desde que trajo consigo a Lincoln y a Linka, despues de eso decide ir de nuevo a ver a su madre, entonces decide ir a verla, no sabe cuanto tiempo va en construir en su cuerpo, asi que decide ir a verla.

Issei: (toca la puerta) Hola Valpat? como va todo? (pregunta el azabache)

Valpat: (abre la puerta) bienvenido al laboratorio, sobre ella llevo el 50% de construccion, vamos a verla (indica en respuesta y van adentro y llegan)

Issei: esta dormida o despierta? (pregunta de nuevo)

Valpat: no esta meditando, mentalmente entrena (voltea y le habla) mujer vino tu hijo (llama el hombre)

Veronica: hola hijo (saluda con su brazo unido a la mitad del torso)

Issei: valla llevas un brazo unido a ti, aun falta (sonrie un poco)

Veronica: bueno aun es incomodo mover la cabeza y el brazo, ademas de eso quiero luchar (responde moviendo su cabeza mirando a su hijo)

Issei: lo se ka-san, aguanta mas tiempo solo falta la mitad (le dijo apenado)

Veronica: lo se, bueno tengo que dormir mas, nos vemos despues (es sedada de nuevo)

Valpat: bueno, es muy dificil buscar partes restantes, asi que debo seguir buscando, oh cierto sobre tu plan es bueno, bueno es mejor ir por eso y de paso traer la comida que me obrigo Grayfia (dijo molesto)

Issei: que le hiciste? (pregunta el joven)

Valpat: se me callo un modelo de ojo enfrente de la falda de tu novia y pues vi bragas de encaje y pues me... bueno ya sabes lo que paso despues (con nervios)

Issei: bueno, no puedo culparte debes hacer eso, en otro sitio, bueno es mejor salir que tal si Reimu me dice que valla por una aliada (con sarcasmo)

Valpat: aveces predices cosas, te quejas de eso (sonrie chocando su puño con el de el)

Issei: si eso pasara, me visto de chica por 3 dias jajaja (se rie de sus predicciones)

Valpat: bueno, mejor vamos a fuera (sonrie de eso y salen afuera del laboratorio)

 **Afuera**

Los dos chicos salen hablando de temas triviales cuando estan ya en la sala Reimu esta leyendo un Libro, despues de eso el se sienta, ella solo sonrie y pone sus pechos en la cara de el.

Issei: ahhh (mira los pechos grandes de ella) que haces? No me digas que tengo que ir por nuevas siervas? (pregunta nervioso y rojo junto a la diosa del infinito vestida de Sacerdotisa)

Reimu: que comes que adivinas, vamos por dos mas, asi que mi dragonsito, iremos en 20 minutos 7u7 (dijo al poner una sonrisa asi)

Issei: que en 20 minutos y eso por- (no termino lo que dijo por el beso de ella)

 **Media hora despues, de camino a la dimension MLP**

Los dos chicos llegaron a la academia de ese universo, despues de ver de que las chicas pudieran ganar, dejaron a Dash, ayudo, pero por no poder ayudar a tiempo la dejaron morir lentamente y entonces se acercan a la chica que los mira calmados y Issei habla.

Issei: bueno no pensamos que te dejaran morir (dijo apenado)

Dash: no sabes que es morir lentamente, no lo sabes (le responde con seriedad)

Issei: se que es morir lentamente, pero tu puedes ser nuestra aliada, quieres vivir aun? (pregunta con seriedad)

Dash: si aun quiero vivir mas (responde subiendo su mano, el le pone la pieza fusionada) esto es? (pregunta y la pieza se hunde y de repente siente sus energias de nuevo) que es esto? (pregunta una vez mas)

Issei: bueno solo te revivi como una miembro de nuestro clan, ahora eres una aliada mas (sonrie y ayuda a levantar a Raiboon)

Dash: gracias, me quiero ir de este sitio (dijo triste)

Reimu: vamos al universo vacio esta ahi ella (indica la mujer)

Issei: ok, vamos a ver, Dash-san cuando estemos en casa te enseñare una puebla, asi que que casi la pasas, pero ahi debes pasarlo, bueno vamos (indica y van al universo DxD)

 **Universo DxD vació**

Nitori esta en una biblioteca, del universo vacio, la creadora de artefactos esta aqui, porque casi su pueblo o ex pueblo la maten y saquen a patadas de su mundo de nacimiento, solo porque uno de sus inventos casi matara a una de las mejores lideres de su pueblo, de la ciudad de Gensokyo, ahora solo espera la llegada de su nuevo lider y de la Urubus.

Nitori: malditas idiotas, solo porque un falso contacto casi matara a Remilia, bueno despues de todo ya queria irme de ese pueblo, aunque era mi hogar, ya era momento de irme de este pueblo, debo esperar de ella y mi nuevo lider (suspira la peliazul)

Reimu: (llega con Issei y Dash) lamento la tardanza, bueno el es lider del mega clan Hyodo Issei (indica la mujer)

Nitori: mucho gusto Issei-sama, mi nombre es Nitori, espero que pueda ser de gran ayuda (saluda con calma)

Issei: mucho gusto Nitori-chan, bueno como te dijo ella seras una aliada, ocuparas mi ultimo peon de mi segundo juego, asi que aceptas vivir una nueva vida? (pregunta con seriedad)

Nitori: si acepto ser parte de su equipo, asi que puedo ser una aliada, con mi tecnologia es la correcta (sonrie en respuesta, el le da la pieza y despues de eso sonrie) por fin soy una aliada (sonrie y abraza a Issei)

Dash: bueno Maestro es momento de ir a casa (dijo con seriedad la de pelo multicolor)

Issei: Reimu-san, mejor vamos a casa (indica y asi los cuatros van a la dimension de Remilia y Aya)

 **Una semana mas tarde**

Ha pasado otra semana mas, despues de un largo tiempo, Nitori con Valpat pudieron ayudar en terminar el cuerpo de Veronica, hace que ella vuelva a estar con el equipo, entonces Reimu, ya sabia a que viene con Issei, lo sabian y era momento de hablar, La pelinegra hace ruido y callan a todos.

Reimu: los reuni a todos para ir de nuevo a otro universo DxD, donde en unas horas se inicia una reunion de las facciones, el plan es sensillo, ir a este universo y ayudar a la vigilancia de este, como saben anteriormente Rizevin ataco la sede de la reunion en la academia Kouh, asi que nusetro objetivo es detenerlos, aparte de eso llevarnos a un nuevo aliado, mas (sonrie ellos no sabian de su sonrisa macabra)

Issei: iremos a detener o derrotar a toda Khaos Brigade, si no robar los Sacred Gear de ese universo, ya tengo quienes ocuparan esas dichas Sacred Gear (sonrie) Vengan Remilia, Aya, Mabel, Koneko y Dash (llama y se ponen en una fila) ellas son las indicadas de tenerlas, por ahora preparen todos sus poderes porque una feroz batalla se acerca (sonrie y los chicos se preparan para su ida al otro arco de DxD)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 29**

 **ROBO DE SACRED GEAR Y FEROZ BATALLA**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas, de nuevo con otro cap de esta serie, bueno para no alargarlo preparen sus ojos por lo que leeran, ya que se definieron quien ocuparan dichos artefactos, bueno solo quiero decirles que mañana a estas horas pueda terminar el cap 29 y pues den su like y su comentario de como les parecio, sin mas que decir, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	29. Robo de Sacred Gear, Feroz batalla

**Hola chicos, chicas como saben ya es hora de subir otra batalla epica en DxD, despues de todo tenemos otra batalla buena, bueno, aun debo continuar otros fanfincs, pero ya necesitaba hacerla hasta donde voy imaginado, es donde terminare y dejare esto para seguir con los otros porjectos de mis historias, damos inicio.**

 **Lo unico que no cambia son los nombres solo el hermano de Rias.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 29**

 **ROBO DE SACRED GEAR Y FEROZ BATALLA**

El clan Hyodo espera indicaciones de Reimu, ya que pronto inicia una reunio de las facciones en un segundo arco de DxD, era momento de interferir en ese arco y apoderarse de esas Sacred Gear, Issei ya tenia los planes antes, sabe a quien se las integrara cuando el tome las Sacred Gear, entonces Reimu llama a todos a lado de su amo y novio Hyodo Issei.

Reimu: bueno chicos, es momento de irnos ahi, alguna duda? (pregunta, la mano de Lincoln la alza)

Issei: cual es tu duda Lincoln (responde con calma)

Lincoln: es cierto que hay varios arcos de DxD, pero porque debemos ir a este (responde el albino, todos hacen la pregunta)

Valeria: sabemos eso bien, robaremos las Sacred Gear, pero porque debemos interferir a un segundo arco (es la sugerencia de la Hakuryuukou)

Issei: bueno, porque lo menciono Reimu, es porque el actual Lucifer de ese arco se llama Nero Lucifer Gremory, tubo un sueño de los 5 usuarios de sus respectivos clanes que ellos causaran un verdadero apocalipsis, por eso que nos pidio nuestra ayuda (explica)

Reimu: por lo tanto debemos tenerlos, asi que Issei puedes repetir quienes tendran los Sacred Gear, aun faltan 20 minutos ahi (indica su alfil y diosa)

Issei: bien, los Sacred Gear, que posearan son: Remilia tu utilizaras a la Bosted Gear de Issei de ese arco ok (le dijo a la version de Rias)

Remilia: fuerte y claro (sonrie ella)

Issei: Koneko tendra en su poder a la Dividing, Dividing de Vali Lucifer ok (indica a la Nekomatar)

Koneko: cuenta con ello Issei-sempai (sonrie de lado)

Issei: Aya tendra en su poder a Virian de Sanji ok (indica a Aya)

Aya: eso me gusta (sonrie alegre la ex heredera Sitri)

Issei: Mabel ocupara a Fabium que lo tiene Azazel (indica a la castaña de frenos)

Mabel: cuenta con ello amor (sonrie la castaña)

Issei: por ultimo Dash Raidoom obtendra la Crepuscule Gear de Asia de ese arco ok (indica al de pelicolor)

Dash: dalo por hecho maestro (sonrie y Linka habla)

Linka: Bueno es definitivo eso, pero porque otro Sacred Gear de ese tipo, el mio no vale (dijo algo apenada)

Issei: claro que no Linka, solo que necesitamos los Sacred Gear necesarios, ya que tenemos que impedir guerras en otros arcos o drestruir a otros enemigos que nuestras versiones no pueden (responde a lo que le dijo su peona)

Reimu: no solo esos Sacred Gear, si no a Gasper que esta ahi, bueno es momento de irnos preparados (indica y desaparecen de este universo)

 **Universo DxD, segundo arco**

La reunion esta a punto de iniciar todos los lideres estan esperando la señal de Nero Lucifer que solo sonrie con apacible calma, Rias ya se desespero y le habla.

Rias: que pasa hermano ya es hora de iniciar (dijo enojada pero el castaño la calma)

IsseiV: no te pongas asi, debes calmarte (sonrie el castaño)

Azazel: a quien esperas Nero? (pregunta el lider de Grigory)

Nero: no es nada, no tardaran (sonrie y ven que un brillo aparece)

Sona: eso es? (pregunta y ve como el simbolo de Urubus aparece y se ponen en alerta)

Entonces en alerta el simbolo deja de brillar mucho y revelan a miles de figuras femeninas y 4 masculinas despues de que el brillo dejara de ser fuerte se revela a Issei parado a lado de su clan, el clan Gremory Sitri y los lideres quedan en shock como es que estan ellos mismos a lado del peon de Rias.

Rias: onii-san que singnifica esto, como que el es el que ayudara a esto! (exclama la pelirroja molesta)

Nero: Rias, todos les presento al Clan Hyodo de otra realidad (presenta a sus aliados)

Issei: mucho gusto soy Hyodo Issei de otro arco, poseedor de la Dividing Gear (saluda el azabache dejando mudos a las facciones)

IsseiV: es imposible eres un impostor, como que es que Irina te siguio (le grita su version a su version azabache)

Irina: no le vuelvas a gritarle a mi novio (gruñe la castaña de coletas)

IrinaV: oye que te pasa no te metas con Issei-kun (le dice la arcangel)

Rias: eres solo un impostor, no puedes hacerlo (activa su Power Of Destruccion)

Remilia: no te atrevas hacerle daño! (exclama la pelirroja haciendo la misma accion soprendiendo a Rias)

Ajuka: es suficiente, ya se demostro que son identicos solo que las sircustancias son diferentes es mejor que se organice iniciemos la reunion (dice la Majou calmando a todos)

Nero: bien, bueno Issei-san puede organizar todo (indica el Lucifer Gremory)

Issei: con gusto, ademas le dare unas pistas, alguien quiere sus Sacred Gear (sonrie y llama a Nitori) Nitori por favor (indica a su peona)

Nitori: si Issei-sama (se acerca al escritorio y activa una luz que sale al cielo como si se formara un escudo) Listo Issei-sama, el escudo esta puesto (indica la creadora)

Issei: Koneko, Kuroka valla a ya saben, Grayfia sal y vigila, todas alerta, chicos observen a los lideres (ordena el azabache)

Todos: si Issei-sama (escuchan la orden)

Azazel: bueno ya que estamos aqui, damos inicio (indica)

Notaron como el moreno, el castaño miraba al peliplatino que se encontraba detrás de Azazel, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada, podía sentir la tensión que se generaba al tener a los dragones celestiales, Isami, Issei, IsseiV, Valeria, Wendy, Sanji son los celestiales en una misma habitación.

Azazel: bien ya que todo es asi debemos hacer algo? (tranquilo)

Nero: por eso tenemos a estos dos aquí, que si bien no forman parte de nuestro conflicto, tienen el poder de cambiar al mundo, por supuesto me refiero al Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou, mas a las de Issei Azabache, me gustaría oír sus opiniones respecto a lo que se trata de conseguir en esta reunión (tranquilo)

Vali: solo quiero pelear con gente fuerte (despreocupadamente, causando una pequeña risa en Azazel)

Azazel: no hace falta una guerra para encontrar a tipos rudos (sonríe)

Vali: pensé que dirías eso (contesta)

Nero: y entonces Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, Hakuryuutei, Coruptei, qué piensan? (ahora todas las miradas de la sala enfocaban al portador del dragon emperadores rojos al blanquirojo y a la portadora de Corrupte Gear, mientras tenían los ojos cerrados)

Issei: yo quiero paz (dice con calma)

Isami: no me gusta luchar mucho, prefiero la paz (dice calmada)

Wendy: pienzo en lo mismo (es su respuesta)

Valeria: pensaria igual que el, pero tengo a mi novio (responde)

IsseiV: (abre los ojos) que es lo que dicen (dijo este aburrido)

Azazel: te pregunté... qué es lo que prefieres guerra o paz? (pregunta bastante molesto)

IsseiV: bueno, en vista que hay ciertos puntos en favor en este lugar... hagan la paz así... me ahorro problemas (encogiéndose de hombros)

Todo sucedió en un instante, la habitación tomó un tono purpura, por algún motivo Kiba, Yuka, Xenovia e Irina, IrinaV, XenoviaV, Freed, tenían sus espadas invocadas y con un aura anaranjada emanando de las espadas de la peliazul y la castaña, mientras que la espada de Kiba emitía un aura azul, mientras que todo el sequito Sitri incluida Sona estaban paralizados, a excepto el Clan Hyodo.

Issei: detuvieron el tiempo? (pregunta, el azabache ante todos)

Azazel: eso parece, no fuimos afectados por nuestro inmenso poder (refiriéndose a sí mismo, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Grayfia de Issei)

Vali: nosotros no fuimos afectador porque teníamos a nuestros dragones, ellos porque tienen sus espadas sacras... pero no sé porque tu equipo se mueve (mirando al moreno con su equipo en perfectas condiciones con sus Sacred Gear)

Nero: es impresionante tu equipo Issei-san (alaga el pelirrojo)

Issei: bueno nunca, dejamos de entrenar mucho tiempo, es imposible que nos afecte esto (tranquilo)

Todos salvo Vali fueron hacia la ventana y pudieron ver como un extraño círculo mágico aparecía en el cielo y de este aparecían magos encapuchados, estos comenzaron a atacar a las tropas que cada líder de facción había traído para tener un perímetro de seguridad y también pudieron notar que estos también estaban congelados, incapaces de defenderse, todos esos soldados se habían transformado en meros blancos estáticos en la mitad del cielo sobre la academia y aunque pudieran moverse no podrían salir de la academia ya que esta estaba cubierta por una barrera en forma de domo.

Michael: que ha causado que el tiempo se detenga? (preguntó mirando por la ventana, como si la respuesta estuviera en algún lugar del exterior del edificio... y en cierta medida tenía razón en buscar allí)

Azazel: me imagino que forzaron la habilidad del medio vampiro en Balance Breaker (serio)

Issei: medio vampiro?... y ese quién es?... es primera vez que escuchó hablar de él (pregunta el curioso)

Nero: muy pocas personas tienen la habilidad de detener el tiempo... (ante el comentario de el, tanto IsseiV, Issei como suspiran y desviaron la mirada) lo más probable es que se encuentre en las garras del enemigo (serio ante la situacion)

Rias: no hay nada más insultante que unos terroristas usen a un miembro de mi sequito como arma... (enojada ante el enojo solo Remilia rueda los ojos)

Issei: que mal Gremory (sonrie hace que se enoje)

Nero: lamentablemente no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada... si el poder de Gasper-kun se vuelve más fuerte incluso nosotros podríamos... quedar congelados (explica el pelirrojo mayor serio)

El pelinegro estaba por un lado divertido y por otro lado fastidiado, podía anular el poder del sirviente de la pelirroja pero eso significaría que todos descubrirían que él puede descubrir su plan en el tiempo antes y con eso se descubrirían algunos de sus trucos en combate.

Azazel: como sea... tenemos que hacer algo con ese medio vampiro, es demasiado peligroso pelear con sus poderes desatados (mientras veía como sus soldados caían como moscas)

Vali: todo lo que tienen que hacer es matar a los terroristas y al medio vampiro... quieren que lo haga? (preguntó con una sonrisa)

Issei: estoy de acuerdo con el blanco... con eso nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas (sonríe, destrozando a la peliverdeazulada ya que quería pensar que el moreno cuando decía que no le importaba si ella o su sequito vivían o morían, pero ahora lo había confirmado al escucharle apoyar la idea de Vali)

IsseiV: no lo estoy (se molesta castaño)

Azazel: eso no es una opción factible... espero que todos lo entiendan, estamos tratando de negociar la paz (con una mirada aburrida)

Vali: no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada (aburrido y quiere salir)

Azazel: entonces porque no vas a "jugar" con nuestros amigos que están ahí afuera... estoy seguro que les encantaría tener al Hakuryuukou como compañero de "juegos" (sonríe ante esp)

Vali: muy bien... (mientras hacía aparecer sus alas de dragón, eran alas con cuatro celdas de energía de color azul)

Issei: ni se te ocurra eso (sonrie y congela a todos por parte de Nitori)

Nero: que haces Hakuryuutei? (pregunta fingiendo que no sabia nada)

Issei: no es obvio que nosotros el clan Hyodo detendremos esto asi que ahora chicas (indica y todos salen llama a Kuroka)

 **Afuera**

Mientras que los demas buscaban la forma de regresar el tiempo, y devolviéndole la movilidad a todos aquellos que estaban congelados y a su vez congelado el tiempo de los magos que aún quedaban en el lugar y también logró desvanecer el círculo mágico por el cual los magos enemigos accedían a la academia...

Tras haber hecho eso, Gasper hecho ese tipo de cosas comenzó a tambalearse y casi cae de espaldas pero fue sujetado a tiempo por Kuroka.

Entonces el Sequito Hyodo lucharon y Akeno dirigiendo el relámpago contra el círculo mágico que al entrar en contacto produjo muchos más relámpagos que empezaron a eliminar a una gran cantidad de magos enemigos que no podían hacer nada por defenderse.

Vali: que planeas? (pregunta el platino)

Azazel: hey Vali, quiero preguntarte algo (se libera, extendiendo sus alas, poniéndose a la altura de Vali) Shemhaza, mi vice-gobernador, notó que los rebeldes de las 3 grandes facciones se estaban uniendo... bajo el nombre de "Khaos Brigade" no es así? (pregunta ante el Vali congelado)

Katarea: un grupo de rebeldes?... no hay muchos que puedan controlar a un grupo de tipos como ese... (un poco preocupada la Katarea de Khaos Brigade)

Vali: y su líder es nada más y nada menos que... Uroboros Dragon, Ophis (sonríe, se libera de su encierro y se transfora en el Emperador Blanco)

Reimu: Ophis?!... no puede ser! (exclama molesta)

IsseiV: es un dragón? (preguntó al aire aun congelado)

Vali: la Diosa dragón del infinito, temido incluso por Dios, es el más fuerte de todos los dragones (complacido) Sin duda estoy trabajando con Ophis, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere dominar el mundo... algunos idiotas vinieron a nosotros buscando poder (contesta ante el clan Hyodo)

Azazel: eso explica una o dos cosas, ya que pensé que te estabas llevando demasiado bien con Katerea o quizás es porque ninguno de los dos pudo obtener el trono de majou (serio, que volvio a congelarse)

Serafall: majou? (pregunta un poco confundida)

Katarea: que quieres decir? (pregunta seria la peon Hyodo)

Vali: mi nombre es Vali Lucifer (presentándose con nombre y apellido)

Katarea: no puede ser! (exclamaba negando a creer lo que había escuchado)

Vali: yo poseo la sangre del Lucifer original, el nieto del antiguo Maou Lucifer es mi padre y se casó con una mujer humana... soy un medio demonio (sonriendo)

Nero: ya veo... un medio demonio... nunca lo sospechamos (serio)

Azazel: aunque lleva la sangre de un Maou, su parte humana le permitió ser el portador del Vanishing Dragon... es difícil creer que un tipo así existe... (explica, pero ellos solo se rien molestando al Hakuryuukou)

Vali: creo que la palabra "milagro" fue creada especialmente para mí (mientras en su espalda emergían 4 pares de alas demoniacas)

Star: sus alas... (impactada ante lo visto)

Michael: dios (impresionado)

Azazel: de todos los anfitriones del Vanishing Dragon, pasados, presentes y futuros, este hombre es el más fuerte de todos (impresionado, pero el clan Hyodo aun conservan su sonrisa)

Issei: el más fuerte? (repitió) pero soy el Hakuryuutei, Isami, lo es, ella es la Sekiryuutei (le dice, ya que estaba interesado debido a que ella portaba el título del Sekiryuutei más fuerte, y una lucha entre los dos portadores más fuertes de los dragones celestiales se le hacía tentador)

Vali: issei Hyodo! (exclamo, llamando la atención del pelinegro) el destino es un asunto cruel, no crees? (pregunta)

Issei: eh?... que quieres decir (responde el curioso)

Vali: con el poder de un Maou y un dragón, soy el más poderoso de todos... y tú por el contrario eres un mero demonio con la Dividing Gear no eres nada, ... das lastima y un poco de risa también, nuestros Sacred Gear son némesis fatales... pero nuestras habilidades son como el cielo y el infierno... demasiado disparejas (serio, el moreno esta muy molesto)

Issei: pues como terminamos con Khaos Brigade, te dire mis intenciones al estar en este arco (le dijo evadiendo lo que dijo)

Vali: que quieres decir con eso? (pregunta algo desconsentrado)

Issei: (junto con Isami, Valeria y Wendy) bueno nosotros somos los unicos dragones celestiales, pero (se alzan al cielo) pero controlamos el Juggernaut Breack (dicho eso todos quedan mudos incluso Vali)

Vali: ustedes, malditos! (exclama, pero un golpe de Lincoln lo distrae)

Lincoln: no te distraigas Hakuryuukou (sonrie)

Y asi todos empezaron a golpear a los dos lideres queson Rizevin que lo encontro Linka, Ophis que fue trapada por Reimu y todos estaban asombrados ante la lucha asia que Issei Inicio su plan y fue tras IsseiV.

Issei: Balance Inmortale (con eso dicho le saca la Bosted Gear de el) Remilia toma (se lo lanza a la pelirroja)

Remilia: ok, Bosted Gear (activa el guante) Balance Breack (sonrie y activa su balance)

Vali: que es impo- (no puede decir nada por los constantes golpes de los peones)

Issei: vengo por el tuyo Vali (sonsie y activa su balance inmortal) Balance Inmortale (desaparece)

Entonces como el de IsseiV consiguio sacarle la Dividing a Vali dejando de ser el Hakuryuukou.

Vali: malditos Hyodo! (exclama pero las dagas moradas de Linka lo hieren) Esto es imposible (dijo colerico)

Issei: Koneko, es momento (le laza el orbe a la Nekomatar Hyodo y ella lo toma)

Koneko: perfecto, Dividing Dividing, Juggernaut Breack (sonriendo activando su balance Juggernaut)

Issei: detengan a Vali (sonrie y los gemelos albinos lo toman)

Vali: como pueden ganarme, como pudieron quitarme mi Sacred Gear? (pregunta asombrado y humillado)

Issei: (observa la lucha de Reimu y Ophis, el de Rizevin con las alfiles, baja la mirada) bueno chicas que no estan luchando traigamelos, con todo y Gasper (sonrie ante eso)

Y asi trae a todos.

Issei: bueno porque los detube a todos, solo esperaba a que atacara Khaos Brigade, nuestro plan es robarle sus Sacred Gear, hemos conseguido dos de ellos nos faltan tres asi que voy con el de llamado Sanji (sonrie ante su plan)

Azazel: (aun congelado por la maquina de Nitori) estas demente Hyodo, que planeas hacer con ellos? (pregunta el lider de Grigory)

Issei: un futuro que traeremos paz, ustedes son un arco fallido (responde y esta junto con Sanji) estas Sacred Gear les pertenecen a mis siervos (sonrie) Balance Inmortale (sonrie y asi saca el orbe de Sanji) bueno Aya toma (camina la version de Sona y lo toma)

Aya: yo como ex heredera de la casa Sitri, tomo este Sacred Gear como mia, Virian Gear activa el guantelete)

Issei: voy por el de Azazel (sonrie aun en ese estado y se lo quita)

Azazel: maldito traidor! (exclama)

Issei: Mabel tomalo (sonrie y la castaña de los frenos lo toma)

Mabel: Fabium Gear (lo activa) Balance Breack (sonrie y ella es cubierta por la armadura)

Issei: ustedes corrompieron esta Linea de tiempo, no somos traidores, somos los que traemos la paz, ire por el ultimo Sacred Gear, nos iremos con Gasper (sonrie y se acerca a Asia)

Y nadie podia detenerlo, Rizevin y Ophis continuan luchando, ante los ciervos de Issei, el por su parte se acerca a la version de Asia, toma la Crepuscule Gear y se lo da a Dash, despues de que Das lo tomara y se se llenara con el, Isse se acerca a Vali.

Issei: Vali Lucifer, nieto de Lucifer original, has perdido, Valeria si considera ser la Lucifer original, ya es hora de que acabe tu vida (sonrie)

Vali: maldito Hyodo! (exclama pero Issei le entierra la mano enguantada y le saca el corazon destruyendo, con un dragon Shot elimina el cuerpo) solo mataremos los que perturben la paz (sonrie)

Nitori: los tengo (sonrie los chicos atrapando de nuevo a Rizevin y a Ophis)

Issei: bueno, recarguen todos usuarios dragones! (exclama) utilizaremos el Longitud Masha (sonrie)

Dragones: bueno, es momento de acabar con esto, este es tu fin ahhh bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, logintus masha (le lanza el poder supremo asia la Urubus y a Rizevin)

Ophis, Rizevin: malditos sean ustedes, malditos, Los maldigo Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuutei y Hakuryuukou, Fabium, Virian, los maldigo... (es borrara su existencia)

Issei: (se voltea y les mira con seriedad) ustedes solo son un estorbo en los arcos verdaderos y alternos, ustedes moriran Nitori (llama a su peona creadora de inventos)

Nitori: si Issei-sama, se terminara este universo (saca un crono sampies/Ben 10 Univers) bueno es un gusto conocerlos chicos (sonrie y activa un escudo y protegen al clan Hyodo del arco Uno)

Todos los que estaban congelados solo supieron que nadie lo salvarian, entonces ese universo es destruido y ellos vuelven a casa.

 **Universo de Remilia y Aya, Residencia Hyodo**

Despues de la batalla todos estan cansandos consigo teniendo a Gasper como el alfiltorre ya nada mas paso con sus nuevos premios ellos se vuelven mas y mas poderosos, el poco tiempo seran teminos en todos lados.

Issei: bueno el plan termino como se quiso, ahora es momento de descansar en la playa en mi mundo humano (sonrie)

Veronica: hijo ven vamos a comer (indica la pelirroja)

Issei: ok vamos Reimu (sonrie y la ayuda a levantarse)

Reimu: bueno vamos (sonrie y lo sigue)

Parece que todo termino de nuevo, ahora estan mas cerca de ser los mejores entre los universos DxD, ahora solo toca evitar otra cosa.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 30**

 **INVACION ALIEN FALLIDA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, wooo fue muy largo no?**

 **Que les parecio el nuevo cap, es unos de varios caps que hago largos, bueno espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap de hoy en lunes o no se cuando continuare con este fanfinc, espero su like y sus comentarios a quienes les dan like y comenten se los agradesco.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	30. Invancion fallida

**Hola chicos y chicas, soy yo de nuevo, bueno pense subir el nuevo cap el lunes, pero decido subirlo, pero mejor lo hago y espero que os guste el nuevo cap, sin mas que decir doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 30**

 **INVACION ALIEN FALLIDA**

 **Playas de cancun quintanarro, Mexíco Universo humano**

El clan Hyodo pasa un dia tranquilo en las playas mexicanas, se compraron esta tierra que abarca 3 km por lado, Nitori puso un escudo prototipo para que puedan estar en paz tanto de enemigos simples y la lluvia.

Issei: (sonrie mientras ven a las jovenes jugar) bueno, al menos podemos ir de dimension a dimension por mi querida Reimu (abraza a la pelinegra)

Reimu: solo quiero verte alegre, igual que los demas, deben pasar bien, despues de todo no hay paz seguido y debemos aun esperar (besa la mejilla del pelinegro)

Linka: bueno al menos aqui hacen desastres, pero es nuestra playa (sonrie la albina)

Star: me divierte estar en un ambiente lleno de paz (sonrie)

 **Arriba en el espacio**

En el espacio exterior, hay una enorme nave, tan grande como los que sucedio en el dia de la indepedencia, esta vez esperaron ahi, porque la ultima vez que invadieron este planeta los vencieron con un simple virus de computadora, asi que deberian de pensarle mejor dos veces antes de actuar, en la nave nodriza en el trono de este esta una cabina que algunos soldados aliens manejan esta nave en el trono de esta nave esta la reina de los marcianos.

ReinaM: (marciana) como va todo? (pregunta la reina ante sus soldados)

SoldadoA: (alien) bien mi Lady, solo que en este punto llamado Mexico se genera un escudo prototipo (responde enseñando la imagen del escudo de Nitori)

ReinaA: ya veo parece que ese escudo protege a esa gente, que niveles tienen? (pregunta de nuevo la mujer alienigena)

SoldadoA: sus niveles son muy elevados, mas haya del suyo (responde ante una reina sorprendida)

ReinaA: entiendo, envien naves asia ellos, no debemos que ellos interfieran en la conquista de la tierra, deben detenerlos (ordena y todas las naves van asia donde esta el clan Hyodo) es momento de invadir la tierra (se rie)

 **En la tierra**

El clan Hyodo esta divirtiendose, pero Issei, Reimu y Nitori sentian el peligro en lo alto, asi que el azabache le dice a su peona.

Issei: Nitori activa el escudo nivel 2, proteccion (ordena y ella afirma)

Nitori: listo Issei-sama (indica la chica, todos no sabian que pasaban)

Reimu: es mejor que nadie se involucre aqui, llama a los peones, debemos cordenar la llegada (indica la mujer)

Issei: (llama) chicos, se acercan naves alien, no sabemos que tipo, a no ser, Nitori, has una vision de las naves que se acercan aqui con nuestro satelite (indica el rey)

Nitori: si Issei-sama (hace el escaneo) Listo Issei-sama estas son las naves (indica en el panel)

Issei: debi suponerlo (con seriedad)

Wendy: ya sabias de esto? (pregunta con enojo)

Issei: mas o menos, lo que quiero decir es que ya los vi en una pelicula, no pense que esto pasara (responde serio)

Reynare: alguna sugerencia? (pregunta con seriedad)

Issei: bueno, la verdad es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a esto, es posible que sea el contra ataque, asi que tienen permiso de promoverse a cualquier pieza (ordena con seriedad)

Gasper: Issei-sempai, es momento que el clan Hyodo gane contra marcianos (indica con seriedad)

Issei: bueno chicos sin piedad, dejen una nave para Nitori (sonrie y los chicos voltean al cielo)

Remilia: bueno no me gusta presumir pero es momento de entrar con esto Bosted Gear (activa el guantelete)

Issei: pues es verdad eso, despues de todo somos el clan Hyodo Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete)

Isami: no hay nada mas que destruir a invasores no? Bosted Gear (sonrie mientras activa el guantelete)

Wendy: correcto mi querida amiga, Corrupte Gear (activa su guantelete)

Mabel: no hay duda que sera un recto esto Fabium Gear (activa el guantelete)

Aya: sin mucho espere luchar contra seres hostiles, Virian Gear (activa igual su guantelete)

Dash: bueno es momento de acabar con quienes peturben la paz Crepuscule Gear (activa el guantelete del crepuculo)

Linka: es verdad, despues de todo somos tan poderosos que solo seran mosquistos, Crepuscule Gear (activa igual su guantelete)

Valeria: bueno no podia ser mejor, no crees Koneko? Dividing, Dividing (activa su guantelete)

Koneko: me parece perfecto, despues de todo somos mas que los poderosos que somos, somos supremos, Dividing, Dividing (activa su guantelete igual)

Peones: promosion Reina (salen hologramas de reinas)

Gasper: promosion alfilreina (sale el holograma del alfil reina)

Reinas: vamos por todo (sonrien)

Issei: ataquen! (exclama y salen disparados asia las naves que entraron en el escudo de Nitori)

Entonces la batalla empezó, todos los siervos y Issei empezaron el ataque de las naves enemigas, empezaron a destruirlos, no importaban que ellos los aliens tubieran sus escudos, todos son destruidos con los dragones shot, poderes de los demas y el congelamiento de Gasper, todos estan siendo destruidos, dejando una nave que invadieron y tomaron, no solo eso todos tomaron varias naves, que cambiaron de todo en esas naves y ahora tenian el simbolo de Rip y ahora van asia el espacio contra la nave nodriza.

 **En la nave nodriza espacio**

SoldadoA: mi señora todos ellos an tomado nuestras naves, no responden es como si ellos ya estan bajo su poder, vienen asia aqui (indica el soldado asia su reina)

ReinaA: que es imposible que esos humanos nos esten ganando! (exclama la mujer cuando la puerta es destruida)

Issei: quien es la lider de esta nave? (pregunta a lado de sus compareños y siervos dragones y las dos curanderas)

ReinaA: yo soy la reina de esta nave somos del planeta Kleper 398 D, venimos a destruirlos (responde la mujer alienigena)

Issei: pues no se podra, ya hemos destruido todo, anteriormente los derrotaron con un viruz de computadora, esta vez los terminaremos en nuestras manos (dijo serio)

ReinaA: en serio, son capaces de detener a mi frota? (pregunta burlona y escucha que sus naves son destruidas contra las naves robadas y traidoras) ustedes malditos, que se creen! (exclama la mujer)

Issei: somos el clan Hyodo (responde alzando su guantelete)

Wendy: Reina Alienigena del planeta Kleper 398 D estan acabados, ahhhh balance activado corrosión nivel supremo! (exclama la pelirroja poniendo su poder en la nave)

ReinaA: Ustedes malditos! (exclama pero ve como Dash y Linka lanza sus poderes contra ataque curativo a ataque)

Linka: no te muevas o moriras! (exclama la albina)

Dash: bueno arruinastes nuestra diversion en la playa de Cancun, pero esta vez todos te vamos a acabar! (exclama y deja que los usuarios dragones)

Mientras que la reina no podía hacer nada ante la corrosión que se genera a nivel espacial, los usurarios de las Sacred Gear Dragonicas estan a punto de matarla)

Issei: este es el fin, Reina marciana esta acabada (indica)

ReinaA: de nuevo hemos perdido contra este planeta (dijo ya rendida)

Dragones: bueno, es momento de acabar con esto, este es tu fin ahhh bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, logintus masha (le lanza el poder supremo asia la reina)

ReinaA: malditos sean Clan Hyodo! (exclama mientras es borrada y de paso destruyen mas naves)

Issei: continuemos con nuestro trabajo (indica y destruyen la nave nodriza)

Despues de eso, siguieron destruyendo naves, despues de terminar con ellos, van a casa con sus nuevas naves.

 **Residencia Hyodo, Barrio Chamizal Edomex, Mundo Humano, Despues**

Despues de esta victoria contra una invacion, que fallom, Nitori se lleva las naves a su taller para saber mas de ellas y de paso modificarlas para que tengan varios usos.

Issei: buen trabajo equipo, bueno creo que debemos descansar (indica cansado el rey Hyodo)

Reimu: Issei, tenemos que ir a traer a una alida poderosa (indica, ni siquiera todos pudieron sentarse)

Issei: bueno como dice mi peona, a la chingada! (exclama y sale como bala)

Reimu: ven aqui pendejo de mierda, tienes que traerla! (exclama siguiendo a su amo y rey)

Meru: bueno quien sera nuestra nueva alida? (se pregunta la peliverde agua)

Freed: si es poderosa debe ser nuestra aliada, debemos ser poderosos (sonrie con su sonrisa maniatica)

Reynare: y eso que es nuestro compañero aun conserva su sonrisa de loco histerico (con cara azul)

Ravel: bueno no se puede hacer nada, despues de todo somos una familia (sonrie la rubia de coletas de taladro)

Kalawarner: eso sin duda (todas voltean y miran como Issei corre como loco ante una enojada Reimu)

Veronica: sin duda el nuca cambia (sonrie su madre)

Izumi: en eso tienes razon querida (sonrie en respuesta la otra madre)

Parece que termino todo para ellos, evitando una invacion, pero falta mas aliados para que el mega clan este completo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 31**

 **TRAER A KAGUYA UTUSUKI**

* * *

 **Hola mis fans, como les parecio el nuevo cap?**

 **Espero que les gustara mucho el nuevo capitulo, sin duda si me gusto eso, bueno espero que les haya gustado como siempre, ahora meteremos a una personaje de Naruto, bueno por ahora solo queda decir que es mejor que descanse un poco de este fanfinc y deba consentrarme con los fanfincs de LH (Loud House) ahora es momento de irme, nos vemos a la otra adios.**

 **Esto es para el otro foro.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	31. Kaguya Utusuki

**Hola chicos y chicas feliz navidad, bueno como saben es el titulo de este nuevo cap de este fanfinc, bueno espero que os guste como siempre he hecho, sobre la historia que debo eliminar a sido adoptada asi que espero que comprendan espero que el nuevo escritor le puedad hayar el modo de hacerla como no pude, bueno es momento de continuar.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 31**

 **TRAER A KAGUYA UTUSUKI**

 **Tres meses despues, residencia Hyodo universo humano, ciudad de Kouh**

Ha pasado tres meses desde entonces, Reimu fue a ver como estaban en el multiverso de Naruto de la cuarta guerra, todo esta llendo a como es debido tanto en los arcos normales y alternos, y por supuesto iran a un arco de este fallido, ahora estan en la ciudad de Koud de la version humana, es donde inicio el anime deciden vivir ahi desde hace 3 meses como he dicho, despues de mucho entrenamiento y todo eso es momento de ver que hacen nuestros heroes multiversionales.

Issei: (sonrie) bueno no me quedo mal (sonrie ante su obra maestra) si una perfecta torta (:v)

Reimu: hola mi drangoncito (saluda meliosamente la Urubus)

Issei: hola mi querida dragona de lo infinito (corresponde el saludo)

Reimu: perfecto, que hacen los demas? (pregunta abrazando a su novio)

Issei: no se, tu sabes que todos estan metidos en cualquier cosa (responde) Nitori y Valpat en sus despachos, los gemelos peleando, las chicas chismeando, los caballeros luchando estocadas, me olvide que es alfilpeon Gasper y es alfiltorre, (mi culpa :V) y mis novias chismando en que tienen grande el pecho (suspira) bueno tu ganas por tenerlos mas grandes (sonroja a la sacerdotisa) es todo, oh cierto mis madres contando chismes (responde y explica la situaciones)

Reimu: bueno ya sabes, en dos dias pronto iremos a un arco del multiverso Naruto para traer a Kaguya (indica su alfil)

Issei: lo se no tienes que recordarmelo cada 5 horas, casi ni duermo por eso (le dice calmado comiendo su torta)

Reimu: vale, bueno mejor me voy, oh cierto, pense que Kouh no existia en este mundo (dijo sarcastica)

Issei: eso pense de Elfen Lied, existe jaja (se rie y la diosa se retiro del sitio)

Veronica: hijo (llama la madre) ven tenemos que hablar de algo (indica la mujer pelirroja)

Issei: sobre que? pregunta y es recibido a pastelasos) ahh que les pasa a todos? (vuelve a preguntar el enojado)

Lincoln: fue idea de Dash (indica el albino)

Dash: traidor! Tambien ayudaron Mabel, Gasper y Aya (se defiende)

Aya: traidora! (exclama)

Mabel: eres mala (dijo molesta)

Gasper: olvide que no te gustaba esto (se disculpa la rubia/Reimu la hizo chica)

Issei: (con un tip en la cara, con vena en la frente) ustedes par de mocosas! (exclama sacando pasteles con Valeria y Remilia)

Valeria: ahora sentiran la ira de la Hakuryuukou (se rie como esas del anime)

Remilia: sentiran mi ira (sonrie y van corriendo asia ellas)

Y asi ellas corren por su vida porque Issei y sus dos novias van a pagarle de la misma forma.

 **Dos dias despues**

Ha pasado dos dias desde entonces, era momento de ir al multiverso Naruto para traer a su nueva aliada.

Reimu: bueno Issei, Star y Nitori, Iremos en el inicio del combate entre Naruto y Sasuke contra Kaguya, asi que Listos (indica y afirman los chicos)

Nitori: sera una batalla o la detendremos? (pregunta la peliazul cargando su tipica mochila grande verde)

Reimu: si antes de que desate peor el Sukuyumi Infinito (responde)

Issei: recuerdo el cap, que lucharon ellos dos, fue antes de ir a DxD, asi que vamos (sonrie y empiezan a desaparecer)

 **Universo Naruto, inicios de la batalla**

Kaguya esta frotando en el aire mientras que Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke observan a la diosa conejo en el aire, mientras que el Reimu y compañia aparecen lejos de los sentidos de la mujer de piel blanca.

SensuN: (negro) te equivocas madre, ellos son Naruto y Sasuke, son reencarnaciones de tus hijos, ahora son tus enemigos (le dice a la mujer de largo cabello)

Kaguya: entiendo, entonces que are? (pregunta aun esperando)

Naruto: eso es? (se pregunta al mirar a los chicos)

Sasuke: su chakla es muy elevado, pero quien son (dijo al mirarlos)

SensuN: que miran (voltea y miran al clan Hyodo) ustedes quien son, porque son tan poderosos (dice con nervios)

Issei: soy Hyodo Issei, Lider del clan Hyodo, Ellas son Reimu, Star y Nitori, mis siervas (responde al SensuN)

Kaguya: siento un poder mas grande que la reencarnacion de mis hijos, esos poderes son mas haya de los mios (dijo con monotomia)

Nitori: ustedes cuatro no interfieran! (exclama) Promosion Alfil (sale el holograma de la torre) ahh (desaparece)

Issei: bueno es todo por eso, Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete)

Star: modo caballo (desaparece)

Reimu: Ahhhhh (empieza a formar una Bijudama)

SensuN: es imposible son poderosos, significa que son mas poderosos (indica asombrado) eso significa que su objetivo de estar aqui es? Ten cuidado madre! (exclama, pero era inutil, la empezaron a golpear por todos lados)

Kaguya: no puedo verlos, son veloces, mas que yo (le dice con preocupacion)

Naruto: son veloces, son buenos y le estan dando una paliza dijo sombrado)

Sakura: su fuerza es mas fuerte que la mia, estan mas haya de todo (admirada)

Sasuke: es impresionante que le diera, como obtuvieron esos poderes (con algo de molestia)

Kakashi: puede ser muy veloces, entonces vienen por ella? (pregunta ante la batalla)

Issei: Dividing (debilita a la mujer) balance Inmortale (con eso saca al SensuN)

SensuN: ustedes malditos, como pudieron sacarme de ella! (exclama y la mujer cae al piso con lentitud, Reimu la sostiene)

Issei: bueno ocupe un balance que me permite ser inmortal por unos minutos (responde y sonrie) adios, Dragon Shot (dispara asia el)

SensuN: nooo, ustedes malditos! (exclama y desaparece)

Naruto: fue inpresionante, como aprendieron eso? (pregunta el rubio)

Nitori: bueno entrenamos en una dimension especial y nada mas (responde)

Issei: mucho gusto chicos (saluda)

Kakashi: es un poder el que tienes, parece que manejas a tu biju (indica el peliplateado)

Issei: y mucho,bueno es momento de irnos nos nos la llevamos (indica)

Sasuke: valla que aran con ella? (pregunta el Uchiha)

Issei: ser el clan mas poderoso de todos (con eso desaparecen de esta realidad)

 **Universo Humano, Residencia Hyodo, horas mas tarde**

Ha pasado unas horas desde que regresaron, Reimu utilizo un poder para que Kaguya paresca mas normal, aun esta dormida, aunque pasara eso, Issei le da la pieza Alfilreina y aun sigue dormida.

Issei: (la mira descansar) bueno es momento tan aburrido (tocan la puerta) oh si que pasa? (pregunta al abrir la puerta ve a Linka)

Linka: puedo contar algo (le dice apenada)

Issei: si que es lo que quieres (responde)

Kaguya: (despierta) que ha pasado? (se pregunta y ve a los dos practicando)

Issei: (voltea y Linka se asoma) hola has despertado, me alegra (le dice a la mujer)

Linka: hola mi nombre es Linka, soy una sierva de mi maestro (indica y saluda)

Issei: mi nombre es Issei, soy tu amo y rey del clan Hyodo (indica)

Kaguya: mucho gusto, me llamo Kaguya, espero que escuches mi historia (indica apenada ante su nuevo amo)

Issei: claro, pero todos pueden escucharlo, ven vamos (ayuda a la mujer y asi van a la sala de Estar)

Parece que asi termina un dia mas en esta casa, ahora es momento de saber que es lo que les depara a ellos.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 32**

 **LA HUMILLACION DE AZAZEL**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, buen cap no?**

 **Bueno espero que les guste el nuevo cap, cierto ya es navidad que la pasen, no tengo mas que decir que nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	32. Ataque de Azazel

**Hola estamos de nuevo con su fanfinc favorito, espero que os guste, oh cierto ya que los arcos casi si se repiten pero la diferencia hay Rias o parecidas a ellas donde son como es en los primeros caps, bueno no es que ne agrade Rias, pero es que si tienen un mania de ser traidora peor que mi madre o Lynn, como Serafall xd, bueno mejor iniciamos.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 32**

 **LA HUMILLACION DE AZAZEL**

 **Una semana despues, Residencia Hyodo, universo de Aya y Remilia**

Una semana paso desde que Reimu, Nitori, Star y Issei trajeran a Kaguya, con un nuevo cuerpo en ella para que sea mas normal, como la nueva Alfilreina, aprendio mucho y paso la puebla que todos han pasado, hasta Lincoln, ahora ellos van a traer un aliado mas aparte de interferir a Azazel, iran al multiverso Marvel para traer a Tony Star para que sea un potencial aliado, siendo un caballero.

Issei: (leyendo un Libro) asi que iremos por el? (indica y los demas ponen la imagen de Iron Man)Reimu: si, solo que es un universo donde es bueno y honesto, son de los pocos de el (responde la Urubus)

Linka: entonces que ira con nuestro maestro? (pregunta la albina)

Issei: bueno iras tu Linka, Kaguya, Star, Remilia, Koneko, Reimu y Wendy (responde a la pregunta de su peona)

Star: es definido eso, asi que vamos entonces, ademas debemos ir a detener a Azazel (indica la alfilcaballo)

Reimu: juntos ustedes, vamos (sonrien juntos)

 **Universo Marvel, batalla de Iron Man y Cráneo rojo**

En esos momento Iron Man pelea con el craneo rojo, entre esto, esta a punto de perder el hombre de armadura.

CraneoR: estas perdido Star (sonrie el hombre)

IronM: no estes seguro de eso (le dijo aun retandolo)

CraneoR: asi que es lo ultimo muere (antes de que pudiera matarlo una daga morada lo hiere) Quien fue? (pregunta y se sorprende de ver a la albina con su guantelete Crepuscule Gear, salen los demas)

Koneko: (con su guantelete) Dividing (debilita al hombre) casi lo perdemos (suspira la Nekomatar)

Albedo: (no te debes confiar compañera) (indica el dragon)

CraneoR: quien son ustedes? (pregunta cansado)

Issei: mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, estas ante el clan mas poderoso del multiverso universal (responde con su guantelete)

Linka: (cura a Tony) estas bien? (pregunta la albina)

Tony: gracias por tu ayuda y la de tus amigos (agradece)

Star: modo alfil (desaparece y le da una paliza a Craneo Rojo)

Kaguya: modo Reina (desaparece y hace una aliazan de sicronizacion con Star)

Tony ve con asombro como entre ellas golpean al hombre de cabeza roja, despues de que lo dejaran casi muerto Issei se acerca a el y le habla.

Issei: Tony Star, venimos a reclutarte en nuestro clan, ya que tienes un potencia como se ha demostrado, con tu valentia, asi que quieres luchar mas unete al clan Hyodo (le propone y invita a que se una a su clan)

Tony: con esos poderes seremos mas que un clan poderoso? (pregunta y el afirma)

Issei: quiere ser reconocido en donde estamos o solo aqui, asi que espero tu respuesta (responde seriamente, sacando la pieza caballo)

Tony: pues acepto, quiero tener mas lujos de esos (mira los guanteletes)

Issei: (le da la pieza) bienvenido al clan Hyodo (y solo la pieza se coloco en el reacror arck de Tony)

Issei: bueno nos vamos, por cierto iremos a detener a un Carde de Grigory apurate ok (indica y el se transforma en una simpre persona)

 **Universo DxD, Dimension Remilia y Aya**

Ahora que regresaron con Iron Man, Issei le explica la la función de su pieza despues de eso Reimu les llamando a todos.

Reimu: chicos, chicos, debemos ir a detener a Azazel, asi que esten juntos (indica la Alfil)

Tony: puedo dar el primer golpe maestro? (pregunta alegre la armadura)

Issei: claro, tu seras el que inicie el ataque (responde alegre y desaparecen)

 **Universo DxD, Ataque de Azazel**

Asi que el lider de Grigory ataca la academia Kouh, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, lo detienen con sus clanes, en este universo no existe Issei ni Vali, ni Sanji, entonces ellas solo esperan a que hablen, pero lo que le molesta mucho es la cara de loco desquiciado.

Azazel: asi que llamaran a sus hermanos o que? (pregunta burlon)

Rias: ni creas porque eres fuerte te dejares ganar (responde seria y decidida)

Sona: no, y seremos las unicas que te vamos a vencer (responde igual de decidida)

Pero un rayo azul le da de lleno a Azazel.

Rias: pero que! (exclama y ve como corren miles de chicas y pocos chicos a atacar a Azazel)

Nitori: no dejen que ataque a las herederas Sitri y Gremory (indica la peliazul)

Remilia: no dejare que mi version sea asesinada, Bosted Gear (activa el guantelete)

Aya: ni mucho menos el clan de mi version! Virian Gear (activa su guantelete)

Issei: no dejen que ataque, debemos de matarlo! (exclama el azabache)

Tsubaki: esto es Incleible, es un mega clan atacando al Carde de Grigory, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que hay identicas a nosotras y de los renegados! (exclama la reina de Sona)

Rias: eso es incleible, pero quien es el lider de este clan? (se pregunta la Rey Gremory)

Isami: Bosted Gear (activa su guantelete) Juggernaut Breack (en su modo Juggernaut Breack)

Sona: tienen Sacred Gear que le pertenecieron a otros, ahora lo tienen (indica la pelinegra)

Rias: pero esos son movimientos con sequito con promoxion (dijo asombrada)

Azazel: (siendo golpeado) como es posible que me puedan frenar un simple clan! (exclama)

Wendy: Balance activado: Corrosión ahhh (con el guantelete golpea a Azazel y este empieza a gritar)

Azazel: que no, ustedes malditos no pueden acabar conmigo! (exclama, pero Kuroka esta al frente)

Kuroka: pues te hemos vencido Nya, adios Nya (con eso dicho un potente golpe entierra su mano y saca el corazon de este) Siempre quise saber a que sabe un corazon de un caido (con eso la azabache se lo come)

Issei: otra victoria clan Hyodo (indica y se abrazan los chicos celebrando)

Rias: muchas gracias Hyodo-san por detener a ese loco, veo que trae a un equipo enorme (sonrie la heredera Gremory a lado de su equipo y Issei el suyo)

Issei: no es nada, solo que no pude evitar eso, ustedes son exactamente iguales a mi universo de origen (responde apenado)

Sona: (a lado de su sequito) entiendo el punto, ademas veo que son de varios clanes y renegados no? (pregunta la heredera Sitri)

Issei: bueno, veo que este universo no existe mi version ni la de los dragones celestiales, bueno solo dire que es momento de irnos, es posible que moriran en poco tiempo, pero espero que puedan vivir un poco mas (se disculpa por no poder ayudar, solo evitaron lo inevitable)

Rias: (baja la mirada) es cierto que no todos nuestros universos somos mas poderosos, pero lograstes que una de nuestras versiones pueda estar a tu lado (le sonrie alegrando a todos)

Sona: aunque te recuerdes que eramos iguales a tu universo de origen, somos distintos, lo unico que se puede hacer es aceptar el destino que nos tienen preparados, asi que vamos a luchar hasta el fin (dijo determinada, algo que le recordo a su ex ama de su mundo muerto)

Issei: es verdad eso, pero podran ustedes solos? (pregunta de nuevo el lider Hyodo)

Rias: no lo sabemos, pero es posible que no, pero queremos algo antes de que partan de aqui (responde la heredera)

Sona: si no es mucha molestia que puedan cuidar a Tsubaki y a Asia de este universo (dijo y responde la heredera Sitri)

Issei: me parece justo, pero quiero que esta asia se llame Lori, para que no haya confunsion ok (dijo y afirman)

Rias: (voltea y mira a su alfil) bueno Asia, es momento de que siguas aun viviendo, si no fuera por la ayuda de el no estarias con nosotros en este momento, asi que Asia, no Lori de ahora en adelante eres parte de este nuevo clan (le dice tranquila y ahora es peona del tercer juego)

Lori: lo se Bucho dare lo mejor de mi en este equipo (sonrie con inocencia)

Sona: (mira a su reina) Tsubaki, eres mi fiel reina, pero como el dijo, es posible que mueras cuando se realice la reunion de las facciones, asi que ahora perteneces al clan Hyodo, es lo unico que podemos agradecerles, el te entrenara y seran poderosas (indica y ocupa el alfilpeon formando el equipo de piezas fusionadas)

Tsubaki: usted es noble, acepto esto como nuevo comienzo en mi nueva vida como sierva del mega clan, estare orgullosa de ser parte de un clan poderoso (con honor)

Issei: bueno chicos, es momento de partir, bueno nos vemos Herederas de las casas Sitri y Gremory (empiezan a desaparece de ese universo)

Rias: bueno, es momento de prepararnos para el ultimo reto (indica la heredera)

Sona: si, al menos ellas deben seguir en pie, como aliadas de el (sonrie y van a casa)

 **Universo DxD, dimension Remilia y Aya**

Los chicos llegan a casa cansados unos conversan y otros duermen, Tony con Nitori, se aliaran para poder ser mas precisos en su tecnologia, entonces Star recuerda que sus antiguos amigos evitaron la invacion del castillo Butterfly, asi que era el momento de pagar la deuda de ser salvada por el,

Star: Issei, podemos hablar (pide la mujer)

Issei: si que es lo que deseas (responde y la mira muy seria)

Star: bueno quiero que vallamos a mi universo y detengamos la invacion de mi castillo Butterfly, aunque sea para que no maten a mis padres (dice con seriedad)

Issei: ok, cuando quieras (con determinacion)

Parece que una guerra entre un clan y seres poderosos se acerca.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 33**

 **EVITANDO LA CAIDA DEL CLASTILLO BUTTERFLY**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, largo no?**

 **Bueno quiero agradecer a los lectores de LH sobre las nuevas historias, tambien quien siguen la historia de another life, sin mas que eso, voten y comenten como estuvo el nuevo cap que siempre les traigo, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet Hakurei**


	33. Clan Vs Seres malvados

**Hola chicos y chicas este soy yo de nuevo, bueno es momento de continuar con el capítulo de hoy esta nota lo hice ayer en la tarde noche pues un baboso me quito el internet el sábado por la noche, así que aquí no tiene error ortográfico, bueno es momento de continuar.**

 **A cierto ya que lo estoy haciendo en Word, espero que puedan gustarles hasta que tenga internet.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 33**

 **EVITANDO LA CAIDA DEL CASTILLO BUTTERFLY**

Las cosas son así Star pide eso a su amo Hyodo Issei, entonces escucharon lo que dijo la princesa del castillo Butterfly, entonces todos ponen atención a su Rey.

Issei: cuando quieras Star (indica el azabache)

Star: entiendo, pero necesito que sea en una semana, no se sabe que pasara (responde su alfilcaballo)

Issei: entiendo tu punto mi querida sierva, en una semana iremos a tu universo a evitar que caiga el castillo Butterfly, asi que no debes estar preocupada por sus padres (le da consuelo sobre sus padres)

Star: gracias por eso Issei, de verdad necesito estar calmada para cuando llegue ese día (sonríe de lado)

Issei: bueno por ahora debemos descansar, ha sido una batalla muy reñida, a cierto, Tony, Tsubaki y Lori vengan a pasar su puebla (indica y los demás ponen cara azul)

Todos: espero que lo pasen Chicos (indican los camaradas)

Tony: que tan malo puede ser eso? (se pregunta Star)

Lori: siento que esto ya lo pase, pero no sea lo que pienso (se dijo ahora llamada Lori)

Tsubaki: espero que no sea algo que nos vuelva fríos y serios o no? (se pregunta la pelinegra ojibicolor)

 **Media semana después**

Ha pasado media semana desde los eventos de Azazel, los tres nuevos miembros del mega clan pasaron la puebla, asi que hora eran totalmente siniestros ante sus enemigos y gentiles a sus camaradas y buenos ante gente inocente, a pesar de que faltan solo unos dos días, era casi el tiempo para que fueran al universo de Star para detener la invasión del castillo Butterfly.

Lori: (le jalan los cachetes de Issei) porque asi Issei-san? (pregunta la rubia jalando los cachetes de manera horrenda)

Issei: (es jalado de los cachetes por ella) ahhh no tienes que ser brusca Lori era para ser asi, culpen a Sona-sama a pesar de que esta muerta sigue molestando asi ahhh (se queja en respuesta el muchacho)

Tony: ahora entendí porque los demás chicos estaban asi de serios cuando atacaron a cráneo rojo (indica el hombre)

Tsubaki: eso es cruel de tu parte Issei-sama (indica la mujer ojibicolor)

Nitori: porque se enojan Lo de Asia era peor así que fue brando con ustedes (expone un punto a favor)

Tony: en eso estoy de acuerdo, bueno faltando unos dos días para ir a castillo Butterfly, que debemos hacer Issei (indica el hombre)

Issei: (salvado por Linka) bueno faltando dos días para que la guerra entre nuestro clan y el de los seres inicien, asi que preparen todo y gracias Linka (indica y ella solo afirma)

Lincoln: por cierto chicos porque no lo hacemos enojar (propone de manera siniestra)

Reynare: recuerda la ultima vez que lo hicimos enojar (le recuerda el dia de los pastelazos)

Kira: creo que no debimos subestimarlo de ese modo, asi que mejor paso (indica la peliverde)

Megu: Bueno otra cosa que no sea enojar a Issei-sama? (pregunta la gemela de Kira)

Rin: bueno no pensé en nada tu Run (responde y la habla a su gemela)

Run: bueno tampoco no he pensando en nada, asi que no se que debemos hacer (indica la gemela de Rin)

Kalawarner: entonces, que debemos hacer? (pregunta la peliazul)

Remilia: Issei-sama, porque no jugamos a romper armaduras con nuestro balance (indica la pelirroja y Koneko, Wendy, Aya, Mabel, Valeria, Isami, se emocionaron)

Grayfia: corran por sus vidas! (exclama la Reina y algunos se ponen listos)

Issei: a la cuenta de tres (indica)

Lincoln: oh no! (exclama y todos estaban ocultos)

Wendy: tres ahhh (empezaron a jugar a quien le rompe la armadura primero)

 **Dos días después**

Ya era el día que pueden ir al universo de Star, ya que era momento de evitar la caída del castillo Butterfly.

Reimu: son unos idiotas! (exclama la Urubus) tienen que menguar sus poderes, casi medio multiverso Universal sentían sus juegos (la regaña la Alfil) bueno es mejor que se preparen (Indica la mujer)

Issei (tiene varios chichones) bueno es mejor ir ya (indica el sobándose la cabeza)

Wendy: hay si que es bruta ella, si se enoja (indica la en el mismo estado)

Remilia: mejor nos callamos y vamos al universo de Star (dijo la pelirroja y afirman todos)

Reimu: sujetaos porque será algo turbio el viaje (indica y desaparecen todos)

 **Universo Star vs las fuerzas del mal, castillo Butterfly**

En el castillo Butterfly están los padres de Star tristes por su hija que murió intentando escapar, los amigos de ella se sacrificaron para evitar que los seres de Mewni atacaran el castillo Butterfly, pero mientras que se lamentaban de su perdida pueden ver que aparece un símbolo muy extraño para ellos, en eso pueden ver varias figuras femeninas y algunas masculinas, mientras que el brillo dejara de ser fuerte pueden ver que a varias mujeres de edades distintas y pocos hombres también, lo que les sorprende es ver a su hija con vida se emocionaron y Star corre a abrazarlos.

Star: madre, padre, que alivio de los dragones estén bien (se alegra mucho la hija de ver a sus padres)

MadreS: Hija pensamos que moriste, quien son ellos, su nivel de magia son altos (indica la madre)

PadreS: si hija quien son ellos, con un nivel que rivaliza a muchos y supera a la mayoría (dice el padre)

Star: venga, dejen que les presente a mi salvador (indica y guía a sus padres a su Lider del clan)

Issei: asi que es el castillo Butterfly, se parece mucho a los castillos Gremory y Phonex (indica y ve llegar a su sierva y se da cuenta el parecido de la mujer con Star y ve al hombre)

Star: Issei, quiero presentarte a mis padres del reino Mewni del castillo Butterfly (dijo la mujer joven)

Issei: mucho gusto, me llamo Hyodo Issei, líder del clan Hyodo, es un placer conocerlos (saluda con tranquilidad)

MadreS: Mucho gusto joven, gracias por salvar a nuestra hija, que son en realidad? (pregunta la madre)

Issei: bueno somos Dragones, en cierto punto, ya que no todos son dragones, algunos somos híbridos, entre demonio y dragon y humano, arcángel y ángel caído (responde el azabache)

PadeS: entiendo, bueno son un buen de mujeres que relación tienen entre usted y ellos y los chicos (indica el hombre)

Issei: son mis siervos cada uno de ellos pertenecen a cada pieza del ajedrez, y mi función principal de esto yo ser el rey, las demás piezas tienen función de cada uno es de su pieza pero también hay pieza fusionadas como Star, ya que tiene la función de ser Alfil o ser Caballo, me entienden (explica el azabache)

MadreS: porque vinieron desde tan lejos? (pregunta la madre una vez mas)

Issei: bueno, ella quiere pagar su deuda de ser salvada de la invasión de su castillo y reino de Mewni (responde el una vez mas)

PadreS: Hija ellos podrán contra un ejercito enorme de seres, no se no podrán (dijo preocupado ante el clan de su Hija)

Star: saben padre, madre, ellos pueden destruir a sus enemigos sin vacilar, ellos son siniestros ante sus enemigos, por favor dejen que ellos puedan evitar la caída de nuestro castillo y reino de Mewni (indica la hija preocupada por sus padre)

MadreS: hija, lo sabemos pero tu no puedes ni luchar a su lado (dijo preocupada la mujer idéntica a Star)

Star: de hecho puedo luchar a su par, ya que entrenamos mas de 1000 años desde estoy con ellos (responde dejando mudos a los padres ante su revelación)

PadreS: como te mantienes joven y has pasado mas de 1000 años? (pregunta el padre)

Star: de hecho mi sangre de princesa y la de dragon me mantiene joven (responde, dejando mas asombrados a los padres de Star)

MadreS: viendo que esto es la única ayuda que existe en todo Mewni, no tenemos remedio que aceptar su ayuda Hija, ya que es una deuda que debes pagar, después de esta guerra te quedas en casa (indica y da permiso la madre)

Star: sobre esto de quedarme madre, no podre hacerlo, ya que pertenezco al mega clan Hyodo, es algo que considero como mi segunda familia (responde negando quedarse después de la guerra entre el clan Hyodo y los seres)

MadreS: porque no puedes? (pregunta la madre otra vez mas enojada)

Star: no puedo separarme de un clan que esta ligado a salvar a todo el multiverso universal (responde la hija ante sus motivos)

PadreS: entonces no participara en esta guerra, si no quieres quedarte (indica el hombre)

Star: (saca su báculo) perdonen esto padre madre modo Alfil (dicho eso Noquea a sus padres) ustedes interfiran si no participo en esta guerra (indica la madre recostando a sus padres en la cama)

Issei: eso fue drástico pero necesitamos luchar, asi que vamos a preparar todo, asi que chicos iniciemos (indica y todos van prepararse)

 **Mas tarde en el castillo**

Las cosas en el castillo llegan a un punto donde solo el clan Hyodo puede depender de sus poderes y de sus Sacred Gear, después de que Nitori y Tony pusieran un mega escudo con su tecnología junta alrededor del castillo Butterfly y que la vigilancia de los alfiles con Star fuera dada estaban listos para una guerra mas contra seres que quieren ver el caer el castillo Butterfly.

Issei: (leyendo los documentos) bueno esta en orden todo esto, asi que pronto esta listo (indica el líder)

Reynare: traigo informes (indica la chica parada esperando el llamado de el)

Issei: si que es lo que me traes Reynare (responde el seriamente a lado de sus Reinas con Dash)

Reynare, Reimu, Asia y Lori, me dijeron que el ejercito malvado se acerca al suroeste de Mewni, entonces que se debe hacer Issei-sama (responde la mujer)

Issei: bueno ya que están al suroeste de Mewni, tenemos que revisar los demás puntos de los puntos cardinales, asi que informa eso (indica como orden)

Reynare: como ordene Issei-sama (se voltea y sale de donde esta Issei)

Izumi: Hijo asi que vienen al suroeste de este castillo no? (pregunta la madre)

Veronica: que planeas Hijo (indica la otra madre)

Issei: en realidad no planeo nada, esto es una estrategia de los enemigos, me baso en el Rating Gamer, es muy común eso, significa que no solo que vienen ahí es una simple ilusión ya que el verdadero ejercito viene al norte de Mewni (responde)

Grayfia: entonces todo el tiempo estábamos viendo un ejercito invisible? (pregunta la Plantina)

Issei: asi es, por eso le ordene a que vea bien, si no tenemos que pedirle a Tony para que los encuentre (indica el seriamente)

Veronica: debo admitir que tu estrategia no es mala (indica la madre)

Tony: (entra a donde esta el) encontré al ejercito, vienen del norte de Mewni, esta todo listo (indica)

Issei: cuanto tiempo tardaran en llegar al castillo (dijo serio)

Tony: viendo la distancia que van, le tomara como tres días, asi que debemos estar alertas (responde Iron man)

Issei: avisa a todos, que en tres días llegara el ejercito de seres aquí (ordena)

Tony: como ordenes, me retiro (se voltea y sale)

Issei: asi que debemos prepararnos (indica y afirman ellas)

 **En la habitación real**

Star ve a sus padres descansar, ya que no quería noquearlos, solo quiere demostrar que puede ser buena, asi que después de un rato los padres despierta del golpe.

MadreS: (se soba del golpe) que ha pasado? (pregunta la madre)

Star: los golpe a los dos (responde fríamente)

PadreS: porque? No puede luchar a su nivel (le dijo serio, pero la ve muy enojada con mucha seriedad)

Star: esta todo listo en el castillo, padres no pueden detener a una dragona que defiende su territorio (responde seria)

MadreS: pero hija, ellos serán incapaces de luchar contra un ejercito tan grande (indica la madre pero se asusta al verla como gruñe como indicando que esta mas enojada)

Star: los dragones somos protectores ante nuestras crías o parejas, pero sobre todo muy sobre protectores ante nuestro territorio, si quieren nos regresamos y que tiren tondo el castillo o prefieren que luchen, ustedes deciden que hacer? (pregunta muy seria)

MadreS: (suspira) esta bien hija, pelearas a lado de tu clan, pero que sucederá después de esto (responde la madre)

Star: (aun con esa mirada) gracias madre, ahora solo quédense aquí, ya que pronto estará la guerra (indica y escuchan tocar la puerta) si quien es? (pregunta)

Tony: soy yo Star, Tony, te informo que en tres días llegara el Ejercito de seres (responde del otro lado de la puerta)

Star: entiendo, deberas, ya esta lista la cena de hoy? (pregunta ella)

Tony: no se es mejor que valla a la sala principal para ver que esta listo (responde y se retira)

PadreS: asi que también saben cocinar eh, bueno hija podemos comer? (pregunta el padre)

Star: (suavisa su rosto) claro padre, vamos (indica y se para y sale de la habitación de sus padres)

 **Sala principal**

En la sala principal están reunido todo el clan, en otra mesa aparte estaban los padres de Star que ella también lo acompaña, Issei estaba pegado a sus chicas, los otros juegan y la pasan con tranquilidad, asi que ellos ven que Issei es consentido por lo menos 6 de sus 12 novias especialmente los que son poseedoras de sus guanteletes dragonicos.

PadreS: dime hija porque ellas están mas pegadas a el? (pregunta el padre a su hija)

Star: el es un dragon, al ser uno que atrae a varias mujeres no importa de que raza sean, serán atraídas a el, ya que ellas son dragonas mas cercanas a el, asi que es natural que los machos sean sobre protectores a sus parejas y crias (responde la mujer joven)

MadreS: son dragones, no le veo que les caracterice a uno (dijo algo incrédula)

Star: no creen eso? Pues miren como se pelean ese pedaso de pollo ellos (indica como se pelean entre ellos Issei)

Lincoln: es mio! (exclama, pero lo empuja Freed)

Freed: claro que es mio, boludo (dijo feliz, pero un cachetadon de Tony lo mueve)

Tony: claro que no, es mio (dijo asi, antes de de que lo tome Valpat lo agarra)

Valpat: ni crean eso, es mio, ahora si es mi pre- (no termino lo que dijo y al final el rey se lo come)

Issei: bien niñitas, yo gano (sonríe y empiezan a discutir)

MadreS: bueno creo que debemos estar tranquilos, mientras no destruyan el castillo (dijo azul del miedo)

Issei: escuchen todo! (exclama y todos lo voltean a ver) bien, ya que en tres días se acercan ciento o miles de seres al castillo, debemos ser crueles y asi poder ganar contra ellos, nada de ser compasivos, asi que den lo mejor de ustedes clan Hyodo (indica el hombre y afirman todos)

 **Día de la guerra**

El clan Hyodo espera con paciencia la llegada del ejercito ocuro asia el castillo Butterfly, en lo alto del cielo Reimu ve la llegada de estos a paso Lento pero firme, entonces en la entrada del escudo que protege el castillo Issei esta al frente.

Issei: bueno ya que estamos aquí, tienen premiso (indica)

Peones: promoción Torre (indican todos y les salen los hologramas de la torre, dejando en asombro a los padres de Star)

Kaguya: modo Reina (aparece la reina

Gasper: modo torre (aparece la torre)

Tsubaki: modo promoción reina (aparece la reina)

Star: modo Caballo (aparece el caballo)

Nitori: bueno aparece armadura (con eso es envuerta en una armadura similar a la de los dragones celestiales)

Tony: armadura Iron man (indica y su armadura es puesta)

Issei: Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete)

Isami: Bosted Gear (activa su guantelete)

Remilia: Bosted Gear (activa igual su guantelete)

Wendy: Corrupte Gear (activa su guantelete)

Valeria: Dividing, Dividing (activa su guantelete)

Koneko: Dividng, Dividng (activa su guantelete)

Aya: Virian Gear (activa su guantelete)

Mabel: Fabium Gear (activa su guantelete)

Dash: Crepuscule Gear (aparece un guantelete verde)

Linka: Crepuscule Gear (hace la misma acción)

Lori: Crepuscule Gear (hace lo mismo)

Issei: están Listos? (pregunta)

Todos: si, mas que nunca (responde todos)

 **Cerca de Ahí**

El mega ejercito de seres oscuros se acercan al castillo Butterfly observa al clan Hyodo enfrente de ellos.

LiderS: bien parece que son pocos los aliados del castillo Butterfly, será pan comido (sonríe el ser y se para enfrente del líder del clan Hyodo) bien ustedes lucharan por el castillo? (pregunta el líder de los seres malvados)

Issei: si, estamos para proteger el castillo Butterfly (responde serio y listo)

LiderS: asi que no podrán contra miles y millones de nosotros, asi que es mejor que se rinda (le da la opción de rendirse)

Issei: pues aunque seamos pocos, no nos vamos a rendir, haremos que el castillo Butterfly este en pie, no me dejare de llamar Hyodo Issei (responde defendiendo la entrada del castillo)

LiderS: asi que entonces su defensa, pues no me dejas opción (saca su espada) a la ataque! (exclama y los seres van tras el clan Hyodo)

Issei: Bost (recarga) a la lucha mi siervos! (exclama y van tras los seres)

Y asi inicia una guerra entre seres y el clan Hyodo, solo queda decir que la guerra inicio, entre los peones ocupan sus poderes y dan lo mejor, matando a miles de soldados enemigos Los usuarios dragones ocupan sus poderes dragonicos, ocupan todos sus máximos poderes, para acabar a millones de seres malvados, el líder de este solo queda en shock al verlos como caen como moscas ante un grupo de chicos, todos y cada uno están cayendo, mientras que el clan esta ganando la guerra, todo esta decidido, mientras que luchan para que el castillo Butterfly quede en pie, los padres de estar solo observan como el clan de su hija Star esta ganando, ya estaba dando la victoria.

Entonces, Akeno ocupa sus truenos y mata a varios, Grayfia y sus compañeras Reinas que son Izumi y Yubelluna están dando lo mejor, los espadachines si que están matando a miles de seres malvados, los peones y alfiles están dando mas lucha, las torres están dando lo mejor, cuando invocan sus naves que consiguieron en la lucha contra la reina de los marcianos, están matando mas y Issei con su familiar también matan a todos, hasta que solo quedan pocos que alzan la bandera blanca, indicando que la guerra termino.

Después de que los seres perdieran son rodeados por el clan Hyodo y el líder solo quedo rendido y rodeado ante chicas y chicos, Issei se acerca aun con su guantelete juntos a los demás usuarios dragones están en frente del líder.

Issei: líder de los seres malvados esta acabado con los que queda, será ejecutado, tiene sus ultimas palabras? (pregunta el ganador de esta guerra)

LiderS: púdranse en el fondo del infierno! (exclama el líder de los seres)

Issei: bueno es todo, asi que preparados para activar su longitud Masha! (exclama el líder)

Dragones: esto se ah acabado líder de los seres malvados, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Longitud Masha! (exclaman mientras que el enorme poder choca contra el líder malvado y sus únicos soldados)

LíderS: lo pagaran todos! Lo pagaran... (desaparece el ante el clan Hyodo)

Issei: Clan Hyodo otra victoria mas (indica como victoria y todos empezaron a celebrar su gran victoria y el castillo Butterfly empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales indicando que el la victoria fue la mayor recompensa)

Entonces ven que el sitio se llena de gente del reinado de Mewni celebrando la victoria ante un gran ejercito, Issei y sus siervos son felices y reconocidos ante el reino de Mewni ante la derrota definitiva de los seres malvados, todo llego a una paz.

 **En el castillo Butterfly**

En el castillo los padres de Star celebran la victoria del clan de su hija, ante el enemigo que se creyó poderoso ahora si la paz llego para ellos, entonces la puerta se abre y miran a su hija, ella abraza a sus padre y le dice.

Star: madre, padre ganamos la guerra, les dije que podíamos ganar ante ellos (le dijo alegre la chica)

MadreS: (se pone feliz) hija lamento dudar de ellos, sobre ti, demostraron ser muy fuertes, no pensamos que esto llegaría a su fin dijo la madre)

PadreS: hija, bueno que todo termino asi que cuando regresan a su casa? (pregunta el padre)

Star: bueno es posible que en dos semanas regresemos pero estoy pensado en algo, para que ustedes y el pueblo del castillo Butterfly pueda vivir en nuestro universo (indica)

Y asi termina una victoria mas ante un clan que se vuelve mas poderoso, asi que mas retos les espera a ello.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 34**

 **MATANDO A NUESTRAS VERSIONES MALVADAS Y LOCAS 1RA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, largo no?**

 **Gracias y espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap que les he traido, sobre todo saber que esto es lo que mas me gusta, ya que es de los pocos fanfincs mas largo estoy a dos caps para la finalización de la tercera temporada para dar inicio a la cuarta temporada, estoy a la par del anime en general, porque me vaso en como en el anime de 12 caps por temporada, pero sin ninguna ova es posible que lo haga a parte en otra obra de este serán one shot, espero que asi les encante, sobre todo que hubiera pasado si cambiara algunas cosas.**

 **Para finalizar esta nota solo queda decir que le den like a la estrella y comente como estuvo el cap de hoy y sin mas que decir nos vemos a la otra, nos vemos casi a la cuarta temporada de esta historia.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	34. Normales vs Dark

**Hola chicos y chicas soy yo Helblinde, estamos a punto de subir el nuevo cap, a dos capitulos de finalizar la tercera temporada de este fabuloso fanfinc de School dxd, a ser uno dxd a uno dxd mutiversal, asi que doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 34**

 **MATANDO A NUESTAS VERSIONES MALVADAS Y LOCAS 1RA PARTE**

 **Universo Star vs las fuerzas del mal, una semana despues, castillo Butterfly**

Ha pasado una semana desde la guerra entre el clan Hyodo y los seres malvados, pero Reimu siente mucha preocupacion por algo relacionado a ella y algunas versiones de su amo y de sus compañeras, cuando en un circulo magico puede ver el desastre que ha causado las versiones de esto asi que los llamo Dark, entonces llama a los que iran a detenerlos.

Reimu: los reuni a ustedes para detener a nuestras versiones Dark de un universo DxD, ya que esta acabando con ellos, como veran debemos quitarles las Sacred Gear, que poseen ellos, asi que iran los y yo ahi (indica la mujer)

Izumi: entonces son los causantes de que ese universo nos odie? (pregunta la mujer castaña)

Remilia: esto no puede ser malo o si (responde la pelirroja)

Aya: bueno no podemos perder nada no? (pregunta la mujer)

Lori: si es, eso no hay opcion (indica la rubia)

Reimu: temo que no, ya que al entrar estaremos expuestos a ser golpeados por los mercenarios de estos (responde y explica la mujer)

Issei: si es para detenerlos, tenemos que hacerlo (con seriedad)

Reimu: bueno reunidos debemos partir (indica y empezaron a desaparecer de esta realidad)

 **Universo DxD, destruido por las versiones Dark**

Los buenos aparecen enfrente de unos aterrados humanos que al verlos se alivian de no atacarlos, despues de eso ellos son recibidos a ellos por la gente de Kouh, que les dijo que sus versiones Locas o Dark ya casi acaba con todo este mundo.

Issei: lamentamos lo que ha pasado (se disculpa)

Ciudadano: no se preocupen pero aun son poderosos, pero si espero que ganen (apoya a las versiones normales)

Reimu: escude YinYang (activa su escudo)

Lori: parece que estan aqui! (exclama la rubia)

DIssei: asi que pudistes detenerlo (sonrie el loco Sekiryuutei)

Issei: como defensor del multiverso Universal, los acabaremos! (exclama el seriamente)

DIzumi: bueno es algo que ni se si puedan porque unas idiotas nos quisieron detener y no pudieron ganar (sonrie la version dark de la madre de Issei)

DRias: asi que esta listos malditos, porque no podran contra nosotros (indica activando su Power Of Destruction)

Aya: bueno es lo que desean no? Pues vamos con todo (sonrie y activan sus guanteletes)

Y asi iniciaron su lucha entre sus versiones Dark, no se sabia quien seria los ganadores definitos, pero Issei y sus siervos era claro la ventaja, cuando esta a punto de terminar estan a un lado de ellos.

DIssei: bueno malditos solo porque tienen sus Sacred Gear, pero nos veremos otra vez (desaparecen de la vista)

Asia: bueno es definitivo que pronto debemos luchar de nuevo (indica la arcangel)

Reimu: debimos traer a Nitori para crear un escudo (indica la azabache)

Issei: no te preocupes, traigo uno, por si las cosas son asi (responde y activa el escudo de Nitori)

Lori: eso fue bueno Issei-san (alaga la rubia)

Izumi: creo que esto se pone feo, no sabemos que planeen, nuestras versiones Dark (indica su madre)

Reimu: no es nada, pero es mejor estar en alerta (indica muy seria)

Issei: bueno mejor nos ah (mira una cuerda y es jalado) maldicion! (exclama mientras es jalado lejos de donde esta su clan)

Aya: bueno parece que es momento de enfrentarnos a ellas (sonrie y salen ellas a enfrnetar a sus versiones Dark)

DSona: asi que deciden luchar no? (pregunta activando esferas de agua)

DRias: bueno es momento de estar en forma (sonrie activando su Power Of Destruccion)

Asia: ya es momento de iniciar (sonrie la ex monja como sus manos se ponen en un brillo morado)

Lori: eso es lo que desean no? Pues no se podra Crepuscule Gear (activa su guantelete)

DOphis: bueno parece que tu copia varata nos enfrentara no? (pregunta burlona)

Reimu: es cierto eso, pero ellas tienen la Sacred Gear de sus respectivos ex siervos entonces no podras (saca sellos explosivos)

Remilia: Bosted Gear (activa su guantelete) bueno maldita es momento de acabar esto (sonrie la Sekiryuutei)

Aya: viendo que eres una mera existencia en el multiverso, no tengo opcion de matarte Virian Gear (activa su guantelete negro)

Dark: entonces mueran! (exclaman corriendo asia ellas)

Chicas: pues eso es lo que aremos! (exclama y hacen la misma accion)

 **Con Issei y Dark Issei**

Issei estaba en un solitario patio de lo que solia ser de la academia Kouh cuando ve al loco de su version con su Bosted Gear solo penso que aqui tendria que ocupar su Juggernaut Breack para poder ganarle a este maniatico.

Issei: asi que era tu plan separarme de mis chicas para luchar entre nosotros no? (pregunta serio)

DIssei: eso es lo que planee maldito, veamos que tan poderoso me vuelvo si me llevo tu Sacred Gear (sonrie en respuesta)

Issei: bueno eso es lo que planeas despues de matarme no? La verdad si yo te mato le dare un buen uso a esta Sacred Gear a uno de mis siervos y a Tony le queda bien ya que es un usuario con armadura o a Nitori tambien le queda, veamos Dark si das batalla, Dividing Gear (activa su guantelete)

Entre ellos y las chicas se miran desafiantes, quien de estas versiones seran los ganadores de esta batalla, los Dark? O los Buenos?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 35**

 **MATANDO A NUESTAS VERSIONES MALVADAS Y LOCAS 2DA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola, como estan ayer tenia la mitad hoy termine esta mitad, estamos a un cap, para que finalice esta 3ra temporada y demos inicio a la 4ta temporada, asi que no se pierdan las actualizaciones de este fanfinc, nos vemos a la otra.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	35. Normales vs Dark 2

**Hola amantes de DxD, estamos con un nuevo cap, estamos a finalizar la tercera temporada, estoy ancioso por hacer el cap final de esta temporada que he llevado, metere a Diana la serpiente de la ira y a Elizabeth de la serie de Nanatsu no Taizai, es posible que meta a otras personaje del mismo genero pero es llamado Sin Nanatsu no Taizai, bueno mejor seguimos, dejen su estrella y comenten de la mejor parte de la historia.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 35**

 **MATANDO A NUESTRAS VERSIONES MALVADAS Y LOCAS 2DA PARTE**

Las chicas empezaron a luchar, en eso solo Izumi y su version Dark solo ven con ojos desafiantes, parece que la madre de Issei encontro la clave de ganarles a la version, sin previo aviso la version Dark, empezo a atacarla, pero ella lo esquiva de un golpe estan de nuevo separadas, sonrie y habla.

Izumi: bien, pedazo de porqueria de copia, encontre algo interesante (dijo curiosa la castaña)

DIzumi: en serio? Entonces que es, porque pierdo el jodido tiempo, de seguro mi querido hijo ya se lo comio (responde alegre la version Dark)

Izumi: (mira la lucha de las demas siervas de su Hijo) no creo, ya que es muy poderoso como para poder, perder ante su version, ademas el no piensa igual ya que tiene la mente de un simple humano con el cuerpo de uno de los pocos usuarios Dragonicos que se conoce, La Dividing Gear (explica) en otras palabras si quieres poder te lo dare (sonrie la mujer)

DIzumi: poder eh, es lo que mas deseo poder (sonrie como loca desquiciada)

Izumi: modo Crismo Queen (activa la reina carmesí) pues tomalo ahhh (le lanza el poder asia ella y la dar lo adsorbe)

DIzumi: si el poder es mio, espera que esto no me puede estar pasando! (exclama mientras empieza a inflarse como un grobo) no es demaciado poder! no es mucho, noo... (explota de inmediato)

Izumi: bueno asi se termina una dark (sonrie y solo las chicas de Issei sonrien despues de ver eso)

Reimu: (llamando a su amo) ya sabemos como detenerlas, asi que consigue esa Sacred Gear (cuelga) bueno es momento de que mi version coma bien y se llene hasta reventar modo Black Queen (en su modo reina oscura) toma esto Ophis! (exclama aventando su poder a su version Dark)

DOphis: si poder! Es lo que anelo, ahora sere imparable, pero que, no es mucho poder no podre con esto, no esto no puede estar pasando! (exclama la version de Ophis mientras se infla como un globo como dark Izumi) esto no puede pa-sarrrrr... (explota como un globo)

Reimu: bueno una menos, buena idea Izumi (sonrie y choca los puños con ella)

Izumi: la desventaja de ser un loco, es querer poder (sonrie)

Lori: solo asi? bueno, modo armadura del crepusculo (activa su armadura) bueno, es momento de cargar con esto, Crepusculo dragon de poder! (exclama mientra avienta su poder a su version Dark)

Asia: si, preciado poder, ah, que no esto no puede pasar, es demasiado pod- (explota de un modo horrendo)

Lori: creo que me sobre pase con eso (suspira la rubia)

Aya: esferas de poder (activa las esferas) bueno, ya que se pudo detener esto, pero es momento de que desaparescas (sonrie y avienta las esferas que Dark Sona lo toma y se lo mete en ella sima)

DSona: si, poder, mucho poder, ahh maldita sea es mucho po- (exploto como un globo)

Aya: bueno Remilia te falta y de nuestro anata (sonrie la pelinegra Sitri)

Remilia: bueno es mi turno, Power Of Destruction, es momento de que mueras (le lanza su mejor poder a su version y esta se lo pone en su cuerpo)

DRias: si, el poder de los Gremory es per- (se queda parada y explota de una manera mucha peor que las anteriores)

Remilia: creo que no lo soporto, ahora esperemos a nuestro anata (sonrie y esperan a que vuelva Issei)

 **Con Issei y Dark Issei**

Issei, ahora esta luchando con su guantelete, despues de escuchar lo que le dijo su alfil, era momento de entrar y tomar ese guantelete para que uno de los siervos de este posea a otro Bosted Gear.

Issei: (baja su mano enguantada) bueno dark, ya se como te quito la Sacred Gear, es por eso que debo estar en un buen punto, balance Inmortale (dicho eso desaparece y toma el guantelete de este dark)

DIssei: maldito seas Hakuryuutei, yo obtendre poder, te juro que ese poder es mio! (exclama enojado)

Issei: Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, con esto es suficiente, ya que con ese poder es capas de que explote de solo absolverlo (sonrie) pues te lo regalo (desaparece y aparece detras de el) Transfer! (resuena y el dark recibe el poder de este)

DIssei: si el poder de uno de esto versiones es mio, mio si ahora (con eso explota dendo fin a las versiones dark)

Issei: bueno es momento de ir con mis chicas y mi madre (desaparece)

 **Con el clan y los mercenario**

Mientras que esperan la llegada del azabache, es recibido por su clan y los mercenarios, como premio tener a la Bosted Gear de este dark, despues de nos momentos de negociar con ellos, era momento de ir a casa.

Issei: mercenarios, es momento de que ustedes siguan su camino y vida, nosotros debemos irnos a casa (indica a lado de sus siervos)

Persona: entendemos eso, pero les pedimos que se lleven a ellas (indica a las niñas y bebes que esta ahi) no tienen familia y quedaron solas al nacer esas bebes y esas niñas quedaron solas despues de un ataque fuerte (explica)

Izumi: claro nos nos la llevamos, ahora de irnos Hijo (indica y las niñas con los bebes se ponen de lado del clan)

Reimu: bueno es momento de irnos, asi que cuidaos y hasta siempre (desaparecen de ese universo)

 **Universo Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal, Castillo Butterfly**

Despues de esa victoria, Issei y sus compañera les contaron al resto del clan lo que susecido en el universo variado de DxD, despues de eso, las niñas juegan con las menores del clan y las bebes durmiendo en cunas por la maid Grayfia.

Issei: (suspira) bueno al menos las niñas de se universo puedan creser en casa (sonrie un poco)

Star: despues de todo eres el rey que salva universos y mas (se rie la alfilcaballo)

Issei: es cierto, por cierto y Tony? (pregunta su rey)

Star: jugando con las niñas (responde la rubia)

Issei: dile que cuando acabe de jugar con ellas, pueda venir, ahora le dare un Sacred Gear de ese universo, ahora sera Ironryuutei (indica y ella solo afirma)

Star: sin duda somos el clan mas poderoso entre el multiverso universal (sonrie con orgullo)

Parece que las cosas son asi en el castillo Butterfly, pero falta aun mas aliados, presisamente la alianza de una sacerdotisa y un pecado capital es lo mas adecuando para que los caballos terminen de ser completados y las piezas nuevas fusionadas tambien.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 36 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **ALIANZA DEL PECADO DE LA ENVIDIA Y LA SACERDOTISA SUPREMA**

* * *

 **Hola como estuvo el cap de hoy?**

 **Gracias por seguir en la tercera temporada, es casi el inico de la cuarta temporada de esta historia, sin no cerrar con el cap de esta 3ra temporada con la alianza de pecado capital de la envidia y la sacerdotisa no?**

 **Bueno es momento de retirarnos de este nuevo cap, voten y comenten como estuvo se despide.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	36. Alianza de nuevos personajes

**Hola chicos y chicas estamos en el final de temporada, espero que les guste la integracion de 5 nuevos personajes y es del anime de Nanatsu no Taizai, sin mas que con eso demos inicio al final de temporada ajua.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 36 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **ALIANZA DEL PECADO DE LA ENVIDIA Y LA SACERDOTISA SUPREMA**

 **Universo Humano, casa de Issei Barrio chamizal**

Issei y sus siervos ven la rosa de Guadalupe, en un pricipio la mayoria de todos solo pensaban en algo, que esa telenovela era de retrasados, peor que bob esponja, despues de ver eso que ni se porque a Issei le gusta ver, deciden desaburrirce con lo que sea.

Issei: no entiendo porque no les gusta esto? (pregunta algo triste)

Isami: he visto porquerias anata, pero esto es ridiculo (responde la castaña)

Tony: debo almitir que hay basura en la television y un moton de comida en el refrigerador! (exclama cantando)

Wendy: eso es de 31 minutos idiota? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Remilia: quiero jugar Piu Fiesta Prime (dijo aburrida)

Aya: recuerda Issei te gano en la cancion Band Apple multi idioma (responde y ella solo se molesta)

Reimu: atencion! (exclama la mujer)

Issei: pasa algo? (pregunta el rey)

Reimu: tenemos que ir al universo Nanatsu no Taizai para traer a varios aliados, es muy fundamental eso, ademas siento que los pecados capitales va a traicionarlos (indica la mujer)

Issei: entonces preparecen chicos, porque iremos a Nanatsu no Taizai, a traer a nuestras filas, nuevos aliados (indica y se juntan)

Reimu: bueno vamos ahi (indican y desaparecen)

 **Universo Nanatsu no Taizai**

Los pecados capitales vencen a Henrizon, suspiran con ayuda de Elizabeth por ganar, Melodias solo voltea con enojo asia, Diana y a Elizabeth, entonces el capital de los pecados habla.

Melodias: Diana, te dije que no vinieras, Elizabeth, solo eres una desgracia, por su culpa hotg murio, deberian morir! (exclama el hombre a punto de atacar a Elizabeth, pero Diana se interpuso, con su hermana y su otra hermana y el caballero de su hermana veronica)

Veronica: Melodias, no permitire que la lastimes! (exclama a lado del caballero Criamon)

Diana: capital, lamento entrar en esto pero no permitire que Elizabeth sea lastimada (indica la gigante)

Melodias: entonces, estas desafiando a tu capital? Entonces mueran ustedes (se lanza asia ellos, pero es desviado por la espada de la Duraban) Quien eres? (pregunta al ver a Xenovia)

Xenovia: mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta, Caballera del clan Hyodo, estoy aqui para protegerla por nombre de mi capital Hyodo Issei (responde la peliazul, y todos y el rey Baltra, quedan en shock como salen mas mujeres y varios hombres)

Reynare: saluden a Hyodo Issei nuestro rey del clan Hyodo (se arrodilla y los demas hacen la accion)

Issei: capital de los 7 pecados capitales, por ordenes de mi alfil y de mi mismo, nos llevaremos a ellos y a quien traicionastes como la pena capital de la envidia (indica y los chicos se ponen a lado de los que solo miran confundidos)

Melodias: ustedes son mas poderosos que nosotros los pecados, ustedes quieren detenerme porque desobedecio una orden de su capital? (pregunta, el solo se ponen con el resto de los 4 pecados)

Reimu: nada mas eso, ustedes perdieron a ellos, ahora es turno de tenerlos en el mega clan Hyodo (le contesta la Urubus)

Issei: (se voltea y camina al rey Baltra) hola rey de Britania, lamento lo que ha pasado, por culpa de esto, uno de los pecados le traicionaron (se disculpa ante el rey)

Baltra: entiendo su preocupacion rey del clan Hyodo, heroe del multiverso, tienen esa gratitud, pueden entrenarlos y que salven mas universos a lado (indica y da permiso)

Margaret: que signifca eso padre? Porque estan aqui? (pregunta la mediana de las hermanas)

Baltra: es muy sensillo, hace tiempo sabia que esto pasaria, pero no pense que Melodias traicionaria a su pecado de la envidia, asi que un dia como cualquien la sacerdotisa del clan Hyodo me advirtio de esto, despues de decirme esto espere el dia que vinieran con el permiso dado iran a su mundo y aprenderan mas de lo que ustedes saben (explica el hombre)

Veronica: entonces estamos destinados a estar con ellos? (pregunta la mayor)

Baltra: asi es, asi que Diana, por favor cuida mucho a tu nuevo capital, compañeros, te aseguro que ellos te trataran mejor si (ordena el rey)

Diana: como ordene rey Baltra (dijo triste, encoje a estar a la altura de Isami)

Issei: bueno es mejor regresar, no se preocupe estara en buenas manos sus hija y su leal caballero, le aseguro que el sera uno de los mejores caballeros con mi equipo (sonrie y Elizabeth le agradese)

Elizabeth: muchas gracias señor Issei, donde iremos de aqui? (pregunta la albina)

Issei: de mientras ponganse juntos, para partir a nuestro mundo (responde y todos se juntan)

Reimu: bueno rey Baltra nos retiramos, entonces nos vemos (desaparecen de este universo de Nanatsu no Taizai)

 **Universo Humano, casa de Issei**

Despues de que trajeran a los cuatro nuevos siervos, se les explico todo relacionado ahora los nuevos miembros portan una pieza, Diana es la ultima caballera del juego 3, Veronica porta la reinatorre, mientras que Margaret porta la reinapeon y Criamon la reinacaballo, Elizabeth la reinalfil, de sus nuevas piezas fusionadas, despues de todo era momento de descansar, ya en el techo de la casa Issei suspira, pero Veronica de la hermana de Elizabeth entra con Criamon y le hablan.

Veronica: hola maestro (saluda arrodillada ante el)

Issei: deja de hacer eso, estamos en casa, eres una chica y nada mas, Criamon les gusta su nueva vida como siervos y dragones? (pregunta el rey)

Criamon: es muy moderno para nosotros pero es bueno, ya que nos has contado todo que sigue en unos dias (responde el caballero reina)

Issei: en unos dias (se voltea) detendremos a Penue en otro universo DxD (dijo seriamente)

Los 2: como ordene Maestro Issei (con seriedad)

Parece que las cosas son asi, y es la cuarta humillacion que recibe Grigory de ellos el clan Hyodo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 37 CUARTA TEMPORADA**

 **LA HUMILLACION DE PENUE**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo mis camaradas, espero que como siempre les guste el nuevo cap de este fanfinc, les doy gracias por leer hasta donde voy con ella, bueno no tengo mucho que decir, entonces nos vemos en la cuarta temporada de esta historia.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	37. Hyodo vs Gremory

**Hola, gente estamos de nuevo con un nuevo cap de esta serie, ya estamos en la cuarta temporada, asi que espero que les guste el nuevo cap que les traigo, entonces ya que defini muchos aliados solo hay 6 hombres en un grupo de mujeres jaja, bueno es mejor continuar con el cap.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 37**

 **LA HUMILLACION DE PENUE**

Universo humano, residencia Hyodo Japon

El clan Hyodo ve programas de ese pais, Issei esta dormido en las piernas de Kuroka, mientras que los demas miembros del clan entrenan o juegan, los nuevos integrantes que son:

Diana, pecado capital de la envidia, es ahora de una altura normal, no gigante, Veronica una pelimorada la mayor de las tres hermanas que son, Margaret e Elizabeth, con su caballero Criamon, estan de paseo a lado de Grayfia, faltaba como tres dias para que partieran a otro universo DxD, para detener otro intento de guerra por parte de la faccion de los caidos, antes de eso, como he mencionado estan pasandola con bien y calma.

Kuroka: se ve muy tranquilo asi (sonrie la Nekomatar)

Linka: en eso tienes razon Kuroka, hay veces que nunca lo vemos asi (sonrie la albina)

Verenice: bueno asi me llamo eh, ademas donde estan las novias? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Lincoln: no queran saberlo (responde con un escalofrio)

Tony: en serio no queran ver eso (indica asustado el portador de la Iron Gear)

Nitori: por favor no entren (dijo al atracar la puerta)

Izumi: que estan haciendo ahi? (pregunta la madre)

Xenovia: una guerra de almohadas (responde y todos sudaron frio)

Freed: corran! (exclama mientras sale de la casa)

Mira: va explotar! (sale como loca)

Ravel: ahhhh (pasa como bala)

Issei: (despertando) que es este es- (no termino lo que dijo porque exploto la casa, LH?)

 **Tres dias despues**

Ha pasado tres dias desde ese incidente y Reimu tenia un enojo de los 9 circulos del Infierno, despues de unos sapes nivel chichon era momento de irse a un nuevo universo DxD, para detener de nuevo otro intento de guerra.

Reimu: en serio? una guerra de almohadas? Si seran unas subnormales, casi medio distrito de narushi (inventado) quedo destruido, suerte que los revivi, olvidaron eso, deben de menguar sus poderes de novias (las regaña)

Elizabeth: bueno ya que todo esta terminado y arreglado quien inicia el ataque? (pregunta la albina)

Issei: bueno queria que Diana inicara su ataque con catástrofe Madre asia Penue (indica y la pecado afirma)

Diana: cuenta con eso capitán, es momento de irnos (indica y asi desaparecen todos)

 **Universo DxD, batalla de las herederas y de la carde Penue**

Penue esta muy confiada ante Sandra Gremory y Saya Sitri, a pesar de eso, las herederas de ambas casas daban pelea, eso demuestra que al menos uno de tantos universos DxD, son poderosas o debiles, en ese momento Issei y su equipo llegaron en el momento exacto donde Penue activa una lanza de luz gigante.

Penue: mueran Herederas de la casa Sitri y Gremory! (exclama la mujer pero un dragon Shot le impacta deja que desaparesca la lanza) quien fue! (exclama a donde la golpearon)

Tony: (en su forma Ironryuutei) pues yo fui (sonrie la armadura)

Sandra: quien diablos te metes Dragon celestia! (exclama molesta)

Saya: espera el no es el unico (indica la heredera enseñando que caminan mas personas)

Issei: Penue, Lider de la faccion de los caidos, esta bajo arresto por alterar este universo (indica el Hakuryuutei)

Remilia: bueno, esto sera por las buenas o malas? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Sandra: una copia barata eh, ustedes no se metan! (vuelve a exclamar colerica)

Aya: oh parece que no tolera que somos un clan mas poderoso que ustedes o si? (pregunta burlona la mujer)

Saya: oh una version igual a mi, me agrada mucho eso (apoya su version)

Penue: (corre asia Issei) no te metas en eso Hyodo Issei! (exclama asia donde esta Issei)

Diana: ahhhh Balance activado: Catástrofe madre! (exclama con su martillo y hace que suba una enorme pierda que aplasta a la carde de Penue hasta la muerte)

Veronica: el poder de un tesoro sagrado, por una pena capital (sonrie la pelivioleta)

Sandra: (activa varias bolas de la destruccion) no estorben basuras (las avienta)

Lincoln (bloquea unas bolas) no te atrevas a lastimar a nuestro Rey! (exclama el albino)

Linka: (hace la misma accion) estas loca Gremory o que te pasa, estamos aqui para evitar una guerra no entrar en otra! (exclama la albina)

Entonces Yuka y Xenovia con sus espadas tenian en el cuello de la pelirroja y Issei se le acerca.

Issei: te estamos ayudando Gremory, no podrias ganarle (indica el fallo de ella)

Sandra: ustedes son unos estorbos, les declaro la guerra! (exclama la heredera Gremory al clan Hyodo)

Issei: si quieres guerra, pues guerra tendras Gremory, nos veremos pronto en el Inframundo (desaparecen todos los del clan Hyodo)

Saya: estas loca Sandra, enfrentar aun clan de ese calibre, y siendo honesta, mi version es capas de martar a todo el territorio Gremory, yo no me metere en esto asi que estaras por tu cuenta (se aleja de ella y desaparece)

Sandra: ellos no saben lo que se enfrentan (desaparece de igual forma)

 **5 dias despues Inframundo, Territorio Phonex**

Ha pasado 5 dias desde que se declaro la guerra entre los clanes Hyodo y Gremory, en el territorio y en el castillo Phonex, la version de Ravel llamada Amanda Phonex les deja vivir ahi, ya que el territorio Gremory esta cerca, despues de comer en el castillo y entrenamientos calmados, estan ahora todos, unos con el uniforme de Kouh y otros con su tipica ropa, despues de eso estan listos para irse.

Ravel: gracias Amanda, no esperaba nada de mi version (sonrie la rubia)

Amanda: para que estamos los Phonex, ademas ustedes salvan universos, y estoy segurra que ahora si el territorio Gremory terminara destruido)

Issei: de eso es seguro por segunda ocacion podre destruir el clan y el territorio Gremory (sonrie y estrecha las manos con Amanda)

Amanda: dalo por hecho, bueno es mejor que se vallan, porque mis siervos me informaron que el ejercito Gremory esta cerca (indica y ellos parten asia el campo de batalla)

 **Planicie entre los limites de los territorios Phonex, Gremory y Scarlet.**

Sandra y su ejercito esta listos para cuando lo vean lo atacaran, pero escucha catástrofe madre, el millar de soldados Gremory fueron enterrados vivos, entonces Hati, todo el clan ataco desde la sombras, todos atacaron con eso.

Sandra: fue una emboscada, debemos detenerlos ejercito! (exclama pero son derrotados por el clan Hyodo)

SoldadoG: no podemos mi señora, son muy poderosas, mas la que tiene el martillo, es imposible, ademas son tambien dragones celestiales (dijo el soldado Gremory)

Sandra: ese maldito! (exclama pero todos sus soldados ya casi estan acabados y otros solo se rendia y se fueron a donde vinieron, pero terminaron muertos)

Issei: (aparece en frente de ella y la manda a volar de un puñetazo) te dije que esto es guerra, pelea maldita! (exclama el seriamente)

Sandra: (sale con la roba rota) ahora si vaz a pag- (no termino por el golpaso de Remilia)

Remilia: lastima que eres de las peores versiones que he conocido van 2 contigo (sonrie la pelirroja)

Sandra: ustedes son un estorbo! (repite de nuevo pero un martillazo de Diana la calla de nuevo)

Diana: estas colmando la paciencia a todo los del clan, asi que callate! Balance Activado: martillazo de la ira! (exclama y es aventada por el martillo de envidia)

Wendy: Balance activado: Corrosión (avienta su puño a ella y escupe sangre)

Sandra: ustedes ahhh (corre a golpear a Issei pero este solo lo toma de la cintura) que pero que! (exclama asustada entendio a donde llega el)

Issei: bueno tu causastes esto, asi que muere por la danza de la muerte (abraza lentamente a la pelirroja)

Con cada centímetro que pasa el cuerpo de la pelirroja es una precion, ella sentia que le faltaba el aire, el seguia, ella en su desesperacion por librarse de la danza de la muerte le empezaba a salir sangre entre los ojos y boca, ella solo queria salir de ese abrazo, pero el aprieto seguia y seguia, ella con dolor y horror hace lo posible para escapar, cuando Issei abraza con la otra mano en sitio de la otra donde tiene a Sandra, sonrie, ella solo quedo muda.

Issei: adios Gremory (con eso abraza hasta que se escucha tronar los huesos, el cadaver cae al piso) Destruyan el territorio, dejen a los niños y ancianos y a embarazadas (ordena y van hacer eso) No me gusta como termino esto (dijo serio)

Remilia: (se acerca a el) Lo se, pero es lo que causa aveces nos pagan de este modo (dijo triste su novia)

Issei: no te pongas asi, es mejor terminar y irnos a casa (indica y siguen su trabajo)

Parece que asi termino esto, asi termino, aun faltan mas por hacer.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 38**

 **UNA DIVA EN EL CLAN**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo gente, como estuvo el cap de hoy?**

 **Hola y bienvenidos a la 4ta temporada de esta historia, bueno como tengo mucho que decir, espero que les guste como siempre cada cap de esta historia, den su like y su comentario, como les parecio oh cierto en las ultimas escenas tome la danza de la muerte de Overlord para terminar asi el nuevo cap de la nueva temporada, y les aseguro que seran varias temporadas y varios universos que visitaran el mega clan, bueno es momento de irnos a la otra fanaticos de LH y DxD, Touhou Project.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	38. Diva en el clan

**Hola gente estamos de nuevo con su serie favorita de High School DxD: Another Life, estamos con un nuevo cap de esta serie, espero que les guste el cap, ahora meteremos a una diva que ustedes saben que se trata no?**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir iniciamos.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 38**

 **UNA DIVA EN EL CLAN**

 **Residencia Hyodo, mundo humano, dos meses despues**

Ha pasado dos meses desde la guerra entre Issei y Sandra, no ha pasado nada interesante, ya que los reportes de Reimu no informa ninguna anomalia en el multiverso, asi que tienen un buen de tiempo para pasarla bien, en esos momentos Issei escucha musica preferida de su diva Hatsune Miku, a su lado esta Diana el pecado de la Envidia, de que acaba de regresar de sus vacaciones la hermana menor de Sergio/Issei, Diana, cuando vio quien era y no supo donde esta su madre, Verenice tubo que decirle el cambio de todo, con ayuda de Issei, entonces la niña de 14 entendio, pero sentia celos de las demas chicas asia Issei que estan pegadas a el.

Issei: bueno, ya esta listo (otra obra maestra) una sensual torta (oh por el amor de...) bueno no habido incidentes, de un modo me siento como en la serie de Touhou (dijo al comer su torta)

Diana: capitan Issei, puedo comer una torta? (pide la castaña)

Issei: (se lo da en la boca) toma mi invidiosa (sonrie poniendo roja a la pena capital)

Diana: ahh no seas asi, sabes que me pongo muy colorada! (exclama poniendo un puchero)

Issei: perdona, es que eres muy linda (dijo apenado, sonrojando a la castaña)

Diana: ah gracias Issei, eres muy tierno (lo abraza, en ese momento llega su tocaya)

Diana2: hermano, puedo pe- (no dijo nada al ver la escena melosa)

Issei: eh que, oh pequeña hermana menor, ahora estoy con mi novia (sonrie y abraza mas al pecado)

Diana2: entiendo (se voltea y sale de la cocina) oh Isami? (pregunta al verla)

Isami: hola pequeña hermana, veo que no no te ayudara el, bueno yo se sus motivos (sonrie sabe ella, la niña que de pequeña siempre le pechisco a Issei, asi que era forma de desquite)

Ddraig: (bueno solo sabemos los motivos, asi que es tu castigo, si quiere saber que es, solo preguntaselo) (dijo el dragon)

Diana2: maldita copia varata (se va molesta y mira a su madre)

Verenice: hija porque tan enojada? (pregunta su madre a su hija menor)

Diana2: es que Issei, no me hace caso (dijo molesta la joven)

Verenice: oh eso, bueno tu le pechiscastes todo el tiempo que no te hacia nada, se peleaban mas tu con el, ahora que no esta para pelearte contigo, ni ahora ni siempre, tiene que hacer cargo los informes de sus siervos, ademas tambien soy sierva de el, debo entregar mi informe asi que busca la forma de pedirle perdon (dijo seria se va a donde esta su hijo)

Diana2: nadie me entiende! (exclama molesta, Izumi llega y la ve llorando un poco)

Izumi: no es eso, mira si el es asi, tu debes entenderlo, el paso por muchas cosas que no puedes pasar asi, asi que debes entenderle (explica y va igual)

 **Por la cocina de nuevo**

Issei: bueno mejor veo la television, oh Reimu pasa algo? (pregunta algo confuso)

Reimu: Issei, bueno solo quiero que traigas a la diva a nuestro clan (responde la azabache)

Issei: oh hablas la contra parte de Trihexa, y eso? (pregunta el ojibicolor)

Reimu: porque en un multiverso Vocaloid termino sola, asi que al menos ella pueda poder vivir una nueva oportunidad (indica la la mujer)

Issei: bueno si es lo que deseas, no aria nada malo que este mi diva favorita (sonrie y empieza a moverse)

Reimu: bueno iras tu y tus hijas (indica la mujer de nuevo)

Rin: llamaron? (pregunta la niña)

Run: a las gemelas (responde la gemela)

Issei: creo que deberiamos pasar mejor en familia (sonrie nervioso)

Reimu: reunidos los tres (ordena y se juntan)

Issei: bueno chicos cuiden la casa (desaparecen de la casa)

 **Universo Vocaloid, Vocaloid City, Grabadora de discos y transmicion de radio**

Hatsune Miku, una chica de 16 años, sola en la ciudad de Vocaloid City, ella sola quedo despues de la muerte de los gemelos Kagamine, despues siguieron los demas hasta que quedo sola, asi que ella tambien deberia dejar el estrellato, asi que fue a la grabadora por ultima vez, en ese momento aparecen el Lider, sierva y Hijas de Issei, asi que ven a donde va, entonces siguen y la ven por ultima vez que ticara en esete sitio.

Miku: ya estoy sola, nadie escuchara esta cancion (dijo triste y empezo a cantarla)

Mientras cantaba la diva olvidada, Issei no paso de eso tambien recordo momentos que le dolieron esos dias oscucros, las niñas escucharon la cancion y recordaron el dia que se separaron, su madre la version de Miku, Trihexa ella perfectamente entendio lo que le hacia separar a alguien que cuido por mas tiempo a las gemelas, asi que no era correcto separar ese lazo que tienen todos, Reimu, tubo que sacrificar muchas cosas, en especial dar casi su vida en ese entonces para que el actual Tomoya osea Issei de este anime pudiera vivir una vida normal, pero Serafall lo arruino y tubo que hacerlo de nuevo, pero no esta arrepentida, ni Issei, ni las niñas ya que es la vida que les dio el destino y aun falta mucho por viajar por el multiverso asi que despues de recordar cosas deciden que la diva olvidada tenga una vida mejor a lado del mejor y mega clan de todo multiverso el clan Hyodo.

Miku: adios a todos (sonrie y escucha aplausos) eh pero pense que estaba sola (se sentia algo feliz)

Issei: bueno es mi preferida, hola mucho gusto soy Hyodo Issei, ella es mi novia Reimu Urubus y mis hijas Rin y Run (presenta a su novia y Hijas)

Miku: porque son muy parecidas a mi? (se pregunta la mujer joven)

Issei: bueno donde venimos son hijas de su contra parte, la diosa dragona del apocalipsis Trihexa o el 666 (responde el azabache)

Miku: entonces soy el que causa problemas (dijo impactada)

Issei: no tanto, bueno venimos a recrutarte en nuestro clan, ya que Reimu te vio sola, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, no debes estar sola, ademas si te unes serias muy poderosa, hasta ser igual a Trihexa que dices (le propone con una sincera sonrisa) te aseguro que mi mundo ama tu musica (le anima mas)

Miku: en serio! Pues es mejor irme de aqui, despues de todo ya se acabo en Vocaloid City, asi que me sere parte de ustedes (responde alegre la Vocaloid)

Issei: (le entrega el peon) Por ordenes de Hyodo Issei, el Hakuryuutei, tu Hatsune Miku, volveras a caminar entre nosotros (dicho eso, ella es una nueva peon del clan Hyodo)

Reimu: vamos a casa (indica y desaparecen)

 **Universo Humano, casa de Issei**

Issei y compañia regresan a este universo, despues de la presentacion y le indicara que su puebla sera iniciada despues de unos dos dias, ya que aun quiere pasar tiempo en paz, asi que la nueva aliada escucha sus canciones, puede entender que si aman aqui, ella sentia viva de nuevo, ahora es mejor que viva mas la diva entre el clan.

Miku: si me aman, eso es algo que no pudiera entender, miles y millones de personas me aman, soy feliz (sonrie con lagrimas)

Star: me alegro eso Hatsune, despues de todo solos lo heroes del multiverso, somos un clan una familia, nunca dejaremos solos a cada miembro de nuestro clan (sonrie la princesa Butterfly)

Tony: somos familia y eres parte de esta gran familia (sonrie)

Izumi: sobre todo, no olvides que te apoyaremos en todo asi que somos una gran familia (la anima)

Todos: somos el mega clan Hyodo y nunca vamos a rendirnos en vivir en paz (dijeron con motivacion)

Asi que termina el dia en la casa de Issei, faltaba mas que hacer y ese detener por segunda ocacion a Loki.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 39**

 **PELEA CONTRA LOKI 2DA OCACION**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo gente, gracias por llegar a este punto, como siempre se los agradesco, como les parecio?**

 **Bueno solo quiero decir que fue un buen momento para continuar, ademas una segunda ocacion que subo la lucha contra Loki, pero esta vez en el nuevo cap que viene ayudara a las versiones de ese universo y arco, es posible que los de asia en el cap 9 de Born se ara o es posible que se haga, bueno es momento de irnos, asi que nos vemos.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	39. Loki es vencido de nuevo

**Hola de nuevo estamos otra vez con este fanfinc que es mas actualizado que los demas, es que me faltan ideas para continuar, ademas este ya tengo los capitulos ya listos para ser plantados a palabras, asi que espero que entiendan, sobre otra cosa es mejor que lo sepan mas tarde en el blog, bueno demos inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 39**

 **PELEA CONTRA LOKI 2DA OCACION**

 **Residencia Hyodo universo DxD, Remilia y Aya**

 **Un mes mas tarde**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Miku entrara al clan Hyodo, paso su puebla, y tambien puede ser igual que su contra parte Trihexa, bueno despues de eso aun hay paz pero la alarma del multiverso suena, especificamente el del DxD, que es muy parecido al de DxD, canonico, entonces todos ya estan reunidos.

Reimu: bueno ya que estamos reunidos (indica)

Issei: Diana vete no es tu asunto (indica el serio)

Diana2: quiero estar aqui es mi casa (responde enojada)

Verenice: vete de la habitacion que esto es asunto del clan, no eres miembro asi que vete (le ordena enojada)

Diana2: no es nuestra casa (vuelve a decirlo firmemente)

Issei: Linka por favor (pide a su peona)

Linka: perdona esto chiquilla (de un movimiento la noquea, un robot de Tony se lo llevo a la habitacion)

Issei: gracias a los dos (toce) bueno ya que estamos reunidos todos, la alarma suena, significa que un universo DxD esta en peligro, parece que otro Loki esta a punto de tomar el Ragnarök de este esta a punto de iniciar o es lo que parece, pero veamos lo que pasa (indica mientras que Urubus enseña la batalla de ellos)

Wendy: bueno van bien en la pelea, parece que van a la mitad (indican, se ponen serios)

Reimu: entonces debemos apurarnos, o el Issei de esa pelea sera mordido por su version de Hati (responde la Urubus se juntan y desaparecen)

 **Universo DxD, batalla contra Loki**

Los de ese universo estan luchando, mas lejos aparecen el clan Hyodo.

Issei: bueno estamos a buen tiempo (sonrie y van a ese sitio)

Koneko: es cierto pero seremos lo que tenemos a Hati de nuevo Nya (dijo la Nekomatar)

Yuka: asi que seremos como el equipo de Vali? (pregunta la rubia)

Issei: bueno no esperemos nada, ya que esta a punto de ser mordido (indica y ve que es mordido y Loki activa el Ragnarök)

Koneko: parece que ella activa la Crismon Queen de Gremory (mira)

Yuka: es momento (dijo la mujer)

Kaguya: pues manos a la obra (sonrie)

Loki: ahora Hati destruye lo que mas odio (indica el dios)

Hati va asia el Mjolnir, pero es detenido por la cadenas magicas de Kaguya.

Loki: pero que, quien fue! (exclama y lanza su poder asia donde esta ellos y Yuka lo desvia)

Yuka: soy Yuka Yuto, caballera del clan Hyodo (dijo con su espada en alto)

Koneko: hola clanes Gremory y Sitri Nya (saluda la Nekomatar ocupando un Kimono igual a de Kuroka pero blanco con rojo)

Rias: pero esto es! (exclama la pelirroja al ver a Koneko ahi)

KonekoV: como es posible! (exclama la otra Koneko)

Kaguya: bueno estamos aqui todos no solo nosotros (indica Utuzuki)

Issei: mucho gusto clanes Gremory y Sitri, soy Hyodo Issei de otro universo, venimos a detener a Loki y de paso llevarnos a Hati, bueno Dividing Gear, Juggernaut Breack (al decir eso esta en su mega balance)

Loki: tu un Hyodo Issei que me vencera no me hagas reir (le dijo burlo, ya se llevaron a Hati)

Issei: quien dijo que voy a luchar contigo, Urubus, Utuzuki y Hatsune son las unicas a tu nivel (indica la armadura)

Loki: oh no (dijo ya jodido)

Entonces las tres diosas fueron a darle su paliza a Loki y Issei aparece en las herederas.

Issei: bueno ya hemos acabado a otro Loki (indica el azabache)

IsseiV: eres un verdadero dragon celestial, como ocupastes el Juggernaut Drive de ese modo? (pregunta emocionado su version ya recuperado)

Issei: version tu debes hacerlo como si fuera balance Breack, pero te tomaria mucho tiempo controlar ese balance, bueno no sere critico en eso, asi que intentalo (sonrie)

Rias: entonces lo sellaran ustedes? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Issei: (afirma) asi que si el me maldice no servira gracias al sello de Reimu, asi que tomare a Mjolnir (indica y lo toma)

Despues de pelear las diosas, Loki solo sonrie.

Loki: no que me darian mi paliza? (pregunta burlon)

Issei: pues en realidad, solo te estaban distrayendo, te encerrare con Mjolnir (indica el azabache) bueno aqui va (alza el martillo de Thor) Bost ahhhhh (con eso hace grande el martillo) no subestimes a los demonios y mucho menos a mis siervos! (exclama y le avienta el martillazo)

Diana: balance activado: modo sellado! (exclama la pena capital y hace la misma accion y el sellado es mas rapido)

Loki: pues sufran eso (sonrie maldiciendo el dios)

Issei: lamento decirte que Reimu es una diosa dragon del infinito sacerdotisa asi que no funsiona (indica y asi el queda en shock mientras que el sello se cierra)

Sona: valla clan Hyodo, gracias por la ayuda (agradece la heredera Sitri)

Aya: de que mi version, bueno es todo ahora que ya se termino es momento de irnos (indica su version)

Issei: ven version, te dare algo (indica y el, le entrega un boton)

IsseiV: y porque un boton? (pregunta confuso)

Issei: (se acerca, le susurra) Asia, estara en peligro en poco tiempo, si no puedes hacerlo solo aprietalo y vendre con mi equipo para ayudarlo ok (le susurra eso el afirma y se separan y se ponen juntos a sus clanes)

Rias: bueno gracias y nos vemos (se despiden los clanes Gremory y Sitri)

Issei: eso es lo que pienso, bueno nos vemos chicos (desaparecen de ellos)

 **Universo DxD, Remilia y Aya**

Despues de de vencer a Loki, estan descansando, asi que no hay nada mas pero la alarma del multiverso suena de nuevo.

Issei: porque esta sonando la alarma? (pregunta el rey Hyodo)

Reimu: no lo se veamos (indica y abre la pantalla de ese universo)

El equipo ve todo arruinado, ahora tenian que ir pero se nota que le queda tres horas de existencia de ese universo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 40**

 **VIAJE FINAL A OTRO UNIVERSO DxD, EN DESTRUCCION**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo como estuvo el nuevo cap?**

 **Bueno he termino nuevo cap, ademas espero que podamos leer mas ademas ya me imagine el final de esta serie si ya no tengo mas ideas para este fanfinc asi que se como terminaria esta historia, bueno es mejor de irme, me voy a bañar, nos vemos.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	40. DxD Condenado

**Hola chicos y chicas, bueno como saben tengo un fanfinc que no se si deba continuarla, pero en vez de borrarle, porque no traspaso algunos caps de ese fanfinc a este que hago no?**

 **No quiero atrasarme mucho, asi espero que no vean mucho parecido asi que espero que no se enojen si es muy simpre pero es para que mi anterior fanfinc que despues de todo esta fallando, asi que es posible que trasnpase esos caps a aqui como he dicho asi que espero que no afecte lo que voy, demos inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 40**

 **VIAJE FINAL A OTRO UNIVERSO DxD, EN DESTRUCCION**

 **Residencia Hyodo, Universo DxD, Remilia y Aya**

No ha pasado mucho desde la derrota y el sellado de Loki, un universo DxD, esta condenado para su destruccio, ya que el espacio y tiempo recorren de diferentes maneras nadie sabia que esto pasara, asi que Reimu le dice quien ira a ese universo aparte de ella claro.

Reimu: entonces quien ira ahi? (pregunta su sierva)

Issei: irán Tsubaki, Koneko, Ravel, Irina, Mittelt, ellas serán las únicas que irán, yo solo iré, y yo solo resolvere este asunto final (explica seriamente)

Reimu: bien preparesen, irán a DxD que esta condenado, les enviare ahí (informa la dragona) bien ya que están reunidos, iremos a buscar a quienes estén bien en sus sitios, así que vamos (desaparecen en un destello)

 **Universo DxD, academia Kouh, 3 horas antes de su final**

Ya en la academia Kouh los chicos esperan instrucciones de Reimu.

Reimu: bueno ya que estamos aqui, es mejor que nos apuremos, y nada mas vamos (indica y Issei ordena a sus siervas)

Issei: bien, Koneko, si conoces el territorio Gremory ve a sacarles ahí, Ravel igual tu iras a tu territorio a hacer lo mismo, Irina, pero si todos estan muertos reunance aqui, Tsubaki, igual ve a territorio Sitri y trata de llevarte a los que estén bien ok, ahora moverse! (Exclama y todas menos Mittelt se fueron a sus territorios)

Mittelt: que haré maestro? (Cuestiona la caída)

Issei: iras conmigo a donde esta mi ex ama (responde serio y salen al patio de la academia)

Reimu: los espero aquí, así que vamos con todo (indica la chica)

Al salir se dirigen al consejo estudiantil, mientras que llegan a la mitad del sitio, observo el árbol donde antes de que todo pasara.

Issei: este árbol me recuerda el día que llegue aquí, sera la ultima vez que le toco el tronco a este árbol, no pase mucho tiempo, pero al menos fue un buen tiempo pasar bajo su sombra ese día (triste al saber que el destino de este árbol esta condenado a todo, con DxD) vamos al consejo (se empiezan a mover al consejo)

Mittelt: mire arriba (señala la caída y efectivamente hay ángeles caídos y demonios, con arcángeles)

Todos ellos se dirigen asia el fuego que se serna al fondo donde se ven tanques de guerra parece que todos contienen a Trihexa para que no salga de este mundo.

Issei: ellos, todos están condenados a su final, pero no cruzados de balazos, lo harán luchando hasta el fin de este tiempo, solo falta 2:30 horas y minutos para su final (explica y entran al consejo estudiantil)

Mittelt: lo se maestro, gracias por dejarme vivir, si no fuera por eso, tal vez estaría combatiendo a retener al dragón del apocalipsis (con lágrimas agradese su vida de no morir por Reynare y a el en aquel entonces)

Issei: Mittelt, lo se ahora entremos a ver que esta haciendo (abren la puerta)

Al abrir la puerta revelan todo normal, mira sus cosas, pero lo que les llamo la atención era Sona Sitri, la ex ama de otro universo sentada aun en su escritorio, pero tenia el pelo revuelto, los lentes rotos, su uniforme roto igual, era un caos emocional.

Issei: Sitri! (Exclama y la nombrada voltea a el)

Sona: a que has venido? (Pregunta, toda acabada)

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

Issei: a que vengo? Vine a que vengas a mi mundo, DxD esta condenado a su perdición, todas las facciones, todos los humanos están luchando para Trihexa no salga de este mundo condenado (responde seriamente)

Sona: y? No me importa, tu fuiste el causante de que este mundo este perdido! (Exclama la mujer desesperada)

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

Issei: entiende, no puedo dejarte, un te considero mi salvadora, por favor, vamos a mi mundo (pide con tristeza) hemos peliado, pero no mereces morir asi, por favor no me obrigues a noquearte (pide tristemente)

Sona: que me quedo aquí! No lo entiendes, no me importa nada de esto, si esto es lo que quiero, es lo que deseo! (Exclama con enojo asia su ex peón)

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

Issei: no me dejas opción, Mittelt por favor (pide el rey, ella solo afirma)

Mittelt: si maestro (desaparece y aparece de atrás de ella) lo ciento Sitri-sama (se disculpa)

Sona: que! (Exclama y cae noqueada)

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

Issei: llevártela a donde esta mi novia, tengo que ir a donde esta el 666 (ordena el chico)

Mittelt: pero maestro, es poco tiempo, nos queda 1:20 hora y minutos para regresar! (Exclama preocupada)

Issei: vete de aquí! Es una orden! (Exclama enojado)

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

Mittelt: (llorando) maestro, regrese bien (toma a la mujer y se va a donde esta Ophis)

Issei: perdonarme Mittelt, tengo que hacerlo, no soy muy cruel asi, pero espero que es algo que debo hacer (alza vuelo y se va a donde esta Trihexa)

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Lugar destruido, pelea contra Trihexa, 52 minutos para el final**

Vali lucifer, es el nieto de lucifer original, están luchando para retener a Trihexa, y lo logran con esfuerzo, cuando un potente dragón shot es impactado dejando aturdido al dragón del apocalipsis.

Issei: parece que es todo no lucifer? (Pregunta el chico)

Valí: si pero no deberías estar en tu mundo (responde, el nieto el sonrie)

Issei: si pero vine a decirte algo, me hubiera gustado pelear contra a ti, no importa que desapareca aunque no salga bien parado, ahora solo lo retienen a pocos minutos del final de este mundo (explica el chico)

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

Vali: entiendo, bueno no puedo negarme a esto, tanto como le Fay, Boku, Kuroka están aquí dando todo para retenerlo, incluso Khaos Brigade y la facción de los héroes están aquí al menos, pues buena suerte, al menos vinistes a ayudar un poco (estrechan sus puños)

Sergio: lo digo mismos Vali lucifer (sonríe y se aleja asia la academia kouh)

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **Academia kouh, 15 minutos antes del final**

Reimu a tenia a todos reunidos, nadie estaba vivo, asi que ellos regresaron, pero faltaba alguien su novio y rey del clan Hyodo.

Reimu: Mittelt, donde esta Issei? (Pregunta la mujer)

Mittelt: no quiso irse, debemos irnos de aquí (pide la caída)

Issei: en serio crees que moriré aquí! (Exclama el chico que baja del cielo)

Reimu: no hay tiempo todos juntos! Ahora vámonos! (Exclama y desaparecen)

 **Universo humano**

La diosa del infinito aparece en la casa del moreno, todos miran en la pantalla los momentos finales del universo DxD.

Issei: se a acabado (dijo mientras el lugar se ilumina)

Todos: miran la destrucción del universo DxD, todo que vivieron los recuerdos de aquel lugar se ha ido para siempre.

Reimu: bueno ya se a termina de uno de tantos universos DxD (indica la chica)

Issei: descansemos, Tsubaki llevala a una habitacion para que descanse (ordena a su peona)

Tsubaki: como ordene Issei-sama (toma a la chica y se va a lo que el pidio)

Bueno al menos Issei trajo a una Sona y la mayoria peleo hasta el final.

 **Ending, Nightwish Sleeping Sun En español**

 **El sol duerme tranquilamente.**

 **Erase un siglo.**

 **Oceanos nostalgicos, calmados y rojos.**

 **Apasionadas caricias puestas a descansar.**

 **Por mi sueños me aferro a mi vida.**

 **Por deseos contemplo mi noche.**

 **La verdad a finales del tiempo.**

 **Perder la fe me hace un crimen.**

 **Deseo que esta noche dure una vida.**

 **La oscuridad al rededor de mi.**

 **Orillas de un mar solar.**

 **Oh como deseo bajar con el sol.**

 **Durmiendo, llorando contigo.**

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 41**

 **DETENIENDO A KOKABIEL DE NUEVO**

* * *

 **Hola como les parecio ese cap, quedo bien no?**

 **Solo le cambie unas cosas a lo que era originalmente, asi que no se enojen por eso, es momento de irnos a la otra.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	41. Kokabiel detenido de nuevo

**Hola nuevo no tengo mucha nota asi que pondre lo de mi anterior fanfinc y pues solo cambia el de intervesion y nada mas.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 41**

 **DETENIENDO A KOKABIEL DE NUEVO**

 **Universo DxD, Remilia y Aya**

Despues de salvar a Sona de esa muerte segura la alarma suena de nuevo, indicando otra vez problemas.

Reimu: de nuevo, veamos (indica y ven esto)

Issei: bueno veamos que ofrece ese DxD (Sonrie)

Veronica: bueno es un universo exactamente ante los atentados Excalibur (dijo la pelivioleta)

Diana: deberiamos ver donde intervenir no? (pregunta y afirman todos)

Issei: miren es como yo antes de ser Issei, igual Sergio, es mas interesante este universo (dijo complacido)

Valeria igual estas ahi Issei, o mas bien tu version (indica la Hakuryuukou)

Isami: tambien la version de Rip (dijo la castaña y de ahi miran el enfrentamiento)

 **Universo DxD: Another World**

Despues de esa batalla, ellos solo esperaban algo, pero la azabache heredera del clan Sitri llega enojada asia su peon de otro mundo.

Sona: me hartas sabes! (exclama la heredera Sitri y todos voltearon)

Sergio: Kachou? (pregunta asombrado el peon)

Sona: me desobedeces, es momento de sacarte lo que es mio! (exclama de nuevo seria dejando en shock a todos y a Sergio)

Sergio: que quiere decir lo suy- ahhhh deténganse ahhhh (retuerce de dolor, es lo que hace fingir que lo lastima)

Asia: kachou-san lo va a matar (con lagrimas y los demas llegaron dejando sorprendidos)

Issei: amigo (baja la mirada el castaño)

Todos miraban la escena con tristeza mas Tsubaki, todos ven de mala gana a la Rey Sitri cuando las piezas de peon salieron de el un silencio expectante...

Tsubaki: porque kachou? (pregunta con lagrimas la Reina de su clan)

Sona: desobedeció, ademas no lo necesito (responde seria, pero el se levanta y habla)

Sergio: asi que solo por ayudar a Yuka, me sacas del clan! (exclama el pelinegro dejando en shock a todos)

Issei: como sobrevivistes? (pregunta el castaño asombrado, como los demas)

Sergio: no lo se Rip me dijo que fingiera, pero fue risa, pero al final pude (sonrie y se voltea) voy a detenerlo, asi que nos vemos Mittelt, Ravel vamonos de aqui (se va caminando y es seguido de las rubias)

Sona: que haces Tsubaki! (exclama como se voltea su vice-presidenta)

Tsubaki: me largo de aqui tambien, no voy a permitir que mi kouhai se valla solo a pelear (siin voltear se alejo asia se fue a lado de ella sin decir nada)

Issei: ahora que sucedera bucho? (pregunto el castaño Rias solo sale con Akeno y habla)

Rias: no lo se, por ahora debemos irnos (se voltea y camina a lado de su sequito) Sona, las cosas no cambiaran asi como asi (se aleja con su clan)

Sona: que asi sea (se voltea y se va igual)

 **Universo DxD, Remilia y Aya**

Issei: bueno vamos, Ravel, Mittelt, Tsubaki, Asia, Xenovia (indica y con Reimu desaparecen)

Irina: solo tenemos que ver y ya (indica y afirman todos)

 **Con sergio, Universo Another World**

Mas lejos, y la noche se alza mas el moreno esta molesto, pero debe detener al carde, esto es mas preocupante de lo que es.

Ravel: lamentamos que fuera expulsado de Sitri-sama (baja la mirada, pero recibe una caricia de parte de el)

Sergio: no te preocupes, yo ahora puedo liberar el potencial de la Dividing Gear, despues de todo puden ayudarme a detener a Kokabiel? (pregunta serio)

Mittelt: puedes contar conmigo, sergio-sama (responde y sonrie confiada)

Ravel: eso es! (exclama impresionada)

Sergio: irina, pero que rayos le paso (en shock al verla asi)

Tsubaki: (saliendo de la nada con asia) fue herida (seria ante su respuesta)

Sergio: shira, no quiero que te lastime ella regresa (preocupado)

Tsubaki: deje el clan voy ayudarte, asia no se quedo atras (seria mientras que cura a la castaña que hable los ojos)

Sergio: (se voltea y mira a la castaña) que sucedio que paso con Xenovia y Yuka? (pregunta preocupado con debil voz le contesta)

Irina: siguieron y escaparon, esa persona no es para tomarse a laligera (gime de dolor como respuesta)

Asia: no hables estaras bien? (pregunta preocupada, como ultimo aliento antes de caer les advierte)

Irina: tengan cuidado (cae inconsiente)

Sergio: en serio este tipo va a arrepentir de lastimarla, Ravel, Asia quedance aqui, yo y Tsubaki y mittelt iremos a despellegarlo (con seriedad pero el cielo se oscurece)

Mittelt: arriba! (exclama)

Kokabiel: hola basuras, es primera vez que nos vemos chicos del clan Sitri, mi nombre es Kokabiel (sonrie el Carde de Grigory)

Sergio: oh ya veo, pero seras capas de detenerte? (pregunta intentando eso)

Kokabiel: sabes que eres un demonio de clase baja no, no puedes contra mi, y menos de un carde! (exclama serio en respues)

Sergio: en serio? pues me da lo mismo Dividing Gear! (exclama activando el guantelete)

Kokabiel: oh asi que eres un portador de Sacred Gear tipo Dragon, pero que portador eres? (pregunta al verlo ahi)

Sergio: el Hakuryuutei, **dividing** (serio robando un poco de poder del carde)

Kokabiel: maldito seas Hakuryutei! (exclama serio)

Sergio: en serio (se eleva) **balance breack dividing gear red lignt scay mali (se cubre con su armadura blanca y roja) sabes que puedo derrotarte no? (pregunta el chico seriamente)**

Kokabiel: podras alcanzarme! (exclama dirigiendose a la academia Kouh)

Tsubaki: a la academia que hara? (pregunta con impresion)

Mittelt: Rias, Sona, debemos ir a la academia ya! (exclama seria en respues)

Ravel: vallan nosotras estaremos en casa, buena suerte Sergio-sama, Shinra-sama, Martinez-sama (desaparece con asia y la lastimada de irina)

Sergio: ira para llamar a los majous? pero con que fin! (exclama) no puede ser, vamos (Antes de partir salen los del clan Hyodo)

Issei: esta vez no te lo permitire Sergio-san (dijo el Hakuryuutei del arco Another Life)

Sergio: pero que rayos! Quien eres? (pregunta)

RipS: (deben dejarlos hacerlo no podras contra ellos (indica su dragon)

Sergio: no jodan, debe- (no termino por el golpe de Issei, lo noqueo)

Tsubaki: bueno es momento de que descansen (indica la peona y ellos quedan noqueados)

Mittelt: Bueno debemos irnos ya! (exclana la caida y parten a donde esta Kokabiel)

 **Academia kouh**

Kokabiel llego a la cademia y de inmediato observo a Rias y a Sona.

Rias: asi que estas detras de esto? (pregunta la pelirroja al verlo en el aire)

Kokabiel: oh la hija menor de los gremory y la hija menor de los sitri eh, saben que deben llamar a lucifer y a Leviatan (sonrie el hombre alado)

Sona: con que fin de estar aqui angel caido carde! (exclama la heredera)

Kokabiel: con iniciar una cuarta guerra, es mi propósito es momento de que los caidos gobiernen la tierra, y necesito mas de los Sacred Gear (sonrie)

Issei: solo eso, por eso me mataron! (exclama el castaño)

Kokabie: si, tambien yo robe las Excalibur tanto tu, el y el blanco seria unas grandes armas! (exclama en respuesta)

Issei: no jodas con eso, maldito maniatico Bosted Gear (activando el guantelete)

Kokabiel: no lo saben o que? (pregunta burlo el hombre)

Rias: no lo digas maldito! (exclama enojada la mujer)

Kokabiel: solo digo que ahora los angeles caidos, dios y los demonios caminan en un hilo delgado (sonrie dejando en shock en esos momentos llego el pelinegro)

Sona: es una locura, no puedes provocar una guerra mas! (exclama de igual forma)

Pero ven un dragon shot que impacta de lleno, mientras que Tsubaki Mata a Valpat.

Kokabiel: quien fue? (pregunta seriamente)

Issei: la verdad planeas destruir esta ciudad de mis versiones! (exclama el azabache dejando mudos a los clanes, mas a Issei)

Kokabiel: deja de interferir maldito (crea una gran lanza de luz y se lo lanza)

Issei: **dividing** en serio es lo que puedes? (pregunta y desaparece y aparece atras suyo) puño masha (de un puñetazo cae el caido noqueado) ah de verdad era muy poderoso (observo esto con calma) sabes algo Hakuryuukou no sabes lo que soy capas con el Juggernaut Breack (dijo el seriamente al ver al Hakuryuukou de este universo

Vali: oh otro rival poderoso eh (sonrie la armadura blanca)

Rip: (balnco sabes algo no podras con el, es muy poderoso, no te metas en su camino) (Indica el dragon)

Abion: (entiendo eso, no, nos meteremos en sus asuntos) (responde entendiendo todo)

IsseiV: donde esta nuestro amigo? (pregunta el castaño)

Issei: no se preocupen estan noqueados ellos, bueno nosotros nos vamos, por cierto ya estas en mi mundo Sona Sitri, asi que nos vemos (alzan vuelo y se van de este mundo)

Y asi dejan a los del another World en paz y regresan a su universo.

 **Universo DxD, Remilia y Aya**

Issei y compañia llegan a su universo, o el de la las versiones de Rias y Sona, despues de eso descansan.

Issei: me siento bien al derrotarlo otra vez (dijo alegre)

Asia: me siento como mis primeros dias de algun modo (responde calmada)

Mittelt: igual yo (sonrie)

Parece que asi son las cosas, asi termino, pero que sucedera despues?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 42**

 **SALVANDO A ASIA EN DxD DISTINTO**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo les gusto el nuevo cap, ya tenia como hacerlo asi que me enfocare en otra cosa.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	42. Salvando a Asia

**Hola chicos y chicas, soy yo Helblinde, bueno se me ocurrio algo porque no metemos alguien de un DxD, distinto, asi es el titulo lo dice, pero tambien quiero mencionarles que acabo de subir esta historia en Ingles, y tratare de ponerlo a la par de este asi que actualizo seguido, bueno es todo y demos inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 42**

 **SALVANDO A ASIA EN DxD DISTINTO**

Residencia Hyodo Universo Humano

Issei y su equipo estan en casa en alguna de las habitaciones duermen, otros juegan Stepmania y el piu fiesta Prime, mientras tanto Issei esta viendo la television, a su lado esta Remilia y Reimu, en sus piernas Koneko y en una pierna en el piso Linka, ven tele como dije, despues de eso, la alarma multiverso suena, era una alarma de ayuda de uno de los universos DxD.

Issei: quien pide la ayuda? (pregunta aun mirando la tele)

Reimu: una llamada de Kokabiel (responde dejando mudos a todos)

Issei: como que Kokabiel esta pidiendo ayuda (dijo al mirar a su novia Urubus)

Reimu: pero es DxD atacandolo es un universo traidor, debemos destruirlo con el crono sampiens (Indica la dragona del infinito)

Issei: reune a Tony y a Nitori, el protocolo de emergencia es destruir universos confrictivos (indica el seriamente)

Reimu: como ordenes Issei-sama (se voltea y sale de la habitacion)

Issei: bueno ustedes son las unicas, con Nitori y Tony, asi que preparecen (indica el rey)

Chicas: como ordenes Issei (indican las chicas solo que los que fueron a la academia Kouh se ponen sus uniformes)

Issei y los que llamo para ir a ese universo DxD, estan reunidos para partir en cuando den la orden.

Issei: bueno Reimu, es momento de ir (indica y asi todos desaparecen)

 **Universo DxD: traidor**

En este universo Kokabiel, es bueno, como el rol cambia, literalmente es bueno ahora esta a punto de ser asesina por todo DxD, antes de poder tocarlo todos ellos quedaron mirando con miedo como aparece el clan Hyodo ante ellos.

Issei: que lata con ustedes DxD, estan locos? (pregunta seriamente)

Kokabiel: Sekiryuutei! (exclama al verlo a su lado)

Issei: soy el Hakuryuutei Kokabiel, bueno quedate aqui, Dividing Gear, Juggernaut Breack (al decir eso esta en su suprema armadura en el estado Juggernaut Drive)

Todos: no puede ser, un usuario unico (dijeron todos al mismo tiempo)

Nitori: bueno es momento de acabar con ellos (dijo la peliazul congelando a todos)

Tony: podremos esto y adios mundo (dijo al poner al crono sampiens)

Reimu: bueno ustedes buscaron su perdicion no? Ahora sufran (sonrie la chica)

Linka: sin no antes hacer esto (sube al cielo crea una enorme daga morada)

Remilia: Bosted Gear (activa su guantelete) Bost, Bost (transfer) (trasfiere el poder a Linka)

Koneko: Dividing Dividing (activa su guantelete) Bueno nya, es momento de acabar (activa una esfera blanca)

Linka, Koneko: a la Una, a las dos, a las tres (lanzan su podere lastimando a los congelados)

Reimu: entra al portal Kokabiel, que el crono sampiens esta activado (ordena la diosa y regresan a su mundo, mientras que ese universo es destruido por la maquina de Nitori)

 **Universo Humano, casa de Issei**

Issei y su equipo estan en su universo, Kokabiel queda confuso, ante ellos, lo que mas lo destaca de el es que se ve nervioso.

Issei: soprendido de tener a los de todos universos no? (pregunta el solo afirma en silencio) bueno es mejor que vivas aqui, ya que seras un gran aliado, te parece (indica el al caido)

Kokabiel: es lo unico que puedo hacer ya que me salvaron (toma la pieza que le da Issei)

Issei: bienvenido al clan Hyodo Kokabiel (sonrie como es debido y la noche llega)

 **Al dia siguiente**

Un nuevo dia, Issei tenia que explicar a sus demas siervos la integracion de Kokabiel, tubieron que decir que este es uno de los pocos Kokabiel que son buenos, como Tony, entonces despues de comer calmadamente Issei ve de nuevo la tele con sus chicas)

Kuroka: Issei-nii, pasa algo? (pregunta la Youkai al verlo pensativo al mirar la tele)

Issei: siento que debemos irnos a donde esta mi version (indica el como respuesta)

Sona: estas seguro de lo que dices (dijo la peon Sona Sitri de Another World)

Issei: si, asi que llama a todos Sona (ordena su amo)

Sona: (hace un arco) como ordene Issei-sama (se voltea y sube a las escaleras)

Linka: presiento eso (dijo al mirar como su Sacred Gear brilla)

Lori: tambien siento eso (responde la Rubia al ver el mismo estado que el de Linka)

Dash: yo igual siento eso (dijo ahora la pelicolor con el mismo estado de sus dos compañeras curanderas)

Issei: pronto sonara la alarma (dijo serio)

Y la alarma que le dio Issei a su version sono y todos desaparecen.

 **Universo DxD: Batalla entre el clan Gremory y Lucifer contra Khaos Brigade**

Issei castaño aprieta el boton que le dio su version azabache, el clan Gremory no sabe el porque, afuera Azazel y Shichres estan con un renegado de los cuatro demonios originales.

Issei: espero que funsione (dijo con esperanzas el castaño)

Rias: quien le dices? (pregunta la pelirroja, cuando ve como aparece el clan Hyodo)

Issei: me llamaron y con todo equipo? (pregunta burlon)

IsseiV: si yo te llame, puedes liberar a asia (responde el castaño a su version)

Issei: claro, pueden irse, de ahi mandare a Asia (indican y el clan Gremory desaparece por medio de un circulo magico)

Issei: Nitori (indica, la chica con su enorme mochila verde solo pone un aparato)

Tony: bueno aqui vamos (indica y con apretar asia esta libre)

Issei: bueno Asia, nos vemos (con solo tocarla desaparece) Bueno Shalba no sabes lo que haces verdad (dijo al ver al antecesor de Ajuka)

Shalba: maldito, vas a pagarla (indica el enojado, pero sin que se diera cuenta su brazo ya ni esta)

Kokabiel: no pense que le arrancaria el brazo (dijo el carde nervioso)

Shalba: Kokabiel como es que estas de su lado! (exclama desesperado)

Remilia: esto ya me tiene molesta, Balance Breack! (exclama activando su balance)

Issei: estas segura de hacerlo? (pregunta ante su novia)

Remilia: muy segura! (exclama) yo aquel despertara, soy el dragón rojo que desprecio la principios de dios, me río del infinito y deprecio el sueño, te hundiré en lo mas profundo de infierno carmesí, Juggenaut Drive (exclama la pelirroja activando el Juggernaut Drive)

Koneko: pues yo tambien! (exclama la platina) Juggernaut Breack (dijo molesta)

Shalba: malditos sean! (exclama)

 **Mientras con Azazel y Shichres**

Estan parados en el aire, porque acabaron aun traidor antecesor de un Lucifer actual, cuando la esfera de Azazel brilla.

Azazel: oh no pense que vinieras Ophis (dijo el carde al ver a Ophis)

Ophis: Azazel cuanto tiempo (responde la diosa con su cara estoica)

Shichres: bueno no se que haces aqui? (pregunta el Lucifer Gremory)

Ophis: aqui porque me gusta como luchan ustedes ante mi organizacion (responde la Urubus)

Reimu: bueno pendeja diosa, solo colmas mi paciencia (dijo la Sacerdotisa Urubus)

Azazel: otra Ophis? Que esta pasando (dijo el asombrado)

Ophis: tu que te metes! (exclama pero recibe un puñetazo que la manda lejos)

Reimu: lo mismo digo! (exclama asia donde la mando)

 **Con los demas**

Los dragones rugen con todo mientras que ellos golpean brutalmente a Shalba, hace que le aranquen el otro brazo congelandolo por parte de Nitori ellos estaban listos para matarlo.

Issei: bueno, Shalba, este es el fin, pronto Reimu matara a su version, asi que es mejor que nos apuremos (indica al escuchar el Bost)

Dragones: este es tu fin ahhh bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, bost, logintus masha (lanza su poder contra Shalba)

Shalba: malditos sean ustedes, rojo y blanquirojo, blanco! (exclama mientras es borrado)

Remilia: (se destrasforma, cae de rodillas) no pense que el Juggernaut Drive me cansara (indica la pelirroja)

Issei: me alegra que pudieras utilizar el Juggernaut Drive (sonrie y voltea arriba)

Ven como cae Ophis al piso formando un crater.

Reimu: bueno, es momento de acabar contigo copia (dijo la sacerdotisa Urubus)

Ophis: tu matarme? En serio maldita copia! (exclama la Diosa del infinito, pero ve que todos tienen sus poderes activos y apuntandole) los maldigo a todos! (exclama)

Issei: todos Juntos (indica)

Todos: dragon supremo, aniquilador Bazuque! (exclaman lanzando el poder a Ophis)

Ophis: los maldigo a todos! (exclama mientras se desintrega la diosa)

Issei: otra victoria mas, vamos a casa (indica y desaparecen)

Parece que asi termina otra victoria para el mega clan Hyodo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 43**

 **PELEA CONTRA EL HAKURYUUKOU**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, como estubo el cap de hoy?**

 **Espero que bien, como otro cap que termina con esa pregunta, no tengo mucho que decir dejen su estrella y comenten como estuvo, se despide como siempre.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	43. Hakuryuutei vs Hakuryuukou

**Hola bueno tengo que hacerlo asi que espero que os guste.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 43**

 **PELEA CONTRA EL HAKURYUUKOU**

 **Mas tarde, una semana despues**

Issei: recibe una llamada de otro universo DxD, entonces Reimu le enseño fue donde les robaron las Sacred Gear, la ultima vez.

Issei: bueno es mejor hacer eso contra el Hakuryuukou, yo lo are, vamos Reimu (indica y el desaparece con el.

 **Universo DxD: Pelea contra Khaos Brigade y las facciones**

Vali esta enfrente de todo hablando idioteces contra Issei castaño cuando aparece el otro Issei, Sorprendiendo a Vali.

Issei: eh?... que quieres decir? (preguntó el curioso)

Vali: con el poder de un Maou y un dragón, soy el más poderoso de todos... y tú por el contrario eres un mero demonio con la Boosted Gear no eres nada, ... das lastima y un poco de risa también, nuestros Sacred Gear son némesis fatales... pero nuestras habilidades son como el cielo y el infierno... demasiado disparejas (serio, el moreno esta muy molesto)

Issei: y? (preguntó el desinteresado)

Vali: ya sé... te dejaras consumir por la venganza... después de... (interrumpiendo al peliplatino por el moreno)

Issei: antes de que completes esa oración... te preguntaré algo... dejalo en paz Vali, yo voy a callarte y me llamo igual que el! (exclama serio activando su guantelete Dividing Gear)

Vali: muy bien hijo de puta!... veamos si "puedes callarme" puede o no patearte el trasero! (exclamó con una voz que a muchos... les pareció repleta de ira)

Issei: bien, tu lo has querido el Hakuryuutei te va callar! (exclama el del mismo tono)

Vali: mira Albion... el poder de Issei Hyodo acaba de crecer exponencialmente (dijo divertido, pero se da cuenta que tiene mas poder que el)

Albion: [El poder de un Sacred Gear viene de la voluntad de su usuario y tal parece que siente una gran ira contra ti... la ira, de todos los sentimientos, es la más efectiva para darle poder] (serio el dragon)

Vali: en ese caso... él es un mejor anfitrión para un dragón que yo (enfocando a donde estaba el pelinegro pero para su sorpresa, Issei se encontraba ahi parado enfrente de el)

Issei: a caso vas a seguir hablando toda la noche?... (apareciendo frente a Vali con su Sacred Gear emergiendo desde la punta de su mano, atacando al peliplatino con una estocada frontal... que logró evadir por muy poco)

Albion: [Dividing Gear ... incluso un ligero corte va a causar mucho daño] (serio ante lo visto)

Vali: entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es esquivar? (mientras que tanto él como el moreno comenzaban a expulsar sus auras con fuerza, sus auras blanca, blanca con roja les daba la apariencia de un cometa)

Ambos dragon y portador luchaban duro pero ven con asombro como pelean los dos usuarios Hakuryuutei y Hakuryuukou.

Katarea: maestro! (intentó unirse a la batalla pero fue detenida por Sirzechs) ¡déjame ir, Sirzechs-Sama! (molesta al ver a la version de Issei)

Sirzechs: las auras de esos dos han excedido los limites, te quemaras hasta morir si te acercas... y eso también va para ustedes (mirando a katarea para luego pasar a mirar a las chicas del sequito del moreno que ve la lucha a lado de Issei de ese universo que al igual que saya querían entrar a la batalla pero entendían que esta batalla estaba fuera de su categoría)

Katarea: pero... no puedo quedarme mirando... -(con tristeza en su voz mientras miraba como ambos dragones volvían a impactar con fuerza entre si)

Vali: no eres tan débil como pareces, pero aun así no estás a mi altura! (exclamó mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a Issei, mandando al pelinegro directo contra el suelo)

 **[Dividing]**

Mientras caía, las energías del pelinegro fueron drenadas y tras esto se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo, derrapando unos metros

Issei: cierto lo había olvidado... ese desgraciado puede dividir la fuerza de los enemigos que toca y hacerla suya... (mientras se ponía de pie y se masajeaba los hombros)

Serafall: Issei-chan! (exclamó preocupada al ver al Hakuryuutei y tenía una capacidad regenerativa envidiable, pero no quitaba el hecho de que le dolía ver como lo golpeaban)

Issei: estoy bien, Serafall-chan!... no te preocupes por mí! (exclama ante los sequitos Gremory, Hatsune, Sitri y los lideres)

Yukari: Sergio el podra ganar! (exclamó con fuerza la primera peon del moreno Sergio)

Sergio: sí (responde y el tiene confianza de Issei de Otro mundo) todas las chicas están observando... VA A GANAR! (exclamó con fuerza mientras alzaba su brazo izquierdo)

Vali: ya veo...(mientras pequeñas partículas moradas emanaban de sus alas, eso llamó la atención del pelinegro ya que las partículas "normales" que emanaban de las alas de Vali eran de color azul)

Issei: un momento... que sucede aquí? (pregunta el curioso despues de entregarle un poco de su poder a Vali)

Rip: [Está descargando el poder que no puede contener por medio de sus alas, eso le permite estar siempre en su máximo poder] (explicándole la situación a su compañero)

Issei: así que... aunque sea el Hakuryuukou más fuerte... tiene sus límites? (pregunta y observando como las partículas que emanaban de las alas de Vali volvían a ser de color azul)

Vali creó dos esferas de poder de gran tamaño, una por mano.

Issei: (desaparece y aparece detras del peliplatino) te tengo! (exclama alegre tomando a Lucifer)

Vali: sueltame maldito! (exclama molesto Vali)

Issei: ahora Rip! (exclama molesto, serio)

Rip: a la orden! (exclama el dragon)

El poder de Issei comenzó a transferirse a Vali, al ver esto todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que el pelinegro estaba dándole poder al peliplatino.

La armadura de Vali se cubrió de un aura motada, mientras que sus alas comenzaron a cambiar de azul a morado con mucha rapidez, la velocidad con que las partículas emanaban de sus alas también se aceleró considerablemente.

Issei: voy a aumentar tu absorción y emisión de tal manera que pondré a tu sistema en estado de sobrecarga! Será a tal punto que tus alas no lo van a soportar! (exclama serio)

Albion: [Vali! Vamos a entrar en sobrecarga... debemos alejarnos y recuperar el control de nuestro poder!] (exclama molesto el dragón blanco)

Issei: toma el poder de Rip! (exclama a la par que le daba un poderoso puñetazo con su puño izquierdo en pleno pecho al peliplatino, rompiendo en pedazos la armadura blanca de dragón)

Antes de que su armadura quedara completamente hecha pedazos, Vali, aprovechando que sus piernas aún estaban cubiertas por la armadura, le dio una poderosa patada también en el centro del pecho a Issei, lanzando lejos del dragon blanco.

Tras esto Vali cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

Vali: cof... jejeje... impresionante... (mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía por uno de los costados de su boca) hiciste pedazos mi Sacred Gear... nada mal... de verdad eres mi rival aparte de rojo! (ahora el peliplatino fácilmente reconstruía su armadura en su totalidad)

Nadia: qué significa esto? (pregunta sorprendida ya que pensaba al igual que muchos de los presentes que una vez destrozada la armadura de Vali, este no podría tenerla de nuevo y por su lado también estaban preocupados por Sergio ya que ante sus ojos, ocupa mucho su poder.

Sergio: ese infeliz no se rinde? (pregunta el serio)

Issei: cof... jejeje... impresionante... (mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía por uno de los costados de su boca) hiciste pedazos mi Sacred Gear... nada mal... de verdad eres mi rival aparte de rojo! (ahora el azabache fácilmente reconstruía su armadura en su totalidad)

Rip:[Puede que ya lo sepas... pero así es como pelean los dragones celestiales o portadores de cualquier Sacred Gear ... esto no se acaba hasta que el anfitrión oponente no pueda ponerse de pie] (explica el dragon)

Issei: es bueno saberlo... pero creo que ya es suficiente de juegos... (mientras miraba a Vali quien ya tenía su armadura restaurada en un 100%) Bueno Vali debo decirte que me he divertido pero... ya es hora de terminar con esto (serio)

Vali: en eso te doy la razón... ya es hora de acabarte, me alegra que puedas tener lo mismo que yo (desafiante, pero de pronto pudo ver como el pelinegro comenzaba a reírse) cuál es el chiste? (pregunta)

Issei: gracias, ninguno, solo que recordé lo que dijiste antes... "la palabra milagro fue creada para mi"... pero tú ni siquiera sabes de lo que es capaz un verdadero milagro (mientras comenzaba a elevarse, mientras que se elevaba)

De pronto el pelinegro fue envuelto en un pilar de luz muy intenso, tan intenso que la imagen del moreno se perdió en el interior del mencionado pilar, todos incluso Vali estaban sorprendidos.

Issei: (Estás listo Rip?) (pregunta el mentalmente)

Rir: [Cuando quieras compañero!] (exclama positivamente su dragon)

De pronto todos pudieron ver como el pilar comenzaba a volverse inestable y tras unos segundos dicho pilar se deshacía en una poderosa ola de viento, calor y luz que dejó cegados a todos los presentes durante unos momentos.

Cuando todos pudieron recuperar la visión, lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos... una armadura color blanca y roja sin ninguna grieta, muy brillante y reluciente... pero lo que más destacaba era que en su espalda tenía un par de alas a las del Hakuryuukou pero se diferenciaban en que las celdas de energía de las alas de la armadura blanca eran de color morado.

Issei: hora me presentaré... -se escuchó la voz del pelinegro, quien pudo dar un rápido vistazo de todos a su alrededor que lo miraban con sus bocas abiertas a más no poder) mi nombre real Hyodo Issei (dijo serio)

Vali: que quieres decir con eso? (pregunta Vali intrigado) y como tienes la armadura mas nueva de nuevo? (pregunta el Hakuryuukou)

Tomoya: mi nombre es... Hyodo Issei ... el salvador del multiverso universal (serio) yo ahora soy el Hakuryuutei (serio) eso nos hace iguales pero, no luchare contra Sekiryuutei (serio como respues dejando mudos a ese universo)

Vali: que tú eres igual que yo?... jajaja... no lo entiendes... yo soy un verdadero milagro y tú quieres asustarme al cambiar tu armadura un poco y mostrarme tus alas? Quien te crees que eres?... (pregunta guardando su asombro por lo que ahora se erguía frente a él)

Rip: [hola gusto en conocerlos] (explicó el segundo dragón blanco con rojo)

Vali al ver lo que no entienden, retrocedió unos metros desde la distancia del Hakuryuutei, simplemente estaba flotando mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, aprovechando eso, Vali creó una esfera de energía y se la arrojó al pelinegro.

El pelinegro podía sentir como se aproximaba el ataque de Vali, y con su puño golpeó la esfera que le había arrojado el peliplatino, devolviéndosela a su creador, quien al ver como su ataque estaba por impactarle se hizo a un lado lo más rápido que pudo, perdiendo de vista al moreno.

Issei apareció frente a Vali y le asestó una poderosa patada en el casco a Vali, destrozando dicho casco y provocando que el peliplatino se doblara hacia atrás mientras desde su nariz comenzaba a brotar sangre.

Issei: que quisiste decir... con que no era nadie con mi armadura vieja? (Pregunta el divertido al ver como Vali volvía a ponerse derecho y así pudo ver como este tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz) te está saliendo sangre de la nariz... que vergüenza me das... límpiatela rápido (molesto ante lo visto el se enojo)

Vali: te mandaré directo al infierno!... (exclama mientras volvía a regenerar el casco de su armadura)

Issei: es cierto... aun me falta esto (dijo serio al tomar la esfera del Hakuryuukou)

Rip: [Albion, durante mi estadía con este anfitrión que apenas desperté, aprendí que gracias a su poder, la estirpe Hyodo es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa y es capaz de volver posible lo imposible] (sonríe el Hakuryuutei)

Issei: si puedo realizar todas esas hazañas... yo puedo lograr esto sin ningún problema!... evoluciona según mi voluntad! (exclama serio) Dividing en su maximo poder!(exclama serio)

Tras esto el guante derecho de la nueva armadura de tomoya, cambio y fusiono con la mitad del Hakuryuukou que es, despues de eso las partes blancas de Issei son mucho más relucientes que el blanco de la armadura de Vali.

Issei: supongo que puedes llamarlo la Dividing Gear segunda recarga (divertido chocando sus puños) ahora ya tengo todo para barrer el suelo contigo (divertido ante la version de Valeria)

Albion: [Imposible, esto debería ser imposible] (exclama Albion en el interior de Vali)

Issei: ahora Vali... continuemos en donde lo dejamos! (exclama el pelinegro listo para la batalla)

En un segundo Vali apareció frente a Issei y le asestó un poderoso golpe en el estómago que hizo que el moreno se doblara, luego le dio un codazo en la nuca, después una patada en la cara mandándolo hacia arriba, apareciendo sobre él, Vali le dio un golpe de martillo y envió al pelinegro contra el suelo, quien debido a la fuerza del impactó creó un gran cráter, pero Vali no se detuvo ahí ya que comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía contra el cráter donde estaba el pelinegro, aumentando su profundidad.

Cuando se detuvo, pudo ver que el cráter debido a sus constantes ráfagas de energía estaba cubierto por escombros que habrían saltado durante su furioso ataque, el peliplatino miraba satisfecho el resultado de su ataque.

De pronto, desde debajo de los escombros, se pudo observar un resplandor blanco con rojo y tras esto todos los escombros saltaron por los aires, dejando ver al pelinegro quien se elevaba tranquilamente desde el cráter, lo más increíble era que la armadura del pelinegro no tenía ni un rasguño ni siquiera estaba sucia

Issei: tus golpes no son nada efectivos... me gustaría que fueras un poco más serio con tu manera de atacar, y eso que soy el otro Hakuryuutei (con los brazos cruzados) si quieres causarle daño a alguien esto es lo que tienes que hacer (ahora el moreno extendida su mano izquierda y creaba una esfera de energía de color morado, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y se la arrojaba al peliplatino)

Al ver el tamaño del ataque, Vali no se sorprendió y esperó el ataque de frente, pero cuando la esfera estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, esta se expandió y creció de una manera increíble hasta quedar del tamaño de Vali, dándole de lleno y provocando una violenta explosión, la esfera siguió su camino hacia el cielo y traspasó la barrera como si nada, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno de la cuidad de Kuoh.

Issei: que te pareció? (pregunta el divertido)

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando a que la nube de humo se disipara para poder ver en qué estado se encontraba Vali, cuando la nube de humo se disipó lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos, la armadura de Vali estaba nuevamente hecha pedazos y el cuerpo del mencionado estaba lleno de heridas que sangraban considerablemente...

Ahora el moreno se acercaba a Vali, quien miraba incrédulo como el supuesto chico que sin su armadura o no, no era nada le estaba dando una paliza pero aun no entendía porque sus ataques no lograban dañar al pelinegro.

Issei: te diré porque estás fracasando (como si leyera los pensamientos del peliplatino) estás fracasando porque no puedes igualar mis movimientos, y a pesar de ser el Hakuryuukou (divertido ante la reaccion de Vali)

Vali: eres un desgraciado! (exclama mientras intentaba preparar un puñetazo para lanzarlo contra el pelinegro, pero este se adelantó y le conectó uno propio en el rostro, luego intentó darle una patada pero este simplemente atrapó la pierna con que lo atacaba y lo lanzó contra el suelo con mucha fuerza)

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Vali quien se decía era el Hakuryuukou más fuerte no era capaz de regresarle un ataque a tomoya ya que este los evadía con gran facilidad, y ahora es el segundo Hakuryuukou más fuerte de todos los dragones.

Vali: ya me cansé!... mandaré todo este lugar al infierno!... (exclamó furioso mientras alzaba el vuelo con su armadura reparada, pero se notaba que estaba exhausto, su cuerpo estaba demasiado resentido debido al castigo que había recibido por parte de Issei)

 **[Half Dimension]**

Tras esto las alas de Vali, crecieron y desde ellas una especie de honda comenzó a ser emitida, el peliplatino estiro una de sus manos en dirección hacia donde estaba el edificio escolar y este comenzó a... encogerse?

Michael: está doblando el espacio!... eso es muy peligroso! (exclamó el overlor del cielo)

Pero el moreno solo dijo...

 **[Dividing]**

Contra Vali, interrumpiendo la habilidad del peliplatino, al ver su habilidad cancelada, Vali intentó golpear a Issei pero este despareció del frente suyo y apareció a su espalda mientras le daba una patada con fuerza, resquebrajando la zona de la armadura impactada.

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos y los dos desaparecieron para volver a aparecer un poco más lejos de donde estaban, pero al aparecer lo que se vio fue a Issei dándole un izquierdazo en la cabeza al peliplatino, rompiendo el casco de su armadura, cuando dicho casco se rompió se pudo ver que Vali tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo por su cara

Issei: te dije que si querías tener éxito en tus ataques... tenías que poder igualar mis movimientos (divertido aun asi con la paliza que le da a Vali)

Ante ese comentario Vali se enojó mucho y en una explosión de velocidad intentó darle un poderoso derechazo al pelinegro, pero este colocó sus brazos en forma de X, bloqueando el poderoso ataque, el peliplatino pudo ver como una especie de barrera anaranjada cubría la zona de la armadura que había sido impactada por su ataque y por su parte la armadura no tenía ningún rasguño.

Issei: lo ves? (tranquilo ya se estaba aburriendo)

Vali: cállate tramposo! (mientras comenzaba otra combinación de puñetazos y patadas con el fin de atacar al pelinegro pero este simplemente o evadía sus ataques o los detenía con sus Piernas) tienes ventaja por ser mas fuerte que el original!...(exclama furioso)

Issei: no digas tonterías... tú también tienes la sangre de un antiguo demonio corriendo por tus venas... que sucede? Por qué no me golpeas?... mira... solo me bastan mis piernas para defenderme (provocando al peliplatino)

Vali: maldito! (exclama creando una esfera de energía que debido a la distancia entre ambos dragones esta esfera si tenía que causarle mucho daño)

Cuando impactara contra el pelinegro, pero el mencionado desvió la esfera de energía con una de sus piernas, antes de que dicha esfera pudiera terminar de generarse correctamente, dejando al peliplatino muy frustrado y deprimido, el moreno retiró el casco de su armadura y mostró una sonrisa.

Issei: vamos no te deprimas de esa manera... yo también estoy sorprendido... jamás imagine que iba a poner en ridículo al Hakuryuukou más fuerte y original (aumentando su sonrisa, ahora Issei volvía a ponerse su casco y desaparecía de la vista de todos)

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue el cuerpo de Vali que comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y su armadura comenzaba a llenarse de grietas, tras unos 10 segundos viendo lo mismo, pudieron ver lo que estaba causando ese efecto en el peliplatino... era tomoya que apareció después de terminar su ataque sobre Vali.

Vali: maldita sea deja de moverte gusano! (exclama con furia en su voz, lanzando un golpe aleatorio intentando golpear a Issei, pero este lo esquivó y le asesto un rodillazo en el estomago)

Tras esto Vali expulsó una gran cantidad de energía, segando momentáneamente a todos, cuando recuperaron su visión, pudieron ver que Issei estaba quieto pero había un extraño zumbido que provenía de alrededor del cuerpo del pelinegro, cuando vieron bien que sucedía quedaron pasmados...

Vali lanzaba golpes a una increíble velocidad pero Issei los evadía sin mayor esfuerzo, aprovechando una apertura, el moreno le asestó un poderoso derechazo en el estómago y luego otro en un costado de su cabeza, apartando al peliplatino de su rango de acción, pero no terminó ahí, tomoya extendió su mano izquierda y disparó una poderosa ráfaga de energía directo contra Vali, cuando su ataque cesó se pudo ver los resultados del ataque, la armadura de Vali tenía múltiples agujeros y las heridas del mencionado eran más graves que antes, parecía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente.

Issei :qué sucede? No me digas que terminaras esto... sin provocarme para que pelee en serio (un poco serio, aprovechando el momento Vali le disparó una esfera de energía, que le impactó de lleno, creando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo del pelinegro)

Tras disiparse la nube de humo se pudo observar como su armadura estaba completamente cubierta por una energía de color anaranjado, una especie de barrera que recubría toda la armadura, tras unos segundos esa energía desapareció.

Issei: bueno ya me cansé de molestarte... creo que es hora de acabar contigo (serio ante el ataque le dio Vali)

Vali: qué?... que fue lo que dijiste? (pregunta incrédulo, pero como respuesta a interrumpir al pelinegro, recibió una esfera de energía directo en el rostro, cortesía del Salvador del multiverso)

Issei: cállate... no puedo ponerte más en ridículo y tampoco quiero pensar que seas demasiado tonto... como para no entender la diferencia de nuestros poderes y eso que somos igual de Hakuryuukou en parte ya que tengo la mitad del Sekiryuutei (mientras desaparecía y aparecía frente a Vali con dos esferas de energía morada creadas en sus manos, descargando la energía contenida en ellas directo en el cuerpo de Vali que ya no era capaz de regenerar su armadura debido al castigo excesivo que había recibido)

Finalmente Vali cayó al suelo, en muy mal estado, tomoya descendió hasta el suelo y procedió a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba tirado Vali, cuando estaba a pocos metros del peliplatino.

Issei: bueno es momento de matarte Juggernaut Breack (activa su modo armadura Juggernaut)

Vali: espera no! (exclama pero Issei le atravieza el puño sacando su corazon)

Issei: adios Hakuryuukou (dijo al sacar su corazon y destruyendo el cuerpo de este) Bueno ustedes, Khaos Brigade, largenzen ante de que traiga a mi equipo! (exclama ante los de Khaos Brigade)

Asia que la organizacion regresa derrotado con la muerte del Hakuryuuko.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 44**

 **DESTRUYENDO A KHAOS BRIGADE DE NUEVO**

* * *

 **Hola y pues no tengo mucho que decir asi que nos vemos.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	44. Khaos Brigade aniquilada de nuevo

**Hola gente, estamos de nuevo, bueno Issei ya mato 2 veces a Vali, entonces en ese universo iran a destruir a la organizacion de Ophis, bueno es todo y demos inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 44**

 **DESTRUYENDO A KHAOS BRIGADE DE NUEVO**

 **Universo DxD: Reunion de las facciones**

Issei derroto y mato a Vali, toma la Dividing, Dividing de este y de ahi Reimu se junto a el, mientras que los lideres y clanes se acercan.

Tomoya: muchas gracias por detenerlo (agradece el chico)

Issei: de nada, ahora Reimu trae el resto del equipo (ordena a su Alfil)

Reimu: como ordenes Issei-sama (saca sus alas y sube al cielo hasta desaparecer)

Sona: ella es? (pregunta al mirar el parecido con Ophis)

Issei: si, es su version, bueno esperemos aqui (indica el como respuesta)

IsseiV: iran a donde esta Khaos Brigade? (pregunta su version)

Issei: asi es, no tardan como dos minutos (responde mientras saca el otro Bosted Gear)

Rias: porque tienes esa Sacred Gear? (pregunta la Gremory)

Issei: estos dos Sacred Gear se los dare a Lincoln y a Sona, ademas con eso tenemos que derrotar a toda Khaos Brigade y Ophis, asi que es lo que se puede dar, esta Bosted Gear le pertenecio a Dark Issei, que exploto por el poder acumulado (responde y explica)

En eso ve el circulo de Urubus y aparece todo el equipo de Issei.

Remilia: perfecto mi Anata (besa su novia y se junta sus demas chicas)

Issei: despues los besos, tomen Lincoln, Sona (señala con sus manos los dos orbes)

Lincoln: matastes a Vali, valla, bueno es mejor que nada, asi que ahora sere el nuevo Hakuryuukou, Dividing, Dividing (activa el guantelete) Perfecto asi podemos derrotar a Khaos Brigade (sonrie el alegre)

Sona: bueno ya que Aya tiene a Virian es mejor ser igual a Isami y Remilia (responde y toma el orbe) Bosted Gear (activa el guantelete)

Issei: bien facciones, clanes es momento de ir a destruir a Khaos Brigade (dijo serio y empiezan a caminar el clan Hyodo) es momento de destruirlos! (exclama)

 **Cerca de la organizacion, Khaos Brigade**

Issei y su equipo estan cerca de la organizacion que creo Ophis, mientras que los dos nuevos portadores se adaptan a sus Sacred Gear, Issei para y su equipo se detiene.

Issei: bueno estamos cerca de la organizacion, tienen permiso (indica el)

Peones: promosion reina! (exclaman)

Issei: bien, no dejen nadie vivo yo, Katarea, Kokabiel detendremos a Rizevin, Katarea y a Shalba ok (ordena)

Tres: ok Issei-sama (dijeron los tres)

Issei: no permitan a nadie vivir, Reimu (sonrie) asla sufrir (dijo y ella solo sonrie de manera siniestra)

 **Khaos Brigade**

Los tres lideres que conforman la organizacion mas la lider suprema que es Ophis no sabian que hacer, Ophis vio la batalla ante la version de Hyodo Issei, asi que solo quedaba pensar.

Shalba: ese dragon sera un problema (indica el antecesor de Ajuka)

Katarea: entonces que debemos hacer Rizevin Vali fue asesinado por el y su Armadura Hakuryuutei (indica la antecesora de Serafall)

Rizevin: es mejor estar aqui, ademas de eso Ophis es capas de matarlo no es asi jefa suprema Urubus Ophis diosa del Infinito (dijo al mirar a la Diosa dragona del infinito)

Ophis: claro Rizevin, es mejor que yo baya a destruirlo (responde pero escuchan detonaciones)

Soldado: mi señor los varios sujetos con todas las Sacred Gear nos estan atacando! (exclama un soldado)

Ophis: es imposible que encuentren la sede de Khaos Brigade! (exclama colerica la Diosa)

 **Afuera**

El clan Hyodo esta atacando la sede de la organizacion de Khaos Brigade.

Issei: maten a todos! No dejen ninguno vivo! (exclama)

Ophis: (sale con los lideres) Maldito seas Dragon! (exclama la diosa pero recibe un puñetazo de Reimu que la manda lejos)

Reimu: bueno esto me tiene harta! (exclama y va a donde la avento)

Rizevin: malditos, Hijos de p- (no termino lo que dijo al ser golpeado por Katarea)

Katarea: es la segunda ocacion que me enfrento a este infeliz (dijo seria y molesta)

KatareaV: maldita estu- (no termino igual por el tremendo golpe que le manda lejos por Kokabiel)

Kokabiel: es momento de acabar con esto! (exclama y saca sus alas de caido)

Issei: bueno solo nos quedamos Shalba (desaparece y aparece enfrente de el y le propina un golpe que lo entierra en el piso)

Los principales estan luchando mientras que los demas estan matando despues de erradicar a los soldados y algunos fuertes, solo quedan ellos en combate, Ophis recibe una paliza por Reimu que ya estaba enojada de destruir varias veces a esta organizacion.

Rizevin, es apaleado por Katarea, la version de este universo, sin poder hacer nada es apaleado y humillado por ella, Katarea Version es brutalmente golpeada por Kokabiel sin descanso, mientras que Issei hace lo mismo con Shalba, ellos no podian hacer nada ante la furia de ellos, asi que no podia hacer nada son siendo apaleados por ellos.

Ophis: (cae al piso cansada) eres igual a mi, porque no dejas que el mundo sea asi como yo deseo? (pregunta la diosa a su version vestida de Sacerdotisa)

Reimu: pues no me interesa eso, ademas venimos a destruirlos miles de veces, asi que debo acabarte Fantasty Heaven! (exclama al crear una enorme esfera Yinyang)

Ophis: maldita sea, maldita copia, maldicion! (exclama la diosa mientras que es borrada del universo)

 **Con Rizevin vs Katarea**

Rizevin esta mal herido y cansado, se dio cuenta que no podia ganarle a la peon de Issei.

Rizevin: maldita hija de p- (no pudo terminar su oracion porque ella llego y le entierra su brazo en el pecho) ahhh maldita seas Katarea! (exclama mientras escupe sangre)

Katarea: bueno Rizevin, es una pena que si uno te tus versiones fuera bueno estarias perdiendo mas que eso, ademas, teniendo a Kokabiel como aliado, seremos el clan mas poderoso en todos los Inframundos de DxD, tambien el de Sin Nanatsu no Taizai, asi que adios (indica y saca su brazo y lo avienta, con un dragon Shot lo desintegro)

 **Con Katarea Version vs Kokabiel**

Katarea es apaleada por el Carde de Hyodo, mientras que ella es golpeada de diferentes maneras el Carde deja de golpearla y la sostiene del cuello sin ahorcarla.

Kokabiel: bueno antencesora de Serafall, te has dado cuenta que no puedes conmigo no es sasi? (pregunta el caido mientras que la Mahou solo mira con odio) No me mires asi, tienen la puta culpa de destruir las alianzas de las facciones, por eso Reimu y Issei-sama se estan Hartando de ustedes asi que es mejor que te mate (dijo eso, aprieta el cuello de la mujer)

Katarea: espera, no puedes hacerlo (le dificultaba terminar lo dicho solo el apretaba el agarre)

Kokabiel: me importa una mierda! asi que adios (con su sonrisa de loco desquiciado se escucha tronar algo y ve que ella ni se movia y con la boca le salia sangre) bueno adios (suelta el cuerpo de esta y con su lanza lo destruye)

 **Con Issei vs Shalba**

Issei esta dando una paliza a Shalba como le hizo a Vali, despues de varios golpes brutales este lo lanzo lejos.

Issei: Juggernaut Breack (activa su armadura)

Shalba: vas a matarme? Pues ya hazlo, matame de un vez maldito bastardo! (exclama el Mahou)

Issei: te lo concedo, adios maldito! (exclama y va asia el y lo toma de su mano) sabes algo, esta organizacion me tiene ya harto, mas Reimu, si no pudieramos evitar muchos universos DxD, pero ustedes dan lata, asi que pudrete! (exclama y con el dragon shot le borra la cabeza, el resto del cuerpo de Shalba es Enguido por las lanzas de las primeras peones)

Aya: bueno, se ha acabado (suspira un poco)

Xenovia: es verdad, bueno es mejor irnos a casa (indica la de mechon verde)

Issei: vamos a casa (indica y ya juntos desaparecen de este universo)

Parece que asi termina, pero les espera otra batalla contra Michael en Sin Nanatsu no taizai.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 45**

 **AYUDANDO A LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES EN SIN NANATSU NO TAIZAI**

* * *

 **Hola gente, me tomo un poco de tiempo, me bañe ya que mañana tengo pendientes en la central de atracos :v (abastos) asi que les parecio?**

 **Espero que si les haya gustado como siempre les traigo, sin mas que decir nos vemos a la prosima.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	45. Issei lider del clan y pecados capitales

**Hola chicos y chicas este soy yo de nuevo, bueno es momento de continuar con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste mucho el nuevo cap, ya que se integrara los 7 pecados capitales asi que espero que les guste este nuevo cap.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 45**

 **AYUDANDO A LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES EN SIN NANATSU NO TAIZAI**

Universo Humano, días después

Ha pasado mas de una semana desde la destrucción de Khaos Brigade, ahora el equipo solo esta jugando o aburriéndose como es costumbre, ya que desde ese tiempo no habido nada de incidente, hasta que Reimu se le ocurre ver lo que pasa en Sin Nanatsu No Taizai, cuando ven que la que evitaba y salva a los humanos antes de ser la pena capital del orgullo lucha contra Santanael, Reimu reunio a los portadores dragones y a Diana pena capital de la envidia para hacer el trabajo de ayudar a Lucifer.

Reimu: bueno chicos es momento de partir a Sin Nanatsu No Taizai (indica la Urubus)

Issei: vale entonces reunidos! (exclama el líder y van asia ese universo)

 **Universo Sin Nanatsu No Taizai: Pecados contra Santanael**

Lucifer esta atrapada en un bloque de Hielo, después de que la era líder Santanael ahora los pecados están a punto de dar una lucha cuando puede ver todas como aparece un símbolo de lo infinito y puede ver a Issei, Isami, Valeria, Koneko, Remilia, Wendy, Aya, Sona, Reimu, Mabel y Diana aparecer con sus Sacred Gear Listas.

Issei: bueno llegamos a buen momento, Santanael! Se te condena ser ejecutada ante el clan Hyodo! (exclama el líder asia la que traiciono tanto el cielo y el infierno)

Santanael: que! Ese podere! No puede ser! (exclama la mujer de ojos bicolor)

Entonces tanto las pecados y el clan atacan a la traidora, pero la espada de esta es tan poderosa que castiga a todos, menos a Issei, Lucifer, Reimu y a Diana.

Lucifer: esa espada es poderosa, como vamos a detenerla? (pregunta enojada la mujer)

Issei: tengo un plan, Diana ocupa tu Sacred Gear! (exclama el líder)

Diana: si mi jefe (se alza al cielo frente a la traidora) Hola no sabes que soy el pecado de la envidia en otro universo, este es mi martillo un tesoro sagrado y puede hacer cualquier cosa, asi que voy ahhhh Balance activado: catástrofe madre! (exclama martillado el piso y sacando una enorme pierda que se lo laza a la traidora)

Santanael: (lo bloquea) maldición es muy poderosa ese pecado! (saca el pedazo de piedra de su camino) asi que un pecado eh, pues aqui voy! (exclama la traidora y empiezan a pelear)

Las dos mujeres empezaron a luchar, pero se separa la traidora y enseña a la rehén.

Santanael: bien me gusta (sonríe a su favor)

Issei: balance inmortale! (exclama y desaparece enfrente de todos)

Santanael: donde estas maldito hijo de puta! (exclama pero recibe una patada que lo manda lejos)

Issei: atrás tuyo (sonríe y deja a lado de Lucifer a la chica) bueno quieres luchar en serio, pues Juggernaut Breack! (exclama al activar su armadura suprema)

Santanael: esto es! (exclama la mujer)

Issei: si, soy un dragon celestial, ahora liberense todas ustedes! (exclama y asi todas las chicas de Issei y las pecados están libres) ahora Isami, Remilia y Sona! (exclama el líder)

Chicas: si Issei-sama Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost, Bost (recargaron) acerquesen pecados! (exclaman las chicas y los 5 pecados se acercaron)

Asi que las Sekiryuuteis le recargan de poder a Avaricia, Gula y Pereza por Isami, Lujuria por Remilia y Ira por Sona y asi vuelven a estar enfrente de la traidora que solo queda en shock como los pecados y el clan Hyodo están a punto de aniquilar, pero el sitio retumba entonces significa una cosa Michael.

Issei: es demasiado pronto, asi que mueran las dos! (desaparce y aparece y les entierra los guanteletes en ellas)

Santanael: (escupe sangre) maldito seas! (exclama escupiendo sangre)

Issei: Dragon bazuque! (exclama y elimina a las dos de un disparo)

Lucifer: asi que vienes Michael? (pregunta la rubia con cuernos)

Michael: a pasado mucho tiempo Lucifer, oh ellos son (Responde la líder de las 7 alas supremas)

Issei: bueno ahora que elimine a esta traidora, sigues tu! (exclama el seriamente enseñando su guantelete blanquirojo)

Michael: ustedes pueden vencerme? No se crean estúpidos! (exclama enojada)

Dragones: eso es lo que pensamos líder de las alas supremas, Balance Breack! (exclaman y están en sus armaduras soprendiendo a los pecados y a Michael)

Michael: pues eso se vera! Ahhhh (activa sus 7 alas supremas)

Diana: bueno, es momento de iniciar con esto! (exclama y alza su martillo)

Entonces los usuarios dragones y la pecado de la envidia corren asia Michael con sus hermosas y 7 Alas que rivalizan las 7 virtudes, una lucha que ya es ganada para las pecados y el clan Hyodo.

Cada ala cada lucha ellos y la alianza de los pecados y el clan hace que Issei sea el líder de los Pecados, ahora solo queda una cosa para ellos, que Michael ha perdido.

Michael: (cae al suelo) Maldicion como pueden ganarme el líder de un clan y los pecados Capitales! (exclama la mujer rendida)

Issei: soy el líder de mi clan cuido de mis siervos, una pena capital que perdió a sus amigos y ahora defiendo los demás pecados y ahora no permitiré que esto termine no me importa ocupar el crono sampiens para que mis aliados y seres queridos, he pasado por muchas cosas, sacrificios, muertes y tu quieres y eso no lo vo- (no termino lo que dijo al ser atravesado por la lanza Longinus)

Todas las chicas quedaron en shock incluso los pecados que ellas se dieron cuenta de que protege a su gente y seres queridos, ahora que es un pecado y líder de su clan fue atravesado de lleno.

Isami: Issei! (corre asia su novio)

Lucifer: Lider del Pecado orgullo! (corre de igual forma y le siguen ellas)

Michael: ahora sufrirán! (exclama la líder de dios)

Diana: tu? No te lo perdonare! (exclama la castaña enojada)

Remilia, Isami, Sona: pagaras lo que has hecho! (exclama)

Ira: ahora si pagaras! (exclama y todas las chicas salen disparadas asia ella)

Maria: ahora que debemos hacer? (pregunta la chica con vestimenta de monja)

Leviatan: solo hay que dar un sacrificio es lo único que se puede hacer (responde la chica)

Maria: ese chico dio todo por todo y ahora que me salvo debo hacerlo (dijo al recoger una espada)

Reimu: espera Maria! (exclama pero se entierra la espada en el corazón)

Maria: vi todo lo que has hecho Issei, diste todo por lo que amas, asi que por favor vencerla para que pueda descansar en paz, y estar en nuestro lado (le dijo la alma de la chica a Issei que se promete a eso)

Issei: prometo que siempre estare a su lado chicas, gracias por eso Maria (se levanta)

Todas: Issei! Entonces? (preguntan)

Issei: si, el sacrificio de una alma humana, no era tan poderoso para detener a esta versión de Michael, pero no desaprovechare su sacrificio! (exclama y va tras Michael)

Michael: que significa que esa chica! (dijo al mirarlo enfrente suyo)

Issei: no funciona dos veces y ahora yo el líder de los pecados y del clan Hyodo es momento de que acabe contigo! (vuela asia ella y le empieza a dar una paliza)

Michael: no puedes ganarme, como es posible sus ojos! (exclama al mirar como llora sangre)

Issei: sacrificio, arrepentimiento, Ira, Orgullo y felicidad es lo que contiene una alma humana y esto es lo que gano por mis amigos, mis chicas y a la gente que amo, y según la evolución de mi Sacred Gear, es lo que debo hacer para que su sacrificio no se haya perdido asi! Tu estas acabada todos juntos! (exclama el líder)

Todos: dragon de los pecados bazuque aniquilador! (exclaman y disparan asia Michael)

Michael: esa carga me matara, noooo, esto no puede pasar destruirás el cielo! (exclama la mujer mientras es borrara con todo y cielo)

 **Poco después**

Después de la derrota de Michael y el cielo destruido Issei y sus siervos están en el lugar donde Maria se sacrifico.

Issei: Maria, gracias por tu sacrifico, no volveré a cometer errores gracias a ti (dijo y una lagrima le cae en su ropa y empezó a brillar)

Despues del brillo pueden ver a Issei cargar a la chica que se sacrifico.

Issei: pensé que no volveria aquí? (pregunta y la chica abre los ojos)

Maria: eh yo pensé que (dijo en respuesta)

Issei: (la baja con cuidado) aveces los milagros suceden, ahora tenemos que irnos de este sitio y destruir este mundo (dijo calmado y abrazado por las chicas)

Reimu: traigo conmigo el crono sampiens, ya esta listo (indica la Urubus)

Issei: vámonos de aquí! (exclama y asi desaparecen todos y asi el universo de Nanatsu es destruido)

 **Universo Humano poco después, techo de la casa de Issei**

Issei y su nuevos alidos regresaron y formaron el equipo peon de los 7 pecados capitales, después de unas horas Issei esta en el techo observando el cielo estrellado, pensando que si Reimu nunca lo llevaría a DxD, su vida seria común y corriente.

Rip: (parces pensativo, líder de los pecados y del clan Hyodo) (le dijo el dragon a su compañero)

Issei: (recuerda el sacrifio de Verenice y de Maria) no es nada solo que los sacrificios no es lo que me agrade ya que puede morir mis siervos y es lo que no me gusta, no quiero perder a mis siervos como a mi familia (responde alegre sacando los collares) estos collares son los únicos tesoros que pertenecieron a mis vidas pasadas, ya no soy Tomoya, Ni Lincoln, No Sergio tampoco, soy Issei Hyodo, líder del clan Hyodo y líder de los 7 pecados capitales (es lo que dice con determinación)

 **Reimu: debemos irnos a otro universo (dijo seriamente)**

Issei: si, pecados! Reinas, Alfiles, Caballos, Torres, Peones lideres, es momento de ir al multiverso! (ordena el líder del clan Hyodo y de los pecados capitales)

Todos: si Issei-sama (dijeron los siervos y pecados)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 46**

 **LA VENGANZA DE LINCOLN Y LINKA 1RA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola gente como les gusto el nuevo cap?**

 **Espero que si, comenten como les paresio y den su like como su sincera opinión, bueno es momento de irnos gracias por seguir la historia y leerla, nos vemos a la otra que viene.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	46. venganza de Lincoln y Linka 1

**Hola chicos y chicas bueno tengo 3 borradores, pero quiero hacer el nuevo cap de la primera parte asi que espero que les guste la venganza de Lincoln y Linka en este fanfinc de Another Life, damos Inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 46**

 **LA VENGANZA DE LINCOLN Y LINKA 1RA PARTE**

 **Residencia Hyodo universo de Aya y Remilia**

Despues de salvar un universo mixto Issei lee los proximos eventos de ayudar, pero no deja de pensar porque Lincoln y Linka entrenan mucho hasta que recordo que tienia que ir con ellos dos a vengarse de los Loud, asi que despues de ver que universo en guerra iran.

Issei: bueno, pienso ir a los universos Zero no Tsukaima y Hora De Aventura (dijo a su alfil)

Reimu: me parece perfecto, tambien pensaba en que deberias integrar a Eso (responde la Urubus)

Issei: bueno, es malo y termina mal, seria despues debemos de encargarnos de unos estupidos (dijo molesto)

Reimu: se a que te refieres, asi que alistare el viaje (indica la mujer y se va)

Issei: (llama) Lincoln y Linka, Isami vengan aqui, iremos hacer un trabajo (les ordena y cuelga)

 **Mas tarde**

Poco despues de que Issei llamara a sus siervos esta listo para irse a los universos Loud House.

Issei: bueno ustedes son nuestras reencarnaciones y pues somo iguales en cierto punto, es que tienen el poder necesario para que se puedan vengar o matar como ustedes quieren hacerlo (le dijo calmado y serio)

Isami: Issei, estas seguro de esto, se que eres el pecado del Orgullo con Lucifer, pero ellos queran vengarse de ellos? (pregunta la Sekiryuutei)

Lincoln: la verdad, siempre pensaba en vengarme de Lynn por arruinar 11 años de familia tengo mas de 1000 años asi que si me vengare (responde sabiendo que es lo que penso Issei)

Linka: mis motivos son iguales al de el, entonces no tengo nada que decir, tambien quiero mi venganza (responde Linka y Isami se pone detras de ella)

Issei: entonces vamos al universo de Lincoln primero y luego al de Linka (indica y ellos afirman)

 **Universo Loud House: Lincoln**

Issei y sus siervos estan en el universo de Lincoln como saben que es el tiene que vengarse de todo lo causado por su hermana que se cree deportista, Lynn Loud.

Ya estando cerca de la casa Loud, visualiza a Lynn entrenar.

Issei: tienes el permiso de todo, termina lo que no termine yo ok (le ordena)

Lincoln: ok, promoción alfil (le sale el alfil) bueno iniciemos con esto (indica el tronando sus puños)

Issei: escudo clan Hyodo (dijo al activar un escudo al rededor de los dos chicos ex-hermanos)

Lincoln: (se pone en posicion) Hola perdedora (saluda listo para atacar)

Lynn: (voltea molesta) que haces bas- (no termino porque lo ve listo para pelear y mira que lo acompaña el pelinegro de antes y de tres chicas) bueno quieres per- (no termino porque Lincoln le golpeo y lo tira al piso)

Lincoln: Dividing, Dividing (activa el guantelete) solo ocupare un Dividing para dejarte en desventaja, despues de mandarte al hospital, pagaran los demas (indica y devilita a la castaña)

Linka: y eso que es igual a mi hermana pero recibira peores las cosas (dijo feliz y complacida como los demas chicos)

Entonces Lincoln se desquito de una manera horrenda asia Lynn, Linka la curaba lo suficiente para que ella volviera a sufrir cuando las demas hermanas de Lynn salieron a ver lo que pasa lo dejan en shock como Lincoln se desquitaba horrendamente con ella y Linka que lo curaba hasta que sacio su sed de venganza.

Lincoln: siguen ustedes (desaparece y aparece y le propina un golpe a Lori que la arrodilla) esto es los golpes por cosas insignificantes (desaparece y aparece detras de Lynn Sr) y esto es por lo estupido que eres! (exclama y asi sigue golpeando a la familia)

Entonces despues de golpear de gravedad a la ex-familia deciden llamar a la hambulancia y asi se van de este universo, pero alguien pedia ayuda en el multiverso LH.

 **Universo Loud Houde: Liberty**

Los chicos Legaron al este universo cuando Issei visualiza correr a una albina identica a Linka asia ellos pidiendo ayuda, atras le sigue su hermana Lynn que tenia un bate.

Liberty: ayuda, ayuda! (exclama la niña Issei le indica y se esconde detras de el y Linka la cura)

Lynn: mover- (no termino lo que dijo por el tremendo golpazo de Linka)

Linka: me tienes harta con eso de la mala suerte, esta niña no tiene na da que ver de lo que pasastes perdedora! (exclama enojada la albina)

Lynn: pa- (volvio a caer al piso)

Linka: bueno, volveremos en unos dias para que yo y ella nos vengemos, preparate porque no seremos piadosos con ustedes (dicho eso desaparecen de este mundo)

 **Universo Aya y Remilia**

Los chicos regresan a casa, Liberty mira confusa el sitio, en eso pueden ver mas mujeres y pocos hombres practicar.

Linka: bienvenida a la residencia Hyodo, clan y penas capitales (le dijo a la albina igual a Linka)

Liberty: donde estamos? (pregunta confusa)

Lincoln: estamos en el universo DxD, de las versiones de Rias y Sona, llamadas Aya y Remilia (responde el albino)

Issei: bueno Liberty tendras que ser reencarnada, estaras con el equipo de los pecados capitales, asi que tambien tendre que hacerte una puebla que todos pasaron, creeme que no te gustara pero gracias a esa puebla somos, como somos, asi que descansa por ahora en unos dias iniciaras tu entrenamiento y bienvenida al clan Hyodo (con eso ahora es una peona)

Parece que Liberty es nueva miembro, aun falta su venganza con Linka.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 47**

 **LA VENGANZA DE LINCOLN Y LINKA 2DA PARTE**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, como quedo?**

 **Bueno las otras batallas ya estan definidas, ademas quise agregar al payaso de las pelis de terror, como un personaje mas y viene las batallas en los universos HDA Y ZNTF (Zero No Tsuikama F) el del** **universo marvel y la segunda guerra mundial, como la guerra mexico americana, asi que nos vemos despues de estas venganzas.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


	47. venganza de Lincoln y Linka 2

**Hola chicos y chicas aqui el administrador y escritor Helblinde hoy les traigo la segunda parte de esta venganza de los albinos, ademas integrare a Lynn y a Luan de dos LH distintos, asi que espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo que les traigo a ustedes, bueno he pensado eso de la guerra mexico americada y otras guerras de mexico y pues lo metere y para que ahorre tiempo metere algunos caps de mi actual fanfinc de aliance mexican asi que solo cambiara algunas cosas asi que doy inicio.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 47**

 **LA VENGANZA DE LINCOLN Y LINKA 2DA PARTE**

 **Dos dias despues**

Solo dos dias despues, entonces Valpat descubre algo en realidad deberian ser cuatro juegos, asi que se dio cuenta que faltaba un elemento como en las demas, cuando estan listas las piezas del nuevo juego estan listos todos para nuevo equipo de compañeros entonce Issei sabe a quien se la integra cuando entren a los universos HDA Y ZNTF, ahora solo estan consentrados en la preparacion de Linka y Liberty para su venganza.

Issei: bueno Isami ya casi es hora de seguir con esto (dijo serio)

Isami: entiendo lo que quieres decir no (responde calmada)

Issei: se que aun queremos esto, pero ya no puedo ya somos otras personas, asi que ellos si, porque son los actuales nosotros, asi que dejemos a Linka y a Liberty vengarse como quieren (dijo abrazando a su novia y esta solo se tranquiliza)

Reimu: solo dos dias mas para que su entrenamiento de Liberty termine, pero quiero despues de esto traigas a Luan (le indica la Urubus, por una razon sentia miedo, porque sentian los gruñidos de tres personas)

Issei: me niego a que entre esa comediante de mierda! (exclama enojado)

Isami: puede que seamos otros nuevos pero tambien me niego a eso (apoya a su novio)

Reimu: lo se, por eso iremos a un universo LH donde nunca paso eso, donde esta encerrada por asesina (le responde por el temor de algo serio)

Issei: que quieres decir que asesina? (pregunta aun con esa cara)

Reimu: un Lincoln hizo una mejor broma que su hermana comediante, y esta no lo soporto al grado de matarlo (responde calmada)

Issei: mmm, si es lo que dices, entonces iremos despues del entrenamiento de Liberty, asi que preparen sus pies niñas que el rey de pump it up esta aqui (dijo en modo de reto)

Todos: asi que veremos quien gana Issei! (exclaman los siervos)

 **Dos dias mas tarde**

Despues de una rompida de pies extrema, entonces despues de que Liberty le obsequiaron la Crepuscule Gear de Dark asia, entonces despues de eso tendrian que por Luan encerrada asi que Reimu, Issei, Isami, Lincoln, Linka y Liberty, iran a traerla.

Reimu: bueno ya que es momento de ir por ella (indica la pelinegra)

Issei: entonces vamos, ya que quiero ver como se desquitan ustedes dos (sonrie alegrando a las albinas y a la castaña)

Isami: despues de esto ir a ayudar a los otros universos (sonrie y asi parten a LH)

 **Universo Loud House: Luan Encerrada**

En Wanshiton a sur oeste de la capital de los 'S, Esta en un asilo de aislamiento una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño pero llorando y porque?

Bueno ella es Luan Loud que fue encerrada por el asesinato de Lincoln Loud hace dos años atras por una broma mal pasada, ella no lo soporto y pues se vengo asi pero termino matando a su hermano, entonces seguia llorando y llorando cuando ve como la puerta es destrozada de un golpe y ve al castaño.

Issei: Luan Loud venimos a recrutarte (indica mientras pasa la Alfil, peones y torre)

Luan: (mira a Lincoln) pero es un sueño yo lo he matado (es lo que dijo al verlo)

Issei: bueno prácticamente es otro chico de otro universo, te queremos en el clan Hyodo por tu vista agil, asi que seria una buen alfil aceptas o no ademas el esta vivo literalmente lo esta (le propone)

Luan: me uno con tal de salir de aqui (dijo ya cansada de estar encerrada)

Issei: (le entrega la pieza alfil) bueno entonces vamos de aqui, y cuando lleguemos a que se venguen Linka y Liberty te enseñare algo peor que estar encerrada ok (indica y asi desaparecen de este sitio)

 **Universo Loud House: Linka Loud**

Ahora que Luan de ese universo se les alio era momento de la venganza de Linka contra quienes fueron su familia.

Issei: bueno chicos es hora de la venganza, Linka y Liberty pacticamente son iguales puedes ayudarla Liberty (ordena el chico hace que las albinas sonrian entre si y asi van a la casa)

Cuando llegan ahi, ven a Lynn entrenar, y los chicos ven un dejavu y entonces las dos chicas solo sonrien y se activan las piezas torre y alfil.

Linka: hola perra (saluda)

Lynn: que mald- (no termino lo que le dijo al verla con Liberty)

Liberty: bueno estamos aqui para hacerte sufrir, asi que preparate maldita (desaparece y le propina un golpe)

Bueno es casi igual con lo de Lincoln para no alagar las cosas ellas dos mataron a todas menos a Leni y a Lily cambiando que eran las unicas que viven porque los demas murieron en un accidente de trafico.

Con Liberty es lo mismo, asi que no hay necesidad de ponerlo, asi despues de terminar ese trabajo ahora iran a casa, pero Reimu comentara algo que la ara llorar del miedo.

Reimu: bueno ya que todo esta resuelto, debemos traer a Lynn (al decir eso escucha el gruñido de ellos sin mas que decir esta se orino sobre su ropa)

Issei: quieres ser destrozada verdad? (pregunta enojado)

Isami: Issei, eres un hombre deja que las mujeres se encargen de joderla (responde la castaña aterrando mas a Urubus)

Reimu: pero es de un universo igual donde sucede con Luan (responde aterrada la mujer)

Issei: si es eso, entonces vamos con ella, ya para descansar de esta cosa (ordena ya molesto)

Linka: si es eso, entonces vamos por ella, ademas no podemos odiar a todos o todas (es lo que dice dejando sorprendidos a los presentes)

Reimu: me sorprendes Linka, has olvidado tu odio, ahora vamos por ella, asi que no hay de malo, ademas tu la puedes callar con la pieza (indica y asi desparecen de esta linea de tiempo)

 **Universo Loud House: Lynn secuestrada**

En Washington al sur este de la capital esta en un almacen abandonado Lynn Loud secuestrada por la Luan de que mato a Lincoln, es la misma linea de tiempo pero años despues, despues de 2 años donde se libera Luan y la secuestro, ella a pesar de lo sucedido se volvio muy fria y carente de sentido, pero la puerta es destruida por una patada de Liberty ella voltea y mira a los 3 albinos, 2 pelinegros y dos castañas, Issei se acerca y mira su estado de emocion, no necesitara pasar la puebla ya que lo ha pasado con este secuestro, solo se agacha y habla.

Issei: Lynn Loud, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, Lider del clan Hyodo y de los pecados capitales, estoy aqui para que te unas a nuestro clan, tu talento es requerido, todos pasan su puebla pero tu lo has pasado, asi que aceptas ir con nosotros y no estar encerrada? (pregunta ante la deportista que solo afirma, ya que esta muy debil)

Liberty: esta muy cansada para hablar pero con un poco de comida y descanso podra volver a estar en forma (informa la Albina)

Reimu: bueno es mejor que nos vamos a casa, hay que ir en unos dias a los universos en guerra (indica y asi desaparecen de este universo)

 **Universo DxD: Aya y Remilia**

Despues de lo acontecido y que las albinas se haya vengado es momento de descansar un poco antes de ir a los universos en guerra Issei ahora esta en el techo de su casa pensando en muchas cosas, no sabemos que pasara con Luan y Lynn de esa linea de tiempo.

Rip: (pasa algo compañero?) (pregunta su dragon ante un pensativo Issei)

Issei: bueno ya que tenemos a una loca asesina y a una secuestrada, solo que las dos proximas Guerras que iremos no seran tan faciles, iremos a otras peores que estas como la mexico americana, la batalla de puebla y la segunda guerra mundial, como la de Loki de los vengadores y entre otros (responde ante las guerras que vienen)

Isami: (entra y camina se para a su lado) Issei: es cierto que las guerras que vienen no seran faciles no es asi? (pregunta la castaña)

Tony: es muy bien sabido que las cosas son asi, no podemos hacer nada, despues de estas dos guerras siguen muchas mas fuertes (dijo el cientifico)

Lucifer: Jefe, nosotros como los pecados lo seguiremos (es lo que dijo la pena capital del orgullo)

Star: no podemos hechar nada para atras, somos el mega clan (es lo que dice la princesa Butterfly)

Issei: es cierto chicos ustedes estan aqui porque quise que pudieran obtener una segunda oportunidad, ademas nos esperan mucho mas que las guerras que aconteceremos juntos, preparen en unos dias despues de que se recuperen sus dos nuevas compañeras a las guerras que se aproximan (ordena y escuchan si)

Katarea: parece que es momento de iniciar esto, me alegra ser parte de este clan (sonrie)

Kaguya: eso es lo que me agrada de esto, ademas somos los mas poderosos de todo el multiverso, asi que nadie va a detener el orden del clan Hyodo (sonrie la diosa conejo)

Issei: esta vez evitaremos mas que eventos que deciden el destino de DxD, si no del todo el multiverso (dijo alegrando a todos)

Parece que las cosas son asi pero que les deparan en las guerras que menciono Issei?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 48 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

 **AYUDANDO A LOS UNIVERSOS HDA (HORA DE AVENTURA) Y ZNTF (ZERO NO TSUKAIMA F)**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo chicos lamento no subirlos en dias esta actualizacion, ya que estaba jugando y apenas en mi canal de youtube llamado Sanawa Sergio, subi dos videos titulados como Stepmania: Helbliblinde A Reyvateil's Curse y MUGEN: Azure vs Nue de MUGEN Touhou Project, ademas de eso grabe mis canciones mas elevadas en puntos, bueno para no alargar todo esto me hice pato pascual :v**

 **Asi que se despide de ustedes como es debido.**

 **Helblinde Scarlet Hakurei**


End file.
